Locura de celos
by JOYhime
Summary: Que pasaría si en una ida al programa de Kimagure Rock, Ren se da cuenta de que Kyoko ya no es una niña y no solo eso que ahí mas pretendientes de los que se imagina...
1. Celos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei** **.**

 **.**

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que la disfruten **ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)**

 **.**

 **Celos…**

 _Por fin estaba decidido tome el valor de irte a buscar, decirte la verdad completa…_

 _No me importa si me odias, confió en poder ganarme tu perdón!_

 _Solo tengo seguridad de que deseo decirte todo…_

 _No deseo más mentiras entre tú y yo…_

 _En el momento que te vi llorar por culpa de solo palabras, lo supe herirte es muy fácil pero yo quiero_ _ser tu refugio, tu resguardar, tu ayuda, tú apoyo, tu defensor, tu príncipe de capa y escudo si es lo que deseas._

 _Cuidarte, protegerte, quererte, amarte… es mi prioridad, es mi motivo de vida!_

 _Pero no podría hacer todo eso si soy alguien que te puede causar más dolor que cualquiera de ellos…_

 _Yukihito siempre me dice que debo declararme, y hacer que te enamores de mí… dice que las jovencitas de tu edad siempre crecen rápido… Me negaba a creerlo pero, hoy lo comprobé con mis propios ojos…_

 _Cada vez, más hombres se percatan de tu belleza, pensé que como tu senpai estaría bien, estaría a tu lado siempre que me necesitaras, pero un día apareció él…_

 _Maldición ahora maldigo al presidente y su locas ideas… si no hubiéramos ido a Kimagure Rock… si no hubieras venido conmigo él nunca te hubiera conocido y ahora no sentiría estos desquiciantes celos…_

 _Maldita sea, no sé cómo me pude controlar mi impulso de locura durante el programa, y el no golpear a ese tipo… tenerme que tragarme mis celos y ver como coqueteaba contigo frente a mi… y yo solo sonreír…_

 _Pero ¿quien soy yo?… solo tu senpai…._

 _-_ NOOOO ME NIEGO _-_

 _Prometí pelear contra los mismísimos Dioses si era necesario..._

-EH? Pasa algo Ren?-

-Yukihito este era el último trabajo-

-eh?... si… ¿Por qué?-

-bien me voy-

-¿Qué?- o.O –espera… REN!- el grito quedo al aire en el camerino donde ahora solo era ocupado solo por él…

 _Si me apresuro sé que podría alcanzarte, salgo a toda prisa por los pasillos de la estación, llego a los elevadores, tardan demasiado, y decido bajar por las escaleras…_

 _Mis piernas hacen su mayor esfuerzo por bajar lo más rápido que les permite mi cuerpo…_

 _No… no… mi respiración esta agitada… mi corazón late como loco… no… no me digas que llegue tarde…_

 _Estas allí, parada tan hermosa como siempre, con ese vestido blanco con holanes en la falda… pero en sus brazos…_

 _._

 _._

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!.**_


	2. Estúpidos celos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_** siendo sincera estaba temerosa de publicar esta historia.

Gracias por sus comentarios a PaulaGaTo, Misaki y Mizuki, Guest, luka gottchalk, everyn y nanami

 **.**

 **Estúpidos celos**

 _Mis ojos me engañan… si debe ser eso! Tú no podrías estar en sus brazos o ¿si?…_

 _Por favor que no sea ella… por favor!... rogaba para mí mismo…_

 _Me acerque cautelosamente para visualizar mejor a la pareja…_

 _Ahora… No hay error… eres tu… ÉL en solo una hora logro conquistarte?..._

 _Al diablo…. Me vale un comino todo, no te cederé a nadie…_

Apresuro su paso al ver que el rostro de ambos se acercaba peligrosamente…

-¡KYOKO!- hablo con voz segura y amenazante mientras se acercaba a la pareja, la cual se separó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de actor… -se podría saber ¿qué están haciendo?- continuaba diciendo con ese aura de asesino, pero con esa sonrisa brillante.

-ha… este… Tsuruga san- tartamudeaban los dos chicos

-no es, lo que usted cree- se apresuró a decir Hikaru

-cierto noo…- trato de hablar Kyoko, pero calló al momento, a ver la mirada asesina de su senpai

-hoo así ¿que no es lo que creo?… ¿Qué es entonces?... porque a mi parecer, él te tenia abrazada K.y.o.k.o y estaba a punto de besarte- trataba de disimular su voz de enfado

-es por eso que le digo, que no es lo que usted cree Tsuruga san- seguía intentado de explicar Hikaru sonrojado…

-no te pregunte a TI… le pregunte a Kyoko-

Ren se había ido dejando en su lugar a Kuon el cual le daba miradas de muerte a Hikaru -uhm- el pobre chico trago saliva, la mirada de Kuon hacia que pobre hombre se petrificara de miedo.

-y bien estoy esperando K.y.o.k.o.- esta vez no se limitó a esconder su enfado en el tono de voz dejo en claro que estaba más que molesto

-este… este… no es lo que usted piensa- trataba de explicar una chibi ardilla temblorosa de pelo naranja

-¿Que no es lo que creo?... mmm interesante entonces ¿qué demonios es?….-su enfado iba de aumento alguien pagaría los trastes rotos y Kyoko lo sabía sus temblores fueron en aumento, Ren ya no intentaba disimular el enfado y estaba más que claro que quería asesinar al pobre chico que estaba alado de la chibi ardilla temblorosa

 _Él la tenía en sus brazos y estaba a punto de besarla!_

-Tsu… Tsuruga san enserio no es… Kyyaaa!- grito de sorpresa. Ren no espero a que terminara la oración cuando la tomo en brazos y se la llevo del lugar.

Yashiro junto con los otros dos hermanos Ishibashi que habían visto todo desde el inicio estaba impactado… No era normal que Ren se mostrara tan enfadado en público y mucho menos que se secuestrara a alguien.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!...**_


	3. Y así inician los celos (1)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **Y así inician los celos (1)**

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ …

 _Pero mi sangre hierve de rabia, no puedo quitarme esta maldita sensación…_

 _Demonios él apenas la conoció hoy… Y yo…_

 _Yo que llevo más de 2 años conociéndola, o más si contamos que la conozco desde niños…_

 _Pero, ¡la iba a besar!... a joder Lory y sus pensamientos…._

 **Flashback**

-¡buenos días! Ren… Yashiro- hablo Lory desde su asiento

-Buenos días, presidente- contestaron uniformemente

-Presidente, para que nos…- había comenzado hablar Ren cuando fue interrumpido

-espera un momento Ren, aún nos falta alguien importante en esta reunión.-

-¿Qui…-

-Buenos días, Mogami kun- se levantó de repente Lory

-Buenos días, Presidente… Yashiro san… Tsuruga san- dijo sonrojada la peli naranja

-Buenos días, Kyoko chan-

-Buenos días, Mogami san ¿com...-

-Mogami kun llegas en el mejor de los momento, estaba por contarles a Yashiro y a Ren, sobre una entrevista en Kimagure Rock, van a representar a LME…-

-Kimagure Rock? Con los hermanos Ishibashi?- (*.*) pregunto emocionada.

Ren y Yashiro la miraron sorprendidos.

-jejeje si Mogami san, ellos son los que los entrevistara, te veo emocionada-

-claro que si… los extra…- miro a Ren y a su manager –soy UNA gran fan y ser invitada a uno de sus programas me siento honrada- contesto rápidamente con una dulce sonrisa

 _No sabía que fuera fan de ellos pero una entrevista con Kyoko…_

 _Estaría con ella así la podría cuidar y podría pasar tiempo con ella e invitarla a cenar…._ Sonrió ante su propia idea.

-bien, la entrevista será hoy a las 7 de la noche-

-entendido- dijeron los dos antes de retirarse

-Yashiro puedo hablar contigo- comento Lory, antes que este saliera detrás de los dos chicos.

-Mogami san…-

-¿Qué pasa Tsuruga san?-

-Te gustaria ¿que nos vayamos juntos al estudio?- dijo cortésmente

-eto… mmm… en realidad tengo escenas del nuevo dorama… además no deseo ser una molestia- decía nerviosa y un poco sonrojada

Sonrió cálidamente –no te preocupes Mogami san, no es una molestia… además, me encanta tu compañía así que por favor deja que pase por ti-

La chica le sonrió dulcemente –está bien Tsuruga senpai-

-¿en qué estudio estarás?-

-hamm- un hermoso rosado comenzó a lucir en las mejillas de la chica –en el estudio EMT-

-bien, pasare por ti a las 6:30, para irnos al estudio TBS-

 **Fin de Flash back**

 _Todo iba bien hasta ahí…_

 _Pero, no debió aparecer él y la bruja en el camerino de Kyoko…_

Pensaba Ren mientras llevaba a Kyoko en brazos hasta el auto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	4. Los estragos que dejan los celos…

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Los estragos que dejan los celos…**

Iba caminado con un aura estilo Cain /BJ/Kuon… una combinación asesina y de terror para el que cruzara por su camino, su acompañante era la vil imagen de una ardilla temblorosa

 _Maldición ¡¿por que, no me estacione más cercas?!..._

 _Lo único que deseo es llevarme lejos de aquí…_

 _Abandonar este lugar y llevarte muy lejos de ese tipo y de todos los hombres de la tierra que podrían poner sus ojos en ti…_

Su rabia era más que notoria a cada paso que daba al auto, al llegar a el se las arregló para abrir la puerta del copiloto y sentar a su rehén en el asiento le coloco el cinturón y rápidamente el subió al lado del piloto y prendió el auto y acelero.

Hikaru _"ese no era Tsuruga Ren, ¿Quién era?"_ salió de su trance, en el cual se había sumergido por el miedo que le había provocado Kuon

-Hikaru ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Yuusei una vez que se acercaron a su líder

-si, Hikaru ¿Por qué Tsuruga se ha molestado y se ha llevado Kyoko chan?- siguió Shinichi

-¿y porque, tenías a Kyoko chan abrazada?- continuo Yuusei

-no me digas que por fin te le has confesado!- prosiguió Shinichi

-ho así que probablemente Kyoko chan le dijo que si y él por la emoción la abrazo y la iba a besar-

-mmm ya veo, entonces podemos decir que Tsuruga san, se ha robado a la nueva novia de nuestro hermano-

-¿QUÉ?- grito Hikaru –NO… NOVIA! CLARO QUE NO… LAS COSAS NO SON ASI-

-¿entonces?- voltearon los dos a verlo fijamente

–¿Entonces cómo son las cosa Hikaru san?- pregunto un Yashiro que se acercó a los tres integrantes **Bridge Rock**

-Yashiro sama… es que fue un accidente- contesto Hikaru

-un accidente?-

-Si.. no es lo que todos piensan- tomo aire –yo salí y encontré a Kyoko chan en la puerta- comenzó a hablar Hikaru

El semáforo había cambiado obligando a que se detuviera, apretaba fuertemente el volante, miro de reojo a su acompañante que iba hecha bolita en el asiento aun temblando y viéndolo cautelosamente

 _Por qué debieron vestirla así…_

 _Además peinarla y maquillarla de esa manera…_

 **Flash back**

-Presidente ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Ren que se había topado a Lory fuera del camerino de Kyoko

-yo… solo vine a traer a Jelly que ayudara a Mogami Kun… ¿y tú que haces aquí? yo que sepa este es el camerino de Mogami kun- contrataco Lory

-solo vine a preguntarle… espere la señorita Wood esta con Mogami san?-

-si… pensamos en darle un nuevo Look, después de todo Mogami Kun ya no es una niña tiene 18, y queremos que hoy todo el mundo vea la belleza, elegancia y sensualidad de mi ángel rosado… con esta entrevista espero que el público vean la hermosura de Kyoko… y espero que sea su última entrevista siendo parte de Love Me después de hoy espero planear muy pronto su graduación de Love Me- sonrió pícaramente

-¿Qué? Espere para que ella se gradué de Love Me…- O.o

-exacto te recuerdo que ella es una gran fanática de los Bridge Rock…- levanto una ceja –no imaginas ¿Por qué?-

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Ante ese recuerdo soltó un gruñido de enfado y apretó más fuerte el volante, haciendo que Kyoko comenzó a temblar…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

PD.

luka gottchalk: Nos volvemos a encontrar sobre ella no estoy tan segura pero espero subirla entre el domingo o el lunes... y sobre Jet`aime... no sabria pero veo que estas anciosa por leerla asi que tratare de subirla en estos dias XD

Guest: ya se me encanta cuando Ren se pone celoso...


	5. Y así inician los celos (2)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **Y así inician los celos (2)**

El semáforo no pudo detenerlos mucho tiempo, más que un par de segundos, después de que cambiara, volvió a su andar acelerado, tenía que llegar a su destino lo antes posible…

–Tsuru… Tsuruga senpai ¿adónde vamos?– por fin pudo decir después de armarse de valor

Ren ignoro el llamado de la chica y se concentró en manejar

–Tsuruga san…– Kyoko trago saliva y lo intento una vez más –Tsuruga sama…– su voz sonaba más nerviosa con cada llamado –Tsuruga sama– se escuchó como si en cualquier momento se quebraria

Una vez más la ignoro

 _Primero "senpai", luego "san", y ahora "sama" cada vez me trata más como desconocido…_

 _Acaso nunca podremos romper esa maldita barrera…_

La mente de Ren viajaba a mil por hora recreando el programa que habían hecho hace una hora, la presentación había sido impactante nunca se imaginó que Jelly haría un trabajo tan increíble, es decir Kyoko era bella pero ese cambio era, Kyoko había entrado con una vestido blanco, muy coquetos de escote de corazón, la falda era tres capas de holanes aduras penas llegando 3 dedos arriba de las rodillas, con detalles en negro, unas zapatillas color negro con un brillante de gota a lado de cada una, su cabello traía extensiones color naranjas, y rizado dándole un toque travieso, un maquillaje natural pero coqueto, había dejado a más de uno con la boca abierta, se enorgullecía el entrar con ella tomada de su brazo, el programa inicio con una entrevista y una que otra actividad había sido divertida, Ren no había dejado de notar que los Bridge Rock eran muy familiares con Kyoko, lo paso por alto ya que esta en vivo hasta que llegaron a la hora de los juegos de preguntas, después de eso solo pudo disimular su enfado.

 **Flash back**

–Bien saben que a nuestro adorado Bo le gusta jugar– comento Yuusei

–díganos les gustaría jugar? – agrego Hikaru

La pareja se miraron rápidamente y voltearon rápido –claro– contestaron

–Excelente…– expreso Shinichi, él y Yuusei se miraron y asintieron rápidamente –bien el juego se llama amor duradero–

Kyoko se tensó rápidamente, Ren le toco la mano disimuladamente logrando que se relajara, después se separo

–el juego consiste en que Kyoko chan sacara un huevo de la canasta de Bo en el que está escondido el nombre de uno de nosotros cuatro– dijo Yuusei se señaló ellos tres y a Tsuruga san –después tendrás que buscar a esa persona y tomarla de la mano, tendrán que aparentar que son novios, los otros tres que no sacaste trataremos de conquistarte de aquí hasta que se acabe el programa, si ninguno logra hacer que se suelten tu ganas y ganaras una cita con la persona, y si nosotros ganamos tendrás que darnos un beso en la mejilla a los 4–

 _¿Qué cita? O ¿beso a los 4? ni loco no dejare que eso pase… espero que sea yo no dejare que mi Kyoko tenga una cita con alguien mas._

 **Fin de Flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	6. Juego de Celos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•¡Happy Birthday Everyn!•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 **.**

 **Juego de Celos**

 **Flash back**

–bien explicado el juego, comencemos Kyouko chan serias tan amable de sacar un huevo– le indico Shinichi _"que locos juegos se inventa el Presidente, pero bueno pudimos cambiar la canasta de Huevos para sacarle provecho al juego así que Hikaru no debes soltara para nada la mano de Kyoko"_ , Kyoko obedeció y saco uno de los huevos que estaban en la canasta que traía Bo, lo abrió y agacho la cabeza después la levanto con una dulce sonrisa –y bien que nombre salió? –

–eto…– se sonrojo un poco –Hi… Hikaru san–

Hikaru estaban sorprendido con el juego, en ninguna parte del programa que le habían dado por escrito había leído de ese juego

El público estaba emocionado tendrían oportunidad de ver en vivo y en directo, de ver como el gran Tsuruga san Flirteaba con una chica, Ren solo se limitó a sonreír, no dejaría que ganara y que tuvieran la cita pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que ella besara a los chicos Bridge Rock.

–bien que les parece iniciar el Juego vamos Kyouko chan no seas tímida toma de la mano a Hikaru– decía Yuusei empujándola cercas de Hikaru, tomo las manos de los dos y las unió –bien a partir de ahora son pareja hasta que termine el juego–

Faltaba más o menos 20 minutos para que se terminara el programa, el único que si trataba enserio de separarlo era Ren, las mujeres del estudio estaban más que enamoradas de Ren, de por si era guapo y amable pero verlo ser coqueto y encantador, les encantaba.

–jajaja veo que Bo también desea jugar– bromeo Shinichi, ya que Bo apareció con un traje y un ramo de Rosas gigantes para dárselas a Kyoko, la cual las tomo alegremente y sonriendo.

Bo no pudo aguantar el hacer una que otra payasada para ridiculizar a los chicos, entrando en competencia directa con Ren y Hikaru

–jajaja eso parce bueno, creo que esto cambia el juego– continuo Yuusei –contra ellos tres yo no juego, así que yo me retiro–

–opino lo mismo esto se está poniendo peligroso jajaja– dijo Shinichi cuando vio a Bo sacar una pistola de agua…

Bo les hacía bromas a Ren colocándose detrás de él y poniendo está más que enamorado está loco por ella aunque también le jugaba bromas, a Hikari le ponía una que otra trampa para hacer que soltara a la actriz, lamentablemente lo único que lograba era que Hikaru la abrazara o se acercara más a ella.

 _NO te acerques tanto a ella…_

 _No la abraces ¿quién te crees para abrazarla?…_

El público no paraba de reír, faltaba 5 minutos y Bo saco un guante y golpeo a Hikaru y a Ren en la mejilla

–wuoo! Creo que nuestro Bo ha retado abiertamente a Hikaru y a Tsuruga san– expreso divertido Yuusei –¿Qué dicen chicos aceptan su reto?–

–Claro– contesto rápidamente Ren y sin titubeo

–eto… si– dijo sonrojado Hikaru que tenía aun tomada a una Kyoko tomate desde hace rato, Bo salió del escenario

Regreso Bo con una canasta con muchos huevos, como la primera, pero esta vez los dos chicos fueron arrastrados al medio del escenario, en la cara del pollo salió una sonrisa pícara, la cual fue vista por Kyoko y sonrió.

Yuusei y Shinichi se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero le siguieron la broma, poniéndose alado de Kyoko como escuderos, Bo se acercó a Shinichi y le dio un huevo de la canasta, este sonrió al leerlo, –bien les hare una pregunta y la deben contestar sinceramente– los dos asintieron en forma de aceptación –¿Qué se siente haber perdido contra Bo? – XD

–¿QUÉ? – gritaron los dos voltearon a verlos y efectivamente, Bo tenia abrazada a Kyoko la cual reía al igual que el público…

–bueno creo que Kyouko chan has perdido así que nos debes un beso– comento Yuusei

–Se los daría con gusto pero creo que a Bo no le agrada la idea– dijo entre risas, ya que Bo la abrasaba posesivamente…

–Eso parece, bueno es todo por hoy, creo que ahora tendremos que ingeniárnosla para que Bo te suelte Kyouko chan– se despidio Shinichi

El programa se terminó y todo el público salió alegremente, se habían divertido en el programa además que habían visto una faceta muy diferente del Actor número uno de Japón la cual amaron. Kyoko salió con Bo y su ramo y Ren fue detrás de ellos, Lory y Yashiro los esperaba tras bambalina

–Excelente trabajo a los tres– sonrió Lory

–Gracias Presidente– contesto educadamente Kyoko

–tres? – dijo extrañado Ren

Bo se quitó la cabeza –gracias Darling pero, la verdad me divertí mucho, molestando a Ren y al chico Hikaru… Kyoko deberías irte a cambiar– la chica asintió y se fue Jelly sonrió –aunque ese Hikaru sí que es un hueso duro de roer mira que hacía de todo por no soltar a Kyoko chan–

–lo sé es el poder del amor a primera vista– comento Lory con doble intención –pero es uno de tantos hombres que hoy se dio cuenta de la belleza de la pequeña–

–así es Presidente debemos prepararnos, nuestra pequeña Kyoko chan ha madurado– comento Yashiro, haciendo que Ren se molestara

–Tsuruga san, excelente programa… Presidente! Bo? – Dijo sorprendido Hikaru –espera eres Mujer? No puede ser perdí a Kyoko chan ante una mujer, no puede ser perdí mi oportunidad de una cita con Kyoko chan–

–jajajaja Lo siento hermano, como entraste antes no pudimos decirte de algunos cambios, Ryu, se enfermó y la señorita Wood se ofreció a sustituir a Bo, además podrías invitarla en estos momentos, debe estar en su camerino– contesto Yuusei, Hikaru ni la pensó hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo –por cierto Tsuruga san excelente programa…– continuo Yuusei

–Gracias pero yo solo me divertí– sonrió brillantemente

Yashiro trago saliva sabía que Ren estaba molesto, Lory sonrió ante la cara de Ren y las palabras del chico y las acciones del otro

 **Fin de Flash back**

El aura oscura que rodeaba a Ren incrementaba increíblemente rápido con solo esos recuerdos

–TSURUGA SAMA! – volvió a gritar Kyoko que ya hace rato lo llamaba y este la ignoraba " _perdóname por lo que haré"_ –REN! – Lo tomo del brazo haciendo que el carro se fuera de lado

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

P.d. Mizuki chan gracias por la ayuda XD


	7. Celoso hasta la muerte

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **Celoso hasta la muerte**

Ren reacciono rápidamente, logrando hacer una maniobra veloz, la cual solo hizo que el auto derrapara por la calle, por fortuna fue que la calle fuera poco transitada, lo cual ayudo para no causar un grave accidente.

 _Eso fue demasiado peligroso..._

 _Pudimos haber muerto…_

–Kyoko! – Su respiración y su voz estaban aceleradas y temerosa volteo a ver a la chica, la cual estaba aferrada a su brazo sin moverse –Kyoko ¿Estas bien?–

–s…si– logro decir una vez que se tranquilizó aun con miedo

Ren la miro frunció el ceño, retiro su brazo del agarre de la chica, con las dos manos la tomo por los hombros –¿en qué demonios estabas pensando Kyoko? Pudimos habernos matado…– al decir lo último la atrajo hacia el todo lo que los cinturones de seguridad le permitía

Ella se hizo hacia un lado alejándose lo necesario para verlo al rostro –eto… Re… Tsuruga san, lo siento– dijo apenas con voz por sus ojos corrían lagrimas traicioneras –pensé… que… la… oscuridad…– trataba de decir entre llanto, sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas

 _Demonios me prometí que no la haría llorar y mírame estoy como imbécil haciendo la llorar…_ pensó mientras la miraba

– y tu… estabas… tan… molesto…– se pasaba las manos tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas las cuales ya habían corrido buen parte del rimen

 _Mas bastardo no puedo ser..._

 _Ella solo se estaba preocupando por mí..._

 _y yo cegado por los celos y enfado, me la lleve a la fuerza del estudio..._

–no quiero perderte, Ren...– susurro por ultimo antes de irse hacia delante perdiendo la conciencia

–Kyoko… Kyoko… KYOKO!– Repitió varias veces, pasó su mano por las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica

o.O –maldición– prendió una vez más el auto y le piso

.

.

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	8. ¿Por qué tener celos?

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **¿Por qué tener celos?**

–alcance a Kyoko chan en la salida para invitarla a salir ella trataba de disimular que se encontraba bien pero tenía las mejillas muy rojas así que me ofrecí a llevarla al doctor, ella y su terquedad de costumbre se negó, así que le dije que de perdido me dejara acompañarla a casa, cuando íbamos bajando el escalón ella se mareo… yo solo la atrape y no sé cómo terminamos así… en eso Tsuruga san llego y ustedes, y termino en este lio– decía preocupado Hikaru

–Entonces si fue un accidente– afirmo Yashiro

–entonces Kyoko chan! Se desmayó– confirmo Yuusei

–si… pero Tsuruga san… lo malinterpreto TODO… tenemos que buscar a Kyoko chan y llevarla al hospital– aun decía un preocupado Hikaru

–tienes razón… además se notaba a leguas que Tsuruga san se encontraba de muy mal humor–

–cierto Tsuruga san iba demasiado molesto, y no creo que sepa que Kyoko chan está enferma– comento Yuusei –nunca pensé que Tsuruga san podría dar tanto miedo fuera de sus personajes– dijo temblando

–y me lo dices a mí– expreso temblando Hikaru –aun siento esa mirada– se estremeció al recordarla

–chicos aun así debemos ir por Kyoko chan, Tsuruga san estaba demasiado enfadado, y por cómo iba en el carro puede ser muy peligroso– un preocupado Shinichi

–no deberían preocuparse, después de todo están hablando de Ren, y Ren es incapaz de lastimar a LA MUJER que AMA– comento un Lory que se encontraba junto con Jelly (la cual se reía traviesamente) atrás de los cuatro hombres

.

.

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	9. Desasosiego

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **Desasosiego**

Ren había aparcado enfrente de su edificio, se apresuró en salir y tomar a su compañera en brazos, el botones lo visualizo desde lejos y rápidamente fue abrirle la puerta principal, después voló a abrirle la puerta del elevador ya que el actor venia más concentrado en la chica que no respondía.

–¿Tsuruga san? – pregunto el hombre

–Llama a un médico. Y mándalo a mi departamento. Por favor– dijo antes de que se cerrara las puertas del elevador

Una vez que llego a su piso se las ingenió para abrir su departamento se apresuró a llevar a Kyoko a su cama, fue en búsqueda de compresas frías, con un termómetro junto con algodón y alcohol. Le puso la compresas en la frente le coloco el termómetro, paso un algodón con alcohol por la nariz de la chica para intentar que reaccionara.

 _Vamos Kyoko despierta…_

 _Vamos, amor…_

Kyoko no despertaba, Ren sentía eterno cada minuto Kyoko estaba sudando en frió junto con escalofríos y su temperatura no bajaba nada con las compresas, checo el termómetro 39,5

 _¿Qué puedo hacer?..._

 _¿Dónde está el doctor?..._

Entro al baño y abrió la regadera dejo ir el agua fría hasta lograr el agua tuviera una temperatura levemente elevada comenzó a llenar la bañera, fue por la chica y tal como estaba la metió a la bañera, comenzó a agregar de poco agua fría tratando de bajar la fiebre

–hamm hamm–

–Kyoko? – se acerca al rostro de la chica tomándola con una mano de la barbilla

–Tsuruga san…– lo miro fijamente

–por fin despiertas! – soltó en un suspiro de alivio, Kyoko miro hacia abajo encontrándose con que ella estaba en la bañera

–eto?... – tenía una cara de miedo

–Perdóname– Ren la miro a los ojos –No se me ocurrió otra cosa para bajarle la fiebre…–

–Ren–

–las compresas no ayudaban…–

–Ren! – trato de llamar su atención

–tenias 39.5 de fiebre…–

–REN!– le grito tomando con toda sus fuerzas posibles en ese momento con sus manos el rostro de un sorprendido Ren

–no reaccionabas… trate..– La miro fijamente, y sonrió dulcemente –me has llamado Ren–

–y tú a mi Kyoko estamos a mano– le sonrió dulcemente

 _¿Qué esto? En sus ojos se refleja algo, como puede ser que en estos momentos la dese besar, pero, me ha llamado Ren, mi corazón está más que feliz…_ Ren miro como Kyoko se estremecía

–es mejor que salgas, el agua se está comenzando a enfriar– tomo una toalla y se la acerco –iré a buscarte ropa seca–

–si graci…– no pudo terminar, cuando se levantaba poniéndose la toalla, para salir, se sintió mareada obligando hacer que casi cayera Ren se las ingenió para alcanzar a atraparla

–Estas bien?– la pego a su pecho, puso su mano en su frente –no tienes tanta fiebre–

–estoy bien Tsuruga san.. –

–mmm… volví a ser Tsuruga san, me gusta más cuando me dices Ren aunque casi moramos– expreso mientras la tomaba entre brazos enredada en la toalla

–eh? Eso e…– no podía decir nada coherente Ren la tenía cargada estilo princesa y muy cercas de su cara

 ** _TOC TOC_** –Disculpe Tsuruga san, el Doctor esta aquí! – se escuchó que gritaron

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	10. Inquietudes

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **Inquietudes**

Alguien había grabado lo que paso hace una hora a las fueras del estudio donde se grababa _Kimagure Rock,_ se notaba que solo era alguien que iba pasando, ya que el vídeo tenia pésima calidad y vídeo y audio, en el vídeo se mostraba claramente como Ren tomaba a Kyoko en brazos y se la llevaba.

–Presidente, Ren sigue sin contestar… como estará Kyoko chan?–

–no deberías preocuparte Yashiro, Ren cuidara a Kyoko– Decía plácidamente sentado desde el otro extremo de la limosina

–además Yashiro tu deberías estar más tranquilo que nosotros tú conoces mejor a Ren– comento tranquila Jelly

–mmm…– " _por eso no puedo estar tranquilo el que estaba, el que se enojó no era Ren no sé quién era pero estoy seguro que no era mi amigo Ren"_

–tranquilo Yashiro, además ya vamos a llegar al departamento de Ren–

–está bien presidente, de todas formas seguiré insistiendo con el teléfono…–

–por cierto Darling estuvo bien que dijeras eso enfrente de esos chicos? – dijo preocupada Jelly

–No te preocupes, todo estará bien, después de todo Ren ya había metido la pata–

–pero que pasaría si…–aun preocupada miro a Lory después a Yashiro

–no se preocupe señorita Wood, ya aplicaremos el plan de contingencia, después de todo el que el Presidente aceptaba esa declaración, significa que él ya sabía, además el programa dio muy buenos resultados y ahora con esa casi declaración del video el mundo se los visualizaran como pareja–

–pero se podría decir que han creado una pareja que ni siquiera es pareja que yo sepa…–

–vamos, Jelly me vas a decir, que no te has dado cuenta? – le pregunto Lory

–¿de qué? –

–Sobre Ren y Kyoko?– comento Yashiro

–mmm… bueno ahora que lo dicen, hace un año– O.o –no puede ser entonces el chupetón del cuello de Ren cuando era Cain HOOO DIOS!– " _la que se lo hizo fue… fue Kyoko chan!"_

Los dos hombres la miraron –que pasa Jelly? Que recordaste? – pregunto Lory

–Nada… nada– _"así que desde hay ellos ya se amaban y por qué no decirlo y gritarlo al viento"_

¬¬ –¿Qué chupetón? dime– dijo en puchero Lory

–no… además es un secreto mío y de Ren, entonces desde hace cuánto que son pareja?–

–Bueno en realidad ellos no son pareja AÚN!– sonrió pícaramente –Presidente cree en estos momentos ellos ya sean…– iba hablar Yashiro

–eso espero, si no me molestare mucho con Ren, y ahora si lo torturare presentándole muchos posibles candidatos a Mogami kun, además tendríamos que arreglarlo con la prensa para explicar por qué Ren se llevó a si a Kyoko de esa manera, además de que yo ya me arte de esperar que ese par de bobos estén juntos– inflo los cachetes en forma de protesta.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

P.d: Gracias a okita kagura y kotoko-98 por marcarme mis errores espero que les guste los cambios que hice XD


	11. Revisión

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **Revisión**

–eh? Eso e…– no podía decir nada coherente Ren la tenía cargada estilo princesa y muy cercas de su cara

 ** _TOC TOC_** –Disculpe Tsuruga san, el Doctor está aquí!– se escuchó que gritaron

Kyoko miraba a Ren y este solo, estaba mirándola a los ojos, –Uff– suspiro y recargo su frente en la frente de la chica sonrió y cerro los ojos –debes cambiarte, antes de que vuelva la fiebre– la llevo hasta la cama y la sentó en medio de la cama, se acercó al closet y saco un par de pantalones con cintas, y una playera, junto con unos bóxer –cámbiate–

–pero Tsuruga san…–

–no acepto quejas cámbiate– comenzó a decir mientras levantaba una ceja –o acaso quieres que el doctor te vea con ese vestido blanco ahora trasparente gracias al agua–

La sangre se le fue completamente a la cara –claro que no…– sujeto fuertemente la toalla en intento de taparse y gateo sobre la cama hasta alcanzar la ropa –ME CAMBIARE–

–Bien iré abrirle al Doctor– Ren salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta para dirigirse a la puerta principal, donde se encontraban esperando dos hombres –buenas noches perdonen la tardanza– dijo una vez que abrió la puerta

–no se preocupe Tsuruga sama, soy el Doctor Sayori– dijo un hombre joven mientras entraba al departamento –bien ¿Qué le duele?–

–no es para mí– dijo serio mientras le hacía un gesto de que lo siguiera, este lo siguió en silencio por el pasillo pasando varias puertas, hasta llegar a la última.

Toc Toc se acercó Ren a tocar la puerta

Al no recibir respuesta se apresuró a entrar, Kyoko no estaba en la cama ni por ahí pero se escuchaba que alguien tocia volteo al baño, hay estaba parada tomando el marco de la puerta del baño con fuerza como si le estuviera dando apoyo para que no callera mientras tocia, no tardo nada en cruzar la habitación hasta ella –¿estás bien?– le pregunto con preocupación, mientras la tomaba en brazos una vez que la tos paro, su respiración era dificultosa, la llevo hasta la cama, el doctor se apresuró a acercarse a ellos ya que había visto como la chica tocia y respiraba

–Tsuruga san permítame– dijo ya que Ren opacaba el espacio, haciendo que no dejara moverse con libertad para inspeccionar a la chica

–estará bien? –

–podría esperar a…–

–no me voy a ir– dijo colocándose en la parte inferior de la cama

–coff coff coff Tsuruga san coff coff por favor– dijo la chica con voz apaga

–no me voy a ir, quiero estar contigo– dijo viéndola fijamente

–coff coff– Kyoko volteo a ver al doctor como pidiéndole permiso

–está bien solo no estorbe por favor… puedes sentarte– le dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano, ella la tomo y se medió sentó en la cama, saco su estetoscopio y comenzó a checar sus respiraciones poniendo su estetoscopio por la espalda, Ren miraba cada movimiento que hacia el Doctor con ella, Sayori trago saliva, Ren no le quitaba la vista y la chica solo lo miraba como diciendo los siento, cuando llego el momento de checar su respiración por delante, sintió la mirada más penetrante.

 **Ding dong** –REN! ABREE! – Se escuchó el grito de Yashiro y Lory –ho entraremos por nuestra cuenta–

–uff…– soltó un gran suspiro y dejo al doctor con Kyoko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	12. Visitas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Visitas**

–mmm….– (¬.¬)

–quita esa cara o asustaras a Kyoko chan– bromeo Yashiro mientras entraba al departamento

–vamos Ren esa cara da miedo, hasta parece que no tengas a Mogami kun secuestrada– comento juguetonamente Lory

–¡yo no tengo a nadie secuestrado!– comento mientras los dirigía a la sala

–o claro que si Ren chan– dijo Jelly jugando –es más, hasta ahí un vídeo de el– dijo mostrándole el celular y reproduciendo el video

–pero ¿Qué? – (O.O) tomo el celular y miro el video y podía ver como tomaba a Kyoko y se lo llevaba a la fuerza

–jajajajajaja, creo que Ren no se había detenido a pensar lo que hizo– seguía bromeando Yashiro

–ho Ren, Ren, Ren… mi niño ¿Qué deberi– decía sarcásticamente Lory antes de ser interrumpido

–Disculpe Tsuruga sama– llamo el doctor Sayori desde la puerta.

–si… ¿Cómo está? – pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba al Doctor

–Jelly, ¿que te parece ir con Mogami kun?– le susurro Lory a Jelly mientras él y Yashiro se acercaron al Doctor, ella solo asintió y camino por el pasillo

–ella tiene una fuerte gripe, y no creo que sea de ahora, ya debe lleva muchos días enferma pero no ha descansado y atendido su gripe como se debe, la he inyectado un fuerte relajante con antibiótico para los malestares, ya que le dolía demasiado su cuerpo también le he puesto unas compresas frías para la fiebre, me tome la libertad de hacerle una receta con algunos antibióticos para los siguientes tres días, ella debe descansar y NO LEVANTARSE de la cama mínimo estos tres días– remarco la últimas palabras

Los tres hombres miraron al Doctor como si lo que pidiera fuera imposible

Jelly había caminado por el pasillo hasta llegar a la última habitación la cual estaba con la puerta medio abierta, entro en silencio ya que la chica parecía estar dormida

–Kyoko chan? – le hablo mientras se acercaba a la cama

–kyaa ham yam– comenzaba a retorcerse en la cama, con dolor

–Kyoko chan?– dijo preocupada Jelly ya aun lado de ella, toco la compresa que tenía en su frente –Kyoko chan te cambiare la compresa– Kyoko seguía con los ojos cerrados –uff, bien creo que también cambiare el agua– tomo la vasija y la llevo junto con las telas al baño, tiro el agua en el lavadero –uff! Hasta en el baño personal Ren es un obsesionista del orden– un bulto de tela le llamo la atención dejo la vasija llenándose, mientras se acercaba la tela –esto es! NO puede ser Si es el vestido de Kyoko chan y su ropa interior!– _"espera entonces ¿que está usando?"_ salió corriendo hasta la cama –menos mal es una pijama… de Ren…– (¬.¬) –jejeje pero, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que la ropa de Kyoko chan terminara así?–

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por lee!**_


	13. Hazte responsable

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_** **.**

 **.**

 **Hazte responsable**

–bien aquí les dejo la receta médica– dijo el doctor pasándole el papel a Lory

–Gracias por venir, lo acompaño– se apresuró a decir Yashiro

–Ren? – lo llamo Lory al chico que estaba muy serio

–Ella lleva días enferma y no me di cuenta, la he visto en ratos estos días y no– comento en voz baja Ren mientras se sentaba en el sofá y ponía sus manos en la frente

–Ren no es tu culpa ni de nadie todos la vimos todos estos días y nadie se dio cuenta– decía Lory tratando de tranquilizarlo pero el chico no volteaba a verlo –uff! no puedes negar que es muy buena actriz– expreso Lory mientras se sentaba en otro sofá –Sebastián– el hombre que llamo se acercó a él y le paso la receta y este se fue

–Presidente creo que… ¿Qué pasa? – Yashiro venia entrando a la sala

–uff! Yashiro cancela todos los trabajos de Ren de estos siguientes días–

–¿QUÉ?– O.o –pero…–

Lory le hizo un gesto de que viera a a Ren

–ho está bien, tres días o toda la semana–

–Toda la semana yo hablare con Sawara para que cancele los trabajos de Kyoko chan– dijo Lory

–espere ¿Qué? – salió de su trance Ren

–ho vamos Ren no te hagas el tonto– Lory sonrió maquiavélicamente –o prefieres que me la lleve yo… mmm… sabes no es mala idea, María chan estaría más que feliz de cuidar a su querida Onee san enferma, es más yo mismo le ayudare a María chan, si cuidare a una linda y delicada Kyoko chan, e invitare a sus NUEVOS AMIGOS a visitarla–

–hoo eso es una buena idea ya que los chicos Ishibachi se quedaron preocupados por ella y más Hikaru san– complemento Yashiro

–eso sí que NOO… ella se queda aquí YO mismo la cuidare– se apresuró a decir

Los dos hombres sonrieron ante esa declaración

–Eso pensé– dijo Yashiro mientras tomaba la agenda y el celular para cancelar los trabajos

Lory sonreía aun sentado en el sofá –ho Ren, solo te diré que no te propases con ella, aunque ya no sea menor de edad, debes seguir los pasos…–

–¿De qué demonios habla Presidente? – dijo Ren sorprendido

–Ren chan tomare prestado tu lavadora y secadora, ya que imagino que no sabes cómo se lava este tipo de tela que es más delicada– dijo Jelly entrando con una canasta de ropa

O.o –eso no es el vestido de….– trato de decir Yashiro (TT_TT) –porque pensé que tus celos no te nublarían el razonamiento–

–REN! PORQUE?! LLEGAMOS DEMACIADO TARDE! – decía llorando Lory (TT_TT)

–¿Qué? No esperen están malinterpretando las cosas–

–enserio, entonces dame una bueno explicación de porqué arruinaste este hermoso vestido que le di a Kyoko chan– respondió Jelly

Todo el parloteo que estaban causando los disque adultos despertó a Kyoko

–¿Dónde estoy? – Volteo a ver a todos lados –este es el cuarto de Tsuruga san– volteaba en búsqueda del dueño de la habitación –o dios mío… mi cabeza parece que va a explotar– se llevó las manos a la cabeza –y esto?– tomo la compresa, volteo a ver el ventanal que tenía medio abierta las cortinas –ya es tarde… Okami sama debe estar preocupada– se fue levantando poco a poco de la cama –debo buscar mi ropa– comenzó a caminar hasta el baño –no está– salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se escuchaba el escandalo…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	14. Yo te cuidare

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•¡Happy Birhday Nanami!•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 **.**

 **Yo te cuidare**

– ¿por qué Ren? Está bien que quiero sobrinos, pero, primero quería ser el padrino de la boda– decía Yashiro en sollozo

–Tus celos son demasiado peligrosos muchacho– continuaba Lory –porque no puedes hacer algo normal sé que la amas pero muchacho hay fases para esto–

–de que rayos hablan, ella tenía demasiada fiebre al grado de quedar inconsciente, solo se me ocurrió meterla a la bañera– se defendió Ren

–Y TENÍAS QUE ARRUINAR EL HERMOSO VESTIDO... QUE ELEGÍ PARA ELLA– le grito Jelly –ACASO NO SABES, EL TRABAJO QUE ME COSTÓ QUE ELLA ACEPTARA ESTE VESTIDO, DESDE QUE ME DIJO DARLYING, QUE HOY ERA UN DÍA ESPECIAL PARA ELLA– tomo aire –además ella se veía hermosa con ese vestido que tal si ese chico Hikaru, tomaba una vez más el valor para pedirle que salga con él– termino de decir con una cara de enamorada.

–Entonces me alegro que se haya arruinado el vestido…– decía un Kuon muy molesto, el cual cambio de cara y de humor drásticamente ha sorprendido y preocupado una vez que vio hacia la puerta se levantó rápidamente y camino a su objetivo – ¿Por qué te levantaste? ¿Necesitas algo? No debes esforzarte, el doctor dijo que debes descansar– le decía mientras caminaba hacia ella

Lory y Yashiro casi se les caía las mandíbulas de lo sorprendidos que estaban, al final de la habitación estaba una Kyoko sumergida entre las telas que parecía ser una pijama enorme, que es mucho decir que solo la playera le quedaba como vestido, las mangas le pasaban por mucho las manos y las tenía que doblar dándole un toque Moe, se notaba a leguas que necesitaba ayuda de la puerta para mantenerse de pie se veía pálida, pero con unas mejillas bien coloradas, su pelo naranja aun con las extensiones que ahora estaban lisas gracias al baño improvisado que Ren le había dado caían por de lado de su cara, su mirada era tan inocente, pura y tierna que daba las ganas de abrazar…

Ren tomo en brazos a Kyoko, la cual soltó un pequeño gritito ahogado por el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo gracias a la gripe.

–Kyoko chan si necesitabas algo nos hubieras hablado– menciono dulcemente Jelly mientras se acercaba a ellos.

–este…– trataba de hablar la chica de lo nerviosa que se encontraba no podía salir palabra alguna, ya que Ren la tenía cargada como una princesa y la tenía muy bien resguardada entre su pecho y sus brazos, pero frente a todos –yo… yo… este… yo … puedo… pararme… sola…– decía nerviosa ya que Lory y Yashiro la miraban con una sonrisa

–no– contesto sin rodeos Ren y comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos a la habitación –usted señorita debería estar descansando–

–pero… ya es muy tarde y Okami san debe estar preocupada además no deseo ser una molestia– se apresuró a decir una vez que Ren la había puesto una vez más en la cama, Ren la miro fríamente –kya no te enfades– Chillo por debajo

Comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba a un lado de cama –ya me encargare de eso después y no eres una molestia, pero me molestare contigo si te levantas de la cama, debes descansar– puso su frente junto a la de ella haciendo que la chica se sonrojara –aun tienes fiebre– se separó de ella la recostó delicadamente y tomo una de las compresas que estaban dentro de la vasija de agua y se la colocó en la frente

–Tsuruga san, perdone me– su voz se escuchaba más como susurro

–no hay nada que perdonar– contesto tranquilamente

–Solo le estoy dando molestias– su voz se iba apagando cada vez mas

–claro que no–

–claro que sí, lo mejor es que me vaya a Darumaya, le prometo que descansare–

–no, te quedaras aquí donde yo te pueda cuidar– dijo dulcemente, mientras tomaba su mano, esta vez Kyoko no contesto solo lo miro con unos ojos llenos de ternura, tristeza y nostalgia, nadie antes había cuidado de ella cuando se había enfermado –Descansa por favor– dijo mientras de depositaba un beso en la mano para después ponerla bajo las cobija y arroparla, la fiebre y el dolor del cuerpo cortado la obligo a obedecer sin renegar solo regalándole una sonrisa

Por la puerta se podía ver tres ojos en fila viendo lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación (orden en la fila Yashiro, Jelly, Lory)

–KYA! –

–sshhh! Presidente–

–Sshhh! Darling, harás que Ren nos descubra–

–déjenme he esperado por esto tanto tiempo– chillaba de emoción –¿dónde está? Sebastián, deseo fotos de esto–

–Después se las pasare Presidente– contesto Yashiro que tenía el celular en su mano enguantada tomando fotos como si fuera hacer un video por captura

 _Enserio piensan que no me doy cuenta de que están detrás la puerta..._

–UFF!–

La puerta principal se escuchó por lo cual Ren se levantó de la cama e hizo que los tres fan de la pareja se levantaran y corrieran a la sala, Ren soltó una pequeña risa al ver el celular de Yukihito en el suelo detrás de la puerta lo tomo y se encamino a la sala, dentro de ella Yashiro disimulaba que veía por la ventana junto con Jelly y Lory como si estuviera checando lo que Sebastián había traído

–¡hey paparazzi!... has dejado caer tu celular– dijo con una sonrisa mientras le aventaba el celular a Yashiro lo atrapo limpiamente

–Kyaaa! – (⊙.⊙(⊙.⊙)⊙.⊙) _"nos atrapo"_ pensaron los tres mientras traga

CRASH (rompimiento del celular) –mi celular! – chillo Yashiro

–Las fotos– o(╥﹏╥)o sollozaba Lory

Ren sonrió victoriosamente

–y bien ¿qué es, todo esto? – pregunto al ver que había una bolsa de farmacia, junto con otras bolsas enormes llenas de lo que parecía ser comida sobre la mesa de café y una maleta alado de esta.

–Crees que iba a dejar a Kyoko chan sin ropa después de que arruinaste su vestido– dijo Jelly, Ren la miro sorprendido –ahí dentro– señalo la maleta –hay suficientes pijamas y ropa de diario para una semana, más te vale no arruinarla y si me entero que arruinaste otra prenda por celos esta vez sí me las pagaras– dijo con recelo

–eh? –

–Cómo vas a cuidar a Mogami kun– decía Lory aun con tristeza por haber perdido las fotos –debes cuidarla perfectamente desde la alimentación, y la otra bolsa son los antibióticos que le dejo prescrito el doctor–

–aquí tienes algunas recetas para estofado, caldos y otras comidas, también deje algunas instrucciones– dijo Yashiro también triste por la pérdida de su celular, le paso un cuaderno donde había anotado todo

Los cuatro se despidieron de Ren y salieron del departamento dejando a un Ren sorprendido

–mi señor– dijo Sebastián una vez que les abría la puerta de la limosina

–¿Qué pasa? –

–la SD no se dañó– dijo mientras les mostraba la tarjeta

Lory y Yashiro sonrieron maquiavélicamente

–Bien, quiero las fotos impresas para mañana–

–yo también, quiero un juego– expreso Yashiro

.

.

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

P.d: NANAMI debo confesarte que siii fui yo la que te aventó al pastel hoy jajajaja te lo digo por que estoy a salvo de que me mates, hasta el próximo lunes que te vea XD


	15. Primer Reto

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **Primer Reto**

 _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?..._

 _Bueno no debo preocuparme tanto por eso…_ comenzó a tomar las bolsas de comida y las llevo a la cocina para alzar la comida, regreso a la sala y miro el cuadernillo que le había dejado Yashiro comenzó a leerlo y si tenía uno que otro remedio casero para la gripe, y uno que otro consejo para el cuidado de un enfermo

–¿Qué demonios? YUKIHITO… ¡NI LOCO LO HARÍA!– grito enfadado una vez que comenzó a leer los consejos de cómo dar los medicamento, mientras aventaba el cuaderno hacia la mesa, miro hacia el reloj tomo los medicamentos y se dirigió una vez más a la cocina tomo una jarra con agua y un vaso, coloco todo en una bandeja, se dirigió a la habitación donde descansaba plácidamente Kyoko tal y como la había dejado una hora antes

 _Parece un ángel dormido…_ coloco la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó alado de ella

 _No quiero despertarte te ves tan a gusto en mi cama_ … paso su mano por las mejillas de la chica que ahora estaban pintadas con un suave rosa –ya ha bajado la temperatura un poco– le retiro la compresa suavemente este movimiento hizo que Kyoko se comenzara a mover, girando su cuerpo de lado y tomando la mano prisionera

–ren…– susurro

 _Acaso mis oídos me engañan ella acaba de pronunciar mi nombre_ … O.o _cierto el medicamento…_

Kyoko comenzó abrazarse a la mano que había tomado de prisionera _"están cálida, me siento tan segura aquí, me podre quedar en este lugar"_

–Mogami san… Mogami san…– La llamaba suavemente mientras la levantaba poco a poco se colocó detrás de ella sirviendo le cómo respaldo y rodeándola con el otro brazo –Kyoko chan–

–ham amn no… quiero dormir… un poco más– dijo soltando la mano y acurrucándose sobre su nueva almohada

–jajaja cree me que te dejare dormir todo lo que quieras pero, solo quiero que tomes este medicamento– dijo divertido ya que Kyoko era raro que hiciera rabietas por dormir y más con los ojos cerrados

–no– se sumió mas sobre su pecho como en búsqueda de calor

–Kyoko– trato de sonar serio pero, no podía, la emoción de que Kyoko se le abrasara era mas.

–no–

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	16. Inyecciones y pastillas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Inyecciones y pastillas**

Kyoko estaba recostada en el pecho de actor y este la tenía abrazada, como si fuera el peluche más suave que había abrazado

–Kyoko chan, solo debes tomar el medicamento–

–no, no quiero– seguía diciendo como niña pequeña, pero esta vez si había abierto los ojos, los cuales se le querían cerrar por el sueño

–Kyoko chan es por tu bien– contesto sorprendido

 _Vaya nunca te habías comportado así…_

–no, no quiero– dijo en una rabieta de niña berrinchuda

–entonces que quieres? – pregunto el actor

–yo quiero seguir durmiendo aquí– paso sus manos por los costados abrazándolo completamente

–Kyoko– trato de aparentar tranquilidad de la cual no le quedaba nada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, Kyoko, su Kyoko lo tenía abrazado

–no ya no quiero más medicamento, él dijo que no dolería y si dolió– comenzó a sollozar

–doler? – La tomo por los hombros y la alejo un poco –¿Dónde te duele?– pregunto preocupado

–Aquí– señalo la parte superior de su glúteo

 _Ahora que lo pienso el doctor dijo que la había inyectado…_

–Kyoko chan nunca te habían inyectado–

–¿inyectado? NO, y No me gustan– se abrazó a él una vez más –quiero dormir–

–ja ja ja, Kyoko este es un medicamento diferente–

–no es cierto tú también me quieres inyectar–

–Te juro que no estas son pastilla–

–no las quiero–

–Kyoko debes tomarlas, Yukihito y el presidente dejaron remarcado que tomaras el medicamento–

Kyoko se separó un poco, lo miro como si lo estuviera inspeccionando, mientras entraba en dilema de creerle o no

 _Uff! Ahora que lo pienso Kyoko casi no se enferma y si se enfermó en el pasado supongo que siempre se curó con remedios caseros…_

 _Así que el medicamento le es más fuerte a ella…_

–y bien te tomaras el medicamento? – pregunto el actor

–mmm…– se recostó sobre él una vez más –después de eso me dejaras dormir?–

–claro todo lo que quieras–

–Está bien– no dejo esperar con esa contestación, estiro sus manos y tomo el vaso y la jarra aún se le complicaba la maniobra ya que Kyoko no se había bajado de él, tomo la pastilla

–Toma– le dio la pastilla –tómala– le hizo caso y la tomo –bien ahora si te dejare dormir– dijo haciendo el intento de levantarse –Kyoko?–

–Dijiste que me dejarías dormir todo lo que quisiera– lo tomo con fuerza de la camisa, mientras lo miraba tiernamente –o ¿acaso no puedo?– carita de gatito

–eh?– _te referías a dormir sobre mi? Cálmate Ren, cálmate son los medicamentos, si son los medicamentos… que cuernos Kyoko quiere que duerma con ella…_ –uff! Entiendes que me estas pidiendo que duerma contigo–

–si– se acomodó acurrucándose sobre el

 _No lo creo por que tuvieron que darle algo para el dolor…_

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	17. ¿Es real?

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **¿Es real?**

La mañana venía a darles la bienvenida escabullendo un rayo de luz por la cortina media abierta.

 _*Que calientito esta… es tan cómodo este lugar… mmm… espero que la alarma no suene quiero seguir aquí… huele tan bien es como el olor de Tsuruga san… ahora que lo recuerdo soñé con él diciéndome que me cuidaría… jajaja que locura, hasta juraría que siento como si me estuvieran abrazando, tanto así me pego la gripe… como se te ocurre Kyoko que el gran Tsuruga Ren te cuidaría jajaja o que dormiría contigo jaja*_

Ren estaba despierto viendo el rostro de la mujer que ama durmiendo plácidamente encima de él mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, levanto la cara y miro hacia la ventana.

 _Ya amaneció?..._

 _pero, se ve tan a gusto dormida…_

 _no deseo despertarla además lo más seguro es que se asusta y se levanta de golpe…_

 _Uff pero me gusta cómo se siente están cálida y suave…_

 _pero, debo levantarme antes de que despierte…_

Fue aflojando poco a poco su agarre y trataba de moverla lo menos que podía, comenzó moviéndose suavemente hacia un lado para que ella quedara en la cama, el quedo por un lado encima de ella, mas no contaba con que ella lo tuviera aun agarrado de la camisa, se solto fácilmente pero se tuvo que acercar a ella quedando a centímetros de su rostro, sus labios estaban a casi nada de rosarse, llevo su mano a su mejilla paso su pulgar suavemente por sus labios, hasta que se dio cuenta de los ojos que lo observaban más que sorprendido

 _*no fue un sueño* O.o_

 _Maldición despertó_ … O.o

–Kkyyaaaa! – salto de un golpe hasta el otro lado de la cama

–Espera NO– Ren se movió rápido brincando hacia ella

–LO SIE…– iba diciendo cuando se sintió mareada y casi se caía de la cama, hasta que la atrapo Ren

–No hagas eso, aún no estás bien– comento agitado por el movimiento rápido que tuvo que hacer

–pe… pe… pero– decía nerviosa _*pensé que lo había soñado yo abrace a Tsuruga san y me he dormido sobre el*_ Ren la acomodo en la cama pero ella se sentó sobre sus piernas iba hacer un dogeza

–no lo hagas Mogami san te lo advierto– dijo con voz amenazante Ren –si me pides disculpas me enfadare mucho contigo–

–pero…–

–Estas enferma debes descansar, y yo me encargare de que descanses a cualquier precio– la tomo de los brazos y la recostó –voy por el desayuno y por tus otros medicamentos, no quiero que salgas de la cama–

–pero Que? Tsuruga san– iba a replicar

–he dicho no quiero que salgas de la cama o te amarrare a ella– camino fuera del cuarto

 _Por Dios mi corazón, estaba a unos centímetros de besarla…_

 _Por Dios por poco la ataco y apenas es el primer día!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 _Gracias también_ _a los lectores fantasmas por acompañarme en todo esto ¡gracias! XD_


	18. Desayuno

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Desayuno**

Ren fue a la cocina

 _¿Que estaría bien para que desayune?... cierto Yukihito dejo anotados algunas recetas…_

Comenzó a buscar en el cuaderno que le había dejado Yashiro y comenzó a buscar las recetas, saco, los ingredientes del refrigerador, siguió paso por paso

Kyoko escuchaba ruidos fuertes proviniendo de la cocina

 _*¿Qué está haciendo? Espera Tsuruga san dijo que iba por el desayuno… no me digas que él lo va a hacer?*_ se comenzó a poner verde _*qué tal si está haciendo ese arroz maui omu… NNOO*_

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a la cocina

–TSURUGA SAN! Eh? – entro apresurada a la cocina quedando congelada al ver al actor

–Mogami san? No te dije que no te levantaras– comento mientras ponía un segundo plato en la charola en la cual iba a trasportar el desayuno

–Etto? – lo miro fijamente después la charola _*es un desayuno… se ve normal…*_ intercalo la mirada entre la comida y él.

–mmm… acaso no confías que te sirva algo decente y que se pueda comer–

–eh?... no como cree…– comenzó a dar un paso hacia tras, volteando a ver a otro lado

–mmm… entonces porque has venido corriendo hasta aquí y con esa cara de nauseas–

–eh? No sé de qué hablas, solo quería saber en qué podía ayudar– sonrió dulcemente

–mmm… esperaba una mejor explicación de por qué te levantaste de la cama– la señalo con la mirada de arriba abajo –sin mi permiso señorita– se acercó a ella con una mirada que la hizo temblar.

Trago saliva en seco mientras daba un paso atrás _*KYAAA! El emperador de la noche*_

 _Se ve tan hermosa con mi pijama puesta, contrólate Kuon, contrólate!..._

Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomo en brazos –usted no tiene permitido salir de la cama–

–ya me siento mejor– se quejó mientras hacia el intento en vano de que la bajara

–no lo creo, tus mejillas están muy rojas podría ser temperatura, además el doctor dijo que no debías levantarte mínimo 5 días, que por cierto– la puso sobre la cama como si fuera a romperse –son los días que te quedaras conmigo– sonrió angelicalmente

 _Aunque la verdad solo dijo 3 días, no estaría mal tenerla un poco más conmigo no deseo que otro hombre la vea…_

–¿QUÉ? – o.O _*¿quedarme con él? Mis niñas (demonios) no sobrevivirán*_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leerla!_**


	19. Una o dos amenazas?

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Una o dos amenazas?**

 _*como fue que termine en esta situación* (TT_TT)_

–este… Tsuruga san? – dijo totalmente avergonzada

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunto tranquilamente mientras pinchaba un poco de fruta en el tenedor

–Sabe ya me siento mejor…– su sonrojo iba en aumento el actor la miraba fijamente –además yo puedo comer sola–

–mmm…– Ren observo a la actriz y soltó una leve sonrisa de diversión antes de contestarle –lo dudo Mogami san, como yo lo veo no podrías ni sostener el tenedor–

–si podría, si me soltara– hablo enfadada la actriz que se estaba retorciendo dentro del capullo de sabanas que la aprisionaba

–eso no lo hare Mogami san, ahora di haaa– le acerco el tenedor con fruta a su boca

–uhm– hizo un puchero de negación

 _Es la primera vez que veo esa tonalidad de rojo, jajaja que linda..._

–si me soltaras yo podría comer sola– volvió a decir

–ya dije que no… además tú tienes la culpa de haber terminado así–

–yo solo me levante al baño–

–vez lo admites te levantaste de nuevo y sin mi permiso… ahora di haa debes comer–

–uhm– lo miro con los ojos llenos de odio pero tiernos, inflando los cachetes

– Mogami san tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir jugando a esto– la miro seriamente y bajo el tenedor colocándolo dentro del plato –pero debes de tomar tus medicamentos o volverá la fiebre y no puedo dártelos si no tienes algo de comida en el estómago, así que decide lo harás por las buenas o por las malas– la miro con los ojos del emperador de la noche

 _*kyaaaa! Auxilio! Auxilio! Auxilio! Él habla enserio*_ (los minis demonios volaban ajetreados por todos lados en la cabeza de Kyoko tratando de esconderse) intentaba retroceder cosa que era inútil ya que las sabanas no la dejaban moverse

–y bien que decides?– sonrió victoriosamente

–uff! haaa– abrió la boca poco a poco mientras sus mejillas se volvían a incendiar por la vergüenza

–jajaja vez que te costaba hacer eso desde el inicio– dijo dándole de comer en la boca, ganándose un quejido más de parte de la chica

Termino de darle de desayunar y le dio los medicamentos correspondiente la desato de las sabanas con cuidado

–ahora señorita debe descansar–

–pero ¿Qué?... Tsuruga san no tengo sueño, podría ayudarlo a–

–Mogami san debes descansar aun no te has aliviado– la recostó con cuidado –estaré en la sala si necesitas algo háblame y ya no te levantes o te volveré amarrar–

–bien, bien– se acomodó de lado mientras se tapaba _*maldición la medicina me causa mucho sueño*_

 _Veo que el medicamento ya le hizo efecto…_

Llevo las cosas a la cocina desayuno rápidamente e hizo una limpieza rápida. Camino hasta la sala miro su celular que se encontraba sobre la mesa de café, checo el celular y tenía demasiadas llamadas perdidas del Presidente y de Yashiro lo cual se le hizo raro ya que sabía que él estaba con Kyoko..

Ring Ring

–Yukihito–

–Ren…– se escuchó su voz de miedo

–¿Qué pasa? –

–ellas vieron el video! Y ahora quieren…–

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC –TSURUGA SAMA SE QUE ESTÁ AHÍ DENTRO ABRA AHORA MISMO– gritaba la voz de una mujer más que molesta

–uff! Yukihito ella ya está aquí–

–¿Qué?... no me digas que…– se escuchó que un montón de ruido como si fuera corriendo

–TSURUGA SAMA LE DOY HASTA TRES… PARA DARNOS A KYOKO–

–Ren mataron al presidente! – Se escuchaba una voz atrás –no es cierto sigo vivo… pero Ren huye las dos están muy enojadas!- grito Lory

–REN SAMA, ABRA LA PUERTA–

–UNA….. DOS…–

 _Uff! Será un largo día_ pensó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrir.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

P.D.:

(✿◠‿◠) gracias cloe Airinne por el comentario y perdona por no hacer los capítulos mas largos

(｡◕‿◕｡) luka gottchalk gracias por leer y comentar siempre en todas mis historias


	20. Dos problemas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Dos problemas**

–y bien ¿Dónde está? –

–buenos días a ti también Kotonami san– sonrió

–ahórrate las formalidades vine por Kyoko, ¿Dónde está? –

–si Ren sama donde esta Onee sama– dijo la pequeña que iba entrando al departamento

–hola María chan–

–Ren sama porque te llevaste a Onee sama así, eres muy cruel– decía dándole golpecitos mientras lloraba

–María chan– la tomo en brazos –no llores–

–fuiste muy cruel como te llevaste a Onee sama y además te la secuestraste– ( )

–María chan yo no me secuestre a Mogami san–

–no mientas– se acercó Kotonami –está en todas las noticias–

–noticias? –

–en la televisión… no lo has visto verdad– tanteo Kanae

–Ren sama está en todos los canales, te enseño– comunico la pequeña bajó de sus brazos y fue a la sala donde encendió la tele, y efectivamente pasaban el video que la noche anterior le había mostrado Jelly, pero la prensa especulaban sobre su relación con Kyoko, otros decían que era un triángulo amoroso, Ren se sentó en el sofá junto con María…

 _Demonios ahora está en las noticias…_

 _Tengo que hablar con Yashiro y el presidente…_

–bien, ahora dime ¿DÓNDE TIENES A KYOKO? – exigió enojada otra vez Kanae

–está en la habitación, descansando– dijo Ren sin pensarlo

Kotonami abrió los ojos de sorpresa _"¿Qué? Kyokoo!... no se supone que él la amaba… no me digas que anoche se enojó tanto que… NOO… maldito presidente ahora si lo mato como permitió que él se la llevara"_ salió corriendo por el pasillo abrió todas las puertas hasta que llego a la última puerta. Ahí estaba en medio de la gran cama engullida entre las sabanas, se acercó a ella _"uff… duerme tranquilamente… espera esta es la alcoba principal"_ o.O se acercó a ella, Kyoko se movió un poco dejando ver que traía una playera que le quedaba gigante

–aa Ky…– alguien le tapó la boca con la mano

–sshhh! – le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, le señalo con la cabeza la puerta salieron de la alcoba, salieron con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, Ren cerró la puerta con cuidado, caminaron hacia la sala donde estaba María sentada en el sofá

–POR QUÉ ESTA KYOKO AHÍ Y VESTIDA ASÍ–

–Debe descansar y lo de la ropa, fue lo único que se me ocurrió ponerle ya que su ropa se arruino por mi culpa–

O.o –¿QUÉ… QUE LE HICISTE? A KYOKO TUUU…– lo tomo del cuello de la camisa –COMO TE ATREVISTE–

–espera, no es lo que piensas–

–ENTONCES QUE ES MALDITO BASTARDO… PENSÉ QUE LA AMABAS Y LA QUERÍAS BIEN… COMO TE ATREVISTE ELLA ES TAN PURA ADEMÁS SERIA SU PRIMERA VEZ…–

María miraba como Kanae maltrataba a Ren

–Kotonami san vas a matar a Ren sama, igual que al abuelito–

–espera Kotonami san no es lo que piensas, además debo de ir a darle la medicina a Kyoko–

–¿medicina? – dijo dudosa la mujer

–está enferma por eso está descansando ahora, la medicina la duerme, pero evita que tenga fiebre o mareos–

–espera, espera Fiebre, Mareos, trae nauseas? –

–Si– esta respuesta hizo que Kanae abriera los ojos más grandes lo cual capto rápidamente Ren –espera también tiene tos, la garganta irritada, el doctor dijo que es una gripe muy fuerte y ordeno que descansara todos estos días–

–Onee sama está enferma?–

–si, por eso la estoy cuidando ya que es demasiado necia para descansar, ahora si me permites debo llevarle los medicamentos–

–mmm…aun no termino con el interrogatorio– fueron a la cocina, Ren tomo una jarra de agua y un vaso, junto con la medicina, María y Kanae seguían con la vista a Ren el cual se notaba tenso, salió de la cocina y se fue a la habitación, María fue con él para mirar a su querida Onee sama, mientras los esperaba miro un cuaderno negro abierto _"veo que tiene recetas para comidas para resfriados hasta bebidas..."_ siguió hojeando _"esto es…"_ comenzó a sonrojase completamente

–buu Oneesama está más dormida que despierta–

–jajaja eso es por la gripe, deja que se recupere– contesto Ren

–Bien– decía mientras entraba a la cocina, Kanae estaba sonrojada leyendo el cuaderno,

 _No puede ser habrá leído…_

Ella lo volteo a verlo toda sonrojada

 _Si lo leyó…_

–Más te vale que no compruebes ninguna de estas anotaciones– dijo entre diente una sonrojada Kanae

–Sería incapaz– declaro rápidamente

–¿Qué son?– pregunto la pequeña

Los dos se sonrojaron –son… son– trato de decir Kanae

–Son recetas para gripe María chan– contesto Ren

–Recetas entonces hay que usarlas para que Onee sama se recupere pronto– dijo inocentemente, para lo cual los dos se sonrojaron más

–ya se mejor hay que hacer estofado María chan, como el que Kyoko te enseño hacer–

–Sí, puedo Ren sama–

–Claro María chan, que necesitas– después de eso le dio todos los ingredientes, los tres se pusieron a cocinar.

Kyoko estaba dando vueltas en la cama, había comenzado a sentir demasiado calor, se levantó y se dirigió al baño _*rayos he dormido demasiado, mi cabeza ahora me duele, además tengo mucho calor*_ se miró en el espejo _*demonios he empapado la ropa de Tsuruga san con sudor, kyaa, que debo hacer*_ comenzó a buscar algunas toallas para secarse, se quitó la playera para comenzar a limpiarla

–crees que a Onee sama le guste? –

–claro que si María chan ya que tú se la preparaste– contesto Ren

–¿Dónde está Kyoko?– pregunto Kanae

ZAZ se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte proveniente del baño, Ren se apresuró a dejar la bandeja en una cómoda cercana y corrió al baño sin titubeo abrió la puerta ahí estaba la chica en el piso con solo los pantalones puesto y todo el torso expuesto

–auch– se quejaba de dolor, Ren no lo pensó tomo la toalla que estaba sobre los gabinetes la enredo en ella y la tomo en brazo y la llevo a la cama María chan corrió a ellos, Ren la coloco sobre la cama y puso su mano sobre la frente –estoy bien solo me caí– dijo la chica en forma de no preocuparlo

–la fiebre ha vuelto– susurro más para sí mismo, se levantó y fue al baño, abrió la llave y dejo que se llenara la tina, Kanae se acercó a su amiga _"tiene las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas, y está sudando en frio"_ Ren se acercó a las chicas

–solo llévala al baño yo me encargo de lo demás– le dijo la chica, Ren hizo lo que dijo y salió del baño, Kanae ayudo a su amiga y la metió en la gran bañera

–Mouko san? –

–ho por fin te das cuenta de mi presencia– dijo más tranquila _*la fiebre ya bajo*_

–entonces si eras tú pensé que te había soñado– dijo con una sonrisa

–tonta claro que soy yo, venía con la intención de rescatarte…–

–rescatarme?–

–jajaja olvídalo– _"creo que estas mejor con él, que en otra parte, mira que correr solo con ese ruido y entrar sin dudar y sin ninguna pisca de lujuria, solo se preocupa por ella"_

–viniste a cuidarme? Porque te preocupaba–

–eh?, mmm…–

–así que ahora Mouko san me va a cuidar, esto parece un milagro, mi mejor amiga me va a cuidar–

–¿que? ¡No espera yo solo vine a verificar como seguías! Solo eso –

–haaa! ¡Pero yo quiero que Mouko san me cuide! –

–Tsuruga san está haciendo un excelente trabajo cuidándote…– miro a la peli naranja que iba a decir algo –además no todos los días te cuida tu amado senpai– miro como los colores carmesí volvían a la mejilla de la chica –venga voltéate te lavare el cabello y te quirate esas extensiones aprovechando que estas ya en la bañera–

 _Bueno esta con Kotonami san… ya le habrá bajado la fiebre… demonios no puedo sacarme de la mente esa imagen que hacía en el baño y sin la playera… contrólate Kuon… contrólate Kuon…_ se repera Kuon mientras ponía agua para té

–Ren sama…–

–¿Qué pasa María chan?–

–cree que a Onee sama ya le habrá bajado la fiebre? –

–lo más seguro… por que no vas a verificarlo por ti misma– le sonrió dulcemente, solo recibió una sonrisa, y la niña fue a la alcoba

 _Qué bueno que estaban Kotonami san aquí si no, no sabría si pudiera bañarla de nuevo… eso me recuerda debo llevarle la maleta que dejo la señorita Wood para Kyoko…_

Tomo la maleta y la llevo hasta su habitación

Toc toc

Kanae se acercó a la puerta

–Esta maleta la dejo la señorita Wood para Kyoko, dijo que tenía lo necesario para ella– dijo Ren entregándole la maleta, se la dio y dio media vuelta para irse

–la señorita Wood? ¿Quién es ella?– se preguntó Kanae, Kyoko escucho la pregunta

–Es la bruja de la belleza–

–la bruja? –

–si es una maquilladora muy buena y gran amiga del abuelo, aunque yo digo que es su novia–

–EH? – _"si viene del presidente no creo que sea algo bueno"_ pensó Kanae

Abrieron la maleta y efectivamente tenía todo lo que Kyoko podría necesitar, tomo un conjunto interior y un conjunto de pantalón y suéter y se lo puso. Kanae y Maria chan checaron la demás ropa, tenia de todo, _"¿Cuántos días planean el presidente que se quede Kyoko con Tsuruga san?, espera esas otras pijamas son baby dolls… o.o ho pobre de usted Tsuruga san, el presidente sí que está poniendo al limite su autocontrol"_

Después de que Kyoko saliera del baño ya cambiada, le dieron el estofado que María había hecho, platicaron un rato, Ren estaba en la sala tratando de concentrarse en unos guiones fallidamente ya que se estaba volviendo loco con el recuerdo de lo que había visto..

Al llegar el atardecer.

–Deberías ponerte una pijama Kyoko, para que duermas a gusto– dijo Kanae

–tu crees? –

–si anda entra al baño que ya te la paso– _"bien pues vamos a ver que tanto la amas y que tanto control tienes"_ –ten– le paso una pijama de la maleta, –María chan es hora de irnos, debemos dejar que Kyoko descanse– le susurro

–Está bien– caminaron fuera de la habitación hasta la sala –nos vemos Ren sama–

–se van ya? –

–si, lo mejor es que Kyoko descanse… Tsuruga san–

–¿si? –

–cuídala bien, por cierto la dejamos creo que se levantó al baño– diciendo eso salieron del departamento

 _Que se quedó en el baño…_ apresuro su paso hacia su alcoba

–¿donde está? – decía Kyoko

–Mogami san todo esta bi…– O.o

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

Como siempre Kotoko 98 salvándome te adoro \ (•◡•) /


	21. Pijamas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Pijamas**

 _*Qué demonios esto se parece un poco a las pijamas de Setsu… no puedo usar esto!*_

–Mouko san… Mouko san?... – entre abrió la puerta del baño –¿que se fueron?... ¿qué hare?... – (¬.¬) –bueno no hay nadie– salió cuidadosamente vestida con un baby doll color rosa con encajes y tela de satén –¿Dónde está?–

 _*kyaaa! No está la maleta!*_

Ren fue abriendo la puerta –Mogami san ¿todo está bi…– O.o se congelo en la puerta al verla

–ha…– volteo a verlo _1… 2… 3…_ –Kyaaaaa!– Kyoko salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el baño, Ren se llevó la mano a la boca mientras se resbalaba por el marco de la puerta

 _Que fue eso! ¿Qué demonios significa esa ropa?..._

 _Porque traía un baby doll!..._

Kyoko entro al baño y se encerró _*¿Por qué tuvo que entrar? Kyaaaa! Me vio así!*_ comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el baño

–Tranquila, tranquila– se comenzó a echar agua en la cara _*bueno no es tan revelador como los de setsu…*_ se pegó contra el lavamanos _*a quien engaño solo cambia que este no es trasparente y es más grande del pecho*_ se miró en el espejo –que hare, no puedo salir así–

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos

 _Que te pasa Kuon, ya no eres un adolescente…_

 _aunque eso me tomo de imprevisto…_

Doblo una pierna para ponerlo de apoyo para su codo

 _Kyoko ya no es una niña…_

 _Y mucho menos su cuerpo…_

 _En qué momento se desarrolló tanto?..._

 _¡Por Dios!…_

 _espera, cuanto tiempo ha pasado ahí dentro…_

Se levantó de golpe y camino al baño

 _Debería entrar…_

 _Pero, ella esta vestida así…_ trago saliva mientras acercaba su mano al picaporte.

 _No puedo…_

 _Pero, ¿si le paso algo?…_

 **Toc toc… Toc toc**

–Mogami san? – trato de aparentar tranquilidad

 **Toc toc.. Toc toc…**

–Mogami san todo está bien? – dijo con un poco de preocupación

 _Vamos tranquilo…_

 _pero, si le paso algo?..._

 _contesta Kyoko..._ _contesta…_

 **Toc toc… Toc toc** …

–Kyoko si no contestas voy a entrar…– Siguió sin conseguir contestación –Kyoko hablo enserio, a la una… a las dos… a las tres…– comenzó a entre abrir la puerta

–NO… entres! – dijo la chica poniéndose del otro lado de la puerta

–estas bien? –

–siii– dijo nerviosa y solo asomando el rostro –etto… mmm Tsu…ru…ga… san– decía más que nerviosa y sonrojada

–¿Qué pasa? –

–por… por casualidad…mmm… me podría– tomo aire –me podría pasar otra ropa por favor– dijo rápidamente y con el rostro rojo

–mmm… lo que sea–

–si…si–

Se acercó al closet y tomo la primera playera que vio y se la dio, unos segundos después, Kyoko salió con ella puesta, aun un poco sonrojada

–ire.. por tu medicamento– se apresuró a decir Ren y a salir de la habitación

 _Demonios como se me ocurrió darle una playera mía… aunque le tapa más que, lo que traía… idiota, idiota, idiota… ahora que hare se ve igual o peor de tentativa… en primera porque tuvieron que darle una pijama así… está enferma y eso no cubre casi nada!..._

Fue por los medicamentos y volvió a su habitación

–kyoko?– comenzó a buscarla por la habitación y en el baño _¿adónde se ha ido?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	22. donde esta?

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **¿DONDE SE HA METIDO?**

-¿Dónde se ha metido?...-

 _Salí de la habitación en su búsqueda, no la veía me di cuenta que el cuarto de huéspedes estaba con la luz encendida, abrí la puerta a toda prisa y ahí estaba…_

 _fue un alivio verla…_

 _hasta que baje la mirada y recordé que estaba usando una de mis playeras…_

Kyoko estaba acomodando las sabanas, dándole la espalda, Ren entro sin hacer ruido y se puso alado

-se puede saber ¿Qué estás haciendo levantada señorita?–

–Kya!... o Tsuruga san me asusto…–

–perdona… pero que estas haciendo levantada? –

–este como ya me siento mejor…–

–no estoy preguntando cómo te sientes, te pregunte ¿Qué, que estás haciendo levantada? –

 _Planea dormir aquí?..._

–ho Eso… mmm ya planeaba acostarme… o es el medicamento?– el actor asintió ella tomo las pastillas y acto seguido se acomodó en la cama del cuarto

–Mogami san…– dijo serio

–mmm… ¿Qué pasa? – dijo debajo de la cama

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

–creo que tratar de Dormir Tsuruga san–

–uff!... ¿Por qué aquí ya estabas instalada en la habitación, y antes de que digas algo no es una molestia, además así puedo vigilar que no te vuelva a subir la temperatura–

–pero…–

–nada te devuelves conmigo– no dijo más cuando la tomo conto y cobijas

–¿Qué? Pero.. pero Tsuruga san!– Ren la llevo como una princesa hasta su cama

 _*porque me hace esto acaso no sabe lo que le ocasiona a mi corazón*_

–duérmete… me iré a bañar– tomo una muda y desapareció en el baño, cuando salió el efecto del medicamento ya le había ganado a Kyoko dejándola descansar, tomo la ropa que estaba sucia y abrió el canasto de ropa

 _¿Qué hace la maleta aquí?... mmm… bueno ya le preguntare después…_

Puso la maleta a lado del guardarropa, se pasó por el lado de Kyoko para checar que estuviera bien dormida, y no tuviera temperatura, miro hacia el lado de la cama

 _¿Que hace esto tirado?..._

 _mmm… es el celular de Kyoko, está apagado…_

 _tal vez no tenga batería…_

Tomo el aparato y lo coloco alado de la cama y lo puso a cargar, el se fue al otro lado de la cama y se acostó mientras la observaba

.

.

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	23. Interés

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Interés**

Ya era más de las 10 de la mañana y la empresa de LME estaba más que ajetreada, los chismes y las especulaciones no dejaban de escucharse por cada esquina de la empresa.

En una de las salas de espera del área de conductores

–hermano sigues tratando de localizarla? – pregunto Shinichi al ver a Hikaru que venía entrando a la sala de descanso

El chico lo miro, y tomo asiento –fui a preguntar le ha Sawara san, por ella y solo me dijo que se le reporto que no vendría por una semana– dijo con un timbre de preocupación

–mmm… venga hermano no te preocupes tanto…– trato de calmarlo Yuusei

–pero si algo malo le paso, después de todo nadie la ha visto desde hace 2 días… y si se puso grave… o está hospitalizada… oo–

–ho tal vez siga con Tsuruga san– comento shinichi

–no me importa…– bajo la cabeza –solo quiero saber cómo sigue– susurro con melancolía

–no te preocupes cuando menos te des cuenta sabrás de Kyoko chan– trato de decir Yuusei con un intento de sonrisa

–si venga hermano no te pongas así, que parece seguir marcando… a lo mejor y ya puedes comunicarte con ella– trato de animarlo Shinichi

–si, le llamare, para saber cómo está?–

–cierto hermano, además no sabemos si es verídico lo de ellos dos– remato Yuusei

–Hikaru? YUUSEI! –

–Perdón Hermano!–

.

El sol traslucía las cortinas sin problemas, llenando con su luz la gran habitación, dejando ver una silueta sobre la cama

 _mmm… ya debe ser de mañana, es la primera vez desde hace tiempo que duermo hasta tarde…_

Apretó un poco lo que tenía en sus brazos

 _¿Qué es esto?... están cálido… y suave… huele tan bien, tan dulce… tan a… Kyoko…_

Fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos nada lo tenía preparado para lo que encontraría. Él la tenía entre sus brazos y ella dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, mientras lo abrazaba, sus piernas entre lazadas, como si sus propios cuerpos solicitaron estar juntos

 _En qué momento… espera ella estaba del otro lado de la cama como termino en mi lado de la cama?... y ¿Cómo terminamos así?... aunque me agradaría despertar así con ella…_

La miro su rostro estaba tan tranquilo, le hubiese gustado quedarse un poco más.

RING RING RING RING!

Kyoko por inercia comenzó a mover su mano, en búsqueda del celular

 _*es tan cómodo aquí… tan cálido… porque debe sonar el celular… quiero seguir durmiendo aquí*_

 _Que debería hacer… si abre los ojos, gritara… además me gustaría que se quedara aquí…_

RING RING RING RING!

Ren comenzó a soltarla poco a poco, dejando que ella tuviera más libertad en moverse, ella se movía aun sin abrir los ojos guiándose con el sonido, sin soltar su otra mano la cual tenía agarrada la playera de Ren.

–Bueno Mogami Kyoko al habla– dijo más dormida que despierta

–Kyoko chan! – grito con voz de preocupación y alivio el otro lado de la línea

Kyoko abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama –Hikaru san?–

 _Porque demonios le habla ese tipo… y como consiguió su número?... y porque ella le llama aun Hikaru san… que demonios…_

–Qué gusto escucharte, estas bien?– pregunto el chico

–si ya estoy mejor Hikaru san– dijo con una sonrisa,

–me alegra que estés bien, estuve muy preocupado por ti–

–estaba preocupado por mí? – dijo extrañada pero con una dulce sonrisa, –perdón Hikaru san no quería preocuparlo– comenzó a decir, cuando iba a comenzar a retirar su mano de lo que ella pensaba que era una almohada, algo la sostuvo

 _Por qué sonríe así… y esa voz de felicidad… acaso le gusta!... porque él?... solo lo ha visto una vez en persona…_

 _*mmm.. que es?... amita se siente extraño (diablito1)… es como si nuestro amo (diablito 2 con corazones)… se siente como la presencia de él (diablito 3 con corazones)…espera lo que siente es una mano*_

Cautelosamente, mirando su brazo siguiéndolo hasta el punto final, y ahí estaba al final de su brazo, por su muñeca la sostenía otra mano pero más grande y fuerte. Kyoko trago saliva, comenzando a ponerse azul…

 _*Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! El Rey demonio!* (Diablitos volando todos alborotados hacia él)_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	24. Temores

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Temores**

Ren tenía la mirada clavada en ella, sus ojos reflejaban más que enojo, su aura estaba creciente cada vez más con su mal humor, la tenía agarrada de la muñeca.

 _*No puede ser el Rey demonio!...*_

–haa..aa– comenzó a asustarse su voz no salía y su cara estaba aterrada

¿ _Porque?… porque él la llamo… como consiguió su número… pero ella lo reconoció su voz rápidamente… ella dijo que era fan… no lo creo, ella no ve casi tele… ya se conocían desde antes… y si es así desde cuando se conocen?... porque nunca me lo dijo… y si tienen tiempo conociéndose… a que le hago ellos si se conocen, sino él no le hablaría preocupado… además ella estaba sonriendo por su llamada…_

Ren apretó un poco más la muñeca y en un solo movimiento la jalo hacia él

–KYAAA!–

–¿Kyoko chan está todo bien? – grito al otro lado de la línea

Ren la había puesto entre sus piernas, atrapándola en un abrazo, ella le daba la espalda, el aun la tenía sujeta de la muñeca, con la otra mano le quito el celular rápidamente y lo cerro haciendo que se cortara la llamada, acto seguido lo aventó lejos sin ver a donde, la abrazo con fuerza acercando su cuerpo a él.

–HAAAAAAA TSURUGA SAN ¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO? – gritaba toda paranoica

 _Ahora caigo porque el presidente dijo que la entrevista era como la bienvenida de Kyoko como actriz, y que ella dejaría atrás Love Me, eso quiere decir que él lo sabía… Ellos dos son… maldición… anhelaba el día en que tu corazón se recuperara, que abrieras esa parte de ti que permite enamorarte de nuevo, siempre pasabas el tiempo libre conmigo o eso pensaba… pensé que solo yo te veía como eras de verdad… te buscaba cada vez que tenía tiempo y siempre que podía espantaba a todo hombre que se pasara por tu camino…_

–mhmm Tsuruga san– decía preocupada Ren la tenía abrazada fuertemente, y tenía su rostro en su espalda evitando que lo viera a la cara

 _Yo solo te miraba a ti, pero veo que tú nunca me viste a mí, más que como un senpai, un maestro, un ídolo a seguir, era como un juego en el que yo te veía y tú sin querer siempre me rompías el corazón, desde niños ha sido así, siempre hay alguien delante de mí…_

–Tsuruga san!... Tsuruga san…– como respuesta solo obtuvo que él, la abrazara un poco más como si deseara monopolizar su cuerpo

 _Si tú serás feliz… yo seré feliz a pesar que yo no sea algo más para ti… tendré que conformarme en ser tu senpai… y ya no molestare dejare que te vayas con el…_

 _*que esta aura hasta hace un momento sentía la muerte cercas de mí y ahora es como si yo misma me sintiera triste… me duele el corazón es como si alguien lo apretara… duele y duele mucho… ¿Por qué?...*_

–Ren– dijo en voz quebradiza y tratando de soltarse, esta vez le fue más fácil el aflojo su manos dejándolas caer a los lados, ella se volteo rápidamente a verlo, hay estaba era como un muñeco sin alma, su rostro tapado por el cabello

–Ren?... REN?... – comenzó a moverlo mientras lo llamaba preocupada, no supo cuándo ni cómo pero sus ojos la traicionaron dejando escapar lágrimas de dolor.

.

.

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	25. Seamos honestos!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Seamos honestos!**

Ren estaba sobre la cama aun sin moverse, era como si solo estuviera su cuerpo y su alma lo hubiese abandonado

–Ren…– murmuro con un hilo de voz, sus ojos ya se encontraban rojos y con un leve pero notable camino de lágrimas, él no se había movido ya por un par de minutos

–Te llevare a casa– dijo secamente en un susurro, no quiso levantar el rostro por el miedo de verla a la cara, comenzó a levantarse por un costado de la cama, –Mogami san– finalizo aun sin verla

 _Es lo mejor que te deje ir…_

 _Es lo mejor para ti y tu felicidad con él!..._

Kyoko lo miraba fijamente aun sobre la cama _*porque duele tanto*_ se llevó su mano al corazón _*No quiero que te vayas… siento que ya nada volverá hacer como antes…*_ su cuerpo se movió solo en un intento de alcanzarlo a agarrar –REN!– alcanzo a decir antes de caer por la cama ya que no se había dado cuenta.

–eh? – _*no me he golpeado*_ fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos

–Debes tener más cuidado– dijo agitado mientras se levantaba con ella en brazos, sus ojos se encontraron

 _Porque tiene lágrimas en los ojos…_

 _Fui yo el que la hizo llorar con mis actos…_

 _Maldición otra vez la he asustado…_

–R… Re… Ren– se abrazó a su cuello, escondió su rostro entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro, no sabía porque pero su corazón dolía y sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

–te lastime… te duele algo?...– preguntaba preocupado por el comportamiento de la chica, ella se abrazó aún más a su cuello, sus sollozos comenzaron a oírse.

 _La he asustado demasiado..._

–uff… lo siento– dijo Ren con un poco de culpabilidad, se sentó al borde de la cama la coloco con cuidado en su regazo –perdóname– trato de separarla de él con cuidado, cosa inútil

 _La he asustado a este grado?... no creo es algo más…_

 _*mi corazón no deja de latir fuertemente, duele y duele mucho, tengo miedo de alejarme de él*_

–Kyoko? – La llamo dulcemente, llevo su mano a la cabeza de ella y la acaricio suavemente –¿Qué pasa?–

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	26. Declaraciones

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*¡Happy birthday Alicia!.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*¡Happy Birthday Gaby!.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 **.**

 **Declaraciones**

–Kyoko? – La llamo dulcemente, llevo su mano a la cabeza de ella y la acaricio suavemente –¿Qué pasa?– dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza

 _Esta temblando…_

–Perdóname – dijo ahogadamente aun hundida en su cuello

 _¿Qué la perdone? Porque?... espera tal vez lo está malinterpretado la situación…_

–¿Por qué te disculpas?– pregunto extrañado

–Es mi culpa… yo solo soy… una molestia… solo le… causo problemas…– decía entre cortadamente se podía escuchar su profundo dolor, sentía un nudo en la garganta –y duele… duele mucho–

–Kyoko yo–

–Perdóneme… por favor– se fue alejando poco a poco, lo suficiente para verlo al rostro –yo..yo…–

Hay estaba ella con los ojos húmedos, la nariz roja, sus mejillas a no más poder rojas y húmedas, con un semblante de dolor, se llevó sus manos a su corazón, aun temblando de vez en cuando.

–yo… yo… no… quiero– una vez más comenzaron a salir lagrimas –causarle… problemas… con mi presencia…y mucho menos que se moleste…–

 _Espera ¿porque piensa que es un molestia para mí?..._

 _Piensa que estoy molesto con ella…_

Ren no pudo más, la abrazo aprovechando que la tenía sobre sus piernas –Tú no eres ninguna molestia, y amo tenerte cercas de mi– le susurró al oído

 _Pero por ese amor que siento por ti no puedo tenerte cercas sabiendo que tú no me vez como yo te veo a ti…_

 _*Ama tenerme cercas…*_ sentía que su corazón se volvía loco con el ritmo acelerado ante esas palabras mencionadas a su oído tan dulcemente

RING RING RING RING! El sonido del celular comenzó una vez más..

 _*si solo me amaras como yo te amo a ti y no como tu kohai… pero no quiero irme dé su lado...*_ se movió inocentemente para abrazarlo ella también, ignorando el celular por completo

RING RING RING RING!

ring ring ring ring! Esta vez fue el teléfono del departamento de Ren

ring ring ring ring!

 _Ella me está abrazando… es tan cálida… maldición debo soltarla si no a este paso no seré capaz de dejarla ir… pero es tan linda…. Maldito teléfono… Maldición debe ser él otra vez…_

–Ren! Estas en casa? – Se escuchó la voz de Yashiro –Kyoko chan… por favor comunícate conmigo cuanto sea posible, solo quiero saber que estas bien… bib bib…– esta vez era la voz de Hikaru la que se había escuchado, y se escuchaba preocupado.

 _Él te ama… te ama tanto hasta para pedirle a Yashiro que marque… Pero yo también TE AMO… NO QUIERO… NO QUIERO… ME NIEGO A QUE OTRO HOMBRE LA ABRACE ASI…_

La atrajo más hacia él, su abrazo se había vuelto más fuerte

–No quiero… no quiero darte a nadie más…– comenzó escuchándose a duras penas pero como iba diciéndolo su voz fue en aumento –no quiero, que alguien más te abrace… no quiero que otro hombre este cercas de ti… por favor no andes con ese Bridge Rock… me niego a aceptar que tu corazón lata por él y no por mi… por favor Kyoko solo te pido una oportunidad…– dijo claramente

–espera que?– como pudo empujo un poco a Ren para verlo al rostro

 _Basta de dudas… yo la amo… y no quiero que ella este con alguien que no sea yo…_

–Por favor Kyoko solo dame una oportunidad solo eso te pido– dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla, dejando que resbalara poco a poco, hasta que sus dedos llegaron a su barbilla y la tomo delicadamente, haciendo que lo viera a la cara, la otra la coloco elegantemente rodeándola por la cintura –veras que soy capaz de hacer que te enamores de mí–dijo lo más seductor y dulce que pudo mientras la miraba a los ojos, entre más se acercaba iba entre cerrando los ojos pero sin perder de vista los de ella –así que olvídate de esa persona que monopoliza tu corazón– fue acercando poco a poco sus rostros, sus labios estaban a unos milímetros

–No… no puedo– susurro, haciendo que Ren se detuviera de golpe y abriera de golpe los ojos, fue retirando rápidamente sus manos. La tomo por los hombros y la levanto de sus piernas

Su corazón se estremeció de dolor ella lo estaba rechazando

Se levantó de la cama –yo… yo lo siento mucho… Mogami san– dijo una vez que le dio la espalda

Apenas dio un paso cuando Kyoko lo tomo de la muñeca –tu no entiendes– su timbre de voz se escuchaba a punto de llorar, trato de zafarse pero Kyoko lo tomo con las dos manos –no puedo… no puedo permitir que me hagas olvidar a la persona que esta aquí– llevo la mano del actor hasta su pecho –porque eres tu… y yo solo quiero que tu estés aquí–

 _¿Que?... escuche mal… si debe ser eso…_

Volteo a verla, su mirada estaba llena de amor, con un intento de sonrisa tímida, pero nerviosa.

 _Ella me ama… ME AMA A MI…_

Ella fue soltando su mano. Ren sonrió angelicalmente, quito su mano de su pecho y la llevo hasta su cintura para acercarla a él, la otra viajo hasta su mejilla, su dedo pulgar acaricio suavemente el borde sus labios las palabras sobraban sus miradas decían todo, mientras seguía dibujando el patrón de sus labios con su dedo, los dos se miraban fijamente comenzaron a perderse en su propio mundo, él se fue inclinado lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, sus rostros estaban a milímetros, los dos fueron entrecerrando sus ojos mientras cada uno sentía la tibia des de los labios del otro, comenzó siendo un rose de labios, cálido, tierno y dulce, con mucho sentimiento.

.

.

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

P.D: ¡gracias por siempre comentar luka gottchalk!


	27. Invasores

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Invasores**

–Presidente!– gritaron Yashiro y Hikaru una vez que entraron a la oficina que esta vez estaba convertida en una habitación de sultán

–¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Porque están tan agitados?–

–ha ha podido comunicarse con Tsuruga san hoy?– dijo Hikaru sin rodeos aun todo agitado

–no… ¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigado Lory

–Hikaru san estaba hablando con Kyoko chan y dice que la escucho gritar después de eso se cortó la llamada y Ren no contesta ni el celular, ni el teléfono de su casa– hablo muy muy rápido Yashiro mientras se ponían él y Hikaru más nerviosos

–mmm…– (¬.¬)

–lo más seguro es que le paso algo a Kyoko chan– decía asustado Hikaru –tal vez se puso tan grave que se desmayó! –

–kyaa! Además Ren no contesta significa que algo le paso a Kyoko chan para que el no conteste–

Lory los escuchaba atentamente viendo como los dos hombres se volvían locos con sus suposiciones _"es raro que Ren no conteste pero teniendo en cuenta que esta con Kyoko chan…"_ 1\. 2. 3. _"¿espera Ren sabe cuidar a alguien enfermo?"_ (o.O) _"porque no pensé eso antes… ayer Kotonami san y María chan fueron a ayudarle y según lo que me platico María chan ellas ayudaron en la cocina y Kotonami san fue la que la baño, pero hoy estaría él solo…"_ siguió escuchando a los hombres que seguían creando suposiciones de lo que había pasado _"y si le paso algo a Kyoko chan? Y si otra vez le subió la temperatura y la metió en la bañera y se ahogó, y ahora está en el hospital agonizando"_ se le puso la cara azul del susto

–KYA! KYOKO CHAN! PAPÁ LORY IRA A RESCATARTE! SEBASTIÁN PREPARA LA LIMOSINA!– grito mientras salía de su oficina a toda prisa

–ESPERE PRESIDENTE YO TAMBIÉN VOY! – corrió detrás de él, Yashiro –VAMOS HIKARU SAN RAPIDO O NOS DEJARA!–

Los tres hombres se dirigían al departamento del actor más famoso de Japón, una vez que la limosina se posó frente al edificio, ni esperaron a que la limosina estuviera bien estacionada, bajaron corriendo, Lory le pregunto rápidamente al guardia si Ren estaba en su departamento, al recibir una respuesta positiva, corrieron al elevador hasta el departamento del actor.

–Yashiro abre la puerta! –

–¿Qué? – Contesto asustado –Acaso ¿quiere? –

–Después yo mismo me disculpare con Ren… así que abre esa puerta– decía como niño pequeño haciendo berrinche

Yashiro busco entre sus bolcillos –he dejado la llave en la oficina– dijo preocupado

–bien plan B… Hikaru golpea la puerta con el hombro, igual tu Yashiro– dijo en posición de un jefe mientras señalaba la puerta

–EH? – 0.o _"como rayos terminamos así?"_ se preguntaba Hikaru

–¿Qué hará usted? – grito Yashiro

–no es obvio yo seré el que cuente y dirá Ya! Vamos apresúrense!–

Los dos chicos se pusieron en posición

–bien están listos–

Los dos asintieron en forma positiva

–1.. 2.. 3.. yaaa!– los dos chicos corrieron a la puerta, sin esperar que esta se abriera, no alcanzaron a frenar y fueron a topar contra la pared de enfrente, cayendo al piso.

–Puedo saber ¿Por qué pensaban irrumpir en mi departamento?– dijo con una voz muy seria, mientras turnaba su mirada ente los dos hombres en el piso y el Presidente. Ren estaba parado alado de la puerta, con unos vaqueros y una playera de cuello redondo negra

Lory ignoro la mirada y la pregunta del chico y entro al departamento –Mogami kun, papá Lory no dejara que mueras!–

–espere Presidente!– trato de detenerlo Ren al ver que este entro corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Corrió detrás de él, Yashiro y Hikaru se levantaron y fueron detrás de él.

Lory abrió la puerta de la habitación, entro sin dudar –Mogami kun!–

Kyoko estaba acostada en la cama, al escuchar que le habían llamado se levantó de golpe.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	28. Sorpresas!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **Sorpresas!**

Kyoko se levantó de golpe quedando sentada sobre la cama

–Presidente!–

–Mogami kun, ¡gracias a Dios, sigues viva!– corrió a ella y la abrazo –pensé que algo malo te había pasado– decía con lágrimas de cocodrilo mientras la sacaba de la cama y la abrazaba y la estrujaba entre sus brazos con mucha, mucha fuerza.

–es…te… pre…– trataba de decir la chica mientras se trataba de desatar del abrazo ya que la estaba asfixiando

–Jefee! the choking!– Ren corrió y se la quito de los brazos, dándole un pequeño lapso para que pudiera respirar, la chica tomo una que otra bocanada de aire, tratando de compensar sus pulmones

Yashiro y Hikaru estaban en shock al ver a Kyoko aduras penas se sostenía con sus piernas, si no fuera que Ren la tenía abrazada de la cintura, y con su otra mano le daba apoyo a sus manos para que se `sostuviera´ haciendo verse como la escena de una pareja real, Yashiro miro fijamente a Kyoko la cual traía solo una playera de polo azul, que por lo grande que le quedaba dejaba en claro que era una playera de Ren, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara, bastante haciendo que saliera de la habitación a toda prisa, llevándose a un Hikaru aun impactado por la escena.

–are you okay?– le dijo dulcemente al oído, la chica asintió, el tomo aire y dejo salir un suspiro fuerte –okay…Now you must go back to bed.– dijo mientras la cargaba

–Pero…– trato de recriminar mientras miraba a Ren a los ojos

–Nada de peros, aun no te encuentras bien amor– la coló con sumo cuidado sobre la cama y la tapo

–Ya me siento mejor– dijo mientras se levantaba hasta quedar sentada, con una dulce sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes de gatito, viéndolo a los ojos, en un intento de convencerlo

–no caeré con eso otra vez– se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente –ya no quiero quejas, descansa– expreso mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Lory tenía los ojos como platos, mientras miraba con atención la escena… _"qué demonios KUON… ese que hablo no era otro que Kuon… kyaa! REN beso a Kyoko! Espera! También le acaba de llamar amor"_

–uff!, seguiremos hablando cuando despierte– dijo con mucho anhelo

–Te lo aseguro, pero por ahora lo que más quiero es que descanse– decía con mucha ternura, regalándole una sonrisa. Mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba la mejilla.

–está bien… Corn– Kyoko se acomodó una vez más en la cama, Ren dio la vuelta y vio a Lory que estaba más que sorprendido

–Hablamos afuera– le dijo en voz baja, camino hacia la puerta, Lory camino detrás de él, una vez que la puerta fue cerrada

–Kuon– dijo muy serio Lory

–UFF– suspiro y se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, levanto el rostro y abrió los ojos

Lory sonrió al verlo a la cara –es tentativo molestarte por esa escena, pero es más interesante saber cómo termino la situación así `AMOR´ & `CORN´– decía con una sonrisa que bien podría competir con la de Cheshire

 _Esperaba que no lo hubiera escuchado…_

Yashiro lo había tomado de la camisa y sacado del departamento del actor lo más rápido que pudo, ahora caminaban por la calle, con un agradable atardecer.

–Este… Yashiro sama…– dijo apenas en un susurro el chico que llevaba su flequillo tapando su rostro, mientras detenía su marcha

–eh? ¿Me hablaste? – pregunto el manager saliendo de su pensamiento

–Por favor dígame la verdad–

–¿Cuál verdad?–

–de ellos.. –

–¿de ellos? Creo que no entiendo? –

–de Tsuruga san y Kyoko–

–haa! –

–ellos son pareja?–

–mm…– lo miro fríamente un par de segundos, dejando escapar un gran suspiro –no sabría decirte realmente, su relación siempre ha sido un tanto complicada– dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza como buscando palabras

–bueno a Tsuruga san le gusta Kyoko? –

–mmm…– (¬.¬) –no solo le gusta... él la ama–

–ya perdí sin antes pelear– dijo deprimido, mientras se hacía bolita en el suelo

–venga no te pongas así–

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	29. Explicaciones (1)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

¡Gracias a carla berenice, kotoko-98, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, sumi onechan, yacc32, okita kagura, Misaki y Mizuki, sameht, luka gottchalk, paulagato!

 **.**

 **Explicaciones (1).**

–vamos Hikaru san no te pongas así, animo–

–Pero Yashiro sama a mí también me gusta Kyoko chan– (TT-TT)

–Bueno eso ya me había dado cuenta–

–¿qué? Tan… tan obvio era! –

–mmm…– lo miro por un minuto antes de contestar –un poco… vamos te acompañare a la empresa– _"aunque deseo volver al departamento para seguir viendo a esa parejita… que emoción, bueno luego le sacare la información a Ren y al presidente… y porque no hasta interrogare a Kyoko chan… Kyaaa!"._

–y bien Kuon… estoy esperando– expreso Lory con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá blanco de la sala

–uff! Mmm…– tomo asiento

–Estoy ansioso de saber que tanto le contaste y como es que decidiste contarle… pero primero quiero que me digas porque no contestabas el teléfono y por qué el de ella ni siquiera suena–

–Sobre eso– miro hacia otro lado mientras se rascaba la mejilla –creo que tendré que comprarle otro– admitió un poco nervioso

 **Flash back**

Se encontraban sumidos en un mundo de felicidad, ternura y dulzura que podían sentir el uno del otro, un beso que mostraba la pureza de su amor y su corazón.

–Kyo..ko– dijo aduras penas, aun agitado por la falta de aire ocasionado por el beso –Te amo…– las palabras salían cálidamente de sus labios con un sonrisa y una mirada que las verificaban.

 _*como puede decirlo así… yo tuve que tomar tanto coraje para decirle que es él, el que gobierna en mi corazón… aunque también no lo pensé tanto mi cuerpo reacciono solo*_ la chica lo miraba fijamente mientras sus mejillas volvía a sonrojarse

–yo igual– susurro bajando la mirada

–¿Qué? No te escuche–

–que yo también– dijo apenas con un poco más de voz, completamente sonrojada

–mmm… creo que tanta felicidad me ha tapado los oídos que no te escucho– bromeo al ver que la chica estaba roja de la vergüenza –uff! Y ahora no sabré que dijiste… es muy triste para mí– decía con la mirada de cachorro

–que TE AMO– dijo levantando el rostro y viéndolo fijamente

Ren sonrió y la tomo del mentón –esas palabras suenan también salidas de tus labios– se fue inclinando hacia ella y una vez más se posesiono de esos labios que tanto le habían gustado desde hace tiempo y que a partir de ahora serian de él.

 _Como es posible que mi corazón este rebosante de felicidad!_

 _Kyoko me ama a mí…_

Ren la tenía entre sus brazos, no quería soltarla. Robándole besos y suspiros sin detenerse.

Ring ring ring ´buzón´ –Ren estas en casa?– Era la voz de Yashiro –Ren por favor comunícate–

–UFF! – Soltó un gran suspiro –Siempre molestándome, para que me declarara y ahora es él, el que interrumpe– dijo entre dientes mientras aflojaba el agarre que mantenía sobre Kyoko, la cual estaba aturdida por lo que pasaba, la guio hasta la cama y la sentó al borde

 _Tan tarde es… o vaya y no le he dado los medicamento a Kyoko…_

–Iré por el desayuno, y tus medicamentos–

–Te ayudo– dijo levantándose de la cama

–Nada de eso, te quedas aquí– dijo poniendo su frente sobre la de ella

–Ya me siento mejor, déjame ayudarte– se levantó ignorando a Ren –será más rápido si hacemos el desayuno entre los dos, además ya me canse de estar encerrada–

Ren la siguió hasta fuera de la habitación

 _Se ve tan linda en mi ropa…_

 _Autocontrol Kuon, Autocontrol…_

Ren estaba tratando de controlarse, prefirió ir por la bata de noche y obligarla a ponerse

–Kyoko– dijo sosteniendo la bata para que se la pusiera

–eh? Pero…–

–Es mejor que te la pongas, el departamento es frio– dijo viendo a otro lado, la chica lo miro extrañada pero obedeció.

Kyoko se movía por la cocina de un lado a otro haciendo un perfecto desayuno japonés.

–ya no quiero dormir–

–Kyoko es por tu bien, debes descansar– decía con un vaso de agua con una mano y la otra las pastillas

–No ya no quiero, además ya me siento bien, es más podría ir a trabajar–

–Bien si no quieres tomártela no te obligare, preparare el baño– fue hasta su habitación para preparar la tina, cuando alado de la puerta vio el celular sin pila

 _Ho así que vino a dar hasta aquí…_

 _Seguirá tratando de localizarla…_

Le coloco la pila y prendió el celular, y efectivamente había llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto de un tal Hikaru

RIING RIING RIING…

RIING RIING RIING…

 _Es el colmo no solo lo tiene registrado, si no que también aparece la foto de ellos dos juntos_ (nota también aparece Yuusei y Shinichi, aaa los celos nos dejan ver solo lo que queremos jajaja XD)

 _*ese sonido es de mi celular*_ Kyoko venia entrando a la habitación, cuando vio a Ren con un aura de muerte… _*Kyaaa!... ¿Qué paso?*_

 ** _CRACH…_**

–ups… se quebró– dijo mostrando una mirada fría hacia ella, mientras le mostraba las dos partes del celular en sus manos.

 _*lo quebró con sus mano... espera porque esta molesto*_

 _porque tiene fotos con él..._

 _desde cuando se conocen..._

 **Fin de Flash back**

–porque tienes que comprarle un celular nuevo? ¿Qué le paso al anterior? –

–Digamos que paso un accidente–

–¿Qué tipo de accidente? –

–lo pise y se quebró– su tono fue tan inocente

Lory lo miro –eso ni tú te lo crees– (¬.¬)

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

P.D.:

(｡◕‿◕｡) luka gottchalk: CLARO! que Kyoko es de Tsuruga Ren/Kuon y de nadie mas.

(〃^∇^)ﾉ sameht: claro que la voy a seguir, solo que tardo en escribir jejeje

 _Gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas los amo_ (▰˘◡˘▰)


	30. Explicaciones (2)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

¡Gracias a kotoko-98, mutemuia senpai, yacc32, UchihaMisha, sumi onechan, carla berenice, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, Misaki y Mizuki y luka gottchalk!

 **.**

 **Explicaciones (2)**

–lo pise y se quebró– su tono fue tan inocente

Lory lo miro –eso ni tú te lo crees– (¬.¬)

 _Que bien me conoce…_

–Pero es cierto– continuada con su aire de inocencia

–ho no dudo que se haya quebrado lo que dudo es que fuera un accidente, sabiendo de antemano tu carácter y lo que contiene ese celular– (─‿‿─)

–No sé de qué habla– fingió demencia ( '‿' )

–Uff! – Suspiro pesadamente al ver que no lograba nada y decidió continuar –Veo que no te sacare la verdad del celular de Kyoko chan, tan siquiera dime que no destruiste la memoria– _"ya que me imagino que fue un ataque de ira"_

–…– llevo sus codos a sus rodillas y apoyo su barbilla sobre sus manos

 _Claro que no… si lo hubiera destruido ella me hubiera matado… no se desde cuando tenga esas fotos… y mias…_

–Pero bueno dime porque tú no contestabas tu celular o el teléfono de casa–

–eso, mi celular se me olvido donde lo deja, y el de casa… mmm…–

 _Yukihito estaba dando demasiada lata por lo cual lo desconecte…_

 _Aparte ese tal Hikaru hablaba en otras ocasiones y su voz me irritaba…_

–Kuon, sabes que no puedes estar incomunicado para siempre–

–lo sé–

–y ella tampoco–

–mmm… le comprare otro en estos días–

 **Flash Back**

–Mi celular– dijo desanimada mientras se acercaba lentamente, y más que nerviosa

–Te comprare otro– dijo serio y seco

–Pero este tenía las foto…– se tapó la boca evitando hablar demás

 _*no le puedo decir que en él tenía la foto que le tome hace un año mientras dormía en Love Me, aparte de las que he ido haciendo en este año...*_ se sonrojo

 _Así que le importa tanto esas fotos lo más seguro es que tenga más fotos con el…_

Ren comenzaba a soltar por segunda vez en la mañana esa aura de miedo

 _*KYAA! Nuestro amo volvía a salir_ * (gritaba emocionada uno de los demonios mientras todos volaban hacia él)

–así que lo que quieres es las fotos, acaso son tan importantes, que no las puedes perder– su voz sonaba como un tempano de hielo.

–s…si– tartamudeo al decirlo, Ren la miraba fijamente sin decir nada, esa mirada penetrante en intento de sacar más información

–¿Por qué te importan tanto esas fotos?–

–…–agacho la mirada tratando de esconderla

–¿Por qué son tan importantes? – hablo una vez mas

–…– Kyoko miraba sus manos con las que había comenzado a jugar

–Kyoko– expreso un poco irritando

–…–

–Kyoko– volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a ella, estaba a un paso de distancia, ella retrocedió discretamente, el continuo con su andar, la chica topo con la pared, el poso sus dos brazos contra la pared dejándola aprisionada contra la pared, se inclinó levemente viéndola a los ojos –¿Por qué no me quieres decir?, solo es decirme, ¿porque son tan importantes esas fotos kyoko?– se fue inclinando hacia ella como si la fuera a besar, Kyoko cerró los ojos esperando los labios que nunca llego.

Se estremeció al sentir el aliento del chico en su cuello

–si no me lo dices por las buenas, tendré que usar otro método y no serán de tu agrado– su voz sonaba tan seductora, le dio un beso en el cuello para después soplarle en ese mismo lugar, ella se estremeció –si no me dice voy a…–

–teniafotostuyas– dijo rápido y en voz baja y nerviosa

–¿Qué? – Se alejó de ella y la miro –hablaste demasiado rápido, podrías repetirlo–

–…– ella se sonrojo

–Kyoko mírame– dijo poniendo dos dedos bajo su barbilla haciendo que volteara a ver, ella lo miro –me puedes repetir, que tenía tu celular de importante– dijo viéndola a los ojos

–tenia… fotos… tu…tuyas… Kyaa! – su sonrojo estaba al 100%

 _*Mi cabeza me duele… mi vista esta borrosa… oo nooo!*_

 **Fin de Flash Back**

 _No sé por qué desde traje a Kyoko a la casa he estado solo pasando me encelándola por todo el tiempo…_

–por cierto estas consiente que el lunes ella debe volver a trabajar, lo que significa volver al mundo, con todo esos hombres detrás ella, ¿Qué piensas hacer? – comento Lory, sacándolo de su pensamiento.

–…–

–por cierto, aprovechando que estoy aquí ¿qué quieres que digamos en la prensa?–

–…– puso una cara de sorprendido

–no lo habías pensado verdad…– lo miro fijamente se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al mini bar que Ren tenía –espero que no le hayas mostrado esa cara a ella–

–eh? – volteo su vista hacia él

–tienes que decirme tú ya que si le digo a ella saldrá corriendo disculpándose por causarle problemas a su senpai, ya que pensara que todo es su culpa, aunque a estas alturas no sé qué tipo de relación tienen TU y tu AMOR… y aun quiero saber lo de Corn / Kuon– dijo pasándole un vaso de wiski, tomo asiento una vez más –tengo toda la noche Kuon– tomo un trago a su vaso –esto sí que lo quiero con lujo de detalle–

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	31. Explicaciones (3)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

¡Gracias a yacc32, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, PaulaGaTo, kotoko-98, Misaki y Mizuki, Luka gottchalk!

 ** _._**

 **Explicaciones (3)**

–eh? –

–ho vamos no seas envidioso dime como te declaraste o fue ella?– se quedó pensativo –pero, si fue ella significa que por fin tuvo valor… vaya casi un año completo me hizo esperar por su respuesta…– murmuraba Lory

 _Un año?..._

 _Que ella lleva un año enamorada de mí…_

Ren tenía la cara de sorprendido por las palabras que Lory acababa de decir, El presidente lo volteo a ver y se imaginó lo que cruzaba por la mente del chico, sonrió maliciosamente

–Pero, debo admitir que esa bribona me mantuvo engañado un año a mi también, hasta que la vi como Setsuka Heel– sonrió ante el recuerdo –me pude dar cuenta, y eso por un descuido de ella– con esas palabras ganó la atención del actor el cual lo miraba fijamente, Lory sonrió y sorbió una vez más a su bebida, tomándose su tiempo

–¿A qué se refiere presidente?– dijo un poco inquieto

–No te lo imaginas– sonrió brillantemente –dime después de que trabajo deje que ella hiciera papeles de amor–

Ren abrió los ojos, como si le hubieran aventado un balde de agua fría a la cara, bien sabía que Kyoko ya había empezado hacer papeles con un poco más de romance, nada fuerte ya que en ese tiempo seguía siendo menor de edad, pero aquellos papeles llevaban besos inocentes en la mejilla o en la frente claro, siempre se aseguró de preguntarle si tenía que besar en la boca, ya que él de vez en cuando le ayudaba a preparar su papel.

–ho Chico eres tan despistado en ciertos temas de la vida– negaba con la cabeza Lory fingiendo tristeza por el chico –casi pierdes el amor de tu vida y ni cuenta te das–

–que?–

–pero no te culpo ella es muy buena actriz hasta tu propio padre cayó ante su actuación, eso me recuerda porque ella te llamo CORN–

–UFF–

 **Flash Back**

–uhmm…amm– fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, su vista solo le difumino una silueta, –Corn– susurro una vez que su vista se aclaró lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amado senpai, el cual estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, tomándole la mano, su cara mostraba preocupación.

–Por fin despiertas– dijo en un suspiro de alivio, mientras le quitaba un mechón del rostro a la chica que acababa de abrir los ojos.

Kyoko se levantó de golpe, pasándole por un lado –¿Qué paso?–

–Espera– la tomo por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándole la cintura y recargado su cabeza en su pecho –por favor vuelve a la cama aun no te encuentras bien–

 _Me asuste demasiado cuando la vi desvanecerse frente a mí…_

–ya… ya… me… siento… mejor– dijo nerviosa y con la respiración agitada, ya que sentía el calor de Ren sobre su cuerpo, además que sentía la respiración cálida de el sobre su pecho.

–No es cierto– contesto rápido con un puchero en el rostro

–Claro que sí, ya estoy bien– dijo tomando con sus dos manos la cara de Ren y la separo de ella y la movió hasta que lo viera a los ojos, se vieron por un rato, ella le sonría cálidamente y él le correspondía.

–Bien ya es tarde, pediré algo para comer y esta vez sí tomaras el medicamento– se levantó de la cama sin soltarla

–Pero…– ella iba a renegar

–sshhh… No quiero quejas– le puso un dedo sobre los labios –no me arriesgare Kyoko, el doctor indico que debías descansar y tomar el medicamente por tres días y planeo seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra– la tomo en brazos y la coloco suavemente sobre la cama

–pero Tsuruga san…– comenzó a decir seria mientras se levantaba –estoy mejor y es un desperdicio pedir algo de comer, ya que me siento bien puedo cocinar algo– termino de decir ya en el marco de la puerta

–Uff! Kyokoo! No hay mujer más terca que tú!– expreso mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Después de un rato Ren fue a la cocina, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Kyoko montada sobre un silla tratando de alcanzar una bolsa de harina, su sonrojo fue en al aumento al ver que la playera que traía se le comenzó a subir dejando ver parte del encaje rosa de la parte baja del baby doll. Estaba alcanzando la harina, se puso de puntitas dio un pequeño salto, la tomo pero la silla comenzó a tambalear

–Kyoko!– alcanzo a que ella no se golpeara contra el piso pero la harina había caído sobre ellos

 **Fin de Flash back**

–digamos que fue la culpa de la harina que usted trajo–

–EH? – lo miro con duda –como puede ser la culpa de la harina que yo traje?– puso su vaso de wiski en la mesa de café

–al caer se esparramo por toda la cocina, cayéndonos a los dos– siguió diciendo serio Ren

–¿Caer de dónde?– pregunto preocupado

–uff! Kyoko quiso cocinar, se subió sobre una silla, pero la silla se resbalo y con ella, Kyoko y la harina– continúo diciendo

–bien eso solo me dice que necesitaron bañarse– Lory se imaginó la escena hasta que se le vino la imagen del… fue abriendo los ojos y la boca –nooo! Puede ser TUUU– Puso un rostro de competencia con el cuadro del grito –Kyoko chan aun es un poco pequeña e inexperta en esa área Kuon, lo más seguro es que ella hubiera querido esperar después del matrimonio!–

–¿Qué? De qué demonios habla?–

–nos bañamos por separado… yo tuve que lavarme rápidamente la cara por las lentillas que se llenaron de harina–

–si eso lo hiciste en el baño, entonces como es ¿qué te descubrió?–

Ren solo bajo la cabeza, con un sonrojo, meditando como debía explicarle lo que seguía.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	32. Yo soy Corn

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

.

 **Yo soy Corn**

–entonces como te descubrió?– miraba atónito al chico ya que este se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza, _"esto será muy divertido"_ pensó para sí mientras sonreía traviesamente.

Ren tenía los hombros caídos y con la cabeza baja.

–Kuon!– lo llamo Lory con tono de seriedad.

Ren levanto el rostro y enfoco su mirada en el presidente que se había cambiado de sofá a un individual, poniendo pose de un rey poderoso.

 _En qué momento se cambió… espera un momento de donde saco ese cáliz con vino..._

–y bien dime Kuon ¿Qué paso?–

–Nada–

(¬.¬) –Tu cara dice lo contrario–

–mmm…– sus mejillas estaban en rojo en vivo.

–Así que cuenta–

–no pasó nada, solo fue un pequeño descuido–

 _Si solo un idiota pero hermoso descuido…_

–¿Qué tipo de descuido?–

–mmm…– su sonrojo iba de aumento

–Uff!– meneo suavemente el cáliz que sostenía con la mano, mientras admiraba como se movía el vino –bueno espero que seas todo un hombre y te hagas responsable, de tu descuido muchacho. Pero bueno debemos pensar rápido y fijar la fecha debe ser en menos de 3 meses para que no se note–

–¿Qué? No, no es ese tipo de descuido que tiene en mente– dijo serio, mientras miraba a Lory _Bueno no del todo está mal… pero eso no puedo decirle…_ pensó para sí mismo mientras llevaba su mano a su boca –pero no estaría mal una boda en poco tiempo, ya no quiero que ella se vaya de este departamento – musito casi inaudible, cosa buena ya que el adulto no lo escucho

–ho vamos no finjas demencia Kuon, hasta yo sé, y debo admitir que he visto que mi pequeña ángel rosa es una gran tentación, se ha vuelto aún más bella de lo que ya era, y ahora se ve como toda una mujer adulta hermosa, elegante, linda, tierna, amable, encantadora y sé de buena mano que ella se ha robado más que suspiros, corazones y sueños de muchos hombres hasta el grado de ser una dulce tentación para todos ellos–

–mmm…– Kuon lo miraba como si sus ojos fueran dagas que penetraban el cuerpo del Lory

 _"veo que no le agrado el comentario"_ trago saliva pesadamente, tomo disimuladamente aire para seguir hablando necesitaba sacarle la información a Ren, –y no dudo que cuando se estrene su película que resulta ser su debut oficial su demanda como actriz aumente, eso quiere decir más hombres cercas de ella, eso es bueno para ella, más pretendientes, mas citas, lo que significa que podría conseguir un novio ofici…– Lory se detuvo al ver el rostro de su actor, _"¿qué demonios hiciste Kuon? No me digas que… Kyaaa!... Tranquilo Lory aún no te lo ha dicho oficialmente"_

Kuon lo miraba con cara de victoria –no creo que necesite conocer más hombres para eso–

Lory enfoco su mirada como si lo estuviera analizando –Habla– dijo serio –¿Kuon?– trato de fingir tranquilidad " _DILO! Vamos Kuon! Dilo necesito escucharlo de ti!"_ gritaba internamente Lory en forma de fangirl

–Eso, que ella ya tiene novio– se detuvo lo miro fijamente –y oficial– sonrió

–¡QUEE!– los dos hombres voltearon hacia la puerta, donde estaba parado Yashiro con la boca abierta –RE…REN REPITE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!–

–YUKI kun! Llegaste en el mejor de los momentos– se levantó Lory de su asiento, alegremente tomando al chico de anteojos que acababa de llegar, el cual había entrado en fangirl al igual que el presidente, los dos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, sobre citas, bodas, detalles del noviazgo, puro corazones y flores y sobre todo eso una fiesta para festejar que por fin Kyoko y Ren estaban juntos. Dejando en segundo plano el interrogatorio contra Ren.

 _Bueno de perdido están entretenidos entre ellos dos…_

Espero que Kyoko siga dormida un poco más, de perdido hasta que estos dos se vayan, o la van a molestar…

–UFF!– dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio había sido un día demasiado largo pero hermoso, sonrió ante el recuerdo.

 **Flash back**

–Ren! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto toda preocupada ya que había caído sobre él

–si… solo debo irme a lavar el rostro– contesto llevándose las manos a la cara

 _Maldición me entro harina en los ojos, debo apresurarme a quitarme los lentes de contacto…_

–Ren?– trato de ir detrás de él ya que salió de la cocina a toda prisa, ella también iba bañada en harina pero no tanto como él, ya que al que le cayó la mayor parte fue a Ren y en el rostro. Lo siguió y quedo admirada Ren caminaba a toda prisa rumbo a su cuarto sin tropezar con nada y entrando directamente al baño, encerrándose adentro.

 _Toc toc…_ –Re… Ren– hablo preocupada

–Kyoko también metete a bañar– le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–he? Está bien– contesto dudosa, tomo la maleta y se la llevo a la habitación de huéspedes

Ren se había quitado los lentes de contacto y los había puesto en solución salina, se metió bajo la regadera y se retiró toda la harina del cuerpo.

 _Maldición mis otros lentes de contacto están en el maleta…_

Salió del baño tentando su suerte al no escuchar ruido en la habitación, saliendo con solo la toalla enredada.

–¿Dónde está mi maleta?– susurro mientras comenzaba a buscarlo en la habitación –mmm… esta es la maleta que la señorita Wood dejo para Kyoko… no puede ser– tomo la maleta y apenas iba saliendo rumbo al cuarto de huéspedes, cuando abrió la puerta se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. –KY…KYOKO…– o.O ahí estaba la chica, enredada en una toalla y el cabello mojado.

–Yo tome…– O.o le mostraba el maletín pero sus ojos estaban viéndolo a los ojos –corn– susurro

–Kyoko yo puedo explicártelo– se apresuró a decir todo nervioso

 **Fin de Flash Back**

– ¿por cierto Ren? – lo llamo Yashiro

–¿Qué pasa Yukihito?– pregunto Ren

–hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde que llegue, ya que hace rato no me llamo la atención–

–Tú dirás–

–¿Por qué tus ojos son verdes?–

–Sobre eso Yashiro–

–Ese es su verdadero color de ojos– contesto Lory sin preocupación –o vamos Ren no me veas así o no pensabas contarle a él también–

–si… pero… Uff! Bueno si ya estoy diciendo la verdad hoy… bien Yukihito escucha bien– lo miro seriamente

Lory sonreía felizmente, por fin Kuon se estaba abriendo, miraba como Yashiro le preguntaba sobre su pasado y él contestaba obviamente solo ciertas cosas no todas, Sebastián llevo algunos aperitivos y Té, estuvieron platicando sobre Kuon, Yashiro no cabía de asombro al saber que Ren su representado en realidad era Hizuri Kuon, el hijo del gran actor de Hollywood.

Kyoko estaba en la gran cama del actor, _*cierto sigo en departamento de Corn*_ sonrió miro hacia los lados _*tengo sed*_ , decidió levantarse de la cama y tomo la bata que Kuon le había dejado para que usara, se puso unas pantuflas y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina

–Mogami sama–

–ho Sebastián san?–

–se supone que debería estar descansando–

–Tengo un poco de sed, así que iba por agu…–

–Kyoko que haces levantada de la cama– hablo Ren que venía saliendo de la sala hacia ellos, Lory y Yashiro chillaban de la emoción al verlos juntos.

–No te enfades, solo me levante por un poco de agua– contesto con una dulce sonrisa, viéndolo a los ojos

Kuon la miro por un rato –uff! Está bien, pero después a descansar– dijo dulcemente, mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y la dirigía hacia la cocina.

Lory y Yashiro sonrieron en forma de cómplice, y junto a Sebastián salieron del departamento del actor sin decir nada, dejando a la pareja sola, otro día seguirían con el interrogatorio.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!.**_


	33. Noviazgo

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

Debo admitir que este capitulo me dio muchos dolores de cabeza... pero por fin salio espero que lo disfruten! por cierto gracias por sus comentarios _luka gottchalk, cloe, Lunabsc, PaulaGaTo, Misaki y Mizuki, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, kotoko-98 y carla berenice_ \\(^.^)/

.

 **Noviazgo**

–amor, me salvaste– dijo Kuon dándole un beso en la mejilla, a la mujer que tenía abrazada de la cintura

–eh? De qué?– pregunto inocentemente mientras bebía el vaso de agua

–De muchas cosas– expreso mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y la atraía hacia él –mi dulce princesa– susurro una vez que tuvo su oído cercas ganándose un sonrojo de la chica –amo verte sonrojada amor–

–cor… CORN!– Se quejó tratando de librarse de su cálida y cómoda prisión –podría derramar el agua y mojarnos– expreso molesta

–No importa– continuo abrazándola más fuerte

–uff! Aun no terminamos de hablar– hablo seria, separándose todo lo que pudo para verlo a la cara

–Y tú aun no te recuperas del todo– la comenzó cargar

–Ya no quiero ir a la cama– replico como niña pequeña

–No pensaba llevarte a ella– comento regalándole una dulce sonrisa, mientras se dirigía hacia el gran sofá de la sala –creo que Sebastián-san dejo lista la cena–

Kyoko sonrió dulcemente –eso veo, creo que no confían en tus dotes culinarios– bromeo al ver en la mesa de café puesta con una gran cena

–jajaja eso parece– la bajo para que se pudiera sentar, él se colocó a lado de ella sin separarse mucho. Entre charla y risas cenaron, después de la cena entre los dos pusieron un poco de orden en la mesa –aun sigues sin ganas de ir a la cama– dijo dejándose caer en el sofá

–Me has hecho descansar todo el día– comento mientras caminaba hacia el sofá para sentarse

–te parece si vemos un poco de televisión– expreso mientras prendía la su so dicha

–me agrada la idea– caminaba hacia uno de los sillones individuales, hasta que fue atrapada por dos grandes brazos

–adonde pretendes ir?– susurro a su oído mientras la sentaba entre sus piernas y la abrazaba con tanta dulzura y calidez

–a… a… se..nta…rme…– dijo nerviosa con el rostro ruborizado, al estar entre los brazos de Ren –R…Ren me podrías soltar… deja que… me vaya… a sentar– expreso aun nerviosa tratando de soltarse

–¿Cuál es el problema de que te sientes aquí?– se recargo sobre ella, haciéndole una carita de cachorro nivel 5 –yo quiero tenerte cercas de mi– complemento, Kyoko volteo a verlo

–mmm… no…– _*porque esa caraaaa!*_ –uff esttt… está bien– dejo de resistirse y se recargo sobre él, comenzaron a ver algunos canales hasta llegar al canal de Kimagure Rock

–aun sigues sin decirme de donde los conoces?– susurro

–y tú sigues sin decirme muchas cosas Corn–

–tuche, veo que me he conseguido una novia que aparte de inteligente, hermosa, dulce, linda, preciosa, sobre todo que sabe ganarme– dijo tiernamente dándole un beso en el cabello

–Sigo sin poder creerlo– susurro

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Todo esto– hablo en voz baja

–aun crees ¿que estas soñando?–

–Si– afirmo mientras subía sus piernas para abrazar sus rodillas

–Kyoko…– la llamo para que lo viera a los ojos, ella volteo siendo atrapada por esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba –te lo dije hace rato y te lo vuelvo a decir, esto no es un sueño yo soy yo y estoy aquí contigo– la tomo de la barbilla y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente, una vez que le falto el aire se separó un poco –sabes que no pienso dejarte ir de mi lado– termino de decir mientras comenzaba un recorrido de besos por su mejilla hasta su boca

–lo se… me lo has dejado muy claro todo el día– le sonrió dulcemente y le correspondió el beso, dejándose llevar.

 **Flash back**

–Yo tome…– (O.o) le mostraba el maletín pero sus ojos estaban viéndolo a los ojos –Corn– susurro

–Kyoko yo puedo explicártelo– se apresuró a decir todo nervioso

–Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto– dijo llevándose una mano a la frente –si eso debe ser mi cabeza me está jugando bromas– se dejó caer en sus propias piernas llevándose las dos manos a los ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos –si eso debe ser–

 _Maldición como termino esto así…_

–La fiebre debe haber vuelto… si es eso– se decía a si misma abrazándose fuertemente

 _¿Qué puedo hacer?... está llorando por mi culpa…_

Se llevó su mano al corazón, mientras miraba a la chica que estaba en el piso sin verlo ya

 _Perdóname Kyoko… lo que menos quiero es lastimarte…_

–uhm… Kyoko chan…–la llamo ahogadamente mientras se arrodillaba alado de ella, mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla –Kyoko… mírame–

Ella solo negaba con la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y abrazando sus piernas, Ren la miraba fijamente, sus ojos comenzaron recorrer el cuerpo, haciendo que se sonrojara

 _Maldición Kuon contrólate, no es momento para esto… pero con un demonio…_

Se levantó y la tomo en brazos y la puso sobre la cama y comenzó a taparla con un edredón

Acaricio su cabeza –Kyoko– trato de sonar tranquilo, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, mirarla así le dolía ella estaba sufriendo –yo no quería que lo supieras así–

–p…por… ¿porque?– abrió los ojos –Corn te he dicho que no debes hacer esto, Tsuruga san es alguien importante para mí– decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –por favor Corn, por favor no me hagas esto– trago saliva, sus lágrimas hacían camino entre sus mejillas

–Kyoko– la miro preocupado, –Kyoko yo…– la abrazo fuertemente –perdóname– hundió su rostro entre su cabello –por favor perdóname Kyoko! Nunca pero nunca te quise engañar–

–Entonces tú… tú si eres…– se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos –Ren–

–No quería lastimarte– la intento abrazar una vez más pero ella se hizo hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de él –sé que no merezco tu perdón– la miro en forma de súplica –solo déjame explicarte– la tomo por los hombros –nunca he querido lastimarte–

–¿entonces porque lo haces?– comenzó a golpear con los puños el pecho de Ren, –por… porque! – no pudo más al verla así la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

–perdóname yo solo quería… yo… yo solo… solo quería ver tú sonrisa…–

–uhm?–

–Cuando éramos niños… yo solo deseaba ver tu sonrisa… y si tú sonreías mientras creías que yo era un hada… un hada iba a ser para ti… solo deseo que sonrías todos los días… que nadie te lastimara… cuando éramos niños, me hiciste muy feliz, pasar esos días contigo fueron los mejores para mi… lo peor que pude hacer fue haberte dejado en Kyoto– la separo poco a poco –cuando te volví a encontrar, pensé que habías cambiado, me lleve la gran sorpresa de que seguías siendo la misma… cuando nos encontramos en Guam, aun creías que era un hada… se me rompió el corazón con solo pensar el romperte la ilusión de las hadas… no quería… no quería que pensaras que me burlaba de ti o algo parecido y decidieras alejarme de ti… Kyoko yo me moriría sin ti…–

–um… Corn…– negó con la cabeza –Ren– lo miro a los ojos

–yo solo deseo verte feliz… mmm… cuando fui a buscarte después del programa estaba decidido… quería decirte TODA la verdad pero…– desvió la mirada

–Pero… ¿Por qué no lo habías hecho?–

–no lo sé, quería decirte… pero cuando fui a buscarte estabas en sus brazos… la ira los celos todo se apodero de mi– su aura se oscureció al recordar la escena que había encontrado al irla a buscar, haciendo que la soltara por completo

–pero fue un accidente– su voz sonó firme y segura, tomando su mano para que no se fuera

–Lo sé– dijo acomodándose en la orilla de la cama, preparándose para pararse en cualquier momento–no sé cómo compensarte el engaño… solo puedo pedirte perdón– se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el gran closet, saco una polo azul y se la dio, volvió una vez más al closet y saco ropa para él y salió rumbo al baño, Kyoko lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta del baño

–Corn…– susurro, su corazón le dolía la dos personas que más quiere es una sola y la estuvo engañando todo este tiempo, tomo la playera y la maleta ahora si la correcta, saco la ropa interior y unos vaqueros y una blusa de tirantes color rosa pastel, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y tomo la maleta y salió de la habitación, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida sus mini demonios y ángeles estaban causando un caos en su cabeza…

 _*demonio uno "no podemos hacernos mensas, desde que lo vimos en Guam nosotras si nos dimos cuenta" ángel uno "pero nuestra ama no" demonio dos "pero solo era cuestión de tiempo" todos los presentes asentían en forma aprobatoria lo que decía el demonio, ángel uno "pero el sigue siendo Ren y saben que nuestra ama, está enamorada de él" ángel dos "si además él ha dicho que la ama también"*_

–Dijo que me amaba– susurro para sí, mientras una que otra lagrima salían a pasear

Ren había salido del baño ya cambiado completamente, con unos vaqueros y una playera de cuello redondo negra, –se fue…– pronuncio con tristeza al ver su playera doblada sobre su cama, y no ver a Kyoko ni su maleta.

 _Maldición… se fue… lo que más temía… tenía que decirle todo… pero verla vestida así me estaba llevando a limite... mmm… no… no puedo perderla…_

Se levantó y salió a toda prisa, pasando sin fijarse mucho por el lugar

–maldición las llaves– musito una vez que se acercaba al elevador, regreso rápido antes de que se cerrara la puerta dejándolo afuera comenzó a buscar las llaves hasta entrar al gran salón, vio las llaves sobre la mesa de centro, se inclinó por ellas cuando volvió a levantarse, se quedó congelado.

–vas a salir?– pregunto dudosa, se encontraba parada alado de la gran ventana de la sala

–Ky… kyoko– apenas y pudo articular esa palabra, se acercó a ella cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla se detuvo en seco, al ver que ella retrocedió

–¿Quiero preguntarte algo?– dijo agachando la mirada –¿puedo?– su voz se escuchaba aduras penas, era una tono de tristeza, melancolía e ira. Estaba parada sin verlo con las manos tomando su blusa en puños

–Uff! Te contestare lo que quieras… pero por favor no te alejes de mí… me duele la solo idea de que te vayas de mi lado… aceptare seguir siendo tu senpai… amigo… compañero de trabajo… es más un conocido… cualquier cosa pero no te alejes… te lo pido– su voz era más de súplica, mientras se dejaba caer, comenzó a ponerse en forma de dogeza –pero por favor perdóname…–

–Ren!– corrió Kyoko a levantarlo –no hagas esto! Por favor levántate– decía mientras trataba de levantarlo, se sentó en sobre sus piernas –Corn! No hagas esto… por favor yo no podría…–

–Kyoko… –

–yo no podría alejarme de ti! – Las lágrimas salieron una vez más –mi cabeza y mi corazón se sienten traicionados y duele mucho, pero más me duele pensar el perderte como mi todo–

Ren levanto el rostro y se sentó y la acerco hacia el dándole un cálido abrazo

–y yo no podría dejarte ir lejos de mi… te amo demasiado– termino de decir antes de depositarle beso lleno de amor, la falta de aire se dejó notar haciendo que se separaran –Kyoko se mi novia–

 **Fin de flash back**

Los comerciales habían comenzado a pasar, cuando se comenzó a escuchar una música muy particular

–el nuevo disco de Fuwa sho– se escucho

Ren rompió con el beso y miro la pantalla con odio –por qué tuviste que hacer un nuevo video con él?– pregunto al estilo de Cain

–hará no sabía que Nii san, había vuelto– contesto estilo setsu

–así que Niisan? – arqueo la ceja y comenzó hacerle cosquillas a la chica que estaba entre costada en el sofá

–jajaja Corn para jajajaja–

–Aunque sabes si lo pienso bien nuestra relación es un poco parecida a esos hermanos–

 _Ya que tú sigues hablando con Kuu… y doy de brinco de alegría que ya seas mayor de edad y con eso el desistiera el adoptarte legalmente…_

–y bien me dirás por fin tu verdadero nombre Corn?–

–eso importa–

–la verdad no mucho, ya que te amo a ti y no a tu nombre– le dio un dulce beso en los labios –pero quiero saber por qué dices que somos como los hermanos Heel– siguió hablando mientras se recargaba en el bien formado pecho de su novio

Ren sonrió y la abrazo por detrás, mientras con su nariz recorría el camino de su hombro a su cuello, y le depositaba uno que otro beso en el cuello, para después alejarse unos milímetros de su piel y soplar leventemente para lograr que la chica se estremeciera entre sus brazos, sus manos viajaban hacia debajo de su playera, la cual se encontraba sobre ella, comenzando acariciar la piel que estaba cubriendo esa escasa tela.

.

–un brindis Yukihito por fin nuestro par de idiotas enamoradizos están juntos– dijo Lory levantando una copa de champán

–si… por fin ellos dos son pareja y ofi…–

# **Crach** # –LORY! QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTOOOO!– grito un hombre entrando al despacho mientras mostraba el video de escándalos en el celular

–ho vaya… sí que tardaste en llegar, pero bueno…–

–Kyaaa! No puede ser– (O.o) musito en voz baja Yashiro todo emocionado al ver al hombre que había entrado al despacho.

–Bienvenido de vuelta a Japón Kuu– termino de decir Lory con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	34. Un padre sobre protector

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Un padre sobre protector**

–Bienvenido– termino de decir Lory con una sonrisa –Kuu–

–¿Dónde está?– manifestó más que enojado

–¿Quién?– cuestiono Lory aun de su asiento

–Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero– contesto aun sin cambiar su cara de berrinche –vengo por mi hijo–

–Uff!– Suspiro, miro su reloj de mano –por la hora supongo que Kuon deben estar ya dormido en su departamento–

–NO ME IMPORTA DONDE ESTE KUON!…– grito enfadado –al que yo quiero es a mi princesa y no ese sinvergüenza que tengo por hijo y que secuestra a su linda hermanita– se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones –sé que mi princesa es tan linda, adorable y tierna al grado que hace que te den ganas de abrazarla y llenarla de besos y abrazos, y más cuando hace ese rostro y mirada tan brillante y tierna y a la vez tan inocente cuando le mencionas cosas de cuentos hadas y princesas, haciendo parecer una niña– hizo el ademan de abrazar algo imaginario mientras hablaba de las virtudes de su "hijo/hija" que le había robado el corazón –y se y estoy consciente que ya no es una niña y que es toda una señorita pero tiene tanta inocencia la cual hace que te entren las ganas de cuidarla y protegerla y no dejar que cualquier bastardo se le acerque, sin saber sus intenciones antes…–

Yashiro seguía sorprendido Kuu no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y aun mas estaba impresionado por sus cambios temperamentales, había entrado hecho una furia y al empezar a hablar de sus hijos había cambiado drásticamente de carácter.

Lory por su parte le había hecho gestos con las manos a su fiel mayordomo para que tomara las debidas precauciones con Kuu en su mansión (cof cof comida y la seguridad), el mayordomo obedeció y salió por unos minutos volvió a entrar con un carro de comida y salió del despacho, Yashiro miro al presidente haciendo un gesto como preguntando si tenía que salir del lugar este lo negó.

–y Kuon?– quisquillo Lory

–no puedo negar que tengo un hijo guapo y que parece todo un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas… aparte que es inteligente, habilidoso, talentoso, ágil, generoso, amable, energético, dulce, eficiente, confiable, educado, es un chico es tan lindo, tan tierno, adorable, varonil, tan hermoso, es elegante, encantador, brilla como un diamante, y su aura de imponencia de armonía y tranquilidad es lo mejor y no puedo esconder lo orgulloso que estoy de él como mi rival de actuación y estoy más que seguro que mis dos hijos me superaran en la actuación…– decía con todo el amor y cariño del mundo

–Uno… dos… tres…– comenzó a contar Lory

–Pero aun así el maldito se atrevió a tocar a mi niña– comenzó a soltar un aura oscura –aunque sea mi propio hijo como se atreve a secuestrar así a mi niña no me importa si fue como Ren sigue siendo Kuon y no debe comportarse a si menos con mi niña…– miro a Lory –y usted como lo permitió– se levantó de golpe –y aún más porque no ha hecho nada para que este escándalo sea parado–

–Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías– dijo Lory con una sonrisa –Yukihito sírvele una copa a Kuu para que celebre con nosotros–

–Yuki…. Desde cuando está aquí? – (o.O)

–buenas noches Hizuri san, he estado desde que llego– contesto Yashiro felizmente mientras le entregaba una copa

–¿Qué? – Puso una cara de miedo –pre… presidente…– comenzó a decir nervioso

–no te preocupes– contesto Lory

–pero… pero… presidente– musitaba asustado

–Yashiro es de confianza además…–

–Además?– (¬.¬) lo miraba dudoso

–Tu hijo…–

–¿Qué hizo ahora? –

–Ren… no Kuon fue el que me conto quien era él y de usted– sonrió Yashiro

–es… es enserio– lo tomo por los hombros –mi… mi hijo te dijo– seguía diciendo emocionado

–s…si– pudo articular Yashiro ya que Kuu lo estaba agitando de los hombros

–Kuu…– lo llamo Lory –no solo le dijo a Yashiro– sonrió en forma picara

–No me digas que… o por dios– (TT_TT) soltó a Yashiro y comenzó hacer una sonrisa angelical –no me digas que… Kyaaaa!–

–Así es– dijo tomando un sorbo su bebida –justo estábamos celebrando–

Yashiro lo imito bebiendo de su copa

–Kyaa! Por fin mi hija conoce a su adorado hermano– decía emocionado

–coff coff– comenzaron ahogarse los dos al escuchar a Kuu

–¿Qué les pasa?–

–jajajaja– comenzó a reír Lory –jajaja quiero ver la cara de Kuon cuando le digas algo así–

–cof cof creo que no entendió Hizuri san– pudo decir Yashiro una vez que tomo aire mientras Lory moría de risa hasta caer al piso

–eh? Por qué lo dices Yashiro san?– pregunto con aire de inocencia

–Hizuri san ¿Qué clase de relación piensa que tiene Kyoko chan y Ren?–

–según lo que me ha contado mi niña es de senpai y kohai ¿Qué no?–

–jajaja ho amigo mío a ti también te ha tenido engañado tu niña jajajajaja– se burlaba Lory

–que quieres decir?– pregunto Kuu con frialdad y dándole una mirada de muerte

–Hizuri san ¿Qué pensaría si ellos no llevaran ese tipo de relación?– dijo nervioso Yashiro

–¿Qué tipo de relación?– interrogo Kuu viendo seriamente a los dos hombre.

Lory al verlo tan serio no aguanto más y soltó la carcajada –digamos que con ese accidente– señalo el celular –logro que esos dos se quitaran las vendas de los ojos que ya se estaban haciendo los locos desde hace 2 años jaja–

–¿Qué quiere decir?– dijo serio

–hace un par de meses me pedias que te preparara los papeles de adopción formal ¿qué no?–

–si… pero usted se negó y hablo con Juliena para que también no me dejara mover nada de eso– (TT_TT)

–ADOPTAR! – Dijo asombrado Yashiro –¿USTED HIZURI SAN QUERÍA ADOPTAR A KYOKO CHAN FORMALMENTE?–

–si pero el jefe y Juliena no me dejaron– contesto en puchero mientras se sentaba una vez más sobre el sillón

–Bueno es que teníamos un buen motivo Kuu…– se defendió Lory

–así como cuál? –

–Como el que ellos dos son ahora pareja– termino de decir Yashiro

(o.0) –¡QUE!... pa… pa… pareja!...– tomo un poco de aire –¿Dónde está Kyoko ahora?–

Yashiro y Lory se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente.

.

Kyoko estaba entre el sofá y Ren no había escapatoria, y sentía que moría por una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo con cada caricia que su ahora novio le impartía, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada toque hacia que se sintiera diferente y grato, ya había tenido que actuar una que otra cosa similar pero nada parecido, sentir las manos, los dedos, los labios de su príncipe hada, eran sensaciones diferentes, estas se sentían tan cálidas, tan dulces, todo era algo nuevo para ella. No supo en que momento dejo de darle el control a su cabeza pasándole el mando a su corazón y cuerpo.

Por su parte Ren estaba a en el cielo, ni en sus más locos sueños se había dado el lujo de soñar con besar a Kyoko, mucho menos que ella fuera a enamorarse de él, ni pensar que fuera SU novia algún día. Que jugada le había hecho la vida, si le hubieran dicho que hace 3 días él se habría muerto de celos por un tipo, llevándolo al límite haciendo que secuestrara a Kyoko, y de paso que ella estuviera enferma, y él la cuidaría por ese tiempo, haciendo que revalorara su autocontrol a cada momento, con cada circunstancia que había pasado desde que vio a Kyoko en el programa vestida y actuando así, él no se lo creería.

En el pasado hubiera dicho algo como es mi Kohai o sigue siendo una niña, pero bueno hoy es hoy y esto es el presente y ¡POR DIOS! si algo le quedo claro fue que ella ya no es una niña y lo comprobó mejor al ver la vestir ese baby doll que Jelly le había dejado y Kotonami le había puesto la segunda noche, si eso lo había noqueado, y casi murió de un infarto al verla vestida con su playeras, o con la toalla como esa tarde pero menos estaba preparado para lo que veía ahora.

–Eres hermosa– musito casi sin aliento con esa voz tan gruesa y sensual, una sonrisa se le dibujo al verla a los ojos, su contacto fue corto pero lo suficientemente largo para hacer que ella se sonrojara de pies a cabeza, ahí tenia debajo de él a una Kyoko con la playera levantada hasta el nivel del pecho dejando su abdomen expuesto junto con sus bragas con la respiración agitada y sonrojada, con una mirada tan inocente pero deseosa al igual que él. Con ayuda de sus manos estaba levantándose, fue bajando para tomar una vez más esos labios prisioneros en famélico beso, Kyoko cerró los ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios, contacto que no llego, abrió poco a poco los ojos, Ren tomo su barbilla, la miraba con unos ojos oscurecidos, de deseo y amor –Kyoko… si deseas detener esto, este es el mejor momento para que huyas– trato de decir tranquilo con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba

Sonrió dulcemente –creo que ya he huido lo suficiente Kuon– fue ella la que se acercó a él para ser la precursora de un beso apasionado, no supo en qué momento se había perdido entre los besos de Kyoko y las caricias, que ni cuenta se dio cuando ella le había quitado la playera, mucho menos se dio cuenta cuando ella había perdido su playera.

–Kyoko… Te amo– musito después de un beso en los labios y sentándose, colocando su mano por su mejilla mirándola dulcemente.

–Te amo más mi príncipe de las hadas– respondió dulcemente sonriendo y viéndolo a esos ojos que tanto le volvían loca

–no te daré ninguna otra oportunidad de huir de mi– le dijo serio y con una sonrisa picara

–Eso lo tengo claro– contesto mientras lo abrazaba, lo beso en el cuello, ganando un gemido de su parte.

La abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el –sabes que no importa si soy Cain, Ren, Corn o Kuon… soy tuyo–

–Lo sé, pero quería ser yo misma esta vez– sonrió pícaramente

–Entonces tengo permitido esta vez– dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a su oído en donde le un pequeño mordisco –hacerte mía– se alejó un poco para verla, una vez más estaba sonrojada he hiperventilando –tomare esto como un si– dijo antes de atrapar sus labios en un deseoso juego de apoderamiento de lenguas.

Kuon fue moviéndose ágilmente hasta levantarse con ella en brazos, llevándola a la habitación

.

–Vamos Kuu tranquilo que te parece ir mejor mañana– decía Lory tratando de detener a Kuu que quería salir por la puerta

–si además hablamos de Ren, el no tocaría ningún cabello de Kyoko– contribuyo Yashiro

–cierto así que tranquilízate Kuu mañana yo mismo te llevare a ver a tus hijos– continuaba Lory

–Como me pueden decir que me controle, sabiendo que mi niña está quedándose con el Playboy de mi hijo, que además resulta ser su Novio– contesto Kuu

–vez hasta tú mismo lo acabas de decir se está quedando con su novio y no un desconocido– expreso alegre Lory intentando convencer que Kuu desistiera

–Creo que estaría más segura con un desconocido– confeso Kuu

–¿Qué porque dice eso?– pregunto Yashiro

–acaso no lo ven es como un Lobo, que no ha comido lo que quiere por mucho tiempo y ahora que es de el no dudo que lo va a querer comer cuanto antes– explico serio Kuu, ganándose que los otros dos hombres palidecieran ante la explicación

Lory _"mmm… si nunca la ataco como setsu no creo que ahora… o si… bueno en ese tiempo ellos dos no eran nada… pero ahora son pareja…"_

Yashiro _"cierto Ren siempre se detuvo porque Kyoko no era nada de él… pero ahora ellos dos son novios…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

se que quieren lemon, pero, apesto con el lemon asi que lo siento ヾ(●⌒●)ﾉ


	35. Llamada de advertencia

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

¡Gracias a luka gottchalk, Akane ackerman, Setsuka e Cain, sumi onechan, Lunabsc, UchihaMisha, kotoko-98, yacc32, Tsuruga Lia1412 y okita kagura!...

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

❀... **¡Feliz año nuevo!**...❀

•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 **.**

 **Llamada de advertencia**

La deposito suavemente sobre la cama, llenándola de besos, mimos y carisias mientras se iban hundiendo entre el mar de sabanas que se encontraban sobre la cama.

–uff Kyo… Kyoko– decía entre tajadas de aire –te… amo…– paso su mano suavemente por su mejilla hasta llegar a su barbilla y moviéndolo lentamente hasta hacer que lo viera a los ojos

Fue entre abriendo los ojos –y… yo a ti– pudo decir después de un famélico beso que la había dejado sin aire

Ren sonrió dulcemente y volvió a acercarse a ella para apoderarse una vez más de esos labios que por más de 2 años quiso gobernar y ahora eran para él.

Kyoko pasó sus dos brazos por el cuello de Kuon enredándolos en él y así acercándolo más a ella, las manos de Kuon comenzaban a recorrer la figura de Kyoko proporcionándole suaves y ardientes carisias con las yemas de los dedos sobre su piel, una de sus manos comenzó a escabullirse por debajo de su bracear.

Kyoko se estremeció ante el nuevo contacto, Kuon comenzó con leves movimientos bajo la prenda, pasando sus dedos entre el yacimiento del pecho, mientras besaba su cuello, se dirigía a hacia abajo dejando un camino de besos tras su paso, su otra mano viajo por su espalda hallando el gancho sutilmente comenzó a subir la tela dejando la expuesta, por su parte Kyoko recorría con sus manos torpemente la espalda expuesta y a su alcance de este.

Kuon sentía las manos de la chica que amaba recorriendo su espalda, agregando los gemidos que lograba sacar de ella con sus caricias y besos, su corazón latía tan fuerte que podría jurar que saldría de su pecho, ella se estremecía y se movía lentamente tratando de compensarlo también con caricias, dejando al descubierto que era su primera vez haciendo esto, sonrió dulcemente ante la idea de ser el primero y si por él fuera el ultimo.

Volvió a proporcionarle besos. Paso una de sus manos entre sus pechos bajando y así haciendo un camino por si vientre, llegando hasta el inicio del encaje de las bragas, jugueteo un momento con la última prenda, hasta sacarla del juego, junto con la ropa de él.

–Ku… Kuon– tartamudeo mientras posaba su mano sobre la de él, levanto su mirada encontrando el rostro de Kyoko enrojecido con los labios un poco hinchados y entre abiertos tomando bocanadas de aire, sus ojos mirándolo solo a él con una expresión de deseo, miedo y amor. Él se alejó un poco y la admiro tomo su mano y la beso, iniciando un recorrido de beso en descendencia hacia su hombro de ahí a su cuello hasta terminar en la comisura de la boca, entrelazo sus dedos de ambas manos con las de él llevándola hacia arriba sobre la almohada comenzando un hambriento y necesitado beso, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

.

–No creo que Ren sea capaz de tocar a Kyoko chan– medito un poco Yashiro –bueno, digo el sigue siendo Ren el caballero perfecto de Japón–

–cierto Kuu no creo Ren pierda su auto control, si no lo perdió hace un año con lo de los Hermanos Hell– defendió Lory a su ahijado

–cierto y créame Kyoko chan como Setsu podía ser la pesadilla de ese hombre– reitero Yashiro

–mmm...– (¬.¬)

–vamos Kyoko chan está bien– continuaba Lory

–se les olvida que ¡REN TAMBIÉN ES UN PLAYBOY!– Grito Kuu (TT_TT) –así que, no me vengas diciendo que mi princesa estará bien, porque está claro que NOO!– decía entre rabitas mientras se movía hacia la puerta sigilosamente

–pero Kuu no puedes solo ir e irrumpir en el departamento, no esta bien!– lo regaño Lory

–Pero presidente eso hicimos nosotros– murmuro Yashiro cercas de Lory

–Ya lo sé pero no debe saberlo Kuu o lo va querer hacer– contesto de igual forma Lory

–NO ME IMPORTA– seguía diciendo irritado Kuu ya que no lo dejaban ir –¡YO VOY POR MI PRINCESA!–

BRRR…. BRRR… BRRR… se comenzó a escuchar Kuu saco su celular, abriendo los ojos y poniendo la rostro como si hubiese visto a un fantasma

BRRR…. BRRR… BRRR… Lory y Yashiro voltearon a ver al hombre el cual misteriosamente dejo de tratar de huir e ir se a esconder a un rincón

BRRR…. BRRR… BRRR…

–¿Acaso no contestaras kuu?– pregunto Lory mientras levantaba una ceja como en interrogatorio

–No… no es nada importante– contesto nervioso

–mmm… misterioso– (¬.¬) sonrió traviesamente Lory –me pregunto ¿quién será?– mientras hacia el ademan de que tomaría el celular

–NOOOOO NO CONTESTES!– grito Kuu tomando el celular de las manos de Lory aunque fue demasiado tarde ya que entre los dos habían aplanado el aparato

### ¿HIZURI KUU DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?... SOLO UN MALDITO DÍA KUU… SOLO UNO… MÁS TE VALE NO ESTAR EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE KUON SI NO TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO HIZURI KUU, Y SI ESTAS TRATANDO DE CONVENCER A ESE SECUESTRADOR DE SEGUNDA DILE QUE NO SE ATREVA A AYUDARTE A METERTE ENTRE MIS NIÑOS SI NO SE LO VERÁN LOS DOS CONMIGO… POR CIERTO ACABO DE LLEGAR A JAPÓN ###

Los dos hombres tragaron saliva, mientras un escalofrió de miedo les recorría todo el cuerpo.

.

Kuon fue el primero en abrir los ojos, una gran sonrisa se dibujó al ver a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente

 _Es tan hermosa, parece un ángel…_

–Deseo despertar siempre contigo así– musito mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente de su novia y la abrazaba un poco más fuerte

–amhm amhm– se movió un poco mientras se acurrucaba más en su pecho, al sentí el pecho de él abrió los ojos y dio un pequeño salta hacia atrás bueno lo que le permitió los brazos que la tenían atrapada y no la dejarían ir de su lado

–Buenos días amor– dijo divertido Ren

–bue… nos… día…– tartamudeaba más que nerviosa mientras su mirada recorría la vista que su novio le daba, provocando que la sangre se le subieran a la cara –Co… corn–

Ren rio divertido al ver a Kyoko toda nerviosa y sonrojada y no pudo más la abrazo y le dio un cálido y dulce beso el cual fue muy bien correspondido

–¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto un poco preocupado mientras se sentaba en la cama y se recargaba contra la cabecera de la cama

–mmm… bien… No me ha vuelto la fiebre así que supongo que bien– contesto inocentemente

–jaja no preguntaba por ello pero es bueno saber que ya no ha vuelto la fiebre– dijo antes de besar su coronilla y recargarla en su hombro –pero ya hablando enserio ¿no te duele nada?– pregunto una vez más preocupado

–mmm… No– dijo después de revisarse un poco

–Me alegra escuchar eso– expreso con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba una vez más y la atraía a él. En un abrazo, hundió su nariz en su cabello

–Corn debemos bañarnos–

–no… no quiero… quiero seguir así– termino de decir mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y se recostaba una vez más sobre la cama.

–Corn…–

Riing Riing…

–no vas a contestar? –

–No que entre la contestadora– dijo besándola

.

–acaso no puede ir más rápido?– expresaba con un berrinche Kuu

–Kuu no molestes a Sebastián, todavía que nos arrastras contigo– continuaba Lory defendiendo a su mayordomo

Bostezo Yashiro –hee ¿Dónde estoy?– pregunto una vez que abrió los ojos

–o Bienvenido a la vida Yukuhito y gracias por unirte a la diversión– se burló Lory

–eh? Presidente? Hizuri san? ¿Qué hacemos en la limosina?– pregunto todo extrañado Yashiro

–Digamos que Kuu le nació el ir a visitar a su hijo temprano– contesto Lory

–¿Qué vamos a visitar a Ren?– dijo notoriamente nervioso

–Si… bueno algo así– contesto Kuu

–dile la verdad quieres allanar el departamento de tu hijo ya que quieres encontrarlo infraganti– hablo Lory

–claro que no– se defendió Kuu

–Hizuri san si pensaba irrumpir en el departamento Ren pudo ir solo no cree– decía un Yashiro asustado

–NO… No puedo hacer eso–

–¿Por qué no? – pregunto Lory

Choco sus dos dedos índices y puso su rostro chibi triste –imagínate si Kuon me ve solo a mí en su departamento, me va a querer asesinar en el lugar–

–o que gran idea que nos asesine mejor tu hijo en lugar de tu bella durmiente, aunque espero que estés consiente que si ella despierta y aun no estamos en tu objetivo ella va a querer terminar el trabajo que inicio a noche– musito preocupado al ver a la mujer que yacía dormida en el asiento con un vestido color lila

–vamos Jefe ella no nos asesinaría…– aseguro kuu para después meditar unos segundo –bueno si ve a Kuon puede que se emocione tanto y que se le olvide de nosotros–

.

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	36. Rencuentro!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

Gracias a: Osk, luka gottchalk, Akane ackerman, yacc32, Tsuruga Lia1412, Cheshire 2313, kotoko-98, nanami, mutemuia, carla berenice, okita kagura, sumi onechan y PaulaGaTo amo sus comentarios mil gracias

.

 **Rencuentro!**

Habían pasado rápidamente por LME a la oficina de Yahiro por la copia de la llave, Kuu y Lory cuidaban que Juliena no despertara, o serian asesinados en el momento.

–Buenos días Yashiro san. Qué gusto volverte a ver ¿Cómo van tus minis vacaciones?– pregunto sawara al ver al hombre que iba a entrar en una oficina.

–Buenos días Sawara san, también me da gusto volverte a ver… y las minis vacaciones creo que más bien se convirtieron en un campamento loco con el presidente– expreso cansado

–jajaja bueno creo que lo va llevando bien para aun seguir de pie…–

–uff! Supongo– sonrió _"uff aunque ahora con los Hizuri no sé cómo me ira"_

–por cierto Yashiro san?…– lo miro fijamente meditando _"estará bien preguntarle… mmm… y si no sabe… aunque ha estado con el presidente y no creo que él no lo sepa… además Kyoko chan ni Tsuruga san han sido vistos públicamente después del programa Kimaruge Rock"_

–¿pasa algo Sawara san?– pregunto extrañado ya que el hombre se veía debatiendo consigo mismo

–solo me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que Tsuruga san después de tantos años por fin tomo sus bien merecidas vacaciones?–

–ho Bueno digamos que tuvo que tomarlas por emergencia– rio nerviosamente _"de no dejar que alguien más cuidara de su princesa"_

–¿emergencia?... no me diga que Tsuruga san se enfermó? Que mal no solo Kyoko chan se ha enfermado si no también Tsuruga san– contesto preocupado

–bueno en realidad solo…–

–Yukihito ¿PORQUE TARDAS TANTO? SABES QUE SI DESPIERTA ESA MUJER NOS ASESI…– gritaba Lory mientras corría hacia él, se detuvo de golpe al ver a Sawara san –aaaa… Takenori san buenos días– dijo con su usual alegría

–Buenos días presidente–

–Sawara san ya han llegado los informes– grito un hombre

–ho Bueno yo me retiro… presidente, Yashiro san– hizo una leve reverencia –espero que Tsuruga san se recupere– termino de decir, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su propia oficina

–¿recupere? – musito Lory y voltio a ver a Yashiro –recuperarse de ¿Qué? Yo pensaba que la que estaba enferma era Mogami kun–

–pues así es… solo que Sawara san lo malentendió–

–Pues no importa ve por la llave– dijo tomándolo del hombro y empujándolo dentro de la oficina –te espero en el vehiculo, apresúrate antes de que Kuu se vuelva loco por no saber nada de Mogami kun y Kuon–

–uff! Está bien– comenzó a buscar la llave entre sus cajones _"¿qué estará haciendo Ren y Kyoko chan?... Espero que no haiga problemas al irrumpir… bueno digo y si Hizuri san tiene razón… y Ren esta con Kyoko chan…"_ se comenzó a ruborizar _"no creo que sea capaz o ¿sí?... espera y si llegamos y ellos están… no Hizuri san lo va a matar!... y me quedaría sin mi amigo y representado… Y PEOR AÚN NO SABRÉ QUE PASO CON LA DECLARACIÓN… Ren no te perdonare si mueres ante las manos de Hizuri san antes de contarme como te declaraste a Kyoko chan… debería marcarle…"_ tomo el celular y comenzó a marcar al departamento al no contestarle marco al celular

–maldición Ren contesta tu teléfono de casa… es algo importante sabes!... Bueno da igual Hizuri san llego a Japón– termino de decir para colgar, salió rápidamente de su oficina, rumbo a la limosina, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el complejo de departamentos donde vivía Ren

.

–¿Corn no piensas contestar?– pregunto Kyoko con la respiración agitada, ya que estaba sentada entre las piernas del actor, viéndose cara a cara

–ya… te… dije… que… no…– dijo entre besos que le repartía en su camino del cuello hasta la mandíbula

–Pero puede ser importante– apenas dijo con voz audible, su piel estaba de gallina al sentir esos corredizos dedos que dibujaban algunos garabatos por su espalda

–no hay nada más importante que tu– le decía mirándola a los ojos mientras una de sus manos la tomaba de la barbilla para que no evitara su mirada.

 _*"Maldición como puede ser que me derrita solo con una mirada"*_ pensaba la chica mientras se estremecía, mordió levemente su labio inferior mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos

Una sonrisa lasciva se trazó en la cara de Ren al irse acercando a ella, y así iniciando un bien necesitado beso, Ren inicio a profundizar el beso, así comenzando a explorar esa boca que tanto le gustaba

 _*"Demonios a este paso terminaremos haciendo lo mismo que anoche" (Kyoko) "ama debe detenerlo (angelito uno) No ama no lo haga…vamos ama sea fuerte y disfrute, usted puede (demonio uno), sabemos de sobra que le gusta esa atención (demonio dos), sabemos que ante él caemos fácilmente pero… pero lo que paso anoche son cosas de esposos y no deben pasar hasta el matrimonio (decía un segundo angelito más que rojo de la vergüenza por lo que dijo), y eso que… él ama a nuestra ama (demonio tres), si pero… pero nuestra ama quería CASARSE de BLANCO (grito un tercer angelito igual de rojo)" "cierto de blanco yo quería casarme de blanco ahora no podre! " (Dijo una chibi Kyoko llorando en el suelo) "pero aun así no me arrepiento aunque dolió" (termino de decir mientras se levantaba) "ama (dijeron todos sus niñas)" "espera dolió en ese momento…"*_

Kyoko abrió los ojos de golpe empujando levemente a Ren, que ya la tenía bajo de él.

 _*"en que momento, nos movimos"*_

–Kuon– dijo nerviosa

.

El vehículo estaba arribando al complejo de departamentos lujosos

–Kuu deja que se detenga el vehículo– dijo un chibi Lory

–pero Jefee!– replico como niño

–Nada Kuu ya estamos aquí así que tranquilízate–

–¿CÓMO QUIERE QUE ME TRANQUILICE? SI MI PRINCESA ESTA CON ESE LOBO FEROZ– grito mientras salía corriendo al elevador, Yashiro y Lory salieron del vehículo viendo a Kuu

–¿Presidente?¿acaso él sabe que piso es?– pregunto extrañado Yashiro al ver al hombre correr confiadamente con la llave que le había quitado hace un momento.

–no creo–

–el que iba ahí corriendo era Kuu?– pregunto una dulce voz detrás de los dos hombres

–uhm si… buenos días Juliena– contesto un nervioso Lory

–¿Dónde estamos?– volvió a preguntar secamente viendo a Lory

–uhm… este…– la miro –en el complejo donde está el departamento de Kuon– termino de decir mientras se acercaba a la entrada

–¿qué hacemos aquí?–

–Tu esposo– contesto abriendo la puerta paso la mujer con una notoria aura oscura–Yukihito vienes?–

–eh? Si ya voy–

Caminaron hasta el área de elevadores cuando uno se abrió

–ho vaya te hacía ya en el departamento con nuestro hijo– dijo feroz mente Juliena

–No sabía qué piso es amor– dijo un poco avergonzado acercándose a ella

–Puedo saber con qué derecho me subiste a ese vehículo con ese secuestrador y con Yukihito– dijo pellizcando las mejillas del hombre tiernamente –y nos trajiste al departamento de Kuon cuando claramente te dije que lo dejaras en paz–

–Pero amor él tiene a mi princesa– replicaba mientras el elevador se abría dejándolos en el piso correcto

–nada Kuu teníamos un trato–

–sí y ya es de día– contesto como un niño

Yashiro camino hasta la puerta que correspondía al departamento _"espero que haya escuchado el mensaje_ " pensaba para sí mismo, Lory le quito la llave a Kuu y abrió la puerta del departamento y entrando en el apenas dio un par de pasos cuando se detuvo de golpe junto con Yashiro, Kuu y Julieta seguían discutiendo mientras entraban al departamento, Kuu golpeo contra Lory que estaba en shock y con la boca que casi llegaba al piso compitiendo con Yashiro

–TUUUUUU BASTARDO! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI PRINCESA?– Grito Kuu mas que enfadado, ganando que la pareja de un brinco se separara y volteara a verlo con los ojos más que sorprendido

–KUON!– Grito Juliena quitando de su camino a los hombres que le estorbaban, para ir y abrazar a su hijo

–ma… mamá?– apenas pudo decir Kuon al sentir a la mujer que lo abrazaba

–Creo que no escucho el mensaje– susurro para si Yashiro _"Creo que necesitare un nuevo representado"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

P.D. onechan gracias me distes grandes ideas, este capitulo nació después de que leí tu aportaciones jajaja xD


	37. Secuestros y encuentros

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Secuestros y encuentros**

–Kuon– dijo nerviosa, dándole una mirada insegura

Ren soltó un gran suspiro y se comenzó a quitar de encima, para recostarse a su lado, ella se movió para recostarse de lado, tomo la mano de su amada delicadamente mientras la dirigía a su boca donde le dio un dulce beso, para después entrelazar sus manos y así como estaban llevarlas a su pecho poniéndolas sobre su corazón

–te haces alguna pequeña idea de ¿cuánto te amo Kyoko?– pregunto serio Ren, ella negó con un solo movimiento de la cabeza, en su rostro el miedo y la inseguridad comenzaban a salir, Ren la atrajo con la mano libre así pegándola más hacia él –yo soy incapaz de hacerte llorar de nuevo como a noche… no te hare algo que no quieras o no te guste– termino diciendo dándole un casto beso en los labios

 _Cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir me asuste demasiado… pero no pude detenerme, y cuando me dijo que se sentía bien al despertar ya me sentía más tranquilo… pero ahora…_

 _*"Se dio cuenta… Kyaaaa! Espera acaba de decir que no hará nada que yo no quiera o no me guste… piensa que no me gusto… Kyaaa! No puede ser que hago ahora"*_

Kyoko lo miraba fijamente, su mirada mostraba que lo que decía era enserio, comenzó a bajar su mirada, hasta que esta se posó en la marca que tenía Ren al final del cuello, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder

–Kyoko?– comenzó a seguir su mirada, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se dibujara en su rostro –deberíamos estar en iguales no crees– expreso con una sonrisa al levantarse un poco y quedar su torso sobre la chica, la soltó del abrazo y comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre su cuello –haber donde debería marcarte yo, como MIA– siguió recorriendo el territorio de su cuello, fue bajando el rostro hasta unos milímetros de su piel

El corazón de Kyoko aceleraba sus latidos con cada percepción de su aliento sobre su piel, un gran sonrojo comenzaba a invadir no solo la cara de la chica

 _*"Marcar! No está hablando enserio! O si? Kyaaa!" (chibi Kyoko estaba que moría de vergüenza mientras de un lado a otro) "ama resista" (corrieron por igual ángeles y demonios a auxiliarla)*_

Ren no pudo más y comenzó a reír mientras se levantaba un poco

–no te burles de mi Corn!– dijo mostrándose enojada

–lo siento jajaja… lo siento jajaja… pero es que tu cara jajaja…– trataba de disculparse entre risas, Kyoko se levantó tomado la sabana y tratando de cubrirse con ella

–Tsuruga san! Playboy!– lo miro con fijamente, sus ojos brillaban con una llama de enfado y orgullo expuesto, –odio que te burles de mi– dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

Kuon paro de reír de golpe apenas escucho el apellido por el cual Kyoko le había llamado, se levantó rápidamente, corrió hacia ella y la atrapo entre sus fuertes brazos

–Nunca me atrevería a burlarme de ti amor– dijo suavemente en su oído, dándole un beso en la mejilla, la volteo lentamente para mirarla a los ojos, tomo su mano y la beso suavemente –pero piénsalo, yo no creo, ser capas dejarte una marca más grande que la de anoche– termino decir el emperador de la noche –pero podría intentarlo si me dejas– dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos, mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, su mano libre estaba tomando su barbilla pasando suavemente su pulgar por la comisura de los labios de Kyoko

Kyoko tenía el rostro más rojo a no más poder, tenía que agradecer al cielo que Kuon la estuviera abrazada de la cintura, porque si no desde hace mucho ella hubiera caído al suelo

–jajaja bien lo dejare hasta aquí por el momento– dijo soltándola poco a poco. Kyoko se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se inclinó y le dio un fugas beso –me iré a bañar a menos que ¿quieras bañarte conmigo?– le pregunto mientras acomodaba su espalda en posición

–claro que NO– contesto rápidamente volteando a otro lado, ya que había visto que Kuon estaba completamente desnudo, un vez que vio que Kuon entro al baño ella busco con la mirada su maleta, después de asegurarse que fuera la correcta, camino a la habitación de huéspedes para bañarse y arreglarse.

Después de ducharse rápidamente saliendo solo con un bóxer puesto, se dirigió rápidamente al closet donde saco un pantalón y una camisa de botones dejando los tres últimos botones de arriba abiertos

 _Kyoko… me ama…_

 _Todo este tiempo pensando que ella huiría de mí ya fuera por la verdad de Corn o por el amor…_

–¿Kyoko? – la llamo al no escuchar ruido en la habitación de huéspedes, entro a la habitación la cual estaba vacía, –KYOKO!– se apresuró por el pasillo, cuando se acercó a la puerta principal

–¿Qué pasa Kuon?– dijo saliendo de la sala Kyoko ya vestida con un tipo overol de short negro y una playera un poco más grande color rosa pastel con un estampado que decía LOVE en rosa fuerte la playera dejaba ver uno de sus hombros, sus piernas lucían calcetines largos que llegaban a sus rodillas de dos colores rosa y negro

–¿Sigues aquí?– dijo en un aliento de alivio, acercándose y abrazándola –pensé que te había ido–

–¿ido? ¿A dónde? ¿Quieres que me vaya?–

–sabes bien que No… Te amo mucho– paso su mano delicadamente por su mejilla –Kyoko quédate conmigo– sonrió cálidamente.

–Siempre– contesto con una dulce sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos, Ren la arrincono contra la pared, aun la tenía tomada de la cintura con una mano y la otra en su mejilla, hipnotizados por sus mutuas miradas, ella iba levantándose todo lo que podía con ayuda de las puntas de los pies, él se fue inclinándose al mismo tiempo así los dos acortando la distancia, hasta el momento en que sus labios se encontraron dejando que sus sentimientos condujeran libremente su beso tan íntimo, lleno de amor y pasión. Se suponía que iba a ser solo en los labios no supo quién de los dos había dejado al otro entrar y así profundizando el beso. Kyoko paso sus dos brazos por el cuello de él mientras Kuon sus manos en la cintura de la chica la cual estaba aprisionada entre él y la pared.

Un leve sonido de caminar se escuchó al cual no le tomaron importancia

–TUUUUUU BASTARDO! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI PRINCESA?– Grito Kuu mas que enfadado, ganando que la pareja de un brinco se separara y volteara a verlo con los ojos más que sorprendido

–KUON!– Grito Juliena quitando de su camino a Yashiro y Lory los cuales habían entrado en shock al ver a Kyoko y Ren besándose, por lo cual estorbaban a la mujer para ir y abrazar a su hijo

–ma… mamá?– apenas pudo decir Kuon al ver bien a la mujer que lo abrazaba con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

–Kuon! Mi niño te he extrañado tanto!– decía entre sollozos

–yo también te he extrañado mamá– decía correspondiendo el abrazo

Lory estaba emocionado no podía creer lo que veía era como ver un capítulo de una de sus novelas americanas donde una madre y su hijo se rencuentran después de años.

Yashiro seguía procesando los sucesos, habían sido arrastrados desde temprano al departamento de su representado por el padre de este, que resultaba ser nada menos que Hizuri Kuu, su esposa la gran modelo Hizuri Juliena toda una fierecilla de temer como decían Kuu y Lory venia echando llamas contra Kuu hasta que vio a su hijo el cual no estaba con su traje de cordero en vez de lobo como esperaba, aun quería ser manager de su amigo y deseaba que Kuu no lo matara por como lo habían encontrado con si pequeña hermanita... _"espera Hizuri san ha sido pasado a segundo plano…"_ pensó saliendo de su repaso de la mañana que había tenido.

–veo que has cuidado demasiado bien a Mogami kun– interrumpió Lory tanto el pensamiento de Yashiro como la escena de Juliena y Kuon –lástima que te acaban de robar a tu novia– termino de decir con una sonrisa

Juliena y Kuon voltearon viendo a todas partes efectivamente ya no estaba Kyoko pero también faltaba él.

.

–Kuu Otousama… espera…– decía un Kyoko agitada ya el hombre la llevaba tomada de la mano y caminando a su ritmo, siendo el más alto podía dar pasos más largos y así obligando a Kyoko correr de tras de él.

–no podemos esperar vamos Kyoko chan…– dijo jalando su mano para caminar más rápido por la acera de la calle

–No tan rápido– trataba de seguir el paso _*"como demonios llegamos hasta aquí… ya estamos a 5 cuadras del complejo de departamentos"*_

–No voy a esperar que ese lobo nos alcance–

–no espera Kuu Otousama… por fav…– **PAFF**!

–EH? Mi niña?– decía extrañado volteando hacia atrás para ver a una Kyoko chan embarrada literalmente en el piso

–auch! Eso dolió– decía bajito Kyoko mientras se trataba de levantar

–ooo hijaaa! Perdón– decía un lloroso Kuu que se agacho para ayudarla, entre los dos se levantaron Kyoko comenzó a sacudirse –TU… TUS RODILLAS!– grito una vez que vio ensangrentadas las rodillas de esta con un poco de sangre.

Enfrente de la acera había un pequeño parque, Kuu tomo a Kyoko y la llevo a sentar en una de las bancas, saco un pañuelo y lo mojo en un bebedero

–huuuu perdón hija no me di cuenta que aun traías las pantuflas puestas!– decía mientras limpiaba las rodillas de la chica con su pañuelo

 _*"Maldición es un pañuelo caro y lo está arruinando, kyaaaa no creo poder quitar las manchas de sangre tan fácil!"*_

–Kuu otousama yo… yo puedo hacerlo– trata de hacer que Kuu dejara de limpiarla con el pañuelo

–no el deber de un padre es curar a sus hijos… bien esto bastara por ahora… ahora– se levantó mirando a todos lados –creo que eso ayudara– dijo apuntando a un centro comercial

–¿Qué? Pero Kuu otousama…– iba a comenzar a oponerse cuando sintió que Kuu la tenía en brazos.

–Sujétate hija– dijo cuándo corrió al centro comercial.

.

–Sebastián viste pasar a Kuu y Mogami kun?– Pregunto Lory a su fiel mayordomo que lo estaba esperando afuera en el auto

–sí, se fueron por ahí– dijo señalando la calle hacia la derecha.

–bien llévanos, suban no creo que vayan tan lejos– ordeno Lory mientras los demás subían

–no puedo creer que Kuu se secuestre a nuestra hija cuando apenas la iba a conocer– decía enfadada Juliena que tenía abrazada a Kuon del brazo

–mama?– dijo con seriedad

–¿Qué pasa?–

–puedes decirme que hacen en Japón?–

–acaso estas molesto de que viniera a verte hijo, tanto así nos odias no sabía– decía con un tono de herida por las palabras de su hijo mientras se hacía hasta la esquina

–no… no lo malinterpretes es solo que me sorprende que estén aquí– trato de explicar el pobre chico.

–Enserio– decía con lágrimas en los ojos –entonces estas feliz de ver a tu madre Kuon–

–Claro que si mama–

–entonces no estas molesto conmigo– chillo Juliena abrazándolo una vez mas

–Claro que no mamá de hecho me alegra mucho verte– contesto resignado

Yashiro miraba la escena con una cara de ahí salió Ren _"veo de donde saco sus dotes de manipulación"_ –presidente como piensa encontrarlos?– pregunto un poco dudoso al darse cuenta que ya se habían alejado bastante del complejo de departamentos de Ren

–Eso será fácil Yukihito– contesto más que seguro Lory

–EH? Pero presidente com…– iba a seguir Yashiro

KYAAAA! * HIZURI SAMA! ES EL MEJOR * HIZURI KUU POR AQUÍ * ES EL MEJOR se escuchaban gritar en una multitud en la calle

–vez te dije que eso sería fácil– contesto Lory aun con su sonrisa, le aventó una gorra a Kuon

Sebastián aparco cercas de donde estaba la multitud de fanáticas, la que bajo en su búsqueda fue Juliena rápidamente y se hizo paso entre la gente, y efectivamente en medio de esa multitud estaba Kuu

–Kuu!– Dijo un poco fuerte Juliena con una sonrisa angelical –¿dónde has estado?– le pregunto entre dientes fingiendo una sonrisa en el rostro para los reporteros que tenía aprisionado al actor

–Ya vez, por muchos lados amor– dijo entre dientes sonrió y tomo de la mano a su esposa para que se acercara y la abrazo de la cintura, mientras se abrían paso hasta la limosina

–¿Dónde está ella?– pregunto Juliena una vez que ya estaba con los demás

Kuu trago saliva –digamos que esta momentáneamente extraviada– dijo cambiando el rostro a uno preocupado

–¿cómo es que perdiste a Mogami kun?– pregunto extrañado Lory

–NO esta pérdida. Solo momentáneamente extraviada– volvió a aclarar

–Es lo mismo Kuu– dijo Lory –bien y ¿Por qué te separaste de ella?–

–yo solo la deje sola unos minutos mientras buscaba alcohol y unos parches y vendajes para sus heridas– contesto triste Kuu

–heridas? ¿Qué le hiciste a Kyoko?– por fin hablo un Kuon enojado y preocupado

–yo no hice nada–

–entonces porque está herida–

–Fue un accidente–

–¿Qué tipo de accidente?–

–Ella se cayó… pero... pero fue tu culpa–

–¿porque es mi culpa? ¿si tú fuiste la que se la llevo de mi departamento?–

–no hubiera tenido que llevármela así si tú no te la hubieras estado comiendo–

–Solo estaba besando a mi novia–

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	38. Cuatro rivales o ¿Cinco?

**Skip Beat! No me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei.**

Gracias por sus comentarios a Guest, Luka gottchalk, Nozomi1998, mutemuia, okita kagura, adrySOE, Cheshire 2313, PaulaGaTo, Lunabsc, sumi onechan, kotoko-98

P.D. Guest la verdad me agrada mucho la idea y ya estoy escribiendo algunas ideas para esa solo te pido paciencia XD.

.

 **Cuatro rivales o ¿Cinco?**

–enserio eres tan idiota Kyoko– decía, mientras aplicaba algodón con alcohol

–auch eso duele!– se quejaba

–No te quejes y no te muevas tanto– dijo limpiando

–Perdóname Mouko san!– contesto con la cara triste y con lagrimas

–¿qué hubieras hecho si la prensa te captara con Hizuri san de compras? O peor aún que te grabaran peleándote con Fuwa en el estacionamiento del centro comercial– grito enfadada la chica _"fue una suerte que yo estuviera por ahí cuando la vi pasar con Hizuri san y más volvérmela encontrar en el estacionamiento"_

 _*"Maldito shoutaro… si no es porque Mouko san me detuvo… si te hubiera una buena paliza que nunca olvidarías"*_

 **Flash back**

–uff! Kuu Otousama tarda mucho– miro a sus heridas en las rodillas para seguir hacia abajo, donde vio sus nuevas botines de piso de terciopelo color negro –uff otousama es exactamente igual a Kuon con las compras– dijo soltándolo en un gran suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos

–¿QUIÉN ES KUON?– pregunto un shou enojado revestido con un la cara de rey devi

–eso a ti que te importa!–

–ESTÚPIDA MUJER CHUPA ALMAS CAMBIA FORMAS ¿DÓNDE TE HAS ESTADO ESCONDIDO? LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE HAYAS ESTADO CON ESE ACTORUCHO DE CUARTA– la tomo del brazo fuertemente

–suéltame me lastimas– le gritaba mientras trataba de zafarse

–NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS–

–me estas lastimando Idiota– grito ferozmente mientras este apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de la chica

–No hasta que me digas ¿con quien estuviste con ese tal KUON o con ese estúpido de TSURUGA REN?–

–estúpido shoutaro! Me lastimas! IDIOTA!– termino de gritar mientras le implantaba una cachetada con la mano libre

–Kyoko!– Grito Kanae que corría a ella –debemos irnos– la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo mientras una bola de reporteros y fans se juntaban al otro lado

 **Fin Flash Back**

–aún no se arregla el escándalo de hace 4 días como para que le agregues más– dijo Kanae llevándose la mano a la frente

–perdón… espera ¿escandalo? ¿Cuál escándalo Mouko san?– pregunto alarmada la chica, la puerta del cuarto donde estaban se abrió

–No te han dicho nada– " _qué demonios Tsuruga san no le ha contado?... bueno lo más seguro es que no la quería agobiar con eso… sino, no descansaría como debe"_

–Buenos días Kotonami san… ¿Kyoko senpai?– grito Chiori con alegría –tiempo sin verla!... ¿Qué…qué… qué te paso?– su alegría se esfumo tan rápido como llego dejando preocupación por ver a su amiga herida

–Amamiya san!–

–Kyoko espera deja que termine de vendarte la muñeca– decía Kanae mientras le ponía una venda en la mano donde Fuwa le había dejado marca de su agarre

–uhmm! Lo siento Mouko san–

–Kyoko senpai que le paso en las rodillas y en la muñeca?–

–me caí– sonrió dulcemente –pero estoy bien no te preocupes–

–segura?–

–si…–

–¿Por cierto Kyoko senpai piensa ir hoy?–

–el hoy ¿a dónde?–

–Kyoko senpai hoy es la lectura del guion de Kareshi Kanojo no Jijo pero se dijo que usted estaba enferma–

–cierto… lo había olvidado!– Comenzó a llorar –Kamisama soy de lo peor cómo es posible que lo haya olvidado… nunca podre llamarme un actriz profesional así– se levantó –A ESTE PASO NO PODRE SER UNA DIGNA NOVIA PARA KUON!– _*"Kyaa! Noooo no podre ser aceptada como su novia! Si no puedo ser actriz"*_ salió corriendo del cuarto

–¿novia? ¿De quién?– se preguntaron las dos mientras la miraba

–espera Amamiya san tú también estas en ese elenco ¿Qué no?– pregunto Kanae

–cierto! Kyaaa Kyoko senpai espereee!– corrió detrás de ella

–uff! Esas dos son un par de idiotas… pero ¿quién es Kuon?– se preguntaba Kanae mientras volvía dentro de la sala Love me –no puede ser eso es… Kyoko– tomo una bolsa que estaba en el sofá donde había estado Kyoko

.

La recepción estaba hecha un lio corriendo de un lado a otro.

–Sebastian avisa a seguridad que busquen a Mogami kun– decía Lory mientras abría la puerta –avísame cualquier cosa estaremos en la oficina– continuaba diciendo mientras se dirigía a elevador con la pareja Hizuri junto con Yashiro y Ren que ya se había vuelto a poner las lentillas. En la recepción todos rumoreaban y se emocionaba al ver a la pareja

–presidente no sería más fácil buscarla cercas de la área?– pregunto Kuu

–claro que no lo más seguro es que ella se hubiera ido por ahí– le contestaba mientras seguían su camino, mas delante de él estaba un hombre levantando algunos papeles que le habían caído

–Sawara san vio pasar a Kyoko?– venia corriendo Kanae al ver el hombre que se estaba levantando ya con los papeles

–ho Kotonami san, si ella y Amamiya san acaban de pasar gritando que era tarde– contesto mientras señalaba la puerta principal

–que viste a Mogami kun?– se adelantó el presidente al escuchar la conversación

–viste a Kyoko– dijo al mismo tiempo Kuu con Lory

Kanae visualizo rápidamente a todo los que estaban ahí –presidente no cree que está llamando mucho la atención, y Kyoko hasta hace poco estaba aquí ya que me la encontré, me acompaño a Love me pero se fue con Amamiya san– dijo discretamente, se dirigió a Sawara –Sawara san me podría decir dónde será la lectura del guion de Kareshi Kanoko no Jijo–

–en el estudio de XYT ¿para que necesitas esa información Kotonami san?– contesto extrañado Sawara

–Curiosidad supongo– avanzo hacia donde estaba Yashiro y Ren –es más seguro que usted la vea, que yo– termino de decir entregándole el bolso a Ren –bueno me voy– fue lo último que dijo, Lory le dio instrucciones a Yashiro y este se fue. Lory, Kuu, Ren y Juliena subieron a la oficina de Presidente

–Jefe debemos ir al estudio XYT por mi princesa–

–No te llevare al estudio además ya Yukihito fue con ella–

–porque no me dejo ir con él–

–Ya hiciste mucho escándalo por hoy– decía enfadado Ren

–tu ni me hables sigo enojado contigo–

–Kuu deja en paz a Kuon– contestaba enojada Juliena –por tu culpa no he podido conocerla formalmente a mi niña–

 **CRACH**! –abuelito! Onee sama tiene problemas–

–María chan!– dijo el chico al ver a la niña entrar corriendo

–Ren sama– se abalanza sobre él, abrazándola fuertemente

–vaya así que eres María chan… has crecido mucho… te has vuelto tan hermosa como Lina– decía Juliena quitándosela a Ren, y cargándola y abrazándola

–Kyaa!– grito un poco asustada _"¿quién es ella?... ¿y porque menciona a mama?"_

–María chan– corrió Kuu a saludarla

–Kuu ojisama– le estira los brazos, este la toma

–Kuu no es justo yo la tenía– se quejó Juliena

–este?– decía nerviosa la niña y sonrojada mirando a Juliena

–María chan… puede que no recuerdes a mi esposa Juliena, ya que estabas muy pequeña cuando la conociste– decía dulcemente Kuu a la pequeña, mientras la acercaba a Juliena, esta le sonrió dulcemente

–Perdón por asustarte María chan, me emocione demasiado… al volverte a ver– decía estirando los brazos, para ver si se iba con ella, la niña acepto y se fue con ella –veo que has crecido muy bien María chan– se sentó con ella en regazo –déjame presentarme correctamente yo soy Hizuri Juliena, puedes decirme Obachan– le sonrió dulcemente

–por cierto María por qué dices que Mogami kun tiene problemas?– pregunto Lory

–cierto… Ren sama ¿Porque dejaste sola a Onee sama esta mañana y más con ese tipo?– decía viendo fijamente a Ren sin levantarse de Juliena ya que esta la tenía abrazada

–¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo?– gritaron todos

–Está en todas las noticias–

–¿María chan de que hablas?– pregunto Lory

María se levantó y prendió la televisión gigante y efectivamente en los programas de chismes

–no conforme con lo de hace 4 días con el accidente entre Ren sama, Hikaru san y Kyouko chan, esta actriz que por casi dos años ha subido al estrellato mostrando más que capacitada en la área actoral, nos trae un nuevo escándalo, hoy en la mañana se captó a esta hermosa chica, teniendo lo que aparentemente es una pelea de enamorados– decía Mei

–pobre Shou san eso debió doler– bromeo Yamato

Todos los presentes estaban mirando la tele atentamente, Ren estaba dejando ir esa aura de miedo al ver las imágenes de Fuwa con Kyoko, pero se calmaron al ver la cachetada que le impregno la joven al cantante

–creo que Shou sama no le ha gustado la idea de que Kyouko chan pueda estar con Ren san– bromeo Yasha

–pues ¿a quién le gustaría que Tsuruga Ren sama es el actor número uno de Japón tenga novia?– decía Yumi

–Debo admitir que no me agrada la idea que Ren sama tenga novia pero no puedo negar que se ven bien juntos y la verdad es que si les daría mi aprobación jajaja– complementaba Mei

–eso si yo también estaría gustosa de que estén juntos, me encanto cuando salieron juntos en Dramatic Love Album, aunque también debo decirlo– decía emocionada Yasha –Kyouko chan se ve bien con Shou sama, es decir ustedes han visto el Pv nuevo donde aparecen como pareja deben admitir que se veía tan bien juntos– seguía diciendo Yasha

–cierto yo también apoyo eso, pero me agrado más ver la con Hikaru san cuando fue el programa de Kimagure Rock y jugaron a ser novia de Hikaru san fue muy divertido verlos juntos además gracias a eso vimos la faceta de galanes tanto de Ren sama y Hikaru san– admitió Yumi

–pero chicas olvidan algo al parecer ahí un cuarto hombre detrás de ella– decía Yamato

–cierto... jajaja Yamato creo que la tienes difícil entre Tsuruga sama, Hikaru san, Shou san y al parecer ese tal Kuon san que menciona Shou san, pero la duda queda no creen ¿quién es Kuon?– termino de decir Yasha

–Pero no pueden olvidar que Bou les va ganando a todos jajaja– bromeo Yumi

–Abuelito tu sabes ¿quién es Kuon? ¿Tú lo conoces?– pregunto seria y enojada María –no debemos dejar que se acerque a Onee sama aunque ella sepa cuidarse sola– decía segura

–Así se habla María chan– la apoyo Kuu –yo te ayudare a que ese tipo no se le acerque también–

–Kuu ojisama tú conoces a Kuon? –

–sí, es un lobo que se quiere comer a mi niña–

–se quiere comer a Onee sama?… Kyaaaa!–

–Además de que se la quiere llevar lejos de nosotros María chan, y no nos la va a querer prestar–

–Oye no le digas cosas rara a María chan– decía Ren

–no… no… no puede quitarme a Onee sama– decía asustada

–Kuu deja de meterle ideas tontas a María chan– decía Juliena

Lory estaba atacado de la risa viendo como Kuu le metía ideas locas a María chan

–claro que no lo olvidamos, es más envidie a Bou cuando fue el programa– seguía diciendo Yamato

–Lo siento Yamato pero creo que tu quedaste fuera del juego sin necesidad de iniciar jajaja– se burlaba Yasha

–bueno pero no podemos descuidar este juego es decir, ella aun es joven y hermosa, y no voy a negar que ella se está poniendo aún más hermosa y no sabemos ¿Cuántos hombres aun vayan caer ante ella? – decía con una sonrisa pícara Yumi

.

–Bueno es todo por hoy, espero con ansias trabajar con ustedes– decía el director Seishi Shinkai, se acercó a Kyoko –Kyouko chan, por fin se me hace trabajar contigo–

–Director Shinkai san, tiempo sin verlo y por fin podre trabajar con usted–

–Así es Kyouko chan, estoy esperando con ansias tu Yukino–

–me esforzare mucho– dijo con una sonrisa

–ho Reiji san deja te presento a Kyouko chan tu co-protagonista… Kyouko chan él es Tareyanagi Reiji el que la ara de Arima–

–es un gusto Tareyanagi san–

–no el gusto es mío Kyouko san, desde hace mucho que he deseado conocerte– dijo tomando su mano y dándole un beso y mirándola a los ojos –si tienes tiempo hoy te gustaría ir a comer?, digo para conocernos–

Las mejillas de Kyoko comenzaron a tomar color un rojo fuerte, Yashiro venia entrando cuando vio al chico dándole un beso en la mano a Kyoko _"kyaaaa! Qué bueno que Ren no vino o lo va a querer matar"_

–Kyoko chan? –

–Yashiro san ¿Qué haces aquí?–

–El presidente me mando por ti Kyoko chan– dijo acercándose rápidamente a ella y haciendo espacio entre los dos actores –es muy importante–

–está bien, y lo siento Tareyanagi san–

–no te preocupes, nos veremos mañana– se despidió el actor –ha pero antes Kyouko chan crees en el amor a primera vista?– pregunto tomándola de las dos manos –bueno piénsalo, mientras tanto, toma– le dio un papel –por si estas libre en la noche y deseas comenzar la magia que tendremos que hacer en un futuro– le guiño el ojo coquetamente y salió del lugar

Yashiro y el director estaban con la boca abierta.

En la oficina del presidente

–Ren sama debemos proteger a Onee sama–

–Maria chan, Ren tampoco es buena opción– decía Kuu –es mas esta mañana Ren– se acercó a la pequeña y le comenzó a susurrar algo al oído, los demás miraban como la niña pasaba de una sonrisa, a lágrimas, otra sonrisa, después a enojo para terminar con una sonrisa

–prefiero mil veces más que Ren sama se quede con Oneesama más que ese Kuon que se la quiere llevar lejos de mi… ya que se que Ren sama no me alejara de Onee sama…– decía segura

–qué?– decía nervioso Ren

 _Papa que estupideces le has estado metiendo en la cabeza…_

 ** _Toc toc toc_**

–Pasen– trataba de decir aun entre risas –Yukihito… Mogami kun ¿Cómo te ha ido en la reunión de tu nuevo trabajo?–

–mmm… digamos que bien– contesto volteando a otro lado escondiendo su sonrojo

–Mogami Kun que…?– iba a preguntar Lory

–Oneesamaa! Hijaaaaa!– gritaban los dos mientras corrían a abrazarla

–perdóname! Si no me hubiera descuidado– decía llorando Kuu al ver sus vendajes de la chica en la mano y rodillas

Ren la miraba como era abrazada por María y Kuu la monopolizaban aunque Lory y Yashiro hablaban con ella, Juliena se acercó a él

–y bien me presentaras a mi nuera/hija– dijo pícaramente

–Claro– le sonrió

–Kyoko– la llamo Ren dulcemente, esta volteo a ver a Ren y la mujer que estaba con ella –ella es Hizuri Juliena la esposa de Kuu–

–por fin se me hace el conocerte Kyoko– la abraza con fuerza –eres más mona que las fotos Kyaa!–

–estee… no… puedo…– trataba de decir Kyoko

–amor! Mama! Juliena! Hizuri san! Obasan! LA ESTÁ ASFIXIANDO!– gritaron todos juntos, al ver como la chica caía en una sincope

–Kyaaa! Lo siento mucho Kyoko– decía con lágrimas en los ojos –me emocione demasiado–

–coff coff… no se preocupe estoy bien– decía mientras disimulaba unas bocanadas de aire

–perdona me, creo que la emoción… pero es que hace mucho que te quería conocer… y ellos– señalo a Kuu y Lory –no me dejaban venir a conocerte en persona–

Ren tomo a Kyoko y la llevo a sentarse en un sofá María se sentó alado de ella y Juliena quito a Ren para sentarse al otro lado, Ren tuvo que sentarse alado de Juliena y los demás se acomodaron en los sillones individuales, Sebastián entro con Té

–Bueno Onee sama, le diste un buen derechazo a ese cantante– decía la niña imitando el golpe

–mmm uhm ustedes también lo vieron?– menciono preocupada

–Está en todos los canales Oneesama–

–y tu como lo viste Kyoko chan?– pregunto Yashiro

–Amamiya san me lo mostro desde su celular– decía con un tono de preocupación –también… también…– se sonrojo mucho y agacho la cabeza –también me mostro los videos y los rumores que se han estado esparciendo en estos días… Lo siento mucho lo que menos quería era causarle problemas a la carrera de Tsuruga san – volteo a ver a Ren con una mirada de preocupación

–sobre eso…– iba a decir Ren

–Eso no importa– se adelantó Lory a contestar –Ren ya ha decidido qué hacer con eso y Yukihito y yo hemos comenzado a idear algunas formas solo nos faltaba comunicarles a ustedes dos y que los dos elijan la que más les sea cómoda– sonrió pícaramente mientras Sebastián entraba con algunos documentos –lo siento María chan, kuu y Juliena pero necesitamos hablar co…–

Juliena se apresuró a abrazar tanto a Ren como Kyoko –no pienso dejarte con mis niños a solas, eres capaz de volverme a quitar a Kuon y ahora puedes hasta quitarme a mi nueva hija–

–¿Kuon? ¿Por qué dices que Ren sama es Kuon Obachan? – pregunto apresuradamente e inocentemente María mientras se levantaba del sofá y se postulaba enfrente de la mayor.

.

.

Gracias por leer..


	39. ¿Quién decide?

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **¿Quién decide?**

–pues… pues…– Juliena miraba a la pequeña la cual tenía una mirada de insistencia para que le contestara, volteo a ver a Lory y Kuu los cuales le daban una mirada de aborta la misión, el silencio gobernó el lugar por unos largos minutos.

–uff! Veras María chan lo que te diré es un secreto y solo los que estamos aquí lo saben– dijo seriamente Ren tomando las manos de la pequeña asintió –bien mi nombre real es Kuon Hizuri… María chan soy el hijo de Kuu y Juliena…– no pudo terminar la niña había corrido hacia donde estaba Kuu

–Kuu ojisama porque me mintió si sabía que Kuon era mi amado Ren sama porque dijo todas esas cosas feas de su hijo– decía una enojada María mientras lo miraba fijamente –y la verdad no creo que haiga mejor hombre para Oneesama que el… además ellos ya han ido a comer juntos muchas veces Ren sama siempre la devuelve sana y salva– seguía con la cara seria la pequeña mientras lo decía

–¿Comer?¿devolver?¿a qué te refieres María chan?– pregunto extrañada Kyoko

–Si, Kuu ojisama me estuvo diciendo que Kuon pretendía comerte y llevarte lejos de mí– seguía diciendo con seriedad –aunque no entiendo por qué sería malo que Ren sama coma… la verdad no le veo nada malo de que vayas a comer con él… digo sigue siendo Ren sama y no es un secreto que él tiene una pésima forma alimentación además dijo Kuu ojisama…– seguía parloteando la niña todas las incoherencias que le había dicho Kuu con doble sentido aunque ella no les encontraba algo raro, Yashiro y Kyoko estaban más que sonrojados con lo que la pequeña decía

–María chan por eso te dije que no le hicieras caso– le dijo Ren mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo

–no le creas María chan, Kuon es muy tramposos y solo quiere que aceptes darle a Kyoko– decía un chibi Kuu

Kyoko no podía con su sonrojo a morir por la pelea tan infantil que tenían esos tres

–Bien… bien da igual si Kuon se desea comer a Kyoko– hablo el presidente, ganándose un sonrojo por ambos actores –además eso se soluciona rápido en menos de dos meses se puede crear una magnifica y espectacular boda–

–PRESIDENTE!– gritaron los dos sonrojados

–BO…BODA!– gritaron Yashiro y Kuu

–dos meses… que te pasa mínimo necesito tres meses para diseñar un majestuoso vestidos de bodas digno para mi niña– se apresuró a decir Juliena

–Mi niña aun esta pequeña para eso– decía Kuu abrazando a Kyoko que estaba más que roja por la vergüenza

–que si ella tiene 18 años y mi niño la ama– continuo Juliena –así que no le veo problema–

–MA…MAMA!– decía un avergonzado Kuon

–Yo seré la dama de las flores– atribuyo María fascinada con la idea –cielos debemos elegir el tema para la boda… debe ser de cuento de hadas… Oneesama?– susurro lo último la pequeña, Kyoko estaba muy callada y con la cara agachada de la vergüenza

–bien… eso lo discutiremos después, lo que quiero saber es, si ustedes dos ¿desean dar a conocer su relación al público?– continuo diciendo Lory al ver que Kyoko no contestaba

–Claro que lo van a dar a conocer– decía firmante Kuu –no dejare que el bastardo de mi hijo niegue a mi niña aunque, mejor para mi si él se mantiene lejos de ella–

–PAPA! – se queje Kuon

–todo el mundo debe saber que mis bebes están juntos– continuo Juliena apoyando la idea de su esposo

–cof cof… disculpen Hizuri san– intervino Yashiro –yo también quisiera que el mundo sepa de que Ren y Kyoko chan están juntos pero no es tan fácil ya que ante todo Japón ellos son Kohai y Senpai y lo han sido por 2 años– continuo con la seriedad el manager

–Yukihito tiene razón, no podemos ser impulsivos ya– dijo viendo a Ren, con seriedad –creo que ustedes dos deberían hablar sobre eso, pero antes– dijo con seriedad Lory. Kuon miro a Lory el cual le hacía un gesto que volteara a ver a Kyoko –Mogami kun– la llamo dulcemente Lory mientras se acercaba a ella –podemos hablar– le ofreció la mano, Kyoko la tomo sin dudar

–Jefe a donde pretende ir con mi hijo– decía enojado Kuu

–Kuu por hoy termine de jugar…– su voz sonaba muy seria, la guio fuera de la oficina a una sala continua

–Mogami kun?– la volvió a llamar Lory una vez que los dos se sentaron –puedes levantar la mirada– le dijo dulcemente, como cuando un padre habla con su hija.

Kyoko obedeció y lo miro –presidente yo… yo– los ojos de Kyoko estaban llenos de lágrimas pero a la vez una tímida pero dulce sonrisa

.

Habían pasado una hora desde que el presidente se había llevado a Kyoko en la sala Kuu y Juliena estaban como leones enjaulados pasando de un lado a otro la puerta

–Kuon lleva a Mogami kun a casa– sentencio Lory mientras salía de la sala continua

–ni pienses que iras solo– decía Kuu mientras caminaba detrás de su hijo

–Kuu– lo tomo del cuello de la camisa Juliena –déjalos solos, creo que ellos tienen mucho de qué hablar–

.

Kuon había entrado a la sala, para encontrarse con Kyoko la cual miraba por la ventana

–Kyoko chan– dijo con una sonrisa, Kyoko volteo a verlo –te llevare a casa– ella no dijo nada solo asintió y se acercó a él. Salieron de la sala por una puerta lateral sin pasar por la oficina, ninguno de los había cruzado palabra, bajaron hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba Sebastián esperándolos en un automóvil, subieron al auto sin preguntar y este le llevo hasta el complejo de departamento de Ren. Entraron al departamento Kyoko entro a buscar su maleta

–Kyoko– la llamo Kuon desde la sala, al verla pasar por el pasillo, ella camino lentamente hacia el hasta sentarse frente a él –¿Qué deseas hacer con lo que dijo el presidente?–

–lo que menos deseo es causarte problemas Tsuruga san– dijo seria mientras desviaba la mirada

 _Causarme problemas? A mi…_

–Kyoko– se levantó y se acercó a ella y tomo delicadamente su mano –yo no te estoy preguntando si me quiere o no causar problemas, lo que quiero saber es si quieres hacer pub–

–no– se apresuró a decir, mientras quitaba la mano

–no?– repitió sorprendido, la miro fijamente

–de hecho creo que– decía nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos

 _Espera… que no me digas que…_

–Kyoko no… por favor no– la abrazo con fuerza, Kyoko se sonrojo –No quiero que me dejes–

–dejarte? ¿Quieres que te deje Corn?– dijo sorprendida ahora ella –yo solo quería que aclaráramos… después kuu otousama, Juliena san… hablaban de una boda…– decía rápidamente y agobiada

–espera… Kyoko… eso–

–el presidente dijo que debía decidir entre Kuon y Tsuruga san…–

–Amor– la atrajo hacia él, presiono suavemente sus labios contra los de Kyoko, ella trato de resistirse, hasta que comenzó a ceder y corresponder el beso, el mordió sutilmente su labio inferior. –ahora estas más tranquila–

–si– contesto nerviosa

–Perfecto– la miro serio se sentó en el sofá y la sentó alado de el –ahora quiero saber que tanto hablaste con el presidente–

–el presidente me pidió que decidiera entre Tsuruga Ren y Hizuri Kuon con cuál de los dos tendré una relación, pero como hacerlo Tsuruga san es mi querido y respetado senpai, pero– Ren iba a interrumpir cuando Kyoko lo miro –déjame terminar… pero también eres Hizuri Kuon, el cual es Corn mi querido amigo de la infancia– paso su mano por la mejilla –pero eras la persona que amo y la verdad no sé cómo podría decidir–

–Entonces no decidas– tomo su mano y la beso, –ante el público se la amante de Tsuruga Ren, pero aquí– señalo el departamento –se solo mía– la comenzó a besar en la mejilla

–pero eso le traerá problemas a la carrera de Tsuruga san además entre la prensa ya está rondando el nombre de Kuon–

–y eso que importa?–

–Debes pensar más en tu carrera… como crees que el público va a tomar el que salgas con una novata como yo, además siendo tan aburrida y sin gracia alguna–

–muy bien, al ver lo feliz que estoy contigo, además tú no eres para nada aburrida y sin gracia es más eres la mujer más bella y hermosa del mundo–

–y lo de Kuon?–

–que tiene que ver–

–preguntaran por él, además aun no me siento preparada para que todo el mundo–

–Kyoko son cosas sin detalle, así que no les tomes importancia, si deseas que esperemos en informar al público lo acepto, yo hablare con el presidente– ella asintió, Ren la beso una vez más, después de charlar un rato más, Kyoko hizo una cena rápida después de eso, a pesar de los intentos fallidos de convencimiento de Ren para que Kyoko se quedara a pasar la noche, tuvo que llevarla a Darumaya

.

–¿QUIÉN LO DECIDIÓ?–

–Kuu suelta a mi niño– decía enojada Juliena tratando de quitar a Kuu de su hijo

–no, hasta que le ponga un poco de cordura a este hijo tuyo– decía enojado

–HIZURI SAN LO ESTA MATANDO– decía Yashiro tratando de ayudar a Juliena a quitar a Kuu de su representado

–suéltenme… al que deben de sujetar es a ese bastardo de ahí, que quiere negar a mi princesa–

–ya te dije que decidimos que era lo mejor solo por un tiempo– decía Ren tomando aire –Presidente cuanto más va estar llorando ahí en la esquina–

–Déjame en paz– decía llorando Lory –ahora no podre ver un lindo y tierno Noviazgo– seguía haciéndose bolita en la esquina mientras lloraba

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	40. Detalles

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

.

 **Detalles...**

–buenos días, Kyoko chan ¿Cómo te sientes?–

–buenos días, Okami san y bien, gracias por preguntar– contesto alegremente y una brillante sonrisa mientras se ponía zapatos

–Kyoko chan te vas tan temprano–

–si hoy inicia la grabación del nuevo Dorama y tengo que pasar a LME para ver a sawara san antes de irme a la grabación–

–está bien, solo no te sobre esfuerces apenas te has recuperado de la gripe–

–si Okami san, me voy– salió corriendo por la calle

 _*"Esto me trae viejos recuerdos de cuando iba a la escuela"*_ pensaba Kyoko mientras caminaba hacia los edificios de LME, con algunos chicos de preparatoria

Apenas llego al edificio principal entro y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de Sawara san, entro tranquilamente, hasta colocarse frente al escritorio de sawara

–Buenos días sawara san–

–ho Kyoko chan llegas temprano–

–o perdón si estas ocupado vuelvo después–

–no está bien, aprovechando que estas aquí, tengo unas ofertas que el presidente quiere que aceptes, me las dio antes de que te enfermaras– le paso una carpeta gruesa –todas son para esta semana y la próxima, y no te preocupes que al parecer no interfieren con el Dorama–

–o en serio…– _"bueno el presidente las eligió para mi desde hace días"_ –bueno las aceptare todas, después de todo fue el Presidente el que las eligió–

–Bien, entonces después de la grabación de hoy tienes un comercial y una sección de fotos te mandare la información a medio día–

–si bueno me voy no quiero que se me haga tarde Sawara san– salió corriendo al ver el reloj de la pared, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente a sawara levanto la mirada para ver a la chica la cual ya estaba del otro lado del pasillo, se apresuró a levantarse

–KYOKO CHAN ESPERA!–

–tan temprano y ya gritando Takenori–

–eh? Ho buenos días Matsushima–

–buenos días y hoy ¿Qué hizo la miembro número uno de love me?–

–uff vino por sus ofertas de trabajo–

–eso es bueno se pone al corriente con el trabajo–

–si pero le dije que le mandaría la información en un mensaje–

–Bueno no le veo nada de malo en que le mandes la información, después de todo ella aún no tiene manager– _"aun que a ella realmente le urge uno, tengo uno que otro chicos que sé que servirían como magníficos manager para ella… debería proponérselo al presidente aunque ella aún no está en mi área"_ –además si se lo mandaras por texto no se para que le grites tan temprano–

–Es que ese es el problema–

Matsushima lo miro extrañado

–UFF! Veras Kyoko en estos momentos no tiene celular y no tengo donde avisarle donde serán los trabajos de la tarde–

–ohh eso sí que es un gran problema– dijo Lory vestido de mosquetero

–PRESIDENTE!– Gritaron los dos hombres al verlo, voltearon y vieron a Ren y Yashiro justo detrás de el –Buenos días Tsuruga san, Yashiro san– después vieron a la pareja –buenos días Hizuris samas–

–Buenos días–contestaron Kuu y Juliena con una sonrisa encantadora

–buenos días… veo que Mogami kun ya vino– expreso Lory volteo a ver a sawara –dime Takenori ¿Qué trabajos eligió?– sonrió como esperando algo

–mmm… pues todos los que usted me dio–

–¿Qué todos?– dijo sorprendido y una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, vio de reojo a Ren _"esto será divertido, ho REN este debe ser el karma contra ti por no quererme dar el noviazgo que tanto deseo ver entre ustedes"_ –eso son excelentes noticias, bueno Takenori no te preocupes por informarle a Mogami kun los trabajos de hoy yo mismo iré a informarle– comenzó a caminar –o se me olvidaba Matsushima te pediré que busques un manager para ella– termino de decir yéndose mientras saltaba de alegría sin esperar respuesta

–eh! Si presidente–

–espere presidente!– lo llamo Yashiro –perdonen–

–Tsuruga san que alegría que vuelva al trabajo– decía Matsushima

–me alegra que ya haya recuperado del todo Tsuruga san– cometo Sawara feliz de verlo

 _¿Qué me haya recuperado? ¿De qué?, tal vez fue lo que dijo el presidente por los días libres que tome…_ –Gracias por preocuparse Sawara san– contesto con una sonrisa brillante

–Ren! Apresúrate!– grito Yashiro, Ren hizo una reverencia y se fue detrás de su manager, caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba Lory esperando fuera de su limosina Kuu y Juliena estaban dentro del vehículo, Yashiro se acercó a Lory este le comunico algo, Yashiro solo asintió y volvió con Ren

–¿Bien a donde vamos Yukihito?– pregunto Ren una vez que subió al auto

–a una sección de fotos, a medio día un rodaje de un comercial, después tienes una junta con el director Kanariga san sobre una película–

–bien– miro a su manager que estaba un poco inquieto –¿Qué pasa?–

–hoy tienes muy apretada la agenda, lo siento–

–no te preocupes, pero era necesario que tomara esos días–

–Bueno eso sí, ya que gracias a ellos– sonrió traviesamente –conseguiste una novia– parloteaba feliz mente –es una lástima que no se pueda decir su noviazgo, pero bueno Ren ahora debes ser bueno y no ponerte celoso por todo y mucho menos ser impulsivo–

 _Actuar celoso… impulsivo…_

 _El presidente también dijo lo mismo esta mañana…_

 _¿porque? piensan que…_

 _Espera el presidente estaba feliz después de que supo que Kyoko acepto todos los trabajos…_ Ren freno de golpe haciendo que él y Yashiro se fuera para adelante –no puede ser, ¡Yukihito! exactamente que trabajos acepto Kyoko–

–Jefe falta mucho?–

–no, ya vamos a llegar– contesto Lory tomando un trago de agua

–¡Que emoción! veré a mi niña actuando– decía Juliena emocionada en su asiento

–Juliena… Kuu antes de que lleguemos, quiero reiterarles que solo vinimos a avisarle a Kyoko donde será su siguiente trabajo– decía muy serio Lory

–bien, bien, bien solo apresúrate y déjanos salir a ver a mi nena– contesto Juliena

–no me moveré hasta que prometan que se comportaran– seguía diciendo Lory con la voz seria mientras tenía la puerta del auto bloqueada para que no salieran

–está bien– expresaron los dos juntos

Los cuatro bajaron rápidamente de la gran limosina y se introdujeron con cuidado al estudio Lory se había cambiado de ropa por uno de traje y portafolio y unos lentes al igual que su mayordomo, entraron con suma delicadeza, frente a ellos estaba colocada una tarima con un escenario de un comedor, donde estaban sentados 5 personas

–el año pasado cuando todavía estábamos en la misma escuela… recuerdo que cuando me la topaba en la escuela me daba escalofríos– decía la más joven de los que estaban sentados

–se veía ridícula– continuo diciendo la otra chica que tenía el cabello más largo que la anterior

–es cierto Yukino siempre saluda a los vecinos y ellos siempre la aprecian diciendo "es una jovencita tan amable"– dijo una mujer que aparentaba unos 35 años –casi me hacen reír–

–Yukino ha sido así desde el jardín de infantes– continuo diciendo el hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa –ella ha sido un show desde el principio–

La chica de cabello recogido y con lentes se levantó –yo no sé porque mi familia están normal…– se llevó delicadamente las manos hacia el pecho –me siento feliz– decía como todo una señorita delicada y hermosa –aunque es cansado ser siempre perfecta, pero nunca bajo la guardia– seguía diciendo como una señorita

–Ella quiere tanto ser apreciada– cuchicheaba uno de los integrantes de la familia

–Normalmente lo quiere más– continuo otro mientras la chica seguía en su inspiración

–pero– dijo en voz alta la chica de pelo negro, para llamar a la chica con lentes –hermanita, ahora has encontrado un rival, no?–

La chica que había fingido ser delicada cambio drásticamente a una rencorosa y feroz chica –es cierto!... NO voy a perder contra el!... – golpeo la mesa con fuerza

–Cortee!– Grito el director –ha sido perfecta y en una sola toma los fel…–

–Bravooooo!– Alardeaba la voz de Lory –sabía que mi querida Ángel rosa era perfecta para este papel, no hay nadie mejor que ella– decía mientras aplaudía

Kyoko se quitó rápidamente los lentes –presidente!–

El elenco miraba al presidente y a la pareja que estaba a su lado

–Presidente Takarada no esperábamos que viniera a la primera grabación del Dorama– menciono el director Shinkai mientras se acercaba a ellos, junto con Kyoko

–ho Bueno es que hoy no vengo como el presidente de LME– comento acomodándose los lentes y mostrando el portafolio –acaso no vez soy un manager– decía mostrando el portafolio

–¿manager? ¿De quién?– repitieron tanto el director y Kyoko sorprendidos

–no es obvio, seré el manager Kyoko chan– decía con un sonrisa

–¿Qué?– grito la pareja

–eh?– Kyoko lo miro nerviosa después miro al director que también estaba sorprendido, después miro a la pareja Hizuri que también estaba sorprendida

–Tomaremos un descanso para almorzar–grito el director, miro a Kyoko se acercó a ella puso su mano en su hombro y le susurro –creo que necesitaras hablar con el presidente– miro nervioso hacia Lory, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia él y se fue.

–mmm…– _*"ahora que hago"*_ pensó mientras miraba al presidente

–no te puedes quejar Mogami kun– dijo Lory rápidamente –seré tu manager solo hasta que tengas uno–

–eh?– volvió articular Kyoko sorprendida

–pero ¿qué? Jefe usted dijo que solo veníamos a comunicarle a Kyoko sobre sus trabajos– decía Kuu abrazando a Kyoko

–avisarme de que Kuu otousama–

–Sobre donde serán los siguientes trabajos–

–pero eso no era necesario, Sawara san dijo que me… lo… mandaría…– guardo silencio _*"que idiota soy no, tengo celular por el momento"*_ abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y comenzó hacer un Dogenza –perdóneme! Presidente perdón! No se cómo pude ser tan descuidada, dejando que usted con su agenda tan importante se tome la molestia de venir por mi tonto descuido– decía con lágrimas en los ojos

–Mogami kun no hay problema– decía Lory tratando de hacer que se levantara

–claro que si lo más seguro es que hayan tomado tiempo de su almuerzo por mi descuido– continuo diciendo Kyoko en su posición

–claro que no hijo, en realidad veníamos por ti para desayunar todos juntos– se apresuró a decir Kuu arrodillándose alado de Kyoko tratando de hacer que se levantara, Juliena se coloca al otro lado de la chica

–exacto mi niña ya que yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo para conocernos– confirmo Juliena mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Kyoko comenzó a levantar la mirada –enserio– expreso dudosa

–si– le sonrió cálidamente, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse –te parece bien almorzar con nosotros–

–me encantaría pero…– miro hacia la puerta que llevaba a camerinos _*"ya le había prometido a Amamiya san almorzar con ella"*_

–que pasa Hijo no puedes?– pregunto Kuu al verla tan pensativa

–no te preocupes entiendo, que te parece cenar con nosotros esta noche– se adelantó Juliena a decir al ver a Kyoko

–En serio, me encanta– contesto con una sonrisa hasta ser brutalmente interrumpida

–Kyoko tienes un rodaje de fotos hasta tarde– insinuó Lory, Juliena le dedico una mirada de muerte la cual hizo que el hombre se congelara de golpe

–ho cierto… perdón Hizuri san–

–Mamá–

–¿que?–

–si a Kuu le dices padre a mí me debes decir madre, y no dejare que me llames de otra manera– exigia la mujer, los dos hombres miraban nervioso a la chica, la cual tenía una mirada nerviosa

–pe…ro– tartamudeaba nerviosa Kyoko

–Nada de peros técnicamente ya eres como mi hija– decía seria Juliena –después de todo eres la novia de Kuon– Juliana estaba mirándola seriamente, ganando el sonrojo de la joven.

–bueno, como ya vieron a Mogami kun ya pueden retirarse los veré en la noche en la mansión– se despedía Lory tratando por dar terminada ese tema

–Espere ¿Qué?– grito Kuu –como que nosotros nos debemos ir usted no– reprocho

–espera un momento secuestrador te vas a quedar con mi niña, entonces yo también me quiero quedar– replicaba Juliena

–no, no pueden– contesto Lory

–¿por qué? noo!– repuso Juliena

–porque yo me quedo como su manager y ustedes no pueden acompañarla como espectadores–

–Pues entonces yo también seré su manager– contesto Kuu

–no–

–POR QUE NO! – grito Kuu

–porque no tienes el traje para ser su manager– continuo diciendo mientras señalaba los lentes y el portafolio

–Entonces conseguiré unos lentes y un portafolio– dijo mientras salía corriendo del estudio

–Espera Kuu no debes hacer escándalos– corrió detrás de el Juliena

 _*"Que rayos acaba de pasar"*_ pensaba Kyoko saliendo de trance

–Kyoko senpai aquí estaba– decía chiori entrando al estudio –presidente Takarada san ¿Qué hace aquí?–

–ho buenos día Amamiya san, como vez hoy seré el manager de Mogami kun– contesto con una gran sonrisa, Kyoko se había llevado una mano a su cuello, mientras lo miraba nerviosa. No le tomaron mucha importancia fueron a almorzar todo el equipo miraba extrañado a Lory el cual se comportaba como un adulto dando sonrisas y siguiendo a la chica, la hora del almuerzo termino comenzaron a preparar el estudio para las siguientes grabaciones.

–Buenos días a todos– grito un chico recién llegado, camino rápidamente a donde estaba chiori y Kyoko –buenos días Kyouko chan– dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

–buenos días Tareyanagi san– contesto amablemente

–veo que vienes de un excelente humor Tareyanagi san– hablo Chiori filosamente

–ho Amamiya san tiempo sin verte… y si hoy he tenido un excelente humor ya que sabía que vería– se acercó y abrazo a Kyoko – a esta hermosura de aquí– termino de decir dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano de la chica, ese último comentario hizo que el sonrojo de Kyoko saliera a la luz

Lory luchaba por que no se le salieran los ojos de su rostro por la escena, ya que había volteado a ver a Kyoko desde que llego Tareyanagi _"ho Kuon si pudieras ver esto… te arrepentirías de tu decisión de no decir tu relación… pero se llama Karma jajaja"_ sonrió maquiavélicamente _"bueno no significa que no pueda ayudarte a ver esto"_ hizo una seña y apareció su mayordomo dándole un teléfono. Las escenas comenzaron a rodar Lory estaba embobado viendo cómo se desarrollaba la escena frente a él, pasaba de medio día cuando se acercó a Kyoko, diciendo que era hora de su siguiente trabajo.

–mmm…– Kyoko iba callada viendo a Lory el cual tomaba una copa de vino

–Mogami kun no me mires así, apenas tienes 18 y no creo que sea bueno que tomes vino–

–que no!– Decía mientras movía las manos negando la idea de tomar alcohol, trago saliva y trato de tranquilizarse –pero presidente enserio será mi manager?…– pregunto nerviosa viéndolo

Lory comenzó hacer ojos de cordero antes de morir –acaso no te agrada la idea– mencionaba dramáticamente

–no, no me malentienda es solo que pudo decirme los lugares y las horas de los demás trabajos, y así no molestaba sus horas de trabajo– se excusó nerviosa

–claro que no– contesto Lory seguro _"como me podría perder la cara de Ren al verte en el comercial y más para el papel que harías"_

–bueno presidente de que trata el comercial?– pregunto resignada _*"Bueno se ve muy decidido" "ama esto se siente raro" (Decia un demonio) "se que es raro que coincidía con ella pero a mí también se me hace raro tenga mucho cuidado ama"(expreso un angelito) *_

Y no era demás Lory había comenzado a dar una gran sonrisa que competía con el gato rizón –ho bueno Mogami kun el comercial es de una fragancia se llama eagerness–

–eagerness?–

–que significa deseo o ilusión, hay dos versiones del perfumen– comentó mientras miraba hacia la ventana

–dos versiones–

–si una es suave y fresca pero con la misma impresión que la segunda lo que da una impresión de ilusión y la otra es una fragancia un poco más fuerte y dulce que representa el deseo– le extendió una carpeta –el concepto es dos chicas una encantadora, dulce, llena de Luz y la otra coqueta, rebelde, extrovertida, elegante, hija de la noche, los dos chicos cayendo a mundos opuestos–

 _*"ho no espera, esto no suena bien"*_ miro hacia abajo a la carpeta, la abrió y comenzó a leer rápido –lo sabía– susurro

La limosina se había detenido frente a un gran parque donde solo se veía árboles y hermosas flores y al fondo una mansión occidental grande e imponente

–me alegra poder trabajar con usted una vez más– decía el director Akira

–je je je a mí también me alegra mucho– contestaba el chico con una sonrisa encantadora

–TSURUGA SAMA!– gritaba una hermosa chica de piel blanca y pelo negro, demasiado encantadora que venía hacia donde él estaba

–buenos días Aiko san– contesto con una sonrisa

–qué alegría poder trabajar una vez más contigo, cuando mi manager me dijo que iba a grabar este comercial con usted me sentía emocionada a morir– decía animada, comenzando a invadir el espacio personal de Ren

Yashiro estaba con una mirada de Rey de hielo, al parecer esa chica era inmune contra su mirada que congelaba o alejaba a la gente _"ellos deben estar por llegar… por que el presidente no me dejo avisarle a Ren"_

–buenos días Director akira, Tsuruga sama… aaa…– saludo Murasama que venía llegando, pero al no saber el nombre de la chica

–Murasama san ella es Aiko Sakura– la presento el director Akira –bueno creo que solo nos falta una persona y no creo que tarde, pero les iré adelantando de lo que tratara son dos hermanas las dos son muy bellas y elegantes pero muy diferentes entre sí, una es luz y la otra da aire a la oscuridad, los chicos que están destinados para cada se enamora de la contraria– señalo a Ren y Murasama –es decir Ren se enamorara de la chica de la Luz y tu Murasama te enamoraras de la chica oscura–

Afuera de la mansión arriba de la limosina

–Mogami kun no llores– decía Lory mientras le pasaba pañuelos

–bwaa! Como no quiere que llore si otra vez me toco ser como Setsuka y Natsu!–

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	41. Golpe de celos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **Golpe de celos**

–Kyaaa! Todavía no iniciamos y ya estoy emocionada por ser la pareja de Tsuruga sama– decía toda sonrojada Aiko

Ren sonreía nervioso

 _Y ya volvimos a lo de siempre… como me gustaría que fuese Kyoko… deseo verte Kyoko…_ pensaba Ren mientras miraba a la chica de su lado, la cual parloteaba y brincaba a su lado

Lory que venía delante de Kyoko sonrió al ver que Ren estaba alado de una chica _"veamos que van hacer en una situación así"_ –Perdón por la tardanza– hablo con voz alta y clara para que todos voltearan a verlos

–pre… presidente Takarada san– menciono akira sorprendido –¿Qué hace aqu– no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que Lory se había hecho aún lado dejando ver a Kyoko, la cual tenía una sonrisa brillante de esas que ponía Ren para disfrazar su disgusto

 _"no sé por qué pero esto me da una mala espina"_ pensaba Yashiro al ver que la actriz Aiko estaba agarrando del brazo a Ren y Kyoko no decía nada

 _Maldición…_

–Perdone la tardanza, Director Akira, Tsuruga san, Murasame san…– por fin dijo Kyoko haciendo una educara reverencia

–bienvenida Kyouko san, presidente Takarada san?–

–Akira san no me tomes mucha importancia yo solo vengo como manager de Kyoko chan el día de hoy y por la siguiente dias– contesto Lory dejando a los presentes sorprendidos, Kyoko solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro de resignación, para volver a levantar la mirada y ponerla fija en Ren y Aiko

Murasame sonrió al ver a Kyoko, y fue acercándose rápidamente –Kyouko chan es un gusto volver coincidir contigo y ahora sin disfraces– comento el hombre, rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho por la declaración de Lory

–eh? Ya había trabajado anteriormente juntos Murasame san?– pregunto Akira

–Algo así– contesto sonriendo –aunque esa vez no fue oficial, fue cuando Tsuruga sama represento a Cain hell–

–en ese tiempo fui la manager y hermana menor de Cain heel– expreso rápidamente Kyoko aun sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro como lo hubiera dicho setsu _*"o ama tranquilícese" (expresaban tanto ángeles y demonios los cuales estaban nervioso) "por favor respire profundamente, no vaya a cometer ningún descuido"(un valeroso demonio comenzó a decir) "cierto, cierto vea la situación es ella es la que lo abraza" (coincidía otro demonio asustado) "veo que los roedores se duplican"*_

Ren disimuladamente se estaba soltando del agarre de Aiko, pero, esta se agarraba más fuerte

–Como ya llego la otra chica podemos iniciar Director Akira– expresaba emocionada Aiko –no puedo esperar más para que Tsuruga sama se enamore de mi– comento inocentemente alegre, Ren trago saliva, y miro a Kyoko

–si pero debo poner al corriente a Kyouko…– argumento Akira

–ho por mí no se preocupe Director, el presidente ya me ha contado el concepto principal y todo sobre mi personaje, supongo que ella será la que represente a mi hermana de la Luz, mucho gusto soy Kyouko, espero podernos llevar bien– decía elegantemente una sonrisa y una mirada estilo Natsu la cual veía fijamente a la chica.

–Mucho gusto Kyouko san yo soy Aiko Sakura, estoy ansiosa de trabajar contigo estos 2 días– contesto con una dulce sonrisa se acercó a Kyoko –una advertencia aléjate de Tsuruga Ren él es mío– le susurro solo para Kyoko, después volvió abrazar a Ren –espero hacer un magnífico trabajo–

–yo también espero eso– los demonios de Kyoko estaban en plena fuga de su cuerpo, pero esta vez no era para golpear o ayudar a su ama si no huían de ella _*"esto es más de lo que podemos soportar" "escapen rápido" "Kyaaa! Ama por favor"(gritaban los pobres demonios y ángeles)*_ el lugar se comenzó a sentir una corriente fría

 _"no puede ser Kyoko chan… Mogami kun esta… CELOSA! Kyaaaa!"_ pensaban Yashiro y Lory a la vez, ocultando su sorpresa para que los demás no se dieran cuenta

–Bueno como el presidente ya te ha comentado el concepto está bien hoy iniciaremos con la fiesta donde se conocen y mañana tomaremos las fotos publicitarias– interrumpió Akira viendo a las dos chicas –que les parece ir a cambiarse los cuatro– señalo un pasillo donde estaban cuatro habitaciones que se utilizarían como camerino, los primeros en dirigirse a ellos fue Murasame y Kyoko, el cual trataba de sacarle platica a Kyoko.

–Aiko sama deberías soltarme, debemos irnos a cambiar nosotros también– insinuó Ren tratando de aparentar tranquilidad cosa que no tenía desde que vio a Kyoko escudarse en Setsu y en Natsu

Lory se acercó rápidamente a Yashiro

–Dime que tú también los viste– decía preocupado Lory checando los lentes, Yashiro solo trago saliva y asintió aun pasmado del miedo.

–uff Kyoko chan tiene un aura muy fuerte– decía tembloroso el director Akira mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, Yashiro y Lory voltearon a ver al directo _"él también se dio cuenta"_ pensaron ambos.

 _Qué demonios Yashiro pudiste haberme dicho que Kyoko estaría en la grabación…_

 _Debo hablar con ella antes de cualquier cosa no quiero que malinterprete la situación…_

–Ren– lo llamo Yashiro que venía entrando, Ren volteo a verlo

–Yukihito me pudiste hacer dicho que Kyoko también estaría–

–ho eso sí que no Ren– interrumpió Lory

–presidente…– lo miro Ren

–Ren… Ren… Ren…– negaba la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo malo la persona enfrente –los trabajos de Mogami kun son privados… solo ella puede decirte en que trabajos participara, y ninguno de nosotros te ayudara a saber de ella– _"ya que me querrás matarme cuando los sepas"_ lo miro fijo –no nos culpes ustedes eligieron ocultar la relación–

–No debería ser tan infantil– susurro Ren

Apenas Kyoko entro a la habitación que utilizaría como camerino, ya estaban dos chicas esperándola con un conjunto en sus manos.

–mucho gusto Kyoko chan yo soy Dayra y te ayudare en el maquillaje y peinado–

–y yo soy Teru, estoy para ayudarte a cambiar, si me permites– dijo mostrando el traje

–Mucho gusto, espero llevarnos bien– dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

Kyoko se puso rápidamente la ropa y pasó a que la maquillaran y la peinaran

 _*"Porque Corn dejaba que ella lo abrazara… y ella porque lo toca donde queda su pureza de doncella…y cómo es eso de que me aleje de Tsuruga Ren que es suyo… ¿qué le pasa?... aunque también Kuon acaso no se le puede quitar ese estilo de Playboy… acaso debe ir enamorando a toda doncella japonesa"*_

–chan… ko chan… Kyoko chan… Kyouko chan– la llamaba una de ellas

–eh? ¿Qué pasa?–

–Ya terminamos Kyouko chan– decían con una sonrisa en la cara las dos mujeres –Kyouko chan por que no te maquillas más seguido, aunque eres muy bonita sin todo eso, pero con el maquillaje te vez mejor– cometo una de ellas

–wuau! Enserio soy yo– _*"es tan diferente a Setsu o Natsu"*_ –chicas son increíbles–

–ho no Kyoko chan todo es obra de Dayra san yo solo escogí la ropa–

–qué te pasa yo solo seguí instrucciones–

–Dayra san eres asombrosa– decía con sonrisa encantadora la chica

 ** _Toc toc_** –disculpe pero necesitamos a Kyouko chan ya está li… – decía un chico del staff, el cual quedó pasmado al ver a la chica, las dos ayudantes rieron en forma de complicidad

–¿Qué pasa? A caso no me veo bien– cuestiono la chica de cabello rojizo, la cual estaba sentada aun en la silla de maquillaje, elegantemente y a la vez coquetamente con una pierna cruzada y sus dedos de las manos entrelazadas colocadas elegantemente apoyadas en sus rodilla.

En la salón principal ya se encontraban Taira y Ren con el director Akira, sin contar a Lory y Yashiro los cuales hacían como que estaban platicando de cosas importantes, cuando estaban ideando como fastidiar a un mas Ren, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una chica de cabello dorado, con un delicado y hermoso vestido con una falda de tul blanco con bordes dorados, la parte de arriba tenía un corcel de forma de corazón la parte de arriba hasta el cuello con encajes de garigoles, con unas zapatillas doradas, en su cabello de oro una pequeña pero hermosa tiara.

–eres como imagine a Hikari la princesa de la luz– dijo Akira con una sonrisa a la chica

–Gracias Director Akira– miro a Ren y Taira –¿chicos cómo me veo? Verdad que me veo aún más hermosa– decía dulce pero coquetamente Aiko mientras daba vueltas con una sonrisa

–presidente después de este trabajo, Kyoko chan– preguntaba Yashiro casualmente mientras tomaba un poco de agua

–no, te pienso decir– contesto rápidamente Lory

–¿Qué? ¿porque?–

–crees que no me doy cuenta… quieres traicionarme y reunir a esos dos y no te dej…– Lory comenzó abrir los ojos y abrir la boca lo más que pudo, Yashiro volteo siguiendo hacia donde estaba viendo Lory, por la impresión Yashiro dejo que su botella de agua callera de golpe

Ren, Taira y Aiko estaban platicando, se escuchaba los susurros del staff que estaba acomodando el lugar, el silencio comenzó a gobernar el lugar, los tres miraron a las personas y vieron que todos estaban viendo hacia la puerta delante de ella se encontraba una belleza de cabellos rojizo oscuro en forma de bucles en media cola y una gran lazo negro, con una blusa estilo corcel con listones rojos y un chaleco sin mangas color negro con rojo y algunas cadenas en la parte de enfrente, la falda era corta pero no tanto, de Tul negro y arriba un solo listón color rodo el cual detallaba la cintura de la chica dejando al costado una rosa como adorno todo el conjunto daba una gran vistazo a sus curvas, sus piernas largas cubiertas por medias negras góticas con detalles, los botines con tacón y con pequeñas cadenas y al final de cada una en forma de caída un pequeño corazón. Sus manos adornadas con unos guantes de red sin dedos, un collar con un gran crucifijo adornaba su fino cuello, un maquillaje coqueto y elegante pintado en su rostro, una belleza singular.

–¡Bienvenida Yami!– llamo el Director Akira el cual se acercó y tomo la mano de la chica y beso –sabía que Kyouko chan es la única que podía darle vida a Yami la princesa de la oscuridad y el deseo– ganado que Kyoko se sonrojara

Todos los hombres estaban con la boca abierta y Taira y Ren no eran la excepción, Lory trago saliva mientras miraba a Kyoko de pies a cabeza _"se nota que Dayra es aprendiz de Jelly… pero creo que esta vez sí exagero Kuon me matara"_

–¡¿Kyoko chan eres tuuu?!– Grito sorprendido Taira que se acercó a ella –después de este comercial, nadie me puede culpar si te invito a salir– decía coquetamente

–jajaja que dices Murasame san– contestaba sonriente pero mirando disimuladamente a Ren y Aiko _*"¿Por qué otra vez están juntos?"( dijo un chibi Kyoko) "aléjate de él" (decían los demonios)*_

 _Salir con ella…_

 _Sobre mi cadáver…_

 _Ella es mi NOVIA!_ Kuon miro fijamente hacia donde estaban Taira y Kyoko, esta vez no se molestó en ocultar su enfado al mirarlos.

Con paso firme se acercando a ellos –te vez hermosa Mogami san– decía con una sonrisa Ren, se iba a colocar alado de Kyoko pero se metió rápidamente Aiko _"a eso sí que no esa mocosa no me quitara la oportunidad de estar con Ren"_

–Veo que te queda ese tipo de vestuario– decía con una sonrisa falsa Aiko –ni pareces ser tú, ahora te vez como una chica decente, es un hecho el maquillaje hace magia, con cualquier persona común– su voz sonó un poco sarcástica y fría, todos quedaron sorprendidos Aiko estaba demostrándose cruel con alguien

–Verdad que si– decía con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa Kyoko –cuando me vi en el espejo también me quede asombrada, tuve que comprobarlo varias veces que fuera yo, Dayra san es increíble– tomo las manos de Aiko emocionada, después la soltó –aunque también Teru san hizo un increíble trabajo eligiendo este traje, no te voy a negar que cuando leí el guion cuando venía para acá me asuste pensé que el vestuario sería más revelador–

 _"¡qué le pasa a esta niña!"_ pensó Aiko –como demonios aceptas algo sin leer antes el guion– susurro la chica mostrándose enojada

–que les parece si iniciamos con la grabación del baile donde se conocerán las parejas– intervino Akira rápidamente

Una fiesta se llevaba a cabo en una magnifico salón de una gran mansión, la cámara se enfoca en un hombre con traje negro tenía un rostro coqueto, que tenía una copa de vino el cual se dirigía a la terraza pero se detuvo de golpe volteando hacia las escaleras, después pasa a un caballero en traje blanco, cercas de la ventana el cual estaba recargado en el marco con los ojos cerrados una expresión de resignación, una hermosa chicas aparecieron en la punta de las escaleras, hermosa y elegante, con una sonrisa angelical todo un rayo de Luz, comenzó a bajar elegantemente las miradas eran hacia ella, bajo con gracia y elegancia, el chico con traje blanco se debía acercar, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco al ver por la ventana de la terraza su mirada no pudo separarse ya de lo que había robado su atención, ahí sentada tan sexymente sobre la barandilla una chica de cabello rojizo mirando al horizonte sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera el cielo, la chica de vestido blanco estaba a dos escalones de llegar al final cuando una mano le fue extendida para que la tomara, ya que muchos chicos se habían acercado a ella

–Corte! Excelente, chicos descansen– grito el director –bien ahí que checar– el junto con otros hombres fueron a ver el video. Ren dejo la copa en la mesa más cercana y comenzó a caminar hacia la terraza, pero fue interceptado por Aiko

Kyoko estaba bajando cuidadosamente para no ensuciar su vestimenta, cuando sintió dos grandes brazos en su cintura que le ayudaron a bajar, Kyoko con una gran sonrisa volteo a ver a la persona que le estaba ayudando

–ten cuidado Kyouko chan– la llamo dulcemente Taira con una sonrisa

–ho gracias Murasame san– dijo aunque en su voz había un pequeño tono de decepción que paso desapercibida por el chico

–de nada Kyouko chan, pero no trates de bajar sola es muy alto y podrías lastimarte– comentaba mientras se recargaba en el barandal –así que cada vez que vayas a bajar pídeme ayuda–

–lo pensare– susurro Kyoko sonrojada volteando hacia un lado

 _Maldita sea yo iba a irla a bajar… Murasame aléjate de ella!_

Ren miraba penetrantemente a la chica desde la puerta, Aiko no lo dejaba acercarse a ellos, le estaba contando de sus trabajos anteriores _*"maldición Kuon deja de verme así… ni siquiera estas cercas y siento tu mirada penetrante, además porque no te has acercado a mí, y estas con ella" "mmm… tal vez quiere que separemos lo personal con lo profesional" "si eso debe ser, bien no lo defraudare"*_

–por cierto me preguntaba si estas ocupada después de este trabajo– Decía sonrojado Taira aunque el pobre no se había dado cuenta que Kyoko no le ponía atención –bueno digo si no…–

–Bien seguiremos con la siguiente escena– Grito Akira interrumpiéndolo

–Acababa de bajar…– suspiro estresada Kyoko, y es que no era que le molestara estar sobre el barandal solo que del otro lado el suelo estaba casi a dos metros de ella, pero que se podía hacer Yami era valiente y hacia lo que le placía

–deja te ayudo– se apresuró a decir Taira

–no… no es necesario, yo puedo sola pero gracias Murasame san– dijo subiendo sola

–Ahora tomaremos la escena donde Yami le quita la atención a Hikari– grito el director, venia acercándose a Kyoko –Kyoko chan– le hizo una seña para que acercara a él, ella se inclinó él le susurro algo lo cual gano el sonrojo de la chica –no te preocupes solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo– guiño un ojo y entro una vez más dejándola en la terraza sola.

 _*"vamos Kyoko tu puedes" "Kyaa! Como demonios podría hacer eso" "sensualidad y coqueteo con Murasame san para que caiga rendido ante mi… Kyaaa! Director que rayos está pensando mmm…" "recuerda Kyoko esto es trabajo debes ser profesional ya no eres una novata" "además aunque Tsuruga Ren sea mi novio sigue siendo mi senpai y se decepcionara si no lo hago bien" (se discutía con ella misma)*_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 _P.d. Sumi Onechan mil gracia después de tu consejo salio esto espero que te agrade XD_


	42. Impulsos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

Mil gracias por los comentarios a Tsuruga Lia1412, okita kagura, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, PaulaGaTo, Setsuka e Cain, kotoko-98, sumi onechan, Lunabsc, luka gottchalk y nanami.

.

 **Impulsos**

 _*"bien Kyoko tu puedes, imagina que eres Setsu con Cain... Una mezcla de Natsu y Setsu, ¿como debería ser?, el atrevimiento y peligrosidad de Setsu, pero, con la elegancia y arrogancia de Natsu, que solo quiere la atención para si"*_ tenía los ojos cerrados, escuchaba la voz del director que cada vez se alejaba más de ella.

–listos! Acción–

La cámara inicianan grabando a Hikari, la cual tenía su mano extendida a un chico, él educadamente le ayudaba a bajar, la chica se movía con gracia entre los chicos, una mirada tímida pero alegre regían sus ojos, miraba a los invitados los cuales tenían la vista en ella, la música sonaba la delicadeza de los violines y violonchelos la guiaban al centro de la pista de baile. Los nervios la estaban traicionando mientras caminaba hacia la pista, solo un pequeño error al apoyar hizo que la hermosa chica se resbalara cerro los ojos, fue atrapada tan hermosamente por el chico de traje negro el cual le sonreía dulcemente, y la atraía hacia el con sutileza, llevándola a bailar

–Vaya, me alegra que ese muchacho, haya mejorado en sus papeles románticos– susurro Lory observando muy bien la escena desde detrás del director, el cual estaba viendo la escena atentamente

–Presidente espero que no le moleste pero le pedí un favor a Kyouko chan– dijo el director Akira

–qué tipo de favor?– quisquillo Lory

–Si– dijo animado Akira –sé que no está en el libreto solo se hará en esta toma y se checara como se ve, obviamente será un beso en la mejilla pero le pedí que fuera atrevido y coqueto solo será una prueba– argumentaba

Yashiro palideció ante la mención de un beso _"kyaaaa Ren se enfadaraaa!"_ chillaba por dentro

Ahora la cámara enfocaba al chico con traje blanco, el cual caminaba hacia la terraza con una rosa en mano. La chica le estaba dando la espalda, sin poner ninguna atención a su entorno. Adentro el baile continuaba, más una que otra mirada curiosa se había comenzado a posar en lo que ocurría afuera, sobre la terraza. Mas de un caballero soltó un suspiro mientras miraban como provechosamente lento pero, bellamente la chica pelirroja fue dando la vuelta hacia él chico que había salido, cruzo las piernas provocadora mente llevando las manos a la punta de la rodilla superior, una sonrisa coqueta y una vista llamativa y tentadora para cualquier chico, con paso seguro se acercó hacia ella, ofreciéndole la flor caballerosamente, está la tomo entre sus manos, beso delicadamente un pétalo, una mirada por aquí, una risita traviesa y el solo embelesado por la mirada y la belleza de la chica, ella sonrió mientras lo atraía hacia ella de la comisura de la chaqueta

La guionista miraba el libreto y miraba la escena no cuadraba pero no se atrevía a pararla, le encantaba lo que miraba, desde que ella tomo la flor se había apoderado firmemente de la escena, _"bueno después de todo la escena trataba que Yami le quitaba la atención a Hikari"_ pensó Lory dejando salir un suspiro no sabía si estar encantado o temer por su vida, gracias a la escena.

Más de un par de ojos curiosos se acercaban a los grandes ventanales de la mansión admirando la escena, las cámaras grababan todo sin perder detalle, Yami miro de reojo a todos los curiosos, una sonrisa gatuna aparición, paso suave y lentamente los pétalos de la rosa, rosando la mejilla del chico,, hasta la comisura de sus labios. el chico se estremeció ante la acción mas no dejaba de ver esos ojos que lo estaban hipnotizando, paso su mano libre ligeramente en su barbilla lo tomo sin esfuerzo atrayendo lo a ella, una mirada de superioridad se poso en esos ojos ambarinos, el chico la estaba siguiendo sin dudar, recargándose hacia ella a unos milímetros de sus labios. Un solo movimiento elegante y sigiloso departe de ella cambiando a su mejilla cercas de la comisura de los labios, fue ahí donde depositaba un dulce pero casto beso, el sonrojo del chino no tuvo tiempo de salir ya que el pobre de la nada sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, ella soltó una risita traviesa mientras miraba el creador del escalofrió del chico, una sonrisa de satisfacción posaba en su rostro mientras se empujó suavemente hacia atrás dejándose caer por el otro lado del barandal. Resignándose a lo que venia.

Temor y miedo quedaba corta las palabras para describir lo que habían sentido Lory y Yashiro, a los cuales se les podía ver el alma fuera de sus cuerpos. Pálidos. Casi muertos, mirando a la ventana.

–Kyoko– susurro apenas audible para el mismo, mientras abría los ojos de sorpresa y miedo, sus piernas comenzaron a correr hacia la terraza, como todos los demás, se abría paso entre todos los que corrieron para ver a la chica. En ningún momento se había dejado de grabar. Se hizo paso, hasta llegar a la terraza donde seguía el chico, anonadado.

–Corte! ¡Excelente!– victoreaba Akira se recargo en el barandal, donde segundos antes Kyoko estaba sentada –¡¿Kyouko chan?!– grito alegre Akira, dejando asustados a todos los demás que lo veían a él y un petrificado Murasame –¡lo has hecho genial!– decía con una sonrisa brillante mirando hacia abajo como si hablase con alguien. Al mirar al director, Ren miro hacia abajo, no lo pensó ni dos veces para saltar el barandal la caída era apenas de dos metros.

Kyoko estaba sentada comodante sobre una burbuja de aire, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa. Fue desviando su mirada hacia el chico que había saltado, apenas lo estaba visualizando bien, cuando se sintió atrapada entre dos grandes y fuertes brazos.

–No me vuelvas a asustar así kyoko– le susurró al oído con una voz grave y seductora, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y pecho

–yo…yoo– decía nerviosa

–no tienes escusas– la separo un poco y la miro a los ojos –no debes asustarme así ¡nunca!– su voz se escuchaba con miedo pero, seria. La acerco una vez mas –entendiste– susurro sobre sus labios, fue acortando la distancia así depositando le un fuerte pero, tierno beso en los labios.

Akira no pudo evitar reía al ver la escena –Kyouko chan… Tsuruga sama... jajaja deberían subir... jaja debemos terminar de grabar la última parte, después podrán irse a jugar por ahí– dijo en forma picara. Las mejillas de Kyoko comenzaron a tomar un color carmesí.

Una vez que ambos actores subieron, el director estaba checando lo grabado.

–¿Kyouko chan te encuentras bien?– sonaba preocupado Murasame mientras la revisaba con vista, ya que le tuvo que dar espacio al ver al actor atrás de ella, ese escalofrió de miedo que minutos atrás había sentido, había vuelto cuando intento una vez mas acercarse a la actriz.

–si, no te preocupes Murasame san– contesto con una sonrisa

–¡Tsuruga sama!– Venia gritando Aiko –¿está bien?– se abrazó a él como una garrapata, esta vez Lory y Yashiro se acercaron y Yashiro "disimuladamente" separo a Aiko de su representado.

–Señorita ¡¿En que rayos, estabas pensando en dejarte caer así?!– Grito Lory, mas que enfadado.

–en que confiaba en las palabras del Director Akira– contesto sinceramente

–Pues, ¡no me importa! hiciste que a este pobre viejo se le fuera el alma, y de paso que envejeciera unos diez años de golpe– decía dramáticamente poniendo su mano en el pecho.

–Perdón– dijo rascando con un dedo su mejilla y su otra mano en agarrando en puño su falda –pero, el director Akira, dijo que podría ver mariposas si lo hacía–

–¡¿Mariposas?!– gritaron Lory y Yashiro

–Kyoko chan, ¿como podrías ver mariposas aventándote por un barranco?– decía enojado Yashiro

–Entonces, no las veré– contesto haciendo una cara triste, con un adorable puchero.

–¡claro que las veras! Kyouko chan– dijo atrás de ella, Akira –¡mira!, ¡mira!– la tomo por los hombros y la dirigió hacia el monitor, le mostró la escena que había grabado, pero donde ella caía por el barandal, la cámara la había seguido hasta el final, cuando parecía que tocaría suelo por medio de la "tecnología" Yami desaparecía y dejaba cientos de mariposas en su lugar –vez, ahí están las mariposas–

–Kyaaa!– chibi Kyoko apareció –me convertí en mariposas!– Decía viendo a Ren, su sonrisa desapareció, se levantó seria –¡Gracias, Director Akira!– hizo una reverencia

–bueno Akira san– lo llamo Lory –¿aun necesitas a Kyoko chan, aquí? –

–he? No ¿porque, Presidente Takarada?–

–Entonces nosotros nos retiramos, vamos Kyoko chan. Que tenemos que ir a la sección de fotos– dijo Lory llevándose a Kyoko, dejando a todos con una cara sorprendida.

–eh? No puede ser, no le pude pedir su número– comentaba triste Taira –Ahora, ¿como podre invitarla salir?–

–¡ho! vamos, Murasame san no creo que ella te lo hubiera dado y mucho menos aceptaría la cita– dijo Akira viendo burlona mente a Ren

Yashiro miraba a akira después a Ren _"¿eh?... ¿que hiciste Ren?"_

 _Rayos ella tiene otro trabajo…_

 _Bueno, la llamare después, para ver si la podre ver..._

 _¡Espera! ella en estos momentos no tiene celular…_

 _Iré a buscarla a Darumaya mas tarde…_

Ya de esos pensamientos había pasado más de una semana desde que la había visto en persona, primero ella salió de la sección de fotos demasiado tarde, al día siguiente, la sección de fotos fue por separado ella y Murasame, y a él le toco con Aiko, por las oficinas no se la había topado cortesía (cof cof venganza por no decir que son novios) directa del Presidente, y mucho menos con sus padres atosigándolo en sus ratos libres, a por que eso si ya no tenía horas libres como antes ahora solo eran minutos de almuerzo, o tiempos de traslados de un trabajo a otro, le recordaba a los viejos tiempos en los que vivía solo para trabajar sin nada ni nadie en su vida!. Pero eso se acabó él ya tenía a alguien y no la había podido ver en una semana bueno físicamente porque verla si publicidad, tras publicidad más comerciales, y por su descuido no se había podido comunicar con ella y el presidente y su padre, si SU padre no lo dejaba hablar con ella, por que cabe decir que esos dos se estaban turnando en ser manager de Kyoko, y esta vez Yashiro no lo había podido ayudar ya que el presidente se encargaba de que este no pudiera enterarse. Su límite de no verla ya hace días había sido rebasado.

–Ren?– lo miro Yashiro ya que este solo dijo un vago "uhm" –me puedes decir ¿Por qué estamos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial?–

–Solo recogeré algo, es rápido– expreso saliendo del vehículo rápidamente, le tomo como unos 10 minutos en volver con una bolsita con una imagen de hada enfrente.

–es lo que creo ¿que es?– decía todo emocionado checando el contenido de la bolsa –entonces, te ayudara la información que Amamiya san me dio, esta mañana– Comento con una sonrisa de Fangirl.

–eh?–

–sabes, deberías agradecer mi esfuerzo de pasar todos los días a checar la sala de Love me– parloteaba el chico limpiando sus lentes –pero bueno, solo te diré que estas libre en estos momentos y Kyouko chan está en la escuela donde gravaban Dark moon–

No necesitaba tener los lentes puestos, para saber que Ren había cambiado de dirección.

Apenas llegaron se introdujeron con cuidado de no ser vistos por mucha gente del staff, iban doblando por una esquina cuando a lo lejos visualizaron a una chica parada recargada en uno de los barandales de las escaleras, en espera de alguien, por el pasillo se comenzó a escuchar uno pasos, un chico de cabello negro con uniforme venia caminando hacia la chica, –disculpa la espera Miyaza…– ´bang´ el chico había pateado un balde con agua golpeando a la chica haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás...

–Corteee! Kyouko chan!– grito el director de la nada, Ren y Yashiro vieron como aparecía un montón de gente

–hijooo!– gritaba Kuu corriendo hacia la chica que estaba en el suelo

–Kyouko chan! Perdonamee… perdoname– decía el chico tomándola en brazos

–¡llevenla a la enfermería!– decía el director

–yo la llevare– decía Kuu quitándosela al chico

–no yo la llevare! Fue mi culpa…– se peleaba por tomar a Kyoko en brazos, los murmullos se comenzaban a escuchar más fuerte, pero eran ignorados por ambos hombres, lo único que hizo que voltearan fue el percatarse que alguien les había quitado a la chica de los brazos.

–Tsuruga sama!– gritaron los dos sorprendidos. (O.o)

.

.

.

Gracias por leer


	43. Besos y ¿fotos?

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

.

 **Besos y ¿Fotos?**

De un momento a otro Ren cruzo media escuela con Kyoko en brazos y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, la cual fue abierta por su manager que le seguía el paso, igual de asustado que él. Apenas llegaron puso a Kyoko en la cama, mientras Yashiro buscaba al doctor encargado.

Se sentó frente a la chica –Kyoko déjame ver– decía Ren mientras le trataba de quitar la mano de la frente

–Solo fue un pequeño rasguño– mencionaba tratando de tranquilizar al actor

–Si hubiera sido un pequeño rasguño, no estaría sangrando–

–es pequeño, estara bien– se defendía tratando de quitar las manos de Ren que tenían algodón con un poco de alcohol

–Kyoko– su voz fue seria y gruesa, con un toque de enfado, la chica se estremeció ante la mirada tan penetrante que Ren le daba –déjame checar, Kyoko– su tono era serio y enfadado, poco a poco Kyoko fue bajando la mano, así permitiendo que Ren limpiara la herida.

–Te he extrañado– susurro Kyoko, apenas audible mientras miraba el piso.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Ren, dejo a un lado el algodón y movía sus brazos hacia ella para rodearla con ellos la levanto un poco para tener mejor accesibilidad hacia ella, la presiono con fuerza contra su pecho, fue bajando su rostro, dejando su boca a la altura de su oído –yo también te he extrañado, amor– mordió sutilmente la punta de si oído y comenzó a repartir le pequeños besos camino hacia su boca, sedientos por su contacto, sus labios se habían extrañado y estaban dejando que se rencontraran, Kyoko fue subiendo los brazos hasta alcanzar a la altura del cuello de Ren y fue rodeándolo.

Yashiro entro con el doctor el cual vio al par de actores, _"era de esperarse… Uff! Pero Ren piensa en donde estas hombre!"_ pensaba Yashiro volteando la mirada a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza

–cof cof… este mmm… Tsuruga sama… me permitiría checar a Kyouko chan– interrumpió el doctor un poco sonrojado mientras se acercaba para revisar a la chica, Ren se separó rápidamente y se colocó alado de ella sin soltarle la mano sus mejillas con una leve coloración rojiza, a comparación de Kyoko que estaba de una tonalidad de rojo brillante, el doctor la limpio y examino el apenas rasguño que había en su frente –Kyouko chan debes tener más cuidado ya me has visitado varias veces hoy– decía mientras le ponía un pequeño parche apenas visible

Yashiro _"¿Qué? ¿Kyoko chan ha venido a la enfermería varias veces hoy?"_ desde la puerta miraba preocupado la escena, volteo hacia el pasillo donde veía como dos hombres corrían hacia él a toda prisa, en el momento reconoció a Kuu y ya de cercas identifico al actor Reiji el cual venia corriendo igual que Kuu.

–HIJAAAA!– gritaba Kuu mientras entraba aventando a Yashiro

–KYOUKO CHAN!... ¿Kyouko chan estas bien?– se acercó a la actriz todo preocupado tomando sus manos –perdona me kyouko… perdona me… no fue mi intención– decía abrazando las manos de la actriz, sin notar la mirada de muerte y la aura oscura que Ren le dedicaba

–Hijaaaaa!– La abrazo Kuu y miro al doctor –¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo está mi niña?–

–Kuu otousama–

–Debemos llevarla al hospital ahora– decía preocupado Reiji viendo al doctor

–diga me la verdad! Debo llevarla al hospital– gritaba Kuu la tomo en brazos ignorando a los demás –te llevo ahora mismo–

–no espere!– dijo el doctor tomándolo del hombro a Kuu

–¿Qué?– dijeron los dos

–Ella estará bien apenas fue un rasguño– comunico el doctor tratando de tranquilizar a los dos hombre torbellinos

–Así que puedes soltarla– dijo Ren tratando de fingir tranquilidad poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kuu

–eh? Desde cuando estaba aquí?– pregunto inocentemente como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia _"vamos a molestarle un poco, mi querido hijo_ " –bueno no importa, mi niña como estas enserio, ¿no quieres que papi te lleve al hospital a que te revisen– decía abrazándola sin dejar que ninguno de los otros dos actores se le acercara

–Señor Hizuri le aseguro que ella estará bien– decía Ren con su característica sonrisa mientras disimuladamente trataba de quitársela

–si no le molesta Tsuruga san– lo miro fijamente y atrajo a Kyoko hacia él –me gustaría cerciorarme por mi mismo, del estado de MI niña– expreso filosamente con una mirada desafiante

–si ese es el caso con gusto lo puedo acompañar–

–ho no se preocupe Tsuruga san, NO es necesario–

–Estoy bien– contesto por fin Kyoko soltando un gran suspiro –Kuu otousama… Tsuruga san yo estoy bien–

–pero Kyouko chan deberías…– decía nervioso Reiji, Yashiro y el doctor miraban la escena con diversión

–estoy bien Reiji san– lo interrumpió dedicándole una sonrisa tierna –además debemos terminar la escena ya la hemos tenido que repetir siete veces y aun no sale– continuaba diciendo con un timbre de nerviosismo, mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Kuu

 _Siete veces pues qué tipo de escena están intentando grabar?..._

 ** _Toc toc_** –Kyouko chan ¿estás bien?– preguntaba preocupado el director desde la puerta a lado de Yashiro

–estoy bien Director Shinkai san–

–me alegra escuchar eso… Ren perdón por no saludar antes, además gracias, si no hubiere actuado rápido en traer a Kyouko chan–

–no, lo contrario perdón por irrumpir– se disculpó Ren haciendo una pequeña reverencia

–ho no, se preocupe, pero si me sorprendió verlo aquí– contesto con un sonrisa

–ho bueno yo, solo pase a entregarle algo a Mogami san– expreso con su encantadora sonrisa –así que si me la pudiera permitir unos momentos–

–o bueno no creo que sea problema ya que es la hora de la comida–

–Gracias– se apresuró a decir tomando a Kyoko de la mano y saliendo de la enfermería, antes de que Kuu reaccionara, salieron hasta el estacionamiento que estaba un poco menos transitado ya que mucho se habían ido a comer

–Yashiro san?–

–si director Shinkai san– contesto el manager mientras caminaba con el Director –¿Qué pasa?–

–solo es una duda… pero– se detuvo de su andar

 _"jaja no me digas me preguntara por los rumores que están corriendo, de que si a Ren le gusta Kyoko chan"_ sonrió ante el recuerdo que mucha gente le había preguntado si el actor estaba interesado en la actriz en ascenso.

–Bueno la verdad no importa, me alegra que por fin estén juntos esos dos– contesto con una sonrisa

–eh?– fue lo único que pudo articular Yashiro sorprendido, dejando que su mandíbula cayera todo lo que podía humanamente

–o es que me equivoco?– pregunto inocentemente

–eh no… bueno… uhm…– trataba de contestar Yashiro

–bueno es que pensé que ellos dos… jajaja bueno es que habido muchos rumores de ellos dos últimamente, además que recordé que hace tiempo cuando grabamos Ring Doh… Ren corrió a rescatarla cuando vio a Ruri llegar sola, al inicio pensé que ellos se odiaban pero durante todo el día me di cuenta que Ren la cuidaba más que a cualquier otra persona, y si le agregamos que la trataba muy diferente a como trataba a cualquier otra chica del estudio ja ja ja–

–Hasta usted se dio cuenta en ese tiempo– susurro Yashiro con una sonrisa con una gotita de sudor.

–la verdad creo que ellos dos estarían muy bien juntos, y profesionalmente Kyouko chan esta al mismo nivel que Ren–

–Uff! Yo pienso lo mismo– musito el manager

.

–Tsuruga san ya me dirá a que vino?– decía con respeto Kyoko aun sonrojada por que Ren la tenía agarrada de la mano

–ya verás– contestaba con una sonrisa, apretó un poco más la mano y la atrajo hacia su pecho –pero primero necesito que cierres los ojos, amor– le susurró al oído, con una voz melosa y con cariño, mientras se recargaba en su vehículo

–R… Ren estamos en público… alguien nos podría ver– respondió Kyoko toda sonrojada y nerviosa

–ho vamos Kyoko teníamos más de una semana sin vernos y sin hablar por teléfono– dijo separándola solo un poco con una cara de cachorro

–mmm... gracias ¿a quién? No tengo celular– decía en forma de reproche pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa en su cara al verlo

–Bueno, señorita mía– dijo con una sonrisa, pegándole suavemente con el dedo índice en la punta de la nariz –¿Por qué cree que estoy hoy aquí? No podía esperar más el verte y entrégate algo… pero, primero cierra los ojos–

–mmm– lo miro intentado descubrir sus planes con una sonrisa coqueta –está bien– cerro los ojos

Ren se apresuró a abrir su automóvil y sacar la bolsita –ya puedes abrirlos–

Kyoko fue abriendo los ojos, al ver la bolsa que sostenía Ren en manos sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y emocionarse su vista estaba enganchada en la hada que estaba sentada sobre un hongo, la bolsita era –hadas… Kyaaa… es tan hermosa, la hada kyaa… me encanta gracias Ren– tomo la bolsa

–Bueno en realidad la bolsa no es tu sorpresa– dijo riendo divertido por la reacción de su novia –deberías abrirlo amor–

Kyoko abrió la bolsa y saco una caja dentro de ella –Kuon– lo miro a los ojos y después miro de nuevo la caja, así estuvo un rato turnando la vista.

–Yukihito, se encargó de poner tu antiguo SD que dejaste en mi departamento, en el cual extraño tenerte– la abrazo de la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla –abre la caja–

Kyoko obedeció y saco un celular nuevo, un pequeño dije que colgaba de lado del celular llamo su atención _"K & K 4ever"_

Una sonrisa encantadora se le dibujo a Ren –Kyoko & Kuon por siempre– contesto como si estuviera leyendo su mente

–Kuon–

–Pero no es todo, voltea el celular– vio cómo su cara brillaba aún más –¿y te gusta?– pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que le daría según él por su rostro ya que en la caratula se encontraba una imagen de hadas en forma de garigolde muy estilo princesa de cuento sabía que a ella le encantaría, pero no se esperaba que Kyoko lo abrazara por el cuello y así haciendo que su boca estuviera a su altura, implantándole un beso, abrió los ojos por sorpresa, apretó sus brazos que estaban sobre la cintura de Kyoko y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, comenzó correspondiendo su beso…

–Kyaaaa! Tuuuuu otra vez!– Grito Kuu enfadado separando a la pareja –How many times must I tell you not kiss my daughter?– decía Kuu abrazando a Kyoko

–She´s my Girlfriend!– contesto molesto Ren quitándole a Kyoko

–for that, I don't care, the boss left me in charge of Kyoko– decía serio Kuu

–you only I have been annoying... not leaving me talking to my girlfriend–

–that's your fault... so you have forbidden kiss her–

–Kuu otousama– lo llamo Kyoko tomando su brazo –fui yo quien beso a Kuon– decía sonrojada

–¿Qué?... tú…– tomo del cuello de la camisa a Ren, antes de que Kuu pudiera decir algo más llego Yashiro

–Ren es tarde y Kyoko chan debe comer y tú y yo debemos estar en el estudio en 15 minutos para la sesión de fotos– decía Yashiro sin levantar la cabeza de su celular, ignorando la escena frente a él, cuando levanto el rostro y vio a los tres –¿me perdí de algo?– pregunto extrañado, Ren uso esa interrupción para soltarse y acercarse a Kyoko

–uff! No en realidad– sonrió por oportuno de su manager –nos vemos luego amor– dijo dándole un beso en los labios rápido, ganándose regaños de parte de Kuu.

Yashiro y Ren subieron a carro rápidamente y se pusieron en marcha al estudio

–Enserio que le pasa a ese hijo mio, como se atreve a tocar a mi niña– refunfuñaba Kuu mientras caminaba hacia otro vehículo, Kyoko miraba con emoción su nuevo celular mientras caminaba detrás de Kuu –hija ¿entonces que deseas comer? ¿Hija estás bien?– pregunto preocupado Kuu

–eh? O si Kuu otousama– sonrió dulcemente

–ho así que vino a entregarte eso?– pregunto con una sonrisa, señalando el celular que tenía en sus manos

–si… pero, mira– le mostró la caratula

–hadas?–

–Verdad que son hermosas– decía con una cara brillante de felicidad, mientras entraba a su mundo onirico

 _"ya veo, como a ella le gustan él las mando a poner para ella"_ sonrió tiernamente, hasta que miro un brillo que llamo su atención y tomo el dije –¿K&K…?–

–Kuon & Kyoko– susurro sonrojada a no más poder parecía como si se fuera a desmallar en cualquier momento

Kuu abrió los ojos a mas no poder _"espera... ahí dice Kuon & Kyoko por siempre!"_. Prefirió dejar el tema hasta ahí sino quería ir a matar a su propio hijo, fueron a comer después de un rato volvieron y las grabaciones se reanudaron, Kuu aprovecho para marcar

–jefe!–

*–estaba a punto de llamarte Kuu–

–he? Enserio… bueno da igual… hace un rato Kuon vino a dejarle un nuevo celular a Kyoko chan, ya no podremos…–

*–haaa! entonces, por eso estaban juntos–

–¿Qué?¿jefe?–

*–bueno, en estos momentos eso ya no importa Kuu–

–¡¿qué porque?!... no se supone que no dejaríamos que ellos estén juntos como venganza por no decir ala pren–

*–¡ho Amigo mío! creo eso ya no importa… necesitas ver las noticias y chismes, que están corriendo en estos momentos– se escuchaba con alegría Lory

–eh? –

*–pero no te preocupes ahora mismo te mando la página… a por cierto trae a Kyoko chan aquí, apenas termine de rodar– dijo colgando, solo unos segundos pasaron cuando sonó el teléfono con un dirección de internet y efectivamente ya no importaba el molestar a Ren, no dejando verla o hablando con ella, ya tenían su principal objetivo

Miles de flores comenzaron a llegar a LME así comenzando adornar el recibidor y la oficina principal

–Sebastian–

–si, mi señor–

–Llama a Yukihito y avísale sobre los nuevos rumores y las fotografías. Ha y que no le diga nada a Ren y apenas pueda lo traiga aquí, también llama a Jelly que venga lo más rápido que pueda– estaba diciendo mientras hacía señas para que el personal acomodara

–hey! secuestrador dile a Jelly que yo me encargare del vestimenta de mis niños– llamo Juliena que estaba sentada en el sofá

–había contemplado esa posibilidad Juliena querida– contestaba con una sonrisa

–Perfecto– susurro, volviendo a dirigir su atención a la gran pantalla

–¡y aquí esta! una foto que al parece fue tomada ¡HOY MISMO!– decía feliz Takari

–enserio ¿es real? – Preguntaba, la otra conductora Mina –digo, los dos son actores... puede que sea una foto publicitaria de algo–

–Pues si es publicitaria para algo… ¡yo compro el producto, ahora mismo!– bromeaba Kenny

–Podría ser también parte de un episodio, de algún drama nuevo– trataba de defender Mina

–yo que sepa, ellos no están trabajando en un drama juntos– contesto Saki –además, ese beso se ve demasiado Real– decía con cizaña para molestar a Mina

–pero también, no podemos olvidar que desde hace más de dos semanas se rumorea una posible relación entre ellos– comentaba Takari

–¡cierto! y ninguno ha negado ningún rumor– continuo Kenny

–pero... pero, también se ha rumoreado sobre Shou sama y ella– respondió Mina

–ho vengan como pueden creer que entre Onee sama y ese cantante pudiera haber algo– decía enojada María viendo la pantalla

–María chan!–

–es que Tía Juliena… ¿Cómo pueden creer eso? Onee sama ya es de Ren sama y de nadie más– decía en un berrinche

–eso es porque solo nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos sobre su relacion... hasta hoy– decía maliciosamente

–bueno eso si– sonrió al igual que juliena

–ya sabia que ese Kuon no soportaría el estar lejos de ella– dijo Lory uniéndose a ellas

–pero deberíamos darle méritos por soporto mas de una semana– contesto Juliena

–¡claro que no!– contesto enojado Lory

–vamos abuelito, ya no te enojes, ya Yashiro sama gano la apuesta–

–para mi. Él fue el que hizo trampa–

.

–¿Qué demonios es eso? – tomo el celular de su manager queriendo quebrarlo –Shoko! Tengo que volver a Tokio ahora mismo–

–¿Qué?– miro al cantante y su celular y se lo quito _"porque tuvo que verlo hoy mismo_ " –mmm… pero Shou aún no terminamos el Pv nuevo, que te parece terminar primero no falta mucho a lo mucho nos llevara una o dos horas y estamos a una hora de Tokio… además eres un profesional no puedes dejar botado el trabajo–

Camino enfadado hasta su camerino.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

P.d. Gracias por la corrección Kotoko-98


	44. ¡Murmullos!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **¡Murmullos!**

Kyoko estaba recargada en una pequeña bardilla de la escuela en una postura perfecta y elegante mientras leía el libro de Los puentes del Condado Madison

–Wow allá está Arima, se ve genial, como siempre! – exclamaba una de las chicas que estaba cercas de donde estaba Kyoko, Reiji se pasó de largo ignorando a los demás, camino directamente hasta su objetivo

–Supongo que de verdad está saliendo con Miyazawa san!– contesto la otra chica

–debe ser verdad– contesto desanimada la otra chica –una pareja tan perfecta como ellos dos… aunque es triste para el resto de nosotros… pero es tan apropiado que estén juntos!–

–ah! Arima– sonrió brillantemente. Arima la miro fijamente y le arrebató el libro de las manos –AHH!–

Arima tomo el libro y comenzó a quitarle la caratula al libro dejando al descubierto una revista de Vogue –TU! ¡¿Por qué solo te importa verte perfecta?! ¡¿Acaso no dijiste que querías mostrar tu verdadera forma de ser desde ahora?!– gritaba molesto dándole un golpe con el libro en la cabeza

–woo! Wah! Me duele, duele, duele– gritaba en punto de llorar la chica por recibir el golpe en la cabeza –Pfft! Era solo una cosita insignificante ¿Por qué me sermoneas?– contestaba altanera Yukino mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde la había golpeado Arima, al escuchar sus palabras y actitud lo enfado y comenzó a darle más golpes con el libro "Arima y yo éramos… Solo hace como un mes, talentosos y perfectos, atléticos, extrovertidos y amigables, con una reputación como los mejores estudiantes del colegio… Aunque, eso no era la verdad para nada… Yo solo estaba actuando como la estudiante de honor, Arima era así por su desdichado pasado, y yo tenía mi falsa apariencia de perfección porque quería que las personas me alaben y me gustaba ser el centro de atención y porque era vanidosa."

Arima tomo aire y lo expulso en un gran suspiro de cansancio –aquí está la lista para el festival de deportes– le paso unos documentos

–mmm! Se ve impresionante!– expreso viendo el listado "después de ese incidente empezamos a aprender la verdad acerca de nosotros mismos… así decidimos dejar de jugar este juego en el que actuamos como si fuéramos perfectos. ¡Para que podamos vivir por nosotros mismos!"

–genial! No habrá problema– murmuro Arima aliviado

–Aquí hay un error– menciono Yukino "sin embargo, la forma que las cosas están ahora, tampoco esta mal"

–¿Dónde?– pregunto colocándose por atrás y de lado de ella y acercándose a ella, cuando miro de lado su rostros ya estaban muy cercas –¿Dónde está?–

–um… um… esta justo a-a-a-aquí!– tartamudeo realmente nerviosa y sonrojada por la cercanía "Ahora estoy en medio de una gran y desastrosa emergencia… ¡La verdad es que NO estamos saliendo juntos!"

–oh, tienes razón… lo escribí mal– dijo entre risas

–corte! Excelente chico me encanta la escena– decía alegremente el director –30 minutos de descanso–

–perdón Kyoko chan! No te golpe fuerte?– pregunto preocupado Reiji

–no te preocupes Reiji san ni lo sentí– contesto con alegría, hasta que su nombre fue escuchado como un murmullo volteo y miro como muchas de las chicas la miraban y después a su celular y murmuraban cosas de ella

–¿Qué pasa Kyoko chan?– pregunto Reiji al ver que Kyoko había bajado el rostro de golpe

–mmm… nada– miro hacia donde estaba Kuu –me permites– se disculpó yendo hasta donde estaba Kuu –Kuu otousama ¿pasa algo?–

–no mi niña ¿Por qué?– decía con una encantadora sonrisa

 _*Es igual que la de Kuon*_ pensó tragando saliva _*pero desde que volvimos de la comida he notado que muchas personas me miran y murmuran… aunque puede ser que sea mi imaginación*_ miro nuevamente a un grupo de chicas del set que platicaban y la miraban

–Debes tomar agua, o te podrías deshidratar hija– decía Kuu ofreciéndole una botella de agua

–si gracias Kuu otou sama– tomo la botella _*puede que no sea nada importante y solo me lo esté imaginando… puede que los del staff aún se sorprenda que Kuu otou sama este conmigo si puede que sea eso*_

–Kyoko chan el director pidió que vayamos a retoque– le comunico Reiji con una sonrisa

–Si ya voy– expreso con una encantadora sonrisa, los dos se dirigieron a sus camerinos, aun Kyoko seguía sintiendo que muchas de las personas la miraban diferente, llegaron al camerino los retocaron y Kyoko salió primero que Reiji

–ella pero se ve muy común– escucho decir a una joven actriz

–no puede ser que un actor como el salga con alguien como ella– contestaba la otra con un tono de voz con celos

–es decir no es una súper modelo o una actriz famosa–

 _*mmm… de quien hablaran?*_ pensaba Kyoko

Las grabaciones siguieron, más los murmullos no dejaban de escucharse y uno que otro accidente, como caídas accidentales, o mojadas improvisadas, por una que otra colega.

–Bueno es todo por hoy– grito el director –Kyouko chan perdón hoy…–

–no se preocupe Director creo que hoy fue mi día de mala suerte– decía con una sonrisa

–Kyouko chan ¿tienes algo que hacer?– pregunto Reiji animado, apenas iba a contestar cuando Kuu interrumpió

–Lo siento muchacho pero mi niña tiene la agenda muy ocupada– contesto Kuu tomando a Kyoko de la mano y la llevo al camerino –Hija… el Jefe y Juliena nos esperan en la oficina– explico Kuu rápidamente

–Está bien, solo me cambio– entro a su camerino y se cambió rápidamente, metió sus cosas a su bolsa, miro el celular que Ren le había llevado ese día, miro la caja del celular _*debió gastar mucho, noo!... por qué no pudo comprar el celular más económico*_ pensaba preocupada, pero un pequeño dolor en su hombro hizo que la realidad de su cuerpo adolorido por culpa del día.

 ** _Toc Toc_** –Esta lista, hija–

–Si ya voy– salió del camerino y volvió a verificar su bolsa _*diablos mis llaves*_ –espera Kuu otousama olvide algo… ya vengo–

–Está bien pero no tardes hija– le grito al ver que ya corría hacia los camerinos

–Si– corrió hacia su camerino, ya casi no había personal entro rápidamente a su camerino y comenzó a buscar por todas partes, las vio hasta el otro lado de la mesa donde estaba el maquillaje, se dejó caer en el suelo mientras trataba de alcanzar

–¿Crees que la foto sea real?– escucho la voz de una de las chicas que se encargaba del vestuario, mientras entraba al camerino para tomar la ropa, caminaron directo al guarda ropa que estaba en el camerino, ignorando lo demás del camerino

–mmm… no sé pero, hoy se vio a Tsuruga san por aquí a la hora de comer– contesto otra chica que le ayudaba

–¿Qué enserio?... porque tuve que irme rápido– se lamentaba la primera chica

–Sí, de hecho él fue el que llevo a Kyouko chan a la enfermería después de que Reiji san la golpeara por séptima vez–

–por Dios pobre Kyouko chan, recibió tantos golpes hoy–

–si pero se trataba de que no fueran reales, pero al final la mayoría lo fueron–

–ha ha ha lo sé, pero volviendo al tema principal espero que sea falsa esa foto, solo digo Tsuruga san es uno de los actores más guapos de todo Japón y ella es una actriz nueva–

–eso si… aunque quiero mucho a Kyouko chan, no me agrada la idea de que sea su novia–

–lo sé, a mí tampoco me agradaría que anduviera con él, digo se ve mejor con Reiji san los dos se ven tan bien juntos o con Hikaru san también se ve bien–

–ja ja ja solo lo dices porque te gusta Tsuruga san–

–que se puede hacer soy una ferviente fan de Tsuruga san y no quiero que él este con alguien como ell…–

–chicas ya está el vestuario… ho Kyouko chan!– decía uno de los chicos, las dos chicas voltearon rápidamente, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa y viendo a la chica que estaba de rodillas en el piso, tragaron saliva y la miraban asustadas

–perdón no quería escuchar…– decía en una reverencia –pero, es que mis llaves– decía con voz nerviosa señalando debajo de la mesa, las chicas se miraban asustadas y a la vez culpables _"que rayos si estábamos hablando de ella"_

–ho Ya te ayudo– se apresuró a decir el chico que acababa de llegar, se acercó a ella y se agacho tomo una brocha larga y lo uso para ayudar para acercar las llaves. –Aquí tienes Kyouko chan– le entrego las llaves

–muchas gracias Matori san– contesto con una sonrisa y brillos en los ojos –y perdonen una vez más– volvió hacer una reverencia –nos vemos mañana– se despidió, _*¿foto? ¿Qué foto? ¿de mi con Ren?*_

–Por fin llegas hija ya pensaba irte a buscar– dijo Kuu una vez que Kyoko subió al auto

–Perdón es que tuve algunos inconvenientes–

–Bueno ya vayámonos que Juliena ya me ha marcado unas 5 veces– Kuu puso en marcha el automóvil, estacionaron el auto y subieron hasta la oficina

–Mogami kun!– Corrió hacia Kyoko –por fin llegan– se quejó Lory " _porque trae tantas vendettas"_

–¿Dónde te habías metido Kuu? Por qué no me traías a mi niña– grito Juliena abrazando a Kyoko, Kuu y Juliena comenzaron a pelear

–Presidente!– decía Ren con el celular en mano y enojado que venía entrando a la oficina –What are you doing?– pregunto sorprendido al ver a sus padres

–Your father not to me to lend my girl– se quejaba Juliena

–not is my girl– se abrazó más fuerte Kyoko

–noooo suéltala!– gritaba Juliena

–uff! Dios dame paciencia– dijo entre dientes Ren mientras se presionaba con el pulgar y el índice la parte entre los ojos

–Ren sama!–

–María chan– decía tomándola en brazos

–Me alegro que ya decidieran decirle a todo el mundo– decía alegre la pequeña

–¿Qué? ¿Decir?– pregunto Kyoko –María chan me podrías decir ¿qué pasa?– preguntaba soltándose de Juliena y Kuu

–he? Onee sama no ha visto la foto que ha estado circulando desde medio día– decía la pequeña soltándose de Ren y tomando su celular –mira– le ofreció el celular

–ho Así que esta es la foto– susurro para sí, miraba fijamente el celular. _*así que esta es la foto de la que hablaban*_ comenzó a bajar y leer los comentarios

–Presidente! Esa foto se ha difundido toda la tarde– comenzó a decir Ren –¿Qué va…–

–Decir la verdad Kuon– interrumpió Lory con una gran sonrisa –ya que fue tu culpa y tu imprudencia–

–Pero…– lo detuvo

–Mogami kun?– la llamo Lory acercándose a ella –Mogami kun ¿estás bien?–

–Kyoko– la llamo Kuon

–mmm… ho si– le entrego el celular a María –perdón me siento cansada, me podría retirar– decía desanimada, pero tratando de fingir una sonrisa

–¿estas segura Mogami kun?– pregunto preocupado Lory,

–Onee sama?–

–Estoy bien… buenas noches– se apresuró a salir, antes que cualquier otro dijera algo, apenas cerró la puerta sus piernas comenzaron andar por si solas corriendo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras de emergencia

–Kuon ¿Qué haces aquí?– Grito Lory empujando al chico –ve detrás de ella, te necesitara–

Kuon se apresuró a los elevadores para bajar apenas llego a recepción si dirigió al estacionamiento.

–uff! Que cansado, los papeles para doramas románticos han aumentado excesivamente– decía cansado Yashiro, que iba caminando con un gran bocho de carpetas por el pasillo –Kyoko chan!– grito al ver a la pelinaranja en frente de una puerta, camino hacia ella –¿Kyoko chan?–

–está cerrado– dijo entre dientes y con ojos tristes

–¿Qué? – miro lo la puerta que estaba viendo –hoo! Como hoy no había ninguna chica Love me no abrieron–

–¿Por qué hoy?– susurro desanimada, con la cabeza gacha

–Kyoko chan te encuentras bien?– pregunto preocupado

–tengo que irme– dijo saliendo hacia los elevadores, Yashiro vio cómo su figura desaparecía entre las dos puertas metálicas que se cerraban, se apresuró a sacar un guante y colocárselo acto seguido se hallaba marcando un numero

–bueno Yukihito?–

–Ren? ¿Dónde estás?–

–en el auto voy a Darumaya–

–pero Kyoko chan no está ahí– dijo Yashiro tomo aire –mejor apresúrate a regresar Kyoko chan está aquí–

–entreténgala Yukihito voy de regreso– se escuchaba acelerado y preocupado

–Pero… ya colgó– soltó un suspiro –espero poder alcanzar a Kyoko chan–

.

–detente aquí–

–Espera Shou…– iba a negarse Shoko cuando vio al chico brincando el camellón de la carretera

–hey tu maldita mujer chupa almas– grito Shoutaro mas que enfadado tomándola de la mano de Kyoko que acababa de salir del edificio de LME –sube– Shoko había dado vuelta al vehículo

–¿Qué?– grito sorprendida Kyoko –yo no voy contigo ni a la esquina– grito dejando salir a sus minis demonio

–No me importa…– la empujo dentro del vehículo, el cual se alejó del edificio rápidamente

–a Ren no le agradara esto– susurro Yashiro asustado, él cual había visto como Shoutaro había metido a fuerzas a Kyoko al auto.

.

.

.

 _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_


	45. Cólera de celos parte I

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **Cólera de celos parte I**

–Yukuhito!–

–R…Ren– dijo nervioso

–¿Dónde está Kyoko?– pregunto saliendo del auto

Yashiro lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, trago saliva, cerró los ojos –Fuwa san… ahm acaba de llevarse a Kyoko chan– _"voy a morir… voy a morir… voy a morir… mamá te quise mucho… padre debí llamarte más seguido"_ pensaba, hasta que si dio cuenta que había pasado más de un minuto abrió los ojos –eh?, ¿Kuon?– lo llamo dudoso, al actor frente a él.

–¿Sabes, dónde está el departamento de Fuwa?– pregunto serio, sin ninguna expresión

El chico de lentes lo miraba dudoso esa tranquilidad pero con una mirada que podría asesinarte, era más escalofriante que el rey demonio.

–No te diré– expreso cauteloso pero firme mirándolo fijamente

–mmm…– subió otra vez al auto –¿Qué estás haciendo?–

–iré contigo… después de todo si haces algo imprudente debo saberlo– seguía diciendo con firmeza aunque por dentro se moría de miedo, por él aura que Ren estaba radiando, vio como manejaba, todos sus músculos estaban tensos –¿Kuon adónde vamos?– se aventuró a preguntar.

–ya que no me deseas dar la información que necesito, la conseguiré de otra forma– contesto deteniendo el auto frente a la agencia de Visual kei.

–Re… Kuon ¿Qué piensas hacer?– pregunto asustado, Kuon sonrió cuando estaba a punto de bajar del auto, el teléfono de su manager había comenzado a timbrar

.

–Shoko, porque estamos aquí te dije claramente que quería ir al departamento– gritaba enojado Shoutaro, ya que la manager había estacionado el auto en unas calles laterales del restaurante, donde vivía Kyoko

–No pienso ayudarte a secuestrar a Kyoko chan– dijo abriendo los seguros del auto para que la chica bajara, y tomando su bolso que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, comenzó a buscar algo dentro de él.

–Vez… deberías aprender algo de ella, idiota– dijo Kyoko volteo a ver a la conductora –¡muchas gracias Shoko san!– se despidió haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del auto

–de nada Kyoko chan– dijo haciendo una despedida con la mano y con la otra marcando el celular.

–¿a dónde crees que vas Shoutaro?– grito Kyoko al ver que Shou iba detrás de ella

–Acaso no vez que voy a entrar– contesto Shoutaro

–Bastardo tú te vas a tu casa ahora– grito con sus demonios saliendo de ella y comenzando atacarlo.

–Eso quisieras estúpida mujer enamoradiza– grito aun enfadado Shoutaro –pero solo voy asegurarme que empaques, ya que tú te vas a Kioto en el siguiente tren–

–Idiota! No pienso ir a Kyoto!–

–yo que recuerde teníamos un acuerdo Kyoko– expreso enfadado.

–claro que no–

–Tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo, estúpida mujer, vuelves al Ryokan de mis padres hoy mismo–

–Esos tintes de cabello te están quemando el poco cerebro que tienes, estúpido bastardo– con ese grito fue el inicio de una guerra verbal la cual duro más de 10 minutos

–¿Cuánto más tardaran?– se preguntó Shoko viendo el reloj de su mano, después vio hacia la calle y sonrió al ver que unos faroles se acercaban –por fin llegan– susurro mientras salía del auto.

Un deportivo color perla se estaciono frente al auto de la manager, Ren salió directamente a donde estaban los otros dos chicos.

–Entonces dime que significa esto, ¡¿acaso no vez que él solo quiere jugar contigo?!– grito shotaro mostrándole el celular y tomando su brazo para que no se fuera –jajaja o crees realmente que él está enamorado de una mujer aburrida y simplona sin ningún tipo de atractivo como tú, él solo te quiere para jugar–

–eso, no es cierto–

–estúpida demonio, "chupa almas cambia formas" deja de ser una estúpida mujer enamoradiza y abre los ojos–

–eso a t…– comenzó a decir Kyoko, mas no pudo terminar ya que una gran mano cubrió su boca y otra lo abrazo por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia alguien y con esto rompiendo el agarre que tenía, el cantante con ella.

–Fuwa kun, te pido que no le faltes el respeto a MI NOVIA– expreso serio con un aura oscura, Kyoko estaba petrificada del miedo, mas no hacía nada por liberarse de esos brazos protectores. Los demonios de Kyoko alababan el aura de Kuon

Fuwa abrió los ojos de sorpresa, solo basto unos segundos para que se diera cuenta que el hombre que resguardaba a Kyoko un abrazo no era otro que Ren, se apresuró a tomar una mano de Kyoko para tratar de alejarla de Ren –así que tu novia– escupió con ira, mientras clavaba su vista a Kyoko y apretando más fuerte su mano –¡ahora mismo te vas a Ryokan!– mencionaba más que enojado

–Ella no ira a ningún lado– contesto Kuon evidentemente enojado, tomando el brazo del cantante con fuerza para después aventarlo a un lado –y mucho menos lejos de mí–

–Yo no volveré al Kyoto– desase el agarre con ayuda de Ren.

–Esto no te incumbe… y tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo Kyoko–

–eso…–

–Ese estúpido acuerdo se acaba ahora– contesto enojado Ren

–Veo que lo recuerdas tú también, así que suéltala ahora mismo–

 _*recuerda… no me digas que él también lo sabía, lo sabía, él lo sabía… Kyaaa! ¿Qué debería hacer?*_ abrió los ojos y lo miro

–te lo dije esa vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no sé si esta es tu idea de una broma o si solo quieres matar el tiempo pero no tengo intenciones de jugar contigo, así que piérdete– su mirada fría y tenebrosa

–ELLA ES MÍA… ASÍ QUE ALÉJATE DE ELLA– grito irritado Shou tomando a Kyoko a la fuerza y quitándosela de entre sus brazos –y no pienso…–

Kuon lo miraba fijamente mientras su aura iba en aumento, tomo del otro brazo a Kyoko y con la otra mano, la rodeo de la cintura y sin ninguna paciencia atrajo su cuerpo contra él, libero su mano que tenía en su brazo y la llevo rápidamente a la barbilla de Kyoko, bajo su rostro comenzando un beso profundo, demandante y apasionado, olvidando que el cantante estaba presente, Kyoko comenzó a responder el beso, paso sus brazos por el cuello del actor, el cual la comenzó a levantar hasta tenerla en brazos, Shou estaba sin habla y en shock, Kuon rompió el beso se alejó un poco mientras Kyoko estaba hiperventilando más que sonrojada, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del actor para que nadie la viera –ahora entiendes Fuwa kun– comenzó andar con una Kyoko aturdida en brazos –ella solo es mía y no te quiero cercas de ella, otra vez–

Yashiro y Shoko estaban hablando sobre qué hacer con sus representados, los cuales estaban a una distancia prudente para salvar sus vidas, al ver que se acercaba el actor con Kyoko en brazos suben a sus respectivos vehículos.

–Kyoko él solo quiere jugar contigo – menciono Shotaro tratando de provocarla. _"lo sabía… lo sabía, esa idiota se volvió la presa de Tsuruga Ren"_

Ren continuo ignorando a Shotaro, con paso firme llego al auto donde ya estaba dentro Yashiro, le abrió la puerta a Kyoko y la subió, él subió y se puso en marcha, la atmosfera era silenciosa y tensa.

 _*Está enojado, está enojado, Kyaa! Y el sabia del acurdo debe estar más enojado_ (chibi Kyoko estaba dando vueltas como loca) _"vamos ama valor, tal vez no esté tan enojado"_ (demonio uno) _"si ama nosotras estaremos con usted"_ (ángel uno) _"Mire el lado positivo ama, Yashiro san está aquí con nosotras"_ (ángel dos) _"cierto mientras esté con nosotros, no hará nada"_ (contesto la chibi Kyoko) _*_

–sabes Ren yo puedo irme en un taxi– dijo un poco nervioso Yashiro _"Maldición que tensión, Ren está bastante enojado, lo siento Kyoko chan, pero aun deseo vivir… Dios no dejes que Ren me mate"_ pensaba mientras miraba a Kyoko que lo miraba con cara de que no la dejara sola.

–no es necesario, ya estamos cercas– musito con aparente tranquilidad.

Yashiro y Kyoko tragaron saliva, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Ren se estacionara frente al complejo de departamentos de Yashiro, este no lo pensó dos veces para bajar del auto, vio como Ren ponía en marcha el auto, vio como Kyoko lo seguía con la vista de ayuda _"lo siento Kyoko chan"_ , el auto desapareció.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	46. Cólera de celos parte II

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei** **.**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **Cólera de celos -parte II-**

 _Demonios otra vez, estoy actuando sin pensar…_

 _¿Kuon que estás haciendo?…_

 _Pero, no puedo soportar verla con Fuwa y ese bastardo faltándole el respeto…_

 _Como se atreve a compararme con él…_

 _soy incapaz de usar a Kyoko como él lo hizo… yo… yo… la amo… la amo… la amo… la amo con toda mi vida…_

 _¡Ella es mi novia!…_ estaciono el auto frente a su edificio. Volteo su mirada hacia Kyoko y ahí estaba una vez más la ardilla temblorosa que había tenido hace un par de semanas atrás el mismo lugar.

 _*"Yashiro san nos ha abandonado ama ¿Qué haremos? Kyaaa!" (Gritaba un escandalizado ángel, mientras los demás estaban dando vueltas sin control) "Tranquilas lloronas, él es nuestro amado amo demonio, y no creo que le haga nada a nuestra ama" (empezó a argumentar un demonio) "cierto… cierto" (reafirmaban los demás demonios) "pero está enfadado como aquella vez en el hotel recuerda ama" (reitero uno de los angelitos llorando) "ahora que lo dices esa noche…pensé que solo estaba molesto por verme con shotaro en el auto" (meditaba la chibi Kyoko)*_

–Kyoko– la llamo ya que ella estaba temblando mirando por la ventana, dio un pequeño brinquito al sentir la mano del actor en su hombro, se miraron por unos segundos –solo deseo hablar contigo– dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

–uhmm… está bien– dijo nerviosa, salió del auto y se apresuró abrirle a Kyoko o ella misma saldría si no se apresuraba

 _*seguirá enojado, pero ya no se siente esa aura de terror… mmm… pero quiero saber lo que él sabe del trato con shotaro*_

 _Vamos Kuon, tranquilo… pero porque ese bastardo tubo que a llevarse a Kyoko… peor aún se la quería llevar a Kyoto…_

Caminaron hacia los elevadores, tres chicos venia saliendo de ellos venían charlando y jugando cuando uno de ellos fue empujado, este traía un vaso con refresco, el líquido fue a dar al pecho de Kyoko, mal día para traer un blusa de corte europeo de mangas largas con cuello casual, de color rosa pálido y una falda negra.

–Disculpa me no fue mi intensión…– se apresuró a disculparse el pobre chico, sacando un pañuelo para ayudarla a limpiar, al verla bien sus mejillas se volvieron rojo vivo, al igual que los otros dos chicos, Kuon volteo a ver a su novia, sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en el bracear color rosa fuerte que se podía admirar atreves de la trasparente tela mojada. No la pensó ni un segundo cuando ya le estaba colocando su saco para cubrirla y les daba miradas de muerte a los chicos los cuales se habían congelado del miedo. Se apresuró a arrastrar a Kyoko a adentro del elevador.

 _Estoy en mi límite…_

 _Cómo es posible que me en cele por todo y con tanta facilidad…_

 _Debería poder controlarme, se supone que yo soy el mayor en esta relación y el más experimentado…_ pensó viendo de reojo a Kyoko

–estoy harto de esto– susurro para sí.

 _*¿Está harto?... está harto de mi… tal vez está enojado, no solo por lo de Shotaro si no que se le ligara conmigo en las noticias se supone que aún no lo daríamos a conocer… además que no nos hemos podido ver en toda la semana y solo nos pudimos ver hoy en el día, gracias a que fue a buscarme… si no, no sabría hasta cundo lo hubiera podido ver… se supone que soy su novia… pero nunca… digo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ser una novia…*_ se encogió de hombros queriendo desaparecer, el sonido del elevador la volvió a la realidad.

Apenas entraron al departamento Ren la llevo al cuarto y buscó una playera pequeña junto con un suéter se la dejo sobre la cama y salió del cuarto dejándola sola, entro rápidamente al baño y se quitó las lentillas, se fue hacia la sala se acercó al mini bar y tomo un vaso y lo lleno de wiski

 _ **Riing Riing**_

–Bueno– contesto secamente Kuon

*–huy que humorcito nos cargamos esta hermosa noche, Kuon… Pero, bueno no te llamo para hablar de tus cambios de humor. ¿Encontraste a Mogami kun?–

–Si–

*–entonces porque estamos de ese humor si estas con tu amorcito– espero respuesta pero al no haber prosiguió –bueno supongo que ya decidieron como desean dar a conocer su relación a los medios?–

–eh?–

*–¡ACASO SE TE HABÍA OLVIDADO! O ¿QUÉ?– dejo pasar unos segundos esperando respuesta la cual no llego –tomare tu silencio como un si… uff muchacho que hare contigo… pero bueno se puede decir que era una campaña publicitaria o un accidente si aún no desean dar a conocer su relación o ¿ya la darán a conocer?–

–mmm… no lo sé–

*–bueno tienen hasta mañana en la mañana y si no me dan respuesta yo haré lo que se me plazca, por cierto ¿Dónde está Mogami kun?–

–en mi recamara vistien…do…se–

 _Maldición que dije…_ se dio un golpe contra la frente lamentándose

–¿Presidente?– lo llamo dudoso ya que oía un escándalo al otro lado de la línea

*–MUCHACHO... ENSERIO SI DEBO IR PREPARANDO LA BODA ¡DIME CON TIEMPOOOOO! Una boda así no la podre arreglar de la noche a la mañana ya te he dicho mínimo necesito dos meses–

–no es lo que piensa–

*–¿Cómo que no es lo que pienso?... ¡qué imaginas que pienso si llevas más de tres horas con ella a solas y en tu departamento!… ¡además agrégale que me dices que está en TÚ recamara vistiéndose!–

–es por eso que le digo que es lo que piensa acabamos de llegar de Darumaya y cuando veníamos subiendo hubo un pequeño accidente, con una bebida–

*–aja y yo me chupo el dedo–

–¡PRESIDENTE!–

*–Uff! Ya está bien… Kuon habla con ella y decidan algo avísame cuando hayan tomado una decisión, si no haré lo que yo quiera… y Kuon aunque ella es tu novia recuerda, que aún es nueva en lo de los noviazgos y no es muy experta en "eso", además apenas llevan dos semanas de noviazgo– termino de decir para colgarle

 _"Eso"… mmm…_ _Creo que mi padre y el presidente me matarían si se enteraran de que llevábamos apenas un día cuando Kyoko y yo…_ Las mejillas de Kuon se colorearon color carmesí ante el recuerdo. _Pero es cierto Kyoko es nueva en el noviazgo… y ella es la que no quería que diéramos a conocer la relación..._

Kyoko se cambió rápidamente para dirigirse a la sala donde estaba Ren. El silencio era el acompañante más estresante que habían tenido todo este tiempo. Pasaron más de 10 minutos y ninguno de los dos decía algo, cada uno en uno de los sofás a extremos opuestos de la sala.

–Kyoko / Kuon– hablaron a la vez

–yo… yo… mmm… uff! ¿Qué iba a decir?– pregunto Kyoko

Dejo salir un suspiro mientras la miraba fijamente para después mirar a otro lado –Kyoko, yo quiero… sobre hoy…– pauso como pensando que iba a decir –quiero hablar sobre nuestra relación Kyoko chan–

–Nuestra relación– repitió en un susurro con un matiz de tristeza _*sabía que esto pasaría, se dio cuenta que soy tan poca cosa… así que se arrepintió*_ agacho la cabeza. –ya veo…– su voz se escuchaba apagada y quebrada.

Ren abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver a Kyoko comenzar a ponerse triste –no es lo que imaginas– se apresuró a levantarse de su lugar para ir a sentarse a su lado y abrazarla.

–no te preocupes… yo entiendo– se levantó alejándose de él.

–No, creo que entiendas…– se levantó y le tomo de la mano –porque tratas de huir, Kyoko… mírame… Kyoko mírame… por favor–

–No, si me vas a decir algo dímelo así– decía dándole la espalda _*no puedo verte al rostro mientras terminas conmigo*_

–No puedo, quiero que me veas a la cara–

–insisto no es necesario– apretó los puños con fuerza y endureció el cuerpo –puedo escuchar lo que quieres decir así… así que adelante–

 _¿Kyoko?..._

 _¡¿Qué estará pasando por esa cabeza tuya?!…_

la atrajo a él y la abrazo por la espalda, pasando sus manos por la cintura de Kyoko, acercando sus labios al oído de ella –Kyoko estoy harto–

 _*entonces si escuche bien está harto de mi… ya no me quiere cercas de él, solo le causó molestia*_ unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir con uno que otro sollozo ahogado, sus piernas también tenían intenciones de traicionarla, más él la tenía bien sujeta fuertemente contra él.

 _Como pensé lo malinterpretaste…_

 _¿cómo puedo dejarte en claro que te amo, Kyoko?…_

–Kyoko– la llamo una vez más, ella no reacciono, con un movimiento rápido la volteo, paso una de sus manos bajo la playera subiendo por la espalda desnuda la otra posando en la barbilla de kyoko, paso suavemente el pulgar por la comisura del labio inferior, la atrajo hacia a él, fue bajando poco a poco su rostro, hasta unir sus labios, un beso dulce y superficial, la atrajo un poco más, ella comenzó a responder el beso, mientras sus brazos se acomodan sobre los hombros de su novio, Kuon mordió sutilmente el labio inferior ayudándolo a que Kyoko abriera un poco la boca lo que le ayudo a profundizar el beso fue apoyando su peso hacia ella, haciendo que cayeran sobre el gran sofá que estaba en medio, él sobre ella –Kyoko que necesito hacer, para que me creas– dijo mientras se apoyaba con el brazo para verla ya que el otro había quedado debajo de ella –Kyoko te amo–

–me amas… pero tu dijiste… que querías hablar de la relación y ¿Qué estas harto?–

–y si, si quiero hablar de nuestra relación, y sobre lo de que estoy harto, si lo estoy Kyoko… de encelar me de cualquiera tipo que te vea o que este cercas de ti, ¡que mi padre y el presidente te esconda! y te alejen de mí, solo por berrinche por que no demos a conocer nuestra relación a la prensa– con ayuda de la mano que tenía bajo de ella y metió la otra para poder abrazarla mejor, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kyoko.

–prensa… Kuon la foto… yo no quería causar problemas en tu carrera– expreso entrando en pánico, levantado el rostro de Ren con sus manos.

–No me estás dando ningún problema– beso su frente –y no quiero que pienses eso– ahora beso la punta de su nariz después volvió a besarla en los labios pero ahora un beso fugas –pero si tenemos que discutir que queremos hacer a partir de ahora– bajo su cabeza y la volvió a recostar en el pecho de la chica.

–sobre qué?– pregunto comenzando acariciar el cabello de Ren

–cuando la prensa pregunte… No pienso y no quiero negar que tengo una relación contigo Kyoko–

–pero…–

–Por favor– se levanto y la miro a los ojos –Kyoko, no quiero negarte… quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tú eres mi novia–

–eh?– lo miro nerviosa –pero…–

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	47. ¡Aceptando!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **¡Aceptando!**

–¿Entonces qué dices amor?– decía con la mirada de cachorro abandonado.

–Esto es trampa, no hagas esa mirada–

–la dejare de hacer, cuando me digas que si–

–Eres un tramposo Corn– un pequeño berrinche se hizo presente, mientras trataba de zafarse cosa inútil ya que él estaba sobre ella. Kuon se levantó un poco hasta quedar cercas de su rostro

–Solo si logro mi objetivo, amor– le susurró al oído para después darle un dulce beso en los labios, su lengua roso suavemente la pequeña abertura de los labios de Kyoko, sus brazos comenzaron a rodear el cuello del actor, mientras este la abrazaba de la cintura y se movía hacia un lado para el quedar recostado en el sofá alado de ella, Kuon rompió el beso pegando su frente con la de ella, trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones –es un sí, amor–

Grrr…grrr…

Kuon dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras Kyoko se moría de la vergüenza

–Creo que mi princesa, tiene hambre– insinuó coquetamente una sonrisa apareció junto con la mirada del emperador de la noche.

–¡Corn!– grito con el sonrojo en aumento

–jajaja está bien, está bien– la fue soltando, esta aprovecho la poca libertad y se levantó corriendo hacia el baño, Kuon seguía recostado en el sofá viendo la puerta por donde había huido su novia. Alcanzo su celular y mando un mensaje de texto, antes de volver a levantarse.

 _Kyoko me tienes en tus manos…_

–Corn baka!– decía en voz baja mientras mojaba su rostro tratando que bajara lo sonrojado, cuando salió del baño y se encontró con Kuon recargado en la pared

–¿te apetece que vaya por algo de comer?–

–¡¿Qué?! No ya es muy tarde, además yo puedo hacer algo ligero para los dos, lo más seguro es que no hayas comido nada desde la comida– lo regaño ya que Kuon puso una cara de niño inocente.

–Es más rápido ir por algo– se acercó a ella y la abrazo –además así te tengo para mí más tiempo–

–No– se soltó y camino hacia la cocina

–uff! Yo solo te quiero en mis brazos Kyoko– fue detrás de ella, la miro buscando en las alacenas

–Puedo saber ¿por qué no está bien surtido tu alacena?– decía con una mirada de reproche

–Te recuerdo que no estoy mucho en casa, además por una semana no supe de ti, así que estaba triste–

–¿enserio trataras de justificarte con eso?– pregunto Kyoko seria

–Te he extrañado mucho– decía melosamente, abrazándola de la cintura por la espalda recostando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica

–Ni creas que dejare que cambies de tema–

–ho vamos Kyoko chan– le da un beso en la mejilla –que te parece si voy a comprar algo preparado–

–¿acaso no has visto la hora qué es?–

–Cuando estoy contigo nunca me doy cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasa–

–No, veamos haré una sopa de mizo– saco los ingredientes –y una ensalada–

–bueno ya que lo pones así te ayudare pues–

–mmm…– lo miro con una ceja arqueada

–hey te demostré que puedo hacer algo decente de comer–

–Está bien, dejare que me ayudes a cortar las verduras–

–solo eso–

–Si–

Se pusieron hacer la cena, comieron entre charlas sobre las grabaciones de cada Dorama que estaba grabando cada uno, Kyoko le conto anécdotas sobre Reiji y sobre Chiori en las grabaciones

–veo que te estas llevando muy bien con tu coprotagonista Terayanagi al grado de llamarle Reiji san–

–Es fácil llamarlo por su nombre, además de que me ayudó mucho para ensayar la esce…–

–¿La que?–

–mi… ¡mira la hora que es!, debería irme a casa– decía mientras recogía los platos y yéndose a la cocina

–Kyoko– se recargo en el arco de la puerta –Kyoko– la volvió a llamar con voz gruesa y seria –podrías voltear a verme– ella hizo caso pero sin separarse del fregadero donde se encontraba –amor podrías decirme ¿en qué tipo de escena te ayudó a ensayar?– pregunto mientras la aprisionaba entre él y donde estaba, Kyoko sentía su respiración chocar con su clara piel, haciendo que se estremeciera.

–uhm– Kyoko bajo el rostro queriendo esconder el vago sonrojo que se había posado en sus mejillas, mas no trataba de huir, Kuon fue bajando el rostro hasta llegar al cuello de la chica estaba a unos dos centímetros

–me lo dirás por las buenas Kyoko o tendré que buscar otro método para que me digas– termino la distancia de sus labios al cuello de la chica, besos dulces y cortos marcando toda la piel de cuello que estaba a su disposición, cuando termino comenzó a subir besando la mandíbula, mejilla, sus manos comenzaron una expedición por las curvas de la chica viajando y explorando por entre la ropa de la joven, sus manos la tomaron de la cintura y la sentó en la encimera alado del fregadero

–decla…ración… de… am..or…– articulo Kyoko con la voz entrecortada, su pulso estaba acelerado, su propio cuerpo ardía y suplicaba por mas caricias de parte de su novio

Kuon la separo por los hombros –¿Declaración de amor? Y porque no me pediste ayuda a mí– decia con su sonrisa brillante

 _Qué tipo de Dorama está grabando, hasta ahora no me lo había preguntado…_

–uhm... Kuu Otousama me sugirió que practicara con Reijin san, ya que él es Arima además tú debes haber estado ocupado por todos los trabajos que debiste cancelar por mi culpa, solo te causo molestias– decía nerviosa.

–Kyoko yo no cancele nada por tu culpa, además yo quería cuidar de ti, quiero que te quede claro tu nunca me has causado molestias–

–Gracias Corn! Pero bueno cuando Kuu otousama sugirió lo de ensayar con Reijin san, este estaba cercas y escucho por casualidad y acepto ayudarme, la escena quedo muy bien, al director le encanto–

–me alegra mucho Kyoko. Por cierto podría leer tu guion–

–eh? ¿Para qué?–

–solo curiosidad o no puedo– decía con ojos de cachorro

 _Solo quiero asegurarme que no haya escenas más comprometedoras más que simples besos en la mejilla como la de hoy…_

–mmm… está bien supongo– miro hacia abajo comenzó a acomodarse el suéter y la playera, Kuon tenía una gran sonrisa traviesa mientras veía como su novia se sonrojaba y se acomodaba la ropa, cuando vio que tenía intenciones de saltar para bajarse la atrapo en brazos

–Bueno supongo que es hora de ir a dormir– decía llevándola como princesa hasta su habitación

–eh? Espera Corn yo debo irme a casa–

–Mañana temprano te llevo a recoger ropa limpia a Darumaya– la coloco delicadamente sobre la cama, se alejó y saco del closet, una playera más grande y unos short –puedes usar esto para dormir– se acercó y le dio un beso rápido –me iré a bañar–

Se había bañado lo más rápido que pudo, la solo idea de tenerla de nuevo a su lado en su departamento y se quedaría a dormir lo llenaba más que de alegría, se apresuró a salir con una gran sonrisa que desapareció en el momento.

–¡¿Kyoko?!– salió rumbo al cuarto de huéspedes hasta que escucho su voz proveniente de la sala, se acercó al lugar allí estaba ella parada viendo por el gran ventanal que tenía la sala.

–sí, Okami san estaré temprano, ¡Gracias! y que descansen– decía alegre, sintió como dos grandes brazos la rodeaba, y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

–Nosotros también debemos ir a descansar– ella asintió, la dirigió con calma hasta su habitación, cada paso que daba Kyoko su corazón apresuraba su latir junto el sonrojo de su cara.

 _*No pretende que durmamos en la misma cama o ¿sí? (Kyoko chibi se hizo presente) Kyaaaa! Ama dormirá con él en la misma cama! (Gritaba ruborizada uno de los Ángeles) cierto, cierto recuerde lo que paso la última vez (decía otro angelito con lentes y un señalador, con una gran televisión atrás con imágenes de esa vez)* N/A_ _[por obvias razones "es clasificación T" no las describo]_

–¿Amor?– la llamo Ren que ya había acomodado las sabanas, para acostarse a dormir, la miraba con una sonrisa divertida ya que ella estaba hasta las orejas sonrojadas. –Solo vamos a dormir Kyoko chan, a menos que tengas pensado otra cosa– decía burlonamente.

–¡Déjame en paz Corn!– se quejó dándole un golpe en el brazo. Yendo a la cama, acostándose y tapándose hasta arriba.

 _¡Que linda es!…_ apago la luz y se metió a la cama con sus brazos atrajo a Kyoko acurrucando la entre ellos, un beso en la coronilla de su novia fue lo ultimo que hizo antes de dejarse caer en brazos de morfeo igual que ella.

*–Bien tenemos mucho que hacer para mañana, entonces– decía Yashiro por alta voz

–así es, por fin mi nene la convenció– susurro feliz Juliena.

–Eso parece, aunque quiere dar la noticia poco a poco– expreso Lory con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

–entonces por fin todos sabrán que Ren sama es de Onee sama– decía alegre pero en voz baja María

*–tendremos que manejar esta noticia con extremo cuidado entonces, checando que tanto le damos a la prensa… por cierto Presidente–

–¿Qué pasa Yashiro?–

*–por qué se escuchan los tres como su estuvieran susurrando–

–a bueno sobre eso, digamos que alguien no tomo con alegría la noticia– decía Lory

–estamos escondidos de Kuu ojisama en un closet– contesto María

*–eh?–

–creo que se estaba divirtiendo molestando a mi nene y no le agrado la idea, ya que significa que tendrá que compartir a mi niña– contesto Juliena

–eso o por las bromas que le han hecho toda la noche– complemento Lory

Kuu no era un hombre envidioso mucho menos un hombre temperamental, de hecho siempre era amable y alegre aun que esa noche lo habían llevado a limite su mejor amigo, la pequeña que adoraba como sobrina y su más que amada esposa, pero ahora es ahora estaba dando vueltas como bestia enjaulada por la mansión en búsqueda de las tres personas que habían creado su mal humor con bromas de casamiento de su niña y su amado hijo, ha y no olvidemos las historias que se estaban creando esos tres con el romance de los chicos, él no había entendido a que venían esas bromas hasta que había preguntado ¿porque Lory había pedido una maleta con un cambio de ropa para Kyoko? y se lo había dado, diciendo que cuando recogiera mañana a Kyoko se lo diera, los miraba desconcertado, no entendía la situación hasta que su mujer, si su amada esposa comenzó una broma no tan broma diciéndole que sus dos niños estaban juntos SOLOS en el departamento de su hijo, volviéndolos abuelos…

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	48. Se necesitan tres para un triángulo!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Debo admitir que este capitulo y gran parte del siguiente capitulo salieron gracias a los comentarios de Cheshire 2313 y sumi onechan, mil gracias...

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 **.**

 **Se necesitan tres para un triángulo!** ƸӜƷ

Una hermosa mañana tan brillante y majestuosa se hacía presente en Tokio, cubriendo la futura tempestad que se acercaba, en los medio de comunicación, lo que era de pesar era que los autores principales de esta obra ni enterados estaban, lo más seguro era que cada uno estuviese dormido aun, pero bueno que se puede esperar a las 6:30 de la mañana, nadie se podría haber imaginado que por los azares de la vida, la noche anterior que había sido un caos para la pareja de actores de LME y él cantante de Visual Kei, aparecerían en primera plana de una de la revista de chismes más vendida de Japón.

Así es señores como dije azares de la vida, destino, suerte, llámenlo como deseen pero no se puede negar que Satoi Ryo era un hombre con fortuna, si alguien le hubiera dicho que salir a cenar a un restaurante de ramen con su hermano menor le daría la noticia que sería la más escandalosa del día, no se lo hubiese creído pero bueno, nadie puede saber el futuro y ahora se alegraba de haber ido con su hermano, él nunca se imaginó el encontrarse una escena así y menos en un lugar como ese, pero bueno las oportunidades son de aprovecharse y él no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad y menos cuando su hermano había reconocido a la actriz que resultaba ser su actriz favorita, había comenzado a seguir después de ver su Mío en Dark Moon, la admiraba y había terminado de robarle su corazón cuando la vio en la entrevista del capítulo especial de Dark Moon, después de eso la siguió en cada Dorama que salía o entrevistas que le hacían.

Esa noche había discutido con su hermano sobre si eran ciertos o no los rumores que corrían de la actriz favorita de ambos, habían terminado de cenar e iban saliendo del lugar se disponían a irse hasta que escucharon el grito de una chica, caminaron hacia un costado del local de donde creían que debió provenir el grito, se quedaron inertes al ver la escena, Ryo no dejo pasar tiempo para sacar su cámara y tomar una que otra toma aunque no escuchaban bien de lo que discutía escucharon perfectamente el grito de Shou

–ESTO NO TE INCUMBE… Y TÚ Y YO TENÍAMOS UN ACUERDO KYOKO–

–eso…–

–Ese estúpido acuerdo se acaba ahora– contesto enojado el actor

–Veo que lo recuerdas tú también, así que suéltala ahora mismo–

–te lo dije esa vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no sé si esta es tu idea de una broma o si solo quieres matar el tiempo pero no tengo intenciones de jugar contigo, así que piérdete– su mirada fría y tenebrosa

–ELLA ES MÍA… ASÍ QUE ALÉJATE DE ELLA– escucharon como gritaba irritado el cantante tomando a la actriz a la fuerza y quitándosela de entre sus brazos al actor –Y NO PIENSO…–

Los dos hermanos Satoi sintieron un aura peligrosa la cual los hizo estremecer y quedarse congelados en el lugar donde estaban, cuando volvieron a reaccionar vieron como el actor número uno de Japón estaba besando tan apasionadamente a la actriz, un beso que haría a cualquiera ruborizar de vergüenza por entrometerse entre ellos, no se dieron cuanta en que momento el actor había tomado en brazos a la chica y la sujetaba con fuerza contra él.

–ahora entiendes Fuwa kun– escucharon decir al actor, que miraba amenazantemente al cantante –ella solo es mía y no te quiero cercas de ella, otra vez– amenazo el actor antes de desaparecer con ella, los dos hermanos se estremecieron esa voz y esa mirada los había asustado como si fueran niños pequeños en peligro de muerte, después de un rato y de tranquilizarse se dieron cuenta que el cantante tampoco estaba ya en el lugar, más las pocas fotos que logro sacar Ryo seguían en su cámara demostrándole que todo había sido real hasta el aura de muerte que habían sentido.

Por más de cuatro hora Satoi Ryo debatió con su hermano y consigo mismo, sobre escribir acercas de lo que había pasado

–podrías arruinar su carrera hermano– expresaba con gran pesar el menor –conozco a Kyouko chan y ella no se lo merece–

–lo sé, y cree me Matori que no quiero, ella es mi musa del espectáculo, la idolatro pero…– decía llorando mientras hacia la pose de rezando.

–Entonces escribe otro artículo– decía preocupado el menor –sé que debes usar las fotos, pero si dices todo lo que escuchamos del acuerdo…–

–Entonces… triangulo de amor– dijo arqueando la ceja.

–Es más aceptable– dijo confortable el menor, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Pasaban de las 3 de la mañana cuando le mando la noticia a su jefa la cual no dejaría escapar la primicia del día.

Ya era las 6:30 de la mañana cuando las revistas eran entregadas a los locales y lugares correspondientes, incluyendo cierta residencia que siempre recibía el ejemplar antes que cualquier lugar.

El chirrido de la puerta, lo había despertado más ignoro el ruido, escucho unas pisada para después escuchar como si colocaran algún libro o algo con hojas sobre algún lugar, más seguía ignorando el sonido, no abrió los ojos hasta que escucho como cerraban la puerta de golpe, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido en el sillón, miro la sabana que hasta hace unos segundos había tenido puesta.

–mmm… ¿Qué diantres hago aquí?– musito un poco adormilado, le dolía la espalda y el cuello, comenzó a estirarse un poco para ver si mejoraba el dolor, se levando del sillón y miro el lugar donde estaba

–ahmm… maldita sea tenia años sin dormir en un sillón y sentado… ¿pero porque dormí en la oficina del jefe? (grr..grr) bueno tengo el estómago vacío tal vez después de comer algo, lo recuerde– camino hacia la puerta miro hacia el escritorio, una de las revistas que estaban puestas sobre el escritorio le llamo la atención se acercó al escritorio

–Me hubieras llevado la revista directamente a la habitación– mencionaba Lory caminando al estudio –ya que en el estudio está encerrado… Kuu!– su rostro palideció

–Jefe ahí problemas– lo volteo a ver y arranco la página y se acercó a él. Lo único que pudo hacer Lory fue tragar saliva nerviosamente, y comenzar a leer el artículo.

.

Unos cuantos rayos de sol se escabullían de entre las grandes cortinas de la habitación iluminándola tenuemente. No podía dejar de adorar la calidez que sentía entre sus brazos faltaba al menos unos 20 minutos para que sonara su despertador, tenían rato despiertos pero ninguno de los dos se quería mover y separarse del calor que le provisionaba el otro. El tiempo paso y la alarma se dejó escuchar, Kyoko fue la primera en intentar levantarse, más los brazos de Kuon no le permitieron moverse de su lugar, a pero ese intento de levantarse le ayudo a darse cuanta donde estaban las manos de Kuon lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

–Corn ya es hora de levantarnos– expreso un poco nerviosa

–solo un poco más Kyoko chan– sintió las manos de Kyoko en su pecho, levanto la cara para ver a Kuon, el cual tenía una sonrisa traviesa e iba bajando la cabeza se detuvo a pocos centímetros de los labios de Kyoko.

–Se nos hará tarde si, y debo ir a Daru…– no pudo terminar ya que Kuon comenzó a besarla, tomo la mano de Kyoko y entrelazo sus dedos, comenzó a moverse hasta estar sobre ella tomo su otra mano e hizo lo mismo que con la primera llevo hacia arriba de la almohada sus manos unidas, entre besos profundos y largos, saboreando y explorando su lenguas en una pelea en mandos, se levantó un poco y la miro, Kyoko tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y con la respiración acelerada y entrecortada, sus ojos a duras penas podían enfocarse en Kuon más en ellos una mirada lasciva aparecían, el emperador de la noche estaba presente y admiraba el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba bajo él, sentía como sus músculos se tensaban con tan solo verla sentía que perdería su auto control en cualquier momento pero no podían culparlo Kyoko tenía la playera levantada hasta el busto y el short se le había bajado un poco dejando expuesto el encaje de la ropa interior, se alegraba ser el único hombre que la viera así, más para él la playera que tenía la chica estorbaba la retiro junto con la de él, fue bajo una vez más el cuerpo esta vez sus labios tenían otro destino. Comenzó a besar y dar pequeños mordiscos por el cuello de la chica.

–Ku…on– el nombre salió más como gemido que como llamado, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

–¡REN AHÍ PROBLE…Ble…mas!– grito Yashiro entrando al cuarto del actor, mas su grito fue perdiendo fuerza, ya que el chico como había entrado salió de la habitación.

–Creo que deberemos continuar esto en otro momento– musito Kuon sobre el cuello de la chica que estaba más que roja y con los ojos bien abiertos, apenas se había levantado un poco, cuando Kyoko salió como torbellino hacia el baño, unas pequeñas risas ahogadas salían del actor.

En la sala del departamento, Yashiro estaba como loco echándose aire con la revista que tenía en las manos necesitaba bajar la temperatura de su cara, Kuon salió hacerle compañía ya como Tsuruga Ren, una risa de burla se le escapó al ver que su manager no lo podía verlo a la cara.

–Mínimo quiero ser el padrino de la pequeña Kyoko o pequeño Ren que venga en camino–

–eh?–

Casualmente Kyoko venia entrando cuando Yashiro había comunicado que quería ser el padrino, los colores volvieron a subirle al escucharlo, Ren solo reía nerviosamente ya que había visto entrar a Kyoko, Yashiro siguió su vista y miro a Kyoko, vestida como ayer la había visto.

–Como escuchaste Kyoko chan, mínimo quiero ser el padrino– decía acusativamente Yashiro contra la chica aunque desviando la mirada para no verla a los ojos, Kyoko solo había asentido de los nervios –bueno solo vine por ustedes el presidente los necesita en su casa en estos momentos–

–¿Por qué?– pregunto Ren

–Supongo que como han estado "ocupados"…– dijo remarcando la última palabra con una mirada picara, ganando el sonrojo de ambos actores –no han visto ni los mensajes de sus celulares– le paso la revista que tenía en sus manos, Ren la tomo y Kyoko se acercó a verla

–¡¿pero cómo…?!– expreso asustada Kyoko

–No sabemos aún Kyoko chan, así que si están listos debemos irnos– comentaba aun sin poder verlos a la cara a ninguno de los dos, el trayecto había sido en "silencio" a pesar de que Ren se trataba de tragar la risa que le había dado al subir al auto ya que tanto su manager como su novia, se habían peleado por ir atrás, Kyoko había ganado y ahora Yashiro no sabía a donde voltear, así que llevaba la vista fija a la calle y tratando de no ver a ningún espejo con su vista periférica.

Apenas había llegado a la mansión, Sebastián los estaba esperando y los dirigió al estudio donde estaban ya Julie, Kuu y Lory

–Buenos días Yashiro, Ren, Mogami kun– miro a las tres personas frente a él, de pies a cabezas, le hizo un gesto a su fiel mayordomo que se acercó rápidamente –Lleva a Mogami kun, con Jelly– este asintió y abrió la puerta –Mogami Kun acompáñalo, hablaremos cuando regrese después de todo aún falta alguien– dijo con seriedad. Kyoko no lo pensó lo siguió

–¿falta alguien? ¿Quién falta presidente?– pregunto Ren

–ya verás– arqueo la ceja y una sonrisa de burla apareció.

–deja en paz a mi bebe– Julie se levantó y abrazo a Ren –sabemos que querían ir dando su relación poco a poco pero por culpa de este artículo, tienen que arreglar esto entre los tres si no la carrera que será más afectada será–

–La de Kyoko– termino Kuu de decir, la palabra seriedad se quedaba corta para describir el comportamiento de Kuu. –espero que estés decidido a apoyar a Kyoko no solo como su senpai, si no como su novio… aunque aún no me has pedido permiso para andar con ella…– comenzó a decir en berrinche –¡además como es eso que me van hacer abuelo!– grito tomando a Ren de la camisa, hasta ahí había durado la madures de Kuu para reclamarle a su hijo.

–¿Qué?– grito sorprendido con los ojos abiertos _"¿abuelo? Acaso Kyoko? Aunque ya de eso dos semanas.. Podría tener síntomas y papa ha estado con ella todo este tiempo… además esa vez yo no…"_ –¿no puede ser? o ¿sí?– susurro para sí mismo, por desgracia Kuu estaba demasiado cercas para escuchar esa pequeña oración de duda

–¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI NIÑA?!– comenzó agitarlo como loco,

–Kuu estas matando a mi bebe– gritaba Julie tratando de hacer que Kuu soltara a Ren.

–no puede ser… Yashiro– dijo Lory volteo a ver al manager el cual estaba muerto de la vergüenza, ya que había recordado como había encontrado a los actores –¡Yashiro Traidor! ¡Porque no me me había dicho! ¡No protejas a Ren solo por ser tu representado! Saben que no se puede planear una boda tan rápido–

.

–Shoko ¿Por qué tuviste que levantarme tan temprano? ¿Además dónde estamos?– pregunto un medio dormido que caminaba hacia la puerta de la gran mansión frente a él.

–Arreglando tus pulsadas de estupideces– contesto en un suspiro, como siempre el fiel mayordomo de Lory los había recibido y los conducía al estudio donde estaban los demás.

–SUÉLTENME! ÉL MERECE MORIR– se escuchó desde atrás de la puerta

Sebastián toco un leve pasen se escuchó y este entro, después de unos momentos salió y dispuso a abrir las dos puertas para que entraran Shou y Shoko

–Buenos días, gracias por venir hoy tan apresuradamente, Aki sama– saludo Lory

–Buenos días Presidente Takarada–

–¿Qué hacemos aquí?– pregunto Shou mirando a Ren que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones grandes

–Buenos días Fuwa sama, en un momento te aclarare lo que deseas pero primero te pido, que tomes asiento– saludo Lory cortésmente, Shoko tomo asiento alado de Yashiro, Shou a mala gana, pero obediente tomo asiento en el sillón individual

–ya me senté… me podrí decir que ahogo yo aquí? – pregunto otra vez shou

–Veo que la mañana no es para ti Fuwa sama– dijo con un sonrisa Lory –pero ya te diré, supongo que no has visto la nota caliente para hoy– aventó la revista a la mesa de café

–esto–

–Como están involucrados dos de mis actores, el presidente de la agencia Akatoki me ha dejado a mí organizar como se manejara esta situación, ya que la actriz que está involucrada es aun nueva en esta área–

Un bufido de burla salió de Shou –no me venga con eso, si le preocupara su carrera no le debería decirle a ese niño bonito que esta a su lado, él fue el culpable, por querer tomar algo que es mío– decía mirando fijamente a Ren

–Cuando entenderás que no puedes tomar a las personas como objetos, Fuwa KUN–

–Ella tenía un acuerdo yo solo fui a hacer que lo cumpliera–

–Eso no se le puede llamar acuerdo, creo que debería consultar como se crea un acuerdo– contesto educadamente Ren, Shoko y Yashiro se golpearon la frente

Lory observaba la reacciones de los dos chicos _"ahora entiendo porque piensan que es un triángulo romántico a leguas se nota que este chico también está enamorado de Kyoko"_ si no fuera que tenía que actuar como presidente estaría bailando de felicidad viendo a Ren celoso. Unos toquidos a la puerta lo saco de su pensamiento –pasen… Qué bueno que te nos unas Mogami kun–

–presidente esto?–

–veo que Jelly ha hecho un excelente trabajo como siempre– dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria

Ren y shou estaban con la boca abierta viendo a Kyoko, la cual acaba de llegar, Yashiro volteo y al igual que los dos chicos se sorprendió, Shoko volteo a verla _"esta niña no deja de asombrarme con su capacidad de cambio, aunque me trae un poco de nostalgia al verla así, se ve un poco similar a como la conocí, ella siempre fue así de hermosa"_

–Bueno ya que están todos los involucrados– arrastro a Kyoko ha la sala

–eh? ¿Qué hace shotaro aquí?– pregunto sorprendida

–salvando tu pellejo, estúpida mujer chupa almas cambia formas–

–no necesito que alguien como tú me salve… además en que me ayudarías tu– Ren se levantó y tomo a Kyoko de la mano y la sentó alado de el

–El presidente llamo a Fuwa KUN–

–DEJA DE UTILIZAR EL KUN! Y ALÉJATE DE ELLA–

–Uff! ¿Siempre son así?– pregunto un poco sorprendido Lory a lo que los manager asintieron. _"me estado perdiendo, esta demostración de celos tan abiertos_ " se lamentaba Lory –bueno… los llame para decirles que darán una entrevista los tres juntos no puedo dejar que se hagan rumores raros de Kyouko–

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 **P.d.: ¡GRACIAS! cloe, sukine25, luka gottchalk, araceli, nanami, PaulaGaTo, Setsuka e Cain, kotoko-98, okita kagura, Tsuruga Lia1412, sumi onechan, carla berenice, Dalia T. Argueta Garca y mis queridas senpais kikitapatia y mutemuia**


	49. Un nuevo manager

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Como había dicho en el capitulo anterior estos capítulos han salido gracias a Cheshire 2313 y sumi onechan, mil gracias... (◠‿◠)✌!

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

Mil gracias por los comentarios a carla berenice, Setsuka e Cain, kikitapatia senpai, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, okita kagura, Tsuruga Lia1412, kotoko-98, mutemuia senpai, Cheshire 2313, sumi onechan, luka gottchalk, nanami, Luke Cole y Lunabsc

.

 **Un nuevo manager** ƸӜƷ

–Bueno… Los llame para decirles que darán una entrevista los tres juntos no puedo dejar que se hagan rumores raros de Kyouko– comenzó a explicar Lory " _porque no divertirme un poco"_ pensaba maliciosamente viendo a su protegido y a Shou –la entrevista será hoy a las 11 de la mañana, lo mejor es aclarar lo antes posible…–

–¡Que absurdo!… si solo era para decirnos eso, pudo avisarnos por teléfono, en vez de hacerme levantar tan temprano– interrumpió levantándose Shou

–Shou– le hizo una señal Shoko de que se sentara

–Veo que a pesar de tener dos años y medio en esta industria eres un novato Fuwa Kun– dijo Ren con su sonrisa brillante desde su lugar

–¡A QUIEN LLAMAS NOVATO, ACTORUCHO!– grito irritado Shou colocándose frente a Ren

–A la persona que tengo ante mis ojos– escupió fríamente Ren, con los ojos entornados

Shou estaba en cólera, no solo le molestaba estar peleando con él verbalmente e ir perdiendo, pero lo que más le enfadaba ver ese entrelazado de dedos más fuerte que nada entre esos dos, el enojo, la rabia, el odio le llenaba el pecho con solo esa imagen pero sobre todo lo gobernaba los celos. Si celos contra Ren, contra ese actor ¿Quién era el para llegar y tomar algo que era de él? ¡Por que Kyoko solo era de él y de nadie más! Ignorando lo que comenzaban a decir tanto, Lory y su propia manager sobre opciones de que hacer en la entrevista, harto Shou tomo la mano a Kyoko y la jalo

–estoy harto nos vamos– comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

–shotaro me lastimas–

–Te agradecería que en el futuro no te acerques tanto a mi novia– tomo su brazo de shou y lo zafo de la mano de Kyoko, mientras con el otro brazo libre atrajo a Kyoko por la cintura pegándola a él.

–¡Yo no fui, él que inicio tomando algo que no me pertenecía!–

–¡Kyoko no te pertenece, y nunca te pertenecerá!– Ren contesto fingiendo tranquilidad que obviamente no tenia

–yo no soy un objeto–

–TÚ ALEJ…–

–¡ya basta!, pero enserio necesito hablar con ustedes sobre que se dirá de su relación, ahora hay que…– expreso Lory con su puro en la mano

–a mí que me importa que se diga de este actorucho, además esto que tiene que ver conmigo– interrumpió Shou miro a la pareja, estaba irritado, ya que Ren solo había estado fingiendo tranquilidad y Kyoko estaba ignorándolo

–Todo esto es por tu culpa y todavía preguntas que tienes que ver– contesto Kyoko enojada

–mi culpa!– grito exasperante

–Si– contesto de igual forma Kyoko levantándose y poniéndose frente a él

–yo solo fui a reclamar un acuerdo que teníamos– una vez más le dijo con tono irritable _"Kyoko tú eres mía y se lo dejare claro a ese tipo"_ –y si no me falla la memoria tu habías dado tu palabra esa vez… o acaso tu palabra ya no vale para nada– acuso ferozmente

–Claro que si–

–Ja mira que estas dejando claro que tu palabra ya no vale nada, acaso lo poco que te enseño mi madre sobre las Yamato Nada…–

PASS! Todos abrieron de golpe los ojos, el silencio inundó el lugar, la tensión se podía corta con un cuchillo fácilmente

–No te atrevas… Okami sama– ahora dijo ella enfadada con una mirada fría, con el rostro rojo de enfado, una que otra lagrima se escaparon por la rabia –puedes molestarme a mí todo lo que quieras pero nunca te perdonare que metas las enseñanzas de Okami sama en esto–

Ren reacciono rápido y la atrajo hacia él, escondiendo su pequeño rostro rojo y con lágrimas en su pecho, la abrazo protectoramente, comenzando a susurrarle algunas palabras al oído.

–Kyoko– susurro Shou aun sorprendido, se había llevado la mano a la mejilla roja, donde la pelinaranja le había implantado una cachetada.

–este Fuwa san veo que no se ha dado cuenta ¿Cómo esto puede afectar su carrera?– interrumpió Lory tratando de romper la tensión y tratando de desviar la atención de la pareja –supongo que hasta ahora nadie ha investigado tu pasado Fuwa san, mas con esto van a querer saber de dónde están relacionados ustedes dos, puede que muchos se los acrediten al video musical, más si investigan a fondo, que sé que lo harán, descubrirán que ustedes dos se conocían desde antes–

–¡PERFECTO! así sabrán que Kyoko y yo nos conocemos desde antes y él que se entrometió fue Tsuruga Ren– dijo con desdén viendo a Ren, el cual estaba aún abrazando a Kyoko

–uff!, bueno si es lo que quieres entonces no hay nada que decir– continuo Lory

–¿Qué? ¡Pero presidente!– comenzó a renegar Kyoko separándose de Ren

–Mogami kun lo mejor es que digan la verdad– continuo Lory con una sonrisa cómplice –bueno Fuwa san te veremos a las 11 en el estudio TBS– Se despidió Lory

–Entonces nos veremos haya– dijo Shoko levantándose –con permiso–

–¿que? ¡Espera!– gritaba Shou mientras Shoko lo sacaba a fuerzas del estudio y saliendo de la mansión.

–¡Presidente!– decía preocupada Kyoko, se acercó al presidente que estaba sentado

–no te preocupes Mogami kun… vaya Kuon sí que sabes controlarte en estas situaciones, veo que ya eres todo un adulto– alababa Lory a Kuon

–No presione, Presidente– musito entre dientes Kuon, Kyoko lo miraba fijadamente, un pequeño escalofrió la recorrió.

Yashiro tragaba saliva –presidente está seguro… ¿Qué está bien que digan la verdad?– pregunto nervioso.

–Claro, que sí– tomo su taza de té –por cierto Mogami kun, te informo que a partir de ahora tendrás un manager fijo que te ayudara, desafortunadamente KUU– Grito a la puerta que estaba a su espalda –ya no podrá ayudarte–

–¿Qué? Como te atreves a quitarme de lado de mi niña, eso no me lo habías dicho– entro Kuu enojado corrió abrazar a Kyoko. Detrás de él entro Juliena los dos habían estado escondidos en una sala continua.

–¿Manager?– repitió Kyoko aun sin creerlo

–eso es bueno Kyoko chan– expreso emocionado Yashiro

–Matsushima por fin encontró el manager perfecto para Mogami kun– continuo Lory

–eso no importa ¡yo no quiero! No permitiré que me separes de mi niña– gritaba enfadado Kuu se separó de Kyoko y fue y se paró frente a Lory –¡no me la puedes quitar es mi niña! ¡yo soy el único que la puede proteger de lobos como él!– dijo señalando a Kuon

 _Manager! tendrá un manager, espero que no sea hombre…_

–Kuu tú tienes que volver a tu trabajo a América–

–Pero Jefe!–

–PERO NADA! Tienes que volver a América hoy mismo– replico Lory –dejaste parada tres grabaciones y varios comerciales publicitarios estas dos semanas–

–Amor debemos volver a América– repuso Juliena –yo tampoco quiero dejar a mis niños pero tenemos que cumplir con nuestros trabajos– continuo abrazando a sus dos niños

–se van?– dijo un poco triste Kyoko

–si mi nena, pero apenas terminemos nuestros trabajos volveremos para estar con ustedes– contesto Juliena

–¿Cuándo se irán, madre?– pregunto Kuon

–En la noche sale nuestro avión, eso me recuerda debo ir a despedirme de María chan– les dio un beso en la mejilla a Kyoko y a Kuon –nos vemos en la tarde– termino de decir para irse

–cof cof… retomando el tema principal Mogami kun hay alguien que quiero presentarte– dijo Lory haciendo que Sebastián abriera la puerta.

–no necesitas presentarle a nadie. Yo seguiré siendo el manager de mi niña– chillaba Kuu

 _"por favor que no sea el hombre que me enseño el otro día, que no sea él, por favor Kamisama que el presidente se apiade de mí y haya elegido a la mujer para ser manager de Kyoko chan"_ rogaba Yashiro, viendo como Kuon miraba hacia la puerta

–Kuu ya hablamos de eso tú te devuelves hoy a América… Mogami kun te quiero presentar alguien, él es– señalo al chico con traje que acaba de entrar –Hatero Kei tu nuevo manager–

–es un placer conocerlos el día de hoy soy Hatero Kei, espero poder llevarnos bien– dijo con una reverencia formal, era más o menos de la estatura de Yashiro, cabello oscuro, ojos color café claro, iba vestido con un traje gris, un muy buen cuerpo que podía conquistar sin problema a cualquier chica.

 _"¡Kamisama! porque me odias"_ pensó lamentablemente Yashiro

 _Él será el que este como manager de Kyoko…_

Kuu lo inspeccionaba con la mirada de arriba abajo al igual que Kuon, el pobre chico trago saliva ya que sentía la mirada de los dos hombres.

–Es un placer Hatero sama, soy Mogami Kyoko– dijo con una reverencia, con una dulce sonrisa.

–un hermoso placer, las fotos y los videos no hacen justicia a su belleza en persona Kyouko san– dijo coquetamente

–un gusto Hatero san, soy Tsuruga Ren– se presentó Kuon acercándose a Kyoko y tomándola de la cintura –el novio de Kyoko–

–es un gusto el conocerlo en persona Tsuruga sama, también estoy al corriente de su relación con mi nueva representada Kyouko san– saludo Kei

–¿qué edad tienes muchacho? ¿Por qué piensas que estas calificado? para ser el manager de mi hija!– Lo comenzó acosar Kuu

–¡Kuu basta! Él es el manager oficial que elegimos Matsushima y yo para Mogami kun– sonrió maliciosamente –es más hasta Yashiro y Sawara nos ayudaron y dieron su vista buena–

Las miradas asesina ahora se dirigieron a Yashiro el cual había tratado de escabullirse fallidamente.

–perdone la interrupción pero tengo que llevar a Mogami san a la grabación que tiene en 10 min– interrumpió Kei

–Pero mis grabaciones inician a las 9 de la mañana– busco un reloj sus ojos se abrieron al mirar la hora que era –¡¿tan tarde es?!– salió corriendo del estudio

–bueno Hatero san te encargo el cuidado de Mogami kun–

–Claro que sí, Presidente– salió del lugar a buscar a su nueva representada.

–creíste que no le advertiría al Manager de Mogami kun que era tu novia– expreso con su puro en la boca

–Ren nosotros también tenemos que irnos– le anuncio Yashiro

–Los veré en un rato más– los despidió Lory –Kuu deja de hacer berrinche y ven ayudarme–

–Cómo quieres que te ayude si me quitaste a mi niña–

–vamos arriba esos ánimos, te vas a divertir, tengo algo planeado para la entrevista–

.

–Pudiste haberme advertido que Kyoko tendría un manager y que sería hombre… acaso no pudiste sugerir que fuera mujer, de perdido sabes ¿Quién es?– decía molesto mientras manejaba

 _"hasta parece que se le olvido lo de Fuwa y la entrevista que darán"_ pensaba más tranquilo Yashiro

 _Yashiro traidor ¡¿como pudo elegir un manager así para ella?!…_

 _¡Acaso no podían elegir a una mujer!…_

–¿Yashiro?–

–eh? O bueno veras él… él es, Hatero Kei. Tiene 29 años, tiene muy buenas referencias, es muy bueno en su trabajo, logra obtener ofertas muy buenas para sus representados, hasta ahora el presidente y Matsushima lo han tenido como manager sustituto ya que siempre ahí leves problemas con las…– tomo saliva y susurro ultima parte

–¿con las…?–

–uff! Con las chicas que representa... ya que ellas terminan enamoradas de él–

Un chillido fuerte con un gran latigazo por culpa del cinturón fue lo que sintió Yashiro, antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

–Debes andar de broma–

.

–Gracias Hatero sama, no hubiera llegado a tiempo sin tu ayuda– decía realmente con alivio bajando del automóvil

–no ahí de que Kyouko san, después de todo a partir de ahora es mi trabajo traerla asegurarme de que este a tiempo con su agenda, además como esta eso de Hatero sama, soy tu nuevo manager así que puedes llamarme Kei– expreso con una gran sonrisa entrando al estudio

–Pero sería una falta de respeto–

–vamos Kyouko san soy tu nuevo manager, trabajaremos juntos a partir de ahora–

–Está bien Kei sama–

–Buenos días Kyouko chan– saludo un chico que ayudaba con el vestuario –apenas llevaba el uniforme que usaras hoy– comunico mostrándole la ropa

–Buenos días Matori san, muchas gracia, si desea ya lo llevo yo para cambiarme–

–bien aquí tienes, ya Reiji san se está cambiando–

–Entiendo, gracias– tomo la ropa y junto con Kei camino así el camerino _*espero que hoy, no sea como ayer*_ pensó con miedo mientras entraba a su camerino con un poco de miedo, Kei se quedó en una mesa cercana, aun no terminaba de ponerse al corriente con la agenda, así que aprovecharía mientras ella se estaba cambiando en el baño.

–Kyaa!– fue un grito de dolor lo único que necesito para dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo y correr al baño.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer**


	50. Enfrentando a los y las FANS -parte I-

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Como había dicho en el capitulo anterior, estos capítulos han salido gracias _a Cheshire 2313 y sumi onechan_ , ¡que quieren ver como reaccionan las y los Fans!...

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

¡Gracias kotoko-98, mutemuia senpai, Lunabsc, Cheshire 2313, PaulaGaTo, okita kagura, Setsuka e Cain, luka gottchalk, iwanaha !

.

 **Enfrentando a los y las FANS -parte I-** ƸӜƷ

–Buenos días Kyouko chan– saludo el director Shinkai a la actriz que había llegado al escenario –¿Kyouko chan estas bien?– pregunto al ver la muñeca de Kyoko con vendaje.

–Si director–

–¿Qué te paso en la muñeca?– señalo el brazo de la chica

–no se preocupe, es algo mínimo y se disimula fácilmente con la manga del uniforme, así que puedo grabar hoy sin problema alguno– contesto con una sonrisa cálida

–estas segura?– _"esta chica tan extremista como siempre"_ la miro por un momento y esta asintió con un sonrisa calida –si tú dices, pero si te comienza a doler o algo, me avisas, no quiero que lo lleves al extremo– ella volvió a asentir, Reiji entro y se acercó a ellos –bien hoy grabaremos la junta estudiantil donde Miyazawa duda de los actuales sentimientos de Arima, así que prepárense–

Los dos actores asintieron caminaron hasta sus lugares, mientras Kyoko caminaba hacia el salón donde ella estaría comenzó a escuchar a las chicas, murmurar y mirarla de arriba abajo. Miro a su uniforme pensando que posiblemente estuviera manchado o algo fuera de lugar, pero eso hubiera sido difícil ya que cuando llegaba Matori lo llevaba a su camerino, además que olía a recién lavado cuando se lo puso, comenzó a ignorar los murmullos y se colocó en su lugar para comenzar a grabar.

–bien corte! Kyouko chan, Reijin kun excelente trabajo, ahora checaremos la grabación– comento el director alejándose

–Kyouko chan?– la llamo Reiji –Te encuentras bien?– pregunto el actor ya que la chica salía de su personaje y se notaba nerviosa

–si Reiji san–

–sé que no es de mi incumbencia Kyouko chan, pero has visto la revista de chisme de hoy– dijo preocupado el actor que en esas pocas semanas se había comenzado a llevar muy bien con su co-protagonista volviéndose buenos amigos.

–uff! Si, el Presidente me la mostro esta mañana– dijo un poco angustiada

–¿Qué piensas hacer?–

–el presidente… Quiere que hagamos una entrevista– contesto mientras se sentaba en una de las banquitas.

–bueno eso una buenas idea, ¿Quiénes participarían?–

–Los tres– dijo resignada

–bueno… mira el lado positivo Kyouko chan, podrían aclarar el asunto que se rumora de que es un triángulo amoroso–

–si… Bueno en realidad se planea aclarar ese asunto y decir la verdad–

–y no te agrada la idea? Kyouko chan las chicas desde ayer murmuran que sales con Tsuruga sama ya que vino a verte exclusivamente a ti… podrías aclarar ese asunto de que tú no andas con él–

–Reiji san…– dijo nerviosa y los colores se le subían a la cara

–¡¿Kyouko chan no me digas… que tú… y Tsuruga sama?!– _"¿Por qué?... es la primera chica que me ha gustado a primera vista… maldición porque con él, si fuera Fuwa sería más fácil voy por delante de el en la lista de los chicos guapos"_ ella solo le asintió con la cabeza con las mejillas más que sonrojadas, la miro con ternura, ella estaba sonrojada y tímida se veía tan inofensiva e inocente que le daban ganas de abrazarla, pero la vio dudosa y temerosa –¿no deseabas decirlo a la prensa aun?–

–no– contesto honestamente _*temo que las chicas comiencen a tratarme como en la secundaria, que nadie me hablaba por culpa de ese bastardo*_

–¿Por qué?–

–Tengo miedo– contesto viendo sus manos

–a que Kyouko chan?– la miro triste –tienes miedo a que comiencen a correr chismes o que las personas comiencen a poner en duda tu trabajo?–

–creo que un poco de los dos, además no quiero que afecte la carrera de Ren, eso nunca me lo perdonaría–

–bueno no creo que la carrera de Tsuruga sama corra peligro por andar contigo– _"si me aceptaras a mi yo andaría contigo sin dudarlo… porque se preocupa más por él que por su propia carrera"_ la miro un momento –uff! Cuentas con mi apoyo en cualquier cosa Kyouko chan, además a mi parecer tú eres una actriz sorprendente, así que ya no te preocupes– le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

–Gracias Reiji san–

El director había llamado una vez más para grabar la siguiente escena, dos de las chicas aun la miraban como buscando algo en el uniforme, después murmuraban.

Kei estaba checando el baño de su nueva representada, aparte de la navaja escondida en el cajón, se había encontrado vidrios escondidos en el tapete, podían ser bromas muy peligrosas para Kyoko, busco una vez más, para no correr el riesgo de haber dejado algo atrás. Apenas termino de checar el baño continuo con el camerino, no dejaría que algo dañara a su representada, aunque no podía negar que más le daba miedo lo que le pudiera hacer Lory ya que cuando le había llamado para avisarle del accidente, tuvo que dar gracias a los Dioses por haberle avisado por teléfono ya que no sabía que le pudo haber hecho de otra forma. Si solo con escuchar su voz seria había hecho que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera del miedo, no sabría qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera visto en persona.

–¿Terminaron de grabar ya?– pregunto el manager al ver a Kyoko entrar al camerino

–Si–

–¿pasa algo?–

–Kei sama, tengo algo raro en el uniforme?–

–No, yo lo veo normal– la miro un poco –¿Por qué la pregunta Kyouko chan? –

–No por nada… iré a cambiarme– camino hacia baño, se detuvo ante el picaporte

–ya lo revise, está bien– menciono Kei, ella siguió adelante, se cambió rápidamente, salió del baño junto con Kei camino hacia el estacionamiento, cuando caminaban hacia afuera Kei recordó que tenía que hablar con el director así que Kyoko lo espero cercas de la puerta de la salida.

–Estas segura– dijo una de las chicas que conformaba parte de grupo de actores, que haría del papel de Maho Izawa, que estaba adentro en el pasillo recargada en la pared a una distancia de la puerta de salida que estaba abierta.

–si esta mañana entre a su camerino y le rocié el uniforme con el polvo pica pica que me diste Akane san–

–entonces ¿Cómo es posible que pudiera grabar sin complicaciones?–

–No lo sé– decía temerosa la chica –

–bueno te daré algo mas esta vez no lo eches a perder–

Kyoko estaba al otro lado escuchando _*no recuerdo que alguien se quejara de su uniforme*_

–Claro, pero lo de la navaja si funciono, vi que tenía vendado la muñeca, pero se ocultaba bien bajo la manga del uniforme–

 _*no puede ser*_ se miró su muñeca donde tenía vendado _*ellas fueron*_

–que frustrante aun es una novata no hace mucho que hizo su debut– expreso con recelo la otra chica –y la tratan como si fuera una gran actriz–

–lo sé kurumi san, además mira que ya es el colmo que la involucren con el guapísimo de Ren sama, y ahora con Fuwa san ¿Quién se cree que es? Aun con debut o no sigue siendo nueva, no debería estar ni cercas de Tsuruga Ren sama– continuo diciendo Akane con enfado y celos.

 _*Todo esto es por lo de la revista ama…(expreso el diablito uno) esas chicas quienes se creen para juzgarnos a nosotras (diablito dos comenzó a decir enojado) cierto además Tsuruga san fue el que eligió a nuestra ama como novia y a ellas ni las ha de conocer (expreso con una sonrisa burlona un tercer diablito) chicas, chicas no deben hablar así, ellas solo tienen celos de nuestra ama (comentaba un angelito) tu cállate, ellas no deberían portarse así con nuestra ama (decía con recelo el segundo diablito) cálmense además, ella tiene razón esas chicas ¡solo están celosas! (defendía un segundo ángel) a entonces por celos tienen permitido dañar a nuestra ama (contesto el tercer diablito) cierto ellas le pusieron la navaja en la orilla del cajón que si no hubiera llegado Kei sama la herida hubieras sido más profunda, además si tomamos en cuenta que el uniforme fue milagrosamente mandado a lavar en la mañana pudo haber tenido irritación por culpa del polvo pica pica, además no podemos olvidar sus bromitas de ayer de ponerle el pie a Kyoko para que se callera (opino el primer diablito) no podemos olvidar que también la pisaran, la pellizcaran o jalaran el cabello accidentalmente mis polainas para mí que todo fue adrede (continuo el segundo diablo)*_

–Así que fueron ellas– escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de ella –esas chicas me van a escuchar– dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante

–¡Kei sama!– escucho melodiosamente la voz de Kyoko llamarle, por lo cual lentamente volteo la cara, para quedar anonadado –yo misma me encargare de ellas, pero por ahora tenemos una entrevista– su rostro mostro una sonrisa con belleza increíblemente peligrosa, tanto sensual como inocencia en equilibrio con una mirada semejantes a Natsu y Setsu juntas. Comenzó a caminar como toda una chica de glamour y con la cabeza en alto, pasando alado de las chicas –¡buen días! Akane san y Kurumi san, nos veremos– saludo Kyoko yéndose hacia los autos.

 _"veo que ella no es como las demás chicas, cualquier otra actriz hubiera llorado además pasado como si no estuviera o no hubiera escuchado nada"_ –Creo que te tendré que aprender ser un manager adecuado de Kyouko chan– susurro para si Kei mientras caminaba detrás de su representada.

.

–Ren ya es hora, el presidente nos espera en TBS–

–si, por cierto Yashiro… te has dado cuenta que todos nos han visto y murmurado, además que las chicas tienen un aura un tanto melancólica– comentaba saliendo del camerino

–bueno es normal, ya que nadie se atrevido a preguntarte directamente si los rumores que están corriendo son ciertos o no por lo que la mayoría están asumiendo que es verdad ya que el gran Tsuruga Ren nunca había tenido rumores así–

–eh? Y tú ¿cómo sabes eso?–

–Bueno escuche varias conversaciones de las chicas de vestuario y otras de las de maquillaje – puso su sonrisa maquiavélica –te gustaría saber que opinan de que Kyoko chan sea tu posible novia–

–la verdad no…–

–ho vamos Ren, en serio no tienes curiosidad de saber–

 _En realidad solo me importa lo que piense Kyoko…_

–en serio no tienes una pequeña pisca de duda– continuaba Yashiro

–No– dijo con una de esas miradas que congelaba la sangre de su manager y buen amigo. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, y subieron al auto en un rotundo y frio silencio, hasta llegar al edificio TBS, subieron al piso correspondiente, en todo el camino Yashiro iba con una sonrisa burlona ya que desde que habían tocado la recepción del edificio TBS los murmullos no habían parado. Ren no tuvo más remedio que sonreír educadamente. Llegaron por fin a donde iba a ser el programa, Lory estaba parado frente a la puerta

–¡Por fin llegas!– comento burlonamente Lory haciendo que Yashiro y Ren comprobaran sus relojes para ver si habían llegado tarde –en serio nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que alguien le ganara al gran Tsuruga Ren, él rey de la puntualidad– continuo Lory con una gran sonrisa burlona.

Ren sonrió realmente –y que esperaba, de mi hermosa novia– expreso pasando de lado

–hahaha– comenzó a reír Lory mientras veía como Ren caminaba hacia adelante donde estaba una chica del staff sonrojada ya que había escuchado al actor, tenía un pequeño tablero ocultando parte de su sonrojo, Ren se acercó a ella, y ella lo dirigió a camerinos –Yashiro–

–si presidente?–

–necesito hablar contigo–

–usted dirá–

–veras esta mañana…–

Ren había entrado a donde estaban maquillando –buenos día Jel…–

–Terminas esa oración y te aviento este cepillo– dijo Jelly con el objeto en mano –te he dicho mil veces que me llames tenten… pero bueno pasa debes cámbiate–

–¿cambiarme? ¿Pero?–

–hey sin quejas… por Dios ustedes dos sí que son tal para cual– le paso la ropa y lo empujo a un vestidor, entro sin decir más a cambiarse.

–etto… Musa sama… está segura…– se escuchó la voz nerviosa de Kyoko

–claro que si… vamos Kyoko chan es un vestido hermoso además yo no fui quien lo eligió, el maquillaje y peinado si son míos, pero la ropa no–

–no lo eligió usted?–

–claro que no… el logotipo– se escuchó la voz de Jelly.

Ren se apresuró a checar la ropa que le acaba de dar Jelly a él y ahí estaba la etiqueta, ese logotipo que reconocería donde fuera.

 _Mamá! ¿Por qué? Uff! Mejor me cambio rápido…_

–ho vaya Kyouko chan estas hermosa!– escucho la voz de un hombre, que recordó haber escuchado esa misma mañana.

–¿Tú crees Kei sama?–

–claro que si, Kyouko chan estas hermosa, pero…– se escuchó que hizo una larga pausa –lo siento mucho, debí estar más atento–

Se apresuró a terminar de cambiarse y salió al lugar, apenas abrió la puerta, sus ojos se enfocaron en las manos que sostenían tiernamente la mano de la chica.

–Veo que te queda bien Ren, a esa Juliena sí que me la gano– dijo Jelly con una sonrisa, al ver al chico salir con un pantalón de vestir color caqui con una tipo polo de botones de mangas cortas de color guinda, con un Blazer azul oscuro arremangado hasta la altura de los codos, unos zapatos de vestir combinaba con el Blazer, el reloj de siempre en su mano. Alrededor de su cuello una corbata de rayas diagonales de azul oscuro y guinda oscura.

Ren camino hacia la chica y su manager, Kei soltó a la chica rápidamente –te esperare, con el presidente– le anuncio mientras salía casi corriendo de la habitación. Jelly lo siguió discretamente para dejar a los dos tortolos solos.

Ren observo a su novia de arriba abajo, lo dejo con la boca abierta estaba hermosa. Sin duda alguna eran diseños de madre. Con un vestido color guinda de corte de corazón iniciando un hermoso detalle de encaje azul oscuro con corte redondo hasta el cuello, pegado delineando sus curvas hasta la cintura donde caía sutilmente dejando una falda con vuelo con un largo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas dejando resaltar sus piernas largas con zapatillas de charol de tacos un poco alto de dos color azul oscuro y crema, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta con poco volumen con uno que otro mechón en riso por enfrente remarcando su hermosa cara, la cual estaba maquillada muy naturalmente, para resaltar sus hermosos ojos.

 _¡Esta bellísima!… espera eso… ¿Qué le paso en la muñeca?..._

–¿Qué te paso?– tomo su mano y miro el vendaje

–estoy bien, solo fue un…–

–un accidente… otra vez, ¿en la grabación?–

 _Otra vez… se nota que la señorita Wood tapo con maquillaje los moretones, pero esta mañana los vi claramente cuando estábamos en cama… Esto no es normal… está bien que haiga uno o dos accidentes pero ya son muchos…_

–Kyoko– dijo serio, ella lo miro –¿realmente fue un accidente?– cuestiono el actor

–estoy bien no te preocupes, pondré más atención– expreso evadiendo su mirada

–Kyoko, por favor dime la verdad–

–estoy bien, Ren– _*demonios por favor Corn no me preguntes más, yo debo ser valiente y demostrar que puedo estar a tu altura profesionalmente*_ –pero ahora necesito buscar algo para– señalaba su muñeca

–Kyoko– la tomo de la barbilla –¿Qué paso realmente?–

Toc toc… –Ren, Kyoko chan los estamos esperando en la sala, ya llego Fuwa san– dijo Yashiro abriendo la puerta junto con el manager de Kyoko

–uff! Esto no se queda así Kyoko– se quitó la corbata de forma tan sexy y desabotono los dos primeros botones, ganándose el sonrojo de los tres japoneses, tomo delicadamente la mano de su novia y comenzó a atar la corbata cubriendo el vendaje y dejando un hermoso moño que parecía un tocado que fuese parte del conjunto –bien esto servirá… vamos– le ofreció su mano y una sonrisa encantadora

El programa estaba por comenzar, Lory, estaba con Jelly y Shoko, Shou estaba más que molesto recargado en la pared ignorando lo que le decía Lory, sin querer tuvo que voltear para encontrarse con la pareja la cual venia tomados de la mano, un gruñido de su parte alerto a Lory para ver que venían sus protegidos con sus respectivos manager´s

–sí que se tomaron su tiempo chicos, pero bueno te felicito Ren esta vez no arruinaste su vestido– dijo Jelly entre dientes en medio de los dos actores para que solo estos escucharan, los dos se sonrojaron. Discretamente miraron a los lados, Yashiro solo sonrió ya que había alcanzado a escuchar.

– **Hoy les tenemos una gran sorpresa, ¡verdad chicas!** – decía la voz de un hombre mega alegre

 **–jajaja hoy Yamato estas mega feliz–** decía Yumi **–pero bueno no es para menos yo también estoy mega feliz–**

 **–ya chicos solo lo están haciendo de emoción, digan quien tenemos hoy–** se escuchó la voz de otra chica **–que la curiosidad y yo no nos llevamos bien–**

 **–Mei mala, pero bueno tienes razón ya es hora de traer a nuestros invitados del día de hoy–** continuo Yamato **–Yasha nos haces los honores–**

 **–Claro, demos les un cálido y gran aplauso al actor número uno de todo Japón Tsuruga Ren sama–** grito con alegría Yasha. Entre aplausos y gritos de devoción fue recibido Ren, el cual entro con una encantadora sonrisa, ganando suspiros tanto de las conductoras como del público.

 **–Bienvenido Tsuruga Ren sama y gracias por venir–** decían los cuatro

 **–Al contrario gracias por invitarme hoy, Mei san, Yasha san, Yumi san y Yamato san–**

 **–nos alegra que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación, además que te doy las gracias es la primera vez que veo a esta tres tan calladas–** expreso bromeando Yamato **–Déjame decirte que estas tres chicas son grandes fans tuyas–** término de decir Yamato

 **–¡Oye!–** grito sonrojada Yumi **–pero, bueno... no lo puedo negar estoy Feliz de tenerlo el día de hoy como invitado–**

 **–¡Gracias!, me siento honrado de haber sido invitado–**

 **–Bueno de nuestra parte, siempre eres bienvenido cuando quieras–** dijo Yasha

 **–hahaha gracias lo tendré en consideración–**

 **–Fuwa san–** dijo Lory con voz seria haciendo que el cantante lo volteara a ver **–espero que no se haya retractado de decir la verdad, porque si no aún es tiempo de cambiar de idea–**

El cantante lo miro, apenas iba hablar cuando se comenzó a escuchar la bienvenida

 **–que les parece si le damos la bienvenida a nuestro segundo invitado el día de hoy, ¿te parece bien Tsuruga sama?–** expreso Mei

 **–Claro–** Ren sonrió inocentemente

 **–Bueno démosle la bienvenida a Fuwa Shou sama–** grito Yumi

Shou tuvo que tragar saliva y entrar a la plataforma con una sonrisa coqueta.

 **–Bienvenido Fuwa sama–** saludaron los cuatro, comenzaron a preguntar algunas cosas tanto a Ren como a Shou.

Lory miraba como iba avanzando el programa la mayoría de las preguntas él las había revisado junto con Kuu, estaba ansioso de que Kyoko subiera a la plataforma, cada vez se iba acercando el momento de que Kyoko subirá, miro de reojo y Kyoko estaba en rinconcito de tras de Hatero y Yashiro como si se estuviera escondiendo, se abrió paso entre los manager acercándose a Kyoko,se recargo en la pared alado de la chica, la cual tenía su mirada hacia abajo –¿estas lista Mogami kun?–

–hump… no, creo poder–

–hahaha Mogami kun, ya abriste esa cortina y comenzaste a escribir una hermosa historia… Tú historia de amor, ahora es momento de mostrársela al público– expreso tomando por los hombros a la chica y empujándola hacia la plataforma…

 **–bien chicos, prepárense ya les dimos gusto a las chicas–** comenzó a decir Yamato – **ahora nos toca a nosotros chicos, démosle un cálida bienvenida a la actriz que en mi opinión es una dulzura y además guapísima… ¡Kyouko san!–** grito Yamato, se escuchó los gritos de varios fans, Kyoko miro nerviosa hacia atrás, buscando la mirada de Lory…

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer


	51. Enfrentando a los y las FANS -parte II-

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Como había dicho en el capitulo anterior estos capítulos han salido gracias a Cheshire 2313 y sumi onechan, que quieren ver como reaccionan las y los Fans...

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

¡Gracias kotoko-98, mutemuia senpai, kikitapatia senpai, Shiho-Akemi, Lunabsc, PaulaGaTo, luka gottchalk, iwanaha Dalia T. Argueta Garca, sukichan, sumi onechan y Serafina!

.

 **Enfrentando a los y las FANS -parte II-** ƸӜƷ

En la empresa LME, siempre se tenían las televisiones prendidas, en todo momento y en todo tipo de programas donde saliesen sus talentos, así podías hallar la empresa todos los días. Pero, esa mañana no, no era un día como los demás, eran las 10:50 y todas, ¡absolutamente todas! las televisiones estaban en el mismo canal, y la sala de Love me, no era la excepción. Dentro una chica de larga cabellera negra, se encontraba sentada en una de las dos sillas, frente a la televisión, esperando a que comenzara el programa.

La puerta de la sala, se abrió súbitamente.

–¡¿ya inicio?!– pregunto agitada Amamiya, entrando a la sala y dejando una gran bolsa con comestibles frente a la mesa que estaba entre la tele y las sillas.

–No, llegas a tiempo– contesto Kotonami, inclinándose hacia adelante, comenzando a sacar las bebidas, que estaban dentro de la bolsa –vaya, fuiste hasta la tienda de enfrente… ¿Por qué no fuiste a cafetería?–

–Uff! Creo que todo el mundo se les ocurrió la misma idea que a nosotras– contesto dejándose caer en la silla vacía. –Por cierto encontré una copia, fue un milagro, dicen que desde las 9 esta revista a estaba agotada en la mayoría de los puestos– saco la revista de la bolsa, mostrándosela a su compañera.

–sí que tuviste suerte, yo la busque y no la encontré en ningún lado– tomo la revista que Amamiya le ofrecía, comenzó hojeando la revista hasta llegar al artículo principal –así que es esta la famosa foto, jajaja no puede ser, toda la mañana tuve que soportar esas auras oscuras y tristes de mis compañeras, por culpa de este articulo–

–lo sé, yo también tuve que soportar a las personas así, lo peor fue que tanto mujeres como hombre se deprimieron, hasta algunos me llegaron preguntar¡¿si, era verdad?!, ya que saben que soy cercana a Kyoko senpai–

–jajaja te entiendo, a mí también me estuvieron preguntando, sobre los tres– bajo la revista y poso su mirada en la pantalla, donde estaba dando inicio el programa.

–¿Hasta ahora, no has ido a las grabaciones de Kareshi Kanojo no Jijō?–

–No, solo fui la primera semana, ya que tenía otros trabajos, y el director dijo que aprovecharían, estos días para grabar la mayor parte de la relación de Arima y Miyazawa–

–¡ho! Ya veo, ¿así que no has ido a las grabaciones con ella, desde la semana pasada?–

–así es, pero hoy en la tarde debo ir a las grabaciones… ¡ho ya empieza!–

La televisión mostraba a los conductores darle la bienvenida al actor número uno de Japón.

.

Había decidido faltar a la escuela, desde que escucho a su abuelo discutir con Kuu sobre una entrevista que daría su adorada Onee sama y su amado Ren sama. Se encontraba emocionada sentada en el gran sofá junto con Juliena, esperando que el programa diera inicio.

–¿crees que todo salga bien?–

–Eso espero– contesta temerosa la mujer recordando lo que había escuchado esa mañana, al volver al estudio de Lory.

 **Flash back**

–Kuu deja de hacer berrinche y ven ayudarme–

–¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?, ¡Si me quitaste a mi niña!–

–¡vamos arriba esos ánimos!... ¡te vas a divertir!, tengo algo planeado para la entrevista–

–mmm… está bien ¿qué tienes planeado?… espero, que sea algo bueno contra ese muchacho insolente, crea me que sí, no es, por mi amada esposa que estaba deteniéndome en el otro cuarto hubiera entrado y le hubiera dado una buena regañada, mira que insultar a mi niña y además decirle ¡que no es una Yamato Nadashiko!… ¡SI KYOKO, ES LA PERSONIFICACIÓN EXACTA DE UNA MUJER JAPONESA PERFECTA!–

–Tranquilo Kuu, yo sé perfectamente eso y creme cuando te digo, que también me molesto esos comentarios– su tono de voz cambio –por lo mismo, el Onisan de nuestra pequeña Mogami kun será un celoso y posesivo que no le agrada la idea de que su hermanita tenga novio–

–sería darle, mucho honor a ese niño mimado–

–Yo nunca dije que lo dejaríamos como un gran hermano– Juliena abrió un poco más la puerta y vio una hoja en la mano de Lory.

–¿Qué es eso?–

–el portafolio la antigua vida de Fuwa san y Mogami kun y esta las preguntas de la entrevista, ¿Qué te parece darles unas mejoras a estas preguntas?–

–mmm… Juliena Ojisama ¿Qué haces?– escucho a María a sus espaldas.

 **Fin del flash back**

–A veces esos dos pueden ser como un par de críos– susurro para si Juliena dibujándosele una sonrisa en el rostro

–¿Qué?– pregunto la pequeña al ver la sonrisa de la mayor.

–Nada mi vida, mira está por iniciar–

.

–Onisan, perdón por llegar tarde–

–Por fin llegas Matori– contesto Ryo –ya pensaba almorzar sin ti– se burló el mayor

–perdón, pero tenía que dejar escondido el uniforme de Kyouko chan–

–¿escondido?–

–si… ya que gracias a alguien, hoy dos chicas del elenco entraron y le pusieron polvo pica pica al uniforme de Kyouko chan–

–¿Qué? Y ¿como esta?–

–No te preocupes, lo bueno es que las vi y pude lavar el uniforme antes de que llegara– vio cómo su hermano ponía un rostro de culpabilidad –Onisan tu trabajo es escribir chismes–

–lo sé, pero… ella es la primera actriz que me ha gustado su trabajo–

–lo sé, ella es una excelente actriz y me encanta trabajar con ella– el sonido de la televisión del restaurante donde estaban los hizo voltear a ver lo de la televisión.

Todo Japón tenía sincronizado el mismo canal, a las 11:00 sin ningún minuto de retraso se había iniciado el programa, dejando ver al primer actor con un traje que le quitaría el sueño a todas las mujeres de Japón, lo hacía lucir aún más guapo de lo que ya era, había iniciado pareciendo una entrevista normal para el actor, con sus proyectos actuales y futuros, la incógnita caía en si realmente se daría una declaración formal sobre el artículo de esa mañana, la ansiedad en el publico aumento al ver que el cantante Fuwa shou se hacía presente en la entrevista. Los hermanos Satori seguían sin poner atención al programa hasta que:

 **–bien chicos, prepárense ya les dimos gusto a las chicas–** comenzó a decir Yamato **–ahora nos toca a nosotros chicos, démosle un cálida bienvenida a la actriz… que en mi opinión es una dulzura y además de guapísima… ¡Kyouko san!–** grito Yamato levantándose de su lugar y casi corriendo aun extremo del escenario, se escuchó los gritos de varios fans.

.

Lory, sonrió y un pequeño guiño dirigido para Kyoko, fue lo último que hizo antes de hacer con las manos señas de que fuera.

Lentamente llevo su mano con el moño hacia su pecho, cercas de su corazón, el cual latía fuerte y rápidamente traspasando la pared torácica llegando los golpeteos hasta su palma, cerró los ojos delicadamente, llevo su otra mano hacia arriba apretando el moño que había hecho con delicadeza su novio con su propia corbata fue subiendo poco a poco sus manos hasta que el moño quedo a la altura de su nariz, inspiro profundamente inundando sus pulmones con aire combinado con el aroma embriagador del actor, dejo salir el aire en un gran suspiro. Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, una sonrisa delicada y cálida se posó en sus labios, con una mirada más que segura y coqueta que haría que cualquier hombre caería ante ella.

 **–un gran a plauso a ¡Kyouko san!–** dijo Yamato extendiendo la mano hacia un lado, después de todo Kyoko era una dama y el hombre no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de ayudarla a subir al escenario a la chica que le había robado el corazón. Con un movimiento delicado pero, elegante Kyoko fue bajando la mano de su posición hasta llegar a la de enfrente colocándola enzima con delicadeza, con paso firme, seguro y elegante se apropió del escenario.

 **–¡Buenos días!–** saludo la chica ganándose grandes suspiros de los hombres y dejando sin habla a la mayoría de las chicas. Caminaba como toda una modelo, hacia los dos hombres que estaban en medio de las tres conductoras, un pequeño brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa deslúmbrate apareció en el rostro del actor al ver como el conductor Yamato conducía a la actriz a los asientos.

 **–No puedo soportarlo, ¡debo decirlo!–** grito Yasha levantándose de su lugar **–Kyouko san ¡estas hermosísima el día de hoy!... bien lo dije–** se dejó caer en su silla

La actriz rio un poco nervios **–¡muchas Gracias, Yasha san! Pero, creo que se ven más hermosas ustedes–** hizo una pequeña reverencia con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas

 **–por Kamisama! Esta chica es demasiado modesta para ser actriz–** grito Yumi emocionada, viendo como la actriz se acercaba a los asientos.

 **–Yamato, creo que tienes un incendio en tu rostro–** bromeo Mei al ver al chico todo sonrojado y callado escoltando a la actriz hasta su asiento alado de él, y de Ren, una vez que Kyoko y el tomaron asiento, Mei siguió **–ahora ¿Quién es el que se quedó sin habla Yamato?–** este solo se sonrojo más y volteo su rostro

 **–Kyouko chan muchas gracias por venir el día de hoy–** saludo Yumi que estaba sentada alado de Yamato

 **–al contrario Yumi san ¡muchas gracias a ustedes cuatro por invitarme hoy!–** contesto con una encantadora sonrisa

Lory y Jelly caminaron hasta cabina, el excéntrico presidente abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a su acompañante.

–Cámara 5, que enfoque el hermoso rostro de mi linda niña– dijo Kuu, viendo los monitores –cámara 8, enfoque a todos–

–Veo que estas manejando perfectamente la situación– comento Lory, colocándose a lado de Kuu

–Claro, quiero que vean todos los ángulos preciosos de mi princesa–

 _"pero la mayoría de las cámaras la enfocan"_ pensaron los dos recién llegados

Ren miraba de reojo al conductor y a Kyoko, la cual contestaba a todo sin que le desapareciera esa hermosa sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que se moría de nervios, más se sentía orgulloso de que ella pudiera manejarlo.

 **–La verdad adoramos tu personaje de manabe cuando Tsuruga sama y tu salieron en dramatic love album, pero, admito que también ame tu personaje en el nuevo video musical donde sales como pareja de Fuwa sama–** comento Yumi

 **–pero, ninguno de esos dos bellísimos personajes, ni los que has hecho se comparan con la belleza que tenemos aquí el día de hoy, debo decirte Kyouko chan estas hermosa–** decía más que enamorado Yamato

 **–Debo admitir, que concuerdo con Yamato, ¡estas hermosa Kyouko chan!–** expreso Yasha

Un pequeño rubor decoro las mejillas de la chica **–es… este Gracias!–**

 **–pero dinos Kyouko chan con cuál de estos dos chicos guapos fue más divertido actuar ¡¿con tu senpai?!–** insinuó yumi **–¡¿o con Fuwa-san?!–** termino de preguntar Yumi ansiosa por la respuesta.

 **–si ¿dinos, Kyouko chan?–** repuso Yamato viendo a la chica con ojos de amor

Kyoko sonrió **–en realidad, me divertí en ambas grabaciones–**

 _Maldición deja de verla así… Tranquilo Kuon, respira, respira… en estos momentos eres Tsuruga Ren, contrólate un poco… pero maldición más de uno, se la está comiendo con los ojos… demonios me gustaría tomarla en brazos y llevármela lejos de las cámaras…_ sus ojos se enfocaron brevemente en sus manos, y un pequeño suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, al ver que Kyoko disimuladamente apretaba una parte del moño, con su corbata.

 **–ho vamos, Kyouko chan, en uno de los dos, ¿debió haber algo que te gustara más?–** dijo con doble sentido Yasha

Tanto Shou como Ren habían captado ese doble sentido y miraron a la actriz, la cual se llevó una mano a la barbilla como meditando **–mmm… supongo que como ya había actuado con anterioridad con los dos…–**

 **–pero enserio, no hay nada, ¿qué dijeras? por esto me gusto trabajar más con Tsuruga san o con Fuwa san–** volvió a de decir Yasha

 **–jajaja, bueno en realidad, nunca lo he pensado–** dijo un poco nerviosa

 **–tenemos que hacer un corte, pero… volvemos en un momento–** dijo un poco extrañado Yamato

–Kuu, eres un niño o ¿qué?– se quejó Lory

–No pienso dejar que pongan en aprietos a mi nena, te dije que no me gustaban esas preguntas– decía en berrinche el actor

–y yo te dije que son importantes ya que el público debe saber eso– contesto Lory. –Te lo advierto Kuu, si lo vuelves hacer, te revelare de tu posición como productor y tomare el mando–

–mmm…– con un berrinche final tomo aire –bien… es hora de volver– les dijo a los chicos del monitores, estos asintieron tratando de esconder sus sonrisas divertidas, ya que Lory y Kuu se pasaban molestando.

 **–Bueno ahora que los tenemos a los tres juntos, es hora de ponernos serios–** expreso Mei con una sonrisa un poco traviesa.

 **–Bien creo que concuerdo con Mei, todos los que estamos aquí, estamos más que ansiosos por preguntar o mejor dicho ¿saber si es cierto? ¿Se puede?–** comenzó a decir Yamato, mirando a Ren, Shou y Kyoko

 **–Ustedes dirán–** contesto el mayor de los entrevistados, con su encantadora sonrisa.

 **–Bueno desde la mañana se está circulando esta foto, con un artículo muy llamativo–** expreso Yasha mostrando la foto

 **–Si estamos conscientes de eso–** contesto el actor

 **–bueno Tsuruga sama, es un poco inquietante… en solo tres semanas se ha corrido tantos rumores, tanto en pasillos como por las calles–** expreso Yasha con una sonrisa

 **–Se rumorea, por ahí ¡¿un posible romance en el aire?!–** dijo pícaramente Yumi viendo a Ren y a Kyoko

 **–Déjame decirte Yumi san ¡Que no hay ningún tipo de romance en ningún lado y mucho menos entre ellos dos!–** dijo Shou seguro y serio pero había parecido como el berrinche de un niño, antes de que cualquiera de los dos actores contestaran, Ren se llevó rápidamente la mano a la boca tratando de ahogar la carcajada

Tras bambalinas Shoko se golpeó con la palma de la mano, la frente –¡ese niño!… todo estaba yendo bien–

 **–hoo! Así que están al tanto de ellos–** comento Mei con una sonrisa, que los dos actores le recordaban al presidente.

 **–Así es Mei sama–** contesto cordialmente Ren, con su sonrisa

 **–pero, no son reales–** volvió a decir Shou

 **–¡EHHH! ¡Esto es extraño!–** contesto Yasha **–¿Por qué? desde que vi a Kyouko chan, podría jurar que los ojos de Tsuruga san, no han dejado de seguirla–**

 **–Además, de que sus ropas los delata–** complemento Yumi **–si yo me topara por la calle a primera vista pensaría que están juntos–**

En cabina no se acababan las carcajadas desde que habían vuelto de corte, habían dejado de seguir la lista de las preguntas.

 **–Eso, ¡NUNCA!–** dijo Shou autoritariamente **–¿Kyoko no está con él! ni con nadie, punto–**

 **–Esto suena como celos–** empezó a decir Mei mirándolo pícaramente

 **–Claro que no, es solo que conozco a Kyouko desde niños, y sé que Tsuruga san nunca sería su tipo–**

 **–** **¡¿Desde niño?!–** Pregunto Yumi **–¿así que Kyouko chan y usted se conocen, desde hace mucho?–**

 **–bueno si… es que Kyoko y yo…–**

 **–éramos vecinos cuando niños–** dijo calmadamente Kyoko

 _*"Estúpido shoutaro se suponía que eso lo diríamos al final y si era necesario" (se repetía una chibi Kyoko enojada) "ese bastardo está haciendo lo que se le dé la gana, usted diga ama y nosotras vamos a atacarlo ya estamos listas" (decía una de las demonios vestida de general, con las otras de soldado)*_

 **–¡Vecinos!–** expreso sorprendida Yasha

 **–¡vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente!–** Decía aun admirada Yumi **–vaya Kyouko chan, sí que tuviste suerte, conocer a Fuwa san desde hace años–**

 **–Claro, que tuvo suerte de que yo fuera su amigo desde la infancia, yo siempre la he conocido y la he cuidado–** contestaba Shou aumentando su ego. Un gran suspiro de anhelo y amor salió de las chicas del público y de una que otra conductora

–Yo no le llamaría exactamente suerte, ni mucho menos lo de ser cuidada por él– susurro entre dientes Kyoko, pensando que nadie la había alcanzado a escuchar. Ren que hasta ahora había estado aguantado las ganas de reír, no pudo más y dejo escapar una sincera y sonora risa, los cuatro presentantes voltearon a verlo.

 **–Tsurugas sama?–** pregunto Yamato, Kyoko estaba sonrojada, Shou estaba como un niño celoso y ella no sabía que decir, y de paso Ren se reía por la actitud del cantante.

 **–Perdón, perdón–** se disculpaba retomando una postura un poco más seria pero relajada una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro **–es solo que Fuwa Kun siempre ha sido, como un hermano sobre protector, con mi novia–** termino de decir tan natural, tomando la mano de Kyoko, la cual había pasado por todas las tonalidades de rojo hasta el más brillante de ellos.

 **–¡NOVIA!–** grito sorprendido Yamato, las otras tres chicas habían quedado noqueadas con la noticia.

.

.

.

Gracias a todos y todas las que leen esta humilde historia y a los que dejan sus comentarios gracias, me alegran el día :) jaja ya estoy bien, después de creerme superman!... (҂◡̀_◡́)ᕤ solo me dejaron una férula en mi pierna pero... mmm... bueno la neta pedi (cof.. cof roge) el cambio de yeso a fedula esa cosa pican y uno no alcanza a rascarse! (╥﹏╥)... y estorba mucho ala hora de manejar y por desgracia me han quitado mi moto! (ಥ_ಥ)... así que me deprimí aun mas y me fui de trotamundos (departe de la escuela, nos mandaron de campaña algunos poblados retirados)... pero bueno estoy devuelta jajaja (ˆ▿ˆc)

p.d Serafina: gracias por todos los comentarios... por cierto, la verdad esta historia seria de 25 capítulos (ㆆ_ㆆ) no se que paso, así que no sabría decirte por que escribo tanto ٩(˘◡˘ ) jajaja pero si quieres culpar a alguien te doy permiso de culpar a Nanami, yo la culpo siempre jajaja *aprovecha tu y di pinche nanami, ya que cada vez que lo digo yo en voz alta esa mujer aparece de la nada y me mete un buen derechaso (ಥ_ಥ)* (en todas las historias te contestare en cada una lo que me preguntaste de ellas) (^.^)

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!.**_


	52. Enfrentando a los y las FANS -parte III-

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥** **) Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

 ** _._**

 **Enfrentando a los y las FANS -parte III-** ƸӜƷ

–Debo admitir, que salió mejor de lo que pensé– decía entre carcajadas el presidente de LME, que estaba en la sala, monitoreando el programa.

–¡Como dice eso!... acaso no ve lo mismo, ¿que yo?– gritaba Kuu –se suponía, que no se revelaría nada, del pasado de mi niña–

–¡cálmate!–

 **–Claro, que tuvo suerte de que ¡yo fuera su amigo! desde la infancia, yo siempre la he conocido y la he cuidado–** contestaba Shou aumentando su ego.

–ve, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?–

Lory iba hablar, cuando una risa se escuchó, una gran risa, fresca y feliz proveniente del monitor.

 **–Tsurugas sama?–** pregunto Yamato, Kyoko estaba sonrojada, Shou estaba como un niño celoso y ella no sabía que decir, y de paso Ren se reía por la actitud del cantante.

 **–Perdón, perdón–** se disculpaba retomando una postura un poco más seria pero relajada una sonrisa traviesa, se dibujó en el rostro **–es solo que Fuwa Kun siempre ha sido, como un hermano sobre protector, con mi novia–** termino de decir tan natural, tomando la mano de Kyoko, la cual había pasado por todas las tonalidades de rojo hasta el más brillante de ellos.

–¡ese mocoso! Aún sigue, sin pedirme permiso–

–jajaja… por Dios, Kuu, él es tu hijo– comento Lory, solo para ellos dos –además, el si es él novio de Mogami-kun quieras o no, ella fue la que lo acepto, no tu–

 **–¡NOVIA!–** grito sorprendido Yamato, las otras tres chicas habían quedado noqueadas con la noticia. Un suspiro de decepción de parte de la audiencia, que aun deseaba que fuera mentira, y un Kya de emoción de los que se alegraban.

–uhm… grr… pero ella es mi princesa–

–¡Kuu!– Lory, miro a su amigo y comenzó a reír –uff! Hombre ¿a quién, quieres engañar?, si eres el más feliz de que ellos estén juntos… o me negaras, que esperas, que Kuon le dé, el anillo lo antes posible, para que se haga tu hija legal–

–SSHH! ¡Jefe!–

 **–¡woah! Así ¿que… si… son… novios?–** por fin, pudo decir Mei, saliendo de su sorpresa.

 **–Así es–** contesto Ren, llevando la mano de la chica a su boca y dándole un casto beso en el dorso de la chica **–está linda señorita de aquí, es mi novia–** decía con una encantadora sonrisa. Se volvió a escuchar un suspiro pero esta vez no era de descensión, si no de anhelación y enamoramiento.

 **–¡Dios mío!, Kyaa! ¡Que emoción! ¡¿Desde hace cuánto, que son pareja?!–** pregunto Yumi emocionada.

Ren miro rápidamente a Kyoko y los dos sonrieron **–desde hace, tiempo–** contestaron los dos.

 **–ho vamos, díganos ¿hace cuánto?–** pedía Yasha,

 **–Ya hace más de dos meses–** contesto el actor

 **–¿eh? Entonces, el video que apareció hace tres semanas, donde te llevas a Kyouko-san… ya eran novios–** menciono Yamato.

 **–si–** contesto el actor, en ningún momento había soltado a la chica.

 **–¡Kyaaa! He tenido esta curiosidad, desde que vi el video, ¿Qué paso ese día?–** pregunto Yasha

 **–bueno esa vez…–** iba a contestar Ren, pero miro a Kyoko y ella sonrió.

 **–yo me enferme, y Ren me llevo al doctor–** contesto Kyoko, tranquila. Un pequeño Kyaa se escuchó ya que, en toda la entrevista, no habían escuchado, que Kyoko llamaba a "Ren" por su nombre.

 **–¡¿que, entonces lo de que te enfermaste era cierto?!–** Pregunto Mei, los dos actores la miraron extrañados **–bueno verán, tenía esa curiosidad, y fui a preguntarle a Hikaru-san y él solo dijo que te estaba ayudando, porque estabas enferma… yo pensé que no me quería decirme la verdad, y estaba encubriendo algo–**

 **–¡Hay Mei!, luego, luego acosando gente–** recrimino Yamato

–No puedes negar, que es tu hijo, Kuu– dijo Lory

–Grr… el maldito, cambio la situación en un segundo… dejando en segundo plano el pasado de kyoko y ese cantante–

–eso… es bueno… ¿qué no?– contesto Jelly que hasta ahora, había estado al margen de la conversación.

–Claro, porque, eso quiere decir que Ren, ha tomado las riendas de toda la entrevista, dejando a Mogami-kun y Shou-san como hermanos–

 **–Oye, no me puedes culpar, soy una apasionada reportera–** se defendió la chica, ganándose algunas risas de parte del público y sus propios colegas.

Lory les había sugerido, que no dijeran realmente cuanto llevaban y si tenían que dar tiempo dijeran que más de 2 meses, por si sacaban los videos recientes, donde se mostraba que Ren se llevaba a Kyoko, después del programa de Kimagure Rock. Y ahora se alegraban de haberle hecho caso ya que su predicción fue certera.

 **–pero, retomando el tema, ¡que padre Kyouko-san! Tener de amigo de la infancia y que te quiere como una hermana, además de tener como novio como Tsuruga-sama–** hizo un recuento Yumi con una sonrisa, **–de mi parte… y por lo que veo de mis compañeros, también, les deseamos suerte en su relación…** – para lo cual, sus colegas asentían con una sonrisa **–y Shou sama, ella seguirá siendo tu amiga, aunque tenga novio–** comento sin malicia la chica

 **–Pero, aun me queda un poco de curiosidad–** empezó a decir Mei ganando la atención de todos **–bueno, no creo que sea la única, que tenga esta duda–** miro directamente a Kyoko y sonrió **–Kyouko-chan espero que no te moleste, pero nos podrías decir ¿quién es Kuon?–**

Lory y Kuu estaban hechos piedras, Ren apretó levemente el brazo de Kyoko. Shou volteo a verla ya que él también se lo había estado preguntando desde hace mucho. El silencio comenzó a gobernar el lugar. Hasta que por fin, Kyoko sonrió dulcemente, con una mira enternecida y llena de amor.

 **–Bueno Kuon… es una persona que quiero mucho, además él fue el primero en apoyarme y animarme desde niña–** decía enternecida pero levemente melancólica recordando a Corn, a pesar de saber la verdad, no le gustaba que Ren se tensara.

 **–entonces ¿él también es un amigo de la infancia? –** concluyo Mei

 **–Así es–** término de decir Kyoko

 **–bueno, por desgracia, el tiempo se terminó…–** empezó a decir Yamato **–pero, nos alegró que compartieran este tiempo con nosotros… además, que bombas… nunca hubiera pensado que ustedes–** señalo a Kyoko y Shou **–fueran amigos de la infancia… y sobre su relación Tsuruga-san con la adorable Kyouko-chan, admito que estoy celoso… pero, me alegro por ustedes–** termino de decir Yamato, ganando una sonrisa de Ren.

El programa termino, y los conductores bajaron de la plataforma con los artista, Shou camino deprisa, hacia donde estaba Shoko, iba hecho una fierra.

En cambio, Kyoko y Ren, bajaron tranquilamente, caminaron de la mano, hasta donde estaba Lory, con una sonrisa compitiendo con el gato sonriente.

–¡Excelente trabajo, chicos!– los felicito Lory, que caminaba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa. Seguido por un Kuu molesto, una Jelly sonriente y sus manager.

–¡tu! mocoso– grito Kuu, separando sus manos –aun sigues sin pedirme permiso para salir con ella–

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de Ren, cuando volteo su mirada a ella vio como Kei se acercaba con Jelly a Kyoko

–Kyouko-chan, tienes grabación en una hora. Debemos irnos–

–Además, aun debemos maquillar bien, esos moretones, y dejar el peinado como lo traías al llegar– comentaba Jelly jalando a la chica aún más lejos de Ren

–es.. – apenas articulo Ren, viendo cómo se llevaban a su novia al cuarto donde lo obligaron a cambiarse.

–Ren, tú también, se nos hace tarde para la sección de fotos, después de eso, está la entrevista para el articulo de la revista de modas– decía seriamente el manager acomodando sus lentes, mientras leía la agenda, comenzando a caminar.

Kuu y Lory miraban la expresión del muchacho, intentando aguantar la risa.

El rey delva estaba presente, en el tipo camerino que le correspondía al cantante.

–Shou, debes calmarte–

–si estoy muy calmado, acaso no lo vez– contesto sarcásticamente, con chispas de fuego.

–Huy si, se nota… pero, enserio Shou, tienes trabajo que hacer y no puedes salir al público, mostrando ese rostro–

–¿Cuál rostro?–

–¡Shou!, saldré por un momento. ¡Cuando vuelva!, quiero que ya estés tranquilo– le advirtió Shoko, saliendo de la habitación.

–Maldita Kyoko– golpeo la pared –esta me la pagan, tú y ese actorucho de cuarta… mira que dejarme a mí como tu hermano sobre protector… además quien es ese Kuon… como que su amigo de la infancia… como se atreve a ponerme al mismo nivel que un desconocido…–

Una fría corriente, recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera, se abrazó a sí misma.

 _*¿Qué fue eso?, "ama, sentimos peligro" (decían las mini demonios, asustadas y temblando) "es como si se aproximara una tormenta" (comento ahora un angelito)*_

–Kyouko-chan ¿esta, todo bien?– pregunto Kei, al ver a la chica abrazarse.

–etoo… si– contesto, con una sonrisa dulce, comenzando a retirar sus brazos.

–bueno, es hora de irnos–

–si– contesto la chica levantándose de su lugar, apenas había dado unos cuantos paso cuando algo le llamo la atención.

.

 _Ni siquiera, me dejaron despedirme de ella…_

 _La agenda está demasiado apretada toda la semana…_

 _Quiero ver a mi novia más de 5 min…_

–¿Ren?, ¿Ren?–

–¿Qué pasa, Yashiro?–

–uff! Por fin, sales de tu nube… pero, bueno– soltó un suspiro –ya estamos en el auto, puedes abrir–

Ren, busco las llaves en el bolsillo, se dio un golpe en la frente.

–no, me digas– comento divertido Yashiro, con una sonrisa burlona por todo su ser. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas no soltar la carcajada, pero, no podía resistir mucho.

–Yashiro– lo llamo sonrojado. Porque su manager había explotado de risa, en el estacionamiento.

–jaja jaja jaja Perdona, jajaja jajaja perdona ja jaja ja pero…– decía el hombre de anteojos aun limpiándose la lágrimas de la risa de los ojos.

–¡Ren!– escucho que le llamaban a los lejos.

 _Esa voz…_

 _Reconocería, esa voz donde sea…_

Se apresuró a voltear, ahí venia corriendo, aun con el hermoso vestido que Juliena, había hecho para ella. No pudo evitar, sonreír al ver que aun traía su corbata en la mano, Jelly solo le había cambiado el peinado y retocado el maquillaje. Camino hacia ella.

Se paró frente a él, aun con la respiración agitada –ol… olvidaste… esto…– decía agitada, mostrándole una bolsa, con la ropa, cartera, llaves y celular del chico.

–Gracias– tomo con cuidado la bolsa, que le daba la chica. Miro hacia atrás de ella, visualizo a lo lejos el tipo, que ahora era el manager de su novia. Miro como se acercaba a uno de los autos estacionados, y metía una bolsa similar en la cajuela.

–¡Kyouko-chan, ya es hora!– decía, viéndolos a los dos.

–Si– contesto volteando a ver. Para después volver a ver a Ren –¡que tengas un buen día! Corn– dijo lo último como en un susurro pero, con una dulce sonrisa.

Él también le sonreía encantadoramente.

–Kyoko– la llamo, ella volteo, la tomo con la mano libre por la cintura acercándola a él. Sin más la beso en los labios, fue un beso corto pero, tierno, lindo y cálido –¡que tengas un hermoso día, amor!– expreso con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero, con una mirada feroz. Viendo hacia Kei. Su vista no solo se había enfocado en el manager de la chica, un poco más atrás, cierto cantante venia saliendo también del edificio.

Kei trago saliva, por un momento, estaba nervioso, acaso Tsuruga Ren estaba enojado con él, disimuladamente volteo hacia atrás. Ahí, parado a unos metros de él, con aura oscura con un rostro de demonio apunto de atacar, estaba el cantante echando chispas.

–¡Hey, Romeo!– grito Yashiro –es hora de irnos, sino, a ti y tu Julieta, se les hará más tarde–

Yashiro negaba con la cabeza, pero no dejaba de tener una sonrisa en los labios, miro con pena a la pobre manager que tenía que apaciguar a su representado, con la ayuda de su conductor lo obligaron a entrar a un auto. Ren aún tenía abrasada a Kyoko de la cintura, por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba atrás de ella.

La cara de Kyoko comenzaba a arder, dejando en sus mejillas un hermoso rojo escarlata. Muy a fuerza la soltó, pero, no antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, se despidió rápido, saco las llaves de la bolsa que le había entregado la chica.

–pobre shoko-sama, de por sí, tiene un representado difícil y tú se lo pones peor– por fin, comento Yashiro rompiendo el silencio. Que había gobernado por un buen tiempo.

–No sé, de qué me hablas– contesto inocentemente el actor.

–haa! Ahora me dirás, ¿que no viste, salir a Fuwa?–

–¡ho! estaba ahí–

–Ren! A veces pareces un niño, pobre Kyoko-chan tiene por novio a un niño–

 _Jaja si ella, es la que me ha dado la confianza de volver a ser como soy…_

 _Además cuando fuimos los hermanos heel, me comporte aún más infantil…_

 _._

Kei había aparcado, frente a la escuela, donde se llevaba las grabaciones de Kareshi Kanojo no Jijo.

–¿lista?– pregunto el manager que le abría la puerta del vehículo. Kyoko acepto su mano y salió, desde la distancia podía reconocer dos rostros y sus expresiones no tan felices.

–no…– susurro para sí _*"pero, ya estamos aquí"*_ miro hacia la puerta y una sonrisa se le coloco en el rostro –pero, daré lo mejor–

–Kyouko senpai– grito Amamiya

–Kyouko chan– también la saludo Reiji alado de Chiori.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	53. Enfrentando a los y las FANS -parte IV-

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥** **) Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

Todos los que leen esta humilde historia _**¡Gracia!**_ (っ＾▿＾) y a los que dejan sus comentarios _**¡Gracias, por alegrarme el día!**_ ** _c(◕︣◡◕᷅ c)✨_**

¡Gracias kotoko-98, Hizuri Elizabeh, Dalia T. Argueta Garca, Cheshire 2313, PaulaGaTo, okita kagura, Setsuka e Cain, luka gottchalk, iwanaha, KITSUNE TAKAHARI, anonimo3, Shiho-Akemi!

 ** _._**

 **Enfrentando a los y las FANS -parte IV-** ƸӜƷ

Habían tenido que cancelar todos los compromisos de la tarde, y ahora se encontraba como león enjaulado, dando vueltas por todo el departamento de su manager. Ya había quebrado una mesa, un par de sillas, el sofá, y una que otra cosa de vidrio.

Decidió tranquilizarse, tomo el control remoto, de entre las ruinas de la mesa de café y sillón de la sala. Comenzó a buscar algún programa de variedades o entretenimiento, eso sí tubo cuidado en evitar el canal de chisme lo que menos quería, era recordar la entrevista del medio día.

–¿Qué cara se debe poner?, ¿cuándo no quieres aceptar que tu casi hermana menor tiene novio?– preguntaba Yuko con caras divertidas.

–jajaja ¿Cuál es?– se reía Mao…

–Esta– contestaba burlonamente Yuko mostrando la cara de Shou.

Apretó con fuerza el control remoto, y lo aventó contra la televisión.

 **Crash** de parte de los dos objetos anunciando su retiro forzoso de funcionamiento.

–¡maldita Kyoko! Todo esto es tu culpa… tuya y ese actorucho de cuarta!– Golpeo la mesa ya quebrada, comenzó a golpear una, dos, tres veces más –espera… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, antes jajaja– se llevó la mano a la frente se acomodó el cabello que caía en su rostro hacia atrás, haciendo una pose sexy –si seré idiota… ¡¿quieren jugar?!… bien… jugaremos… pero, serán mis reglas partir de ahora, y que no crea que he olvidado nuestra apuesta–

Se apresuró a buscar con la vista un objeto, su vista voló por toda la habitación destruida, llego a localizarlo, el objeto olvidado en la mesa alado de la puerta, en dos zancadas llego a él. Tomo el aparato, comenzó a marcar. Su sonrisa se iba agrandando con cada tono del aparato, hasta que.

*–buenas tardes Ryoka…–*

–Hola mamá–

*–¿Shoutaro?–*

–si mamá, soy yo… necesito que me mandes unas cosas, de mi vieja habitación y de la de Kyoko–

.

–anda Kyoko senpai, debes ir a cambiarte, ya hablaremos después– le comentaba Chiori con una sonrisa encantadora.

–pero…–

–Anda, ve Kyouko chan, tenemos que grabar y después tienes una cita obligatoria con nosotros– sentencio Reiji, ayudando a Chiori a llevarla a su camerino.

De camino a los camerinos se toparon con el director Shinkai.

–ho! Bienvenida Kyouko-san… Chiori-san y Reijin–san no sabía que estaban los tres juntos–

–buenas tardes, Director Shinkai-san– contesto Kyoko con su acostumbrada reverencia.

–No, bueno los tres acabamos de llegar– respondió Reiji

–Bueno, como sea, como saben Koga aún sigue incapacitado por su accidente y al parecer durara 3 meses así, por lo cual tuvimos que remplazarlo… quiero presentarles al que hará de…–

–¡Hola mis hermosas Lady´s!– interrumpió un chico alto de cabello castaño güero, tomando las manos de las dos chicas –Kyouko, Choiri, es bueno verlas de nuevo– decía con alegría el chico.

–Makoto… ¿Makoto-san, cuánto tiempo?– la primera en reaccionar fue Kyoko, que se apresuró a quitar la mano disimuladamente.

–No puede ser Makoto-san, no, nos digas que serás…– no pudo terminar ya que le habían puesto un dedo sobre sus labios

–así es mi hermosa y amada Chiori, está viendo a Hideaki Asaba– presumía Makoto

–enserio que bueno– se alegró Kyoko

–Yo no estaría tan feliz– replico enfadada Chiori

–vamos querida deberías ser feliz de tenerme cercas una vez más– expresaba coquetamente Makoto pasando una mano por los hombros de la chica.

–cof cof…– tocio Reiji como recordándoles su presencia tanta de él como la del director.

–Veo que se llevan muy bien– comento con una pequeña sonrisa el director.

–bueno, que le puedo decir, aunque participe poco en Box R, me lleve muy bien con estas dos hermosas chicas– unió a su abrazo a Kyoko

–eso veo pero, Kyouko- chan y Makoto-san les pido que vayan a cambiarse, por favor–

–perdone, Director Shinkai– se disculpaba apenada Kyoko, Kei miraba desde la distancia lo que pasaba, cuando vio irse a Kyoko camino detrás de ella, pero, antes le tiro una mirada de advertencia a Makoto, la cual dejo un poco sorprendido al actor.

–Oye Chiori– susurro Makoto a la chica a su lado

–¿Qué pasa?–

–¿Quién es ese tipo?– señalo a Kei.

–si te soy sincera, es la primera vez que lo veo… pero, el llego con Kyoko-senpai…–

–ya veo–

Caminaba a toda prisa a su camerino. Dentro se encontraba Matori, colocando el vestuario en su lugar.

–buenas tardes, Matori san–

–Buenas tardes Kyouko-chan, aquí está tu vestuario… ¿paso algo, malo?– pregunto al ver que la chica inspeccionaba el uniforme de arriba abajo.

–eh?... bueno Matori san… veras…– se acercó y tomo la manga del uniforme –en la mañana… no te creas olvídalo jejeje– trato de sonreír.

–No deberías preocuparte por el uniforme… yo personalmente, acabo de checar tu uniforme… además lo deje fuera del alcance de Akane-san y Kurumi-san–

–¿Qué?... tú lo…–

–sabia… uff En la mañana las vi, actuando extraño así que las seguí,… cuando las vi entrar a su camerino…–

–¿así que la viste, poner el polvo?…– pregunto Kei que venía entrando al camerino

–Supongo que si, aunque…– dijo sonrojado y apenado

–¿Le has dicho al director?– cuestiono el manager

–No, apenas la vi salir, tome el uniforme y lo lleve a la lavandería–

–ya veo pero debiste…–

–¡Gracias, Matori san!– agradeció Kyoko, interrumpiendo a su manager –pero, te puedo pedir que no le digas nada a nadie–

–¿Pero, Kyouko-chan?– pregunto el chico, sorprendido

–Por favor– puso carita de gatito brillante.

–está bien… pero seguiré pendiente de su uniforme y sus vestuarios

–me parece bien gracias–

–¿Kyouko chan?– pregunto Kei, arqueando la ceja

–por favor, Kei-sama déjeme tratar esto–

–uff! Bien… bueno debería cambiarse Kyouko-chan debe ir a grabar–

–si ya voy… y una vez más, gracias Matori san– tomo el uniforme y entro al baño a cambiarse.

Después de diez minutos, Kyoko estaba ya como Miyazawa, salió al patio donde grabarían la escena correspondiente, la grabación fue sin problemas solo saldrían Reiji, Makoto y ella en esa escena. Chiori aún seguía en camerino.

.

Desde lejos miraba la escena que se estaba grabando en el patio de la escuela, sus ojos solo podían enfocar a Kyoko con un el ceño fruncido, las manos hechas puño. El constante eco de metal golpeando metal, que retumbaban por las paredes del pasillo, la alerto de la proximidad de alguien.

–Llegas tarde– resoplo con molestia la chica

–Perdón Akane-san, no encontraba las llaves–

–Como sea, muévete, ya casi terminan de grabar esta escena–

–Si– camino detrás de ella.

Entraron sigilosamente al aula con herramientas en mano.

–yo me encargare de la silla y tú de la mesa, entendiste–

–Si–

.

–bien ahora grabaremos, la primera escena de reunión de las chicas, cuando ven a los tres amigos juntos, todos a posición– grito el director

Kyoko camino hasta su asiento, colocándose en su lugar

 _*no puede ser* (O.O)_

–Listos acción–

 _*¡MALDICION!*_

–Hey. ¿Has estado escuchando?... Arima y Miyasawa–

–Sus notas finales han caído–

–bromeas ¿no?–

–parece que estos dos siempre están juntos–

–si, y entonces fueron enviados al despacho de profesores, donde fueron regañados durante ¡una hora!–

–¡no fastidies!–

–con el resultado de que sus padres fueron llamados para una entrevista padres-profesor y eso no es lo más extraño porque ellos se rebotaron…–

–…

–no sé qué les ha pasado a estos–

–mmm–

 _"maldición… ¡¿Cómo puede actuar como si nada?! Y en esa postura"_ pensaba sorprendida Akane, mirando a Kyoko que estaba recostada en el escritorio, la miro estar recargada como si nada en la mesa después recostada, y así secuencialmente, como si realmente estuviera peleando con sus parpados tratado de mantener los ojos abiertos.

–estoy… estoy tan dormida… esto es lo que pasa si estudias toda la noche– susurraba para si –hay una cuestión de matemáticas que no consigo resolver, no importa cuanto lo intente… no sé dónde me equivoco. Lo he probado hasta que mi cabeza exploto–

–¡MIYASAWA!– Grito una chica de cabello negro, acercándose a ella –esta tarde, economía familiar es en el viejo edificio ¿cierto? ¿Clase 1?– y con ella se acercó otras dos chicas

–Si– dijo con una cálida sonrisa

–hey, ¿estas estudiando matemáticas?–

–uh huh hay una pregunta que no entiendo–

–wow… debe ser difícil entonces, para que incluso tu tengas tantos problemas–

–ah. Hay unas cosa que no entiendo. ¿Puedo preguntártela? –

–Claro, tratare de ayudarte– miraba a las chicas "no formo parte de este círculo de chicas" pensaba mientras las veía reír. "Podría hablarles tener conversaciones. Pero no hay ninguna conexión profunda… aunque no he llevado la máscara de estudiante perfecta durante un tiempo… todo el mundo me trata como invitada"

–¡ARIMA!–

 _*demonios mis piernas, me están doliendo mucho por estar en esta posición*_ pensaba Kyoko con una sonrisa, estaba concentrada en mantener su posición que no se dio cuenta cuando había aparecido Makoto.

–¡Asaba-kun!– el escuchar el casi grito de las chicas saco a Kyoko de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para que la chica reaccionara ante la pelea de Arima y Asaba.

Miro a Asaba y se levantó de su lugar –¿no sabes entrar en un edificio?– lo empujo suavemente ya que estaba demasiado cercas de Arima.

–¡estoy enfadado! ¡Realmente enfadado!– las tres chicas observaban como los tres platicaban hasta que Miyasawa se les acerco.

–lo siento. Solo he explicado la mitad… ¿puede acabar el resto más tarde? Lo hare mejor pues tendré más tiempo.–

–um–

–Vale–

–Si– miraron como se levantaba con elegancia y caminaba hacia los dos chicos que la esperaban en la puerta.

–Corte!, bien descansen 10 minutos– grito el directo Reiji fue con él para hablar

–¡uff!– Kyoko suspiro apenas dio la vuelta para salir del salón, sus piernas se sentían débiles por culpa de sostener todo su peso

–¿Estás bien corderita?– le pregunto Makoto poniendo de apoyo su mano para que ella se sostuviera

–Si solo que, ciento que mis piernas pesan–

–¿Qué, pesan?– _"pero estuvo sentada"_ volteo a ver las silla donde estuvo sentada una de las chicas se apoyó, tanto la mesa como la silla cedieron ante el toque de la chica –pero, ¿Qué?– casi grito Makoto.

–¡Kya!– las chicas gritaron de sorpresa.

–¿Qué paso?– pregunto el director sorprendido de ver la silla y mesa destruida en el piso

–Kyouko-chan… no me digas ¿Qué…?– pregunto Makoto

–no preguntes, por favor. Mejor ayúdame–

–Está bien– la ayudo alcanzar una banquita en el pasillo del patio. Se apresuró a tomar un par de refrescos de la máquina.

–auch!–

–te ayudara a relajar tus piernas… solo a ti se te ocurre grabar toda la escena sentada sin apoyo ni de la mesa y menos de la silla, sobre esforzaste tus músculos, me sorprendería que puedas levantarte para seguir grabando–

–no me regañes–

–¡Kyouko-chan! El director te está buscando– la llamo Reiji. –¿estás bien?–

–Ya voy Reiji-san y estoy bien– contesto levantándose

.

–¿Ren? ¿Está todo bien?–

–…

–Ren… Ren– trataba de ganar su atención el manager, que estaba sentado alado de él, chico que no había tocado ni un bocado de comida.

–¿Qué pasa?–

–es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿Qué pasa? No has tocado tu plato… debes comer algo o le diré a Kyoko-chan–

–no… digo no es necesario que Kyoko se entere–

–¡Ho! Así que ya le tenemos miedo a vuestra mujercita– comento con picardía y diversión.

–No es, eso– se defendió un poco nervioso y sonrojado por el comentario de su manager.

–¡Kamisama! Necesito mi celular ¡¿dónde está?!– decía emocionado

–Déjame en paz–

–No… esperaaa!– Grito con fuerza mientras lo veía levantarse e irse –no puede ser, he perdido mi oportunidad, de tener una foto de Ren sonrojado–

 _Tonto Yukihito, porque me amenaza con decirle a Kyoko…_

 _Mi mujercita ¿eh?…_

 _Aunque no me desagrada la idea de que ella sea mi mujer y por todas de las ley…_

–Pero, ese no es el problema… no importa cuánto me esfuerce, no puedo terminar temprano para irme a despedir de mis padres al aeropuerto– camino por el pasillo del edificio de LME.

–¡Kyaaa Tsuruga-san!– gritaban unas chicas animadas. Disimuladamente las esquivo para no tener que tratar con ellas, dando con los pasillos de almacén.

A los lejos vio un traje que dejaría ciego a cualquiera, al parecer la chica tenía problemas con unas cajas, se acercó rápido antes de que las cajas le cayeran encima, alcanzo a llegar a tiempo –¿estás bien, Kotonami-san?–

–ha, si gracias, Tsuruga-san– tomo la caja en manos, comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Se detuvo de golpe, como si estuviera meditando algo, dejo las cajas aun lado y volvió a dar la vuelta para encarar a Ren –más te vale cuidar a Kyoko, a partir de ahora–

–eh?–

–Lo digo como su amiga, si algún día la haces llorar, o si sigues dejando que la lastimen, me valdrá un bledo todo, te iré a buscar y te partiré tu cara, entendiste–

 _¡¿Qué la lastimen?! Espera que pasa aquí…_

–¡Entendiste Tsuruga san!– volvió a repetir la chica al ver al moreno, hundido en pensamientos

–este… si–

–que bien– dio la vuelta, tomando una vez más la cajas en el piso dejando atrás a un desconcertado Tsuruga Ren.

#Riing # Riing#

*–Ren es hora de irnos, te espero en el estacionamiento–*

–si voy para haya–

Camino por los pasillos, aun pensando en lo que la chica le había dicho, junto con sus pensamientos anteriores de despedirse de sus padres que se irían esa misma noche a estados unidos.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **P.D.**_ **(╥﹏╥** **) lo se esta corto pero es lo único que alcance a escribir en este rato, antes de hundirme en el estudio de nuevo...**


	54. ¡ELLA ES MI AMIGA! Y yo la protegeré I

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥** **﹏** **) ¡Skip beat! ¡No me pertenece! fue creado por: Yoshiki Nakamura.**

 **.**

 **¡ELLA ES MI AMIGA! Y yo la protegeré**

Día de Kotonami Kanae

Me había despertado temprano para ir a la grabación del Drama en el que estaba participando actualmente, me vestí rápido, tome mi celular y mi bolsa, entre abrí un poco la puerta, necesitaba cerciorarme que el camino estaba libre, visualice la puerta principal y corrí a ella.

–Tiaaaa!– alcance a escuchar mientras corría para salir del lugar.

Prácticamente corrí hasta llegar al estudio donde grabaríamos ese día, me detuve a respirar profundamente frente a la puerta principal tomando aire, no podía dejar que los demás me vieran abatida por el triatlón que me acaba de dar desde mi casa al estudio.

Una vez tranquila entre con normalidad, salude a los chicos con los que trabajaba, me devolvieron el saludo poco… mmm… como deprimidos pero, no les tome mucha importancia.

–Kotonami-san buenos días–

–Buenos días director– conteste animado y con una sonrisa.

–Por fin alguien que no está en luto–

–¿porque estaría de luto?–

–por Tsu… por nada… por cierto debido a unos inconvenientes Yuzuki-san no llegara hasta la tarde por lo que comenzaremos grabando la escena donde tú y Tashibana-san participan, espero ¿que no te sea un inconveniente?–

–claro que no, por mi está bien–

–bien. Bueno ve a vestuario, Tashibana-san ya está allí–

Me encamine al área de camerinos a cambiarme…

–¿Por qué? ¡Bwaa!– esa era la voz de Tashibana-san

–Esto no es justo– escuche decir a otra

–¡Ni siquiera esta bonita!– decía otra en forma de convencerse a las demás y a ella misma. Abrí la puerta, y efectivamente ahí estaba la actriz y dos chicas las cuales se encargaban de maquillarnos y peinarnos

–Buenos días–

–hoy no tiene nada de bueno– contestaron las tres un poco deprimidas.

–¡Kotonami-san también es de la agencia de LME ella podría saber!– sugirió Tashibana.

–cierto, cierto… Ella debe saber algo– repuso otra

–Kotonami-san ¿conoces a una tal Ky…–

–¡¿AUN NO ESTÁN LISTAS?!– Interrumpió el director –chicas enserio lamento su pena yo también estoy triste conozco a Kyouko-chan… además no debemos sucumbir ante lo que dicen revistas de chismes–

–¡Director Annaka-san lo necesitamos en el estudio!– grito un chico del staff.

–si ya voy… bueno chicas por favor apresúrense–

–¡Está bien!– contestamos unísonamente. Termine de arreglarme junto con Tashibana, caminamos hasta el estudio el director repaso la escena y comenzamos a rodar. Habíamos tenido que grabar la misma escena 3 veces, ¡maldita sea! Como es posible. El aura estaba un tanto deprimente muchas chicas estaban demasiado y si demasiado triste, el aura oscura estaba al 100, hasta me recordaba aa….

–Kyoko– susurre al ver una imagen de Kyoko en una revista que tenía una chica del staff, me iba a acercar a la chica

–Kotonami-san estamos listos, todos a sus lugares–

–Si–

Desistí el ir con la chica del staff, puede que este alucinando, si Kyoko que haría en una portada de revista, digo esa chica me llamaría, o me avisaría ¿Qué no?… que pienso es Kyoko… esa chica me busca hasta por lo más insignificante que le pase en su vida, después de todo yo soy su mejor a… santo cielos ya estoy pareciendo a esa bobas… trate de concentrarme en la escena no deseaba grabarla una cuarta vez y que esta fuera por mi culpa, eso sí que no.

Por fin habíamos podido terminar de grabar, las chicas seguían con esa aura oscura, aun no podía sacarme de la mente _"Realmente era Kyoko, no, no puede ser ella… ¿o sí?"_ llegue a una tiende de suministro a compra una botella de agua, _"¿Qué tal si esta la revista?"_. Voltee al estante había un hueco obvio donde creo yo, que debería haber un tipo de revista.

–si buscas la revista se ha terminado desde hace rato… nunca vi que se vendiera 150 ejemplares en menos de 2 horas–

–¡ho! Ya veo– _"esto solo aumenta más mi curiosidad"_

Me acerque y pague y me fui. Sin darme cuanta estaba ya el LME. Vamos que estoy pensando, debo estar muy cansada últimamente casi no he dormido debido a la producción del dorama, si es eso…

#RING# RING#

*–¡MOUKO-CHAN! ¡YO NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!–* (╥﹏╥)

–¡KYOKO!–

*–lo siento, lo siento, lo siento–*(╥﹏╥)

–¡Kyoko! ¡Cálmate de una vez!–

*–lo siento, lo siento–* (╥﹏╥)

–¡algún día me dejaras sorda sabes!– espere unos segundos –¿y bien? Para que me llamaste–

*–Mouko-chan, yoo… no sé, si pueda… yoo…–*

 _"¿poder? En que se metió ahora"_

–¿Kyoko, de qué demonios hablas?–

*–veras… es que… mmm… como lo digo…–*

–Kyoko, ve al punto–

*–uff… veras, esta mañana el presidente nos dijo… bueno en realidad hizo una reunión de emergencia, debido a que…–*

 _"UFF! ¡Cómo es posible solo la he dejado un par de días y se ha metido en tanto desastres!... espera que está diciendo… ¡maldición! "_ (ノ ಥ ウಥ )ノ _"_ _me he perdido más de la mitad"_

*–¿tú crees que este bien?–*

 _"¿Qué debería decir?"_ a los lejos visualice a Sawara-san

–Kotonami-san ¡qué bueno que te encuentro!, podrías entregar esto en la sala de música–

–Sí, Está bien…– tome los papeles que debía llevar a la sala de música.

*–¡Gracias, Moko-san! No sabría que hacer sin ti, nos vemos–*

–no espera, KYOKO!... demonios ya colgó… UFF! Bueno espero que no sea nada malo para ella– me dije más para mí misma, caminando hacia la sala de música.

Durante la trayectoria hacia la sala de música el panorama se miraba igual que en el estudio. _"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!... espera… Kyoko solo me llama cuando…"_ (╯°□°)╯ _"¡no puede ser!"._

–¡Gracias, por traerlo!– escuche la voz de una chica mientras sentía que me quitaban los papeles de la mano.

–De nada, además es mi trabajo–

–amm… ehm oye en tu… mmm... No olvídalo– dijo la chica sonrojada y dando la vuelta, camine de regreso hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que algunas personas, me muraban y murmuraban, des pues de salir del área de música me había comenzado a molestar el que todos me miraran y hablaran. Trate de ignorarlo, pero esto había sido así desde la mañana, debo admitir que me estaba molestando. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando, llegue al área común de los actores estaba un grupo de chicas mirándome fijamente y murmurando.

–Si tienen algo que preguntar, solo pregunten, y si no tienen el valor, ¡no estorben!– casi grite a las chicas de actuación que estaban cercas de mí.

–tu eres una de las chicas Love me– se levantó una de las chicas de las que me habían estado mirando desde hace rato.

–sí, algún problema con eso–

–es que… me… bueno no… nosotras nos pregunta…–

–Queremos saber si es verdad… tú... tu compañera… ¿una de tus compañeras se llama Kyouko?–

–si… ¿Por qué?– conteste cortante, esto no me estaba agradando para nada.

–Entonces debes saber si los rumores son ciertos– dijo otra de las chicas.

–y yo porque debo verificar chismes que hacen los que no tienen nada que hacer– respondí con molestia, no tengo ni idea que esté pasando, pero, Kyoko estaba preocupada por algo, así que primero tenía que averiguar de qué se trata, antes de decir algo que le pudiera afectar, después de todo ella es mi amiga.

Camine hasta el cuarto de Love me, apenas estaba girando el picaporte, cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

–¿tú lo sabias?–

–¿Qué cosa?–

–Sobre eso– señalo la televisión

 **–¡así es amigos!, ya está 100% confirmado entre ellos hay algo más que esa relación de Senpai y Kohai, como siempre nos han hecho creer–** expresaba una conductora con demasiado ánimo.

 **–Debemos aceptar que son buenos actores, mira que engañarnos, ¡sabrá Dios desde cuándo!–** concordó otra de las conductoras

 **–¡hey! chicas no exageren y especulen cosas que no están seguras aun–** intervino uno de los conductores masculino

–¿Qué está pasando?– susurre para mi misma

 **–Como deseas que no especulemos, ¡está claro que tienen algo! Ya es la segunda foto donde aparecen juntos, aparte de su escapada hace un par de semanas–** concluyo la primera conductora.

Ring… Riing…

–bueno, Kotonam–

*–¿están en Love Me? No importa pon el canal de TBM en menos de 20 minutos, es sobre Mogami-kun– expreso con rapidez el presidente.

Mire un momento el celular

– ¿pasa algo?–

–El presidente quiere que pongamos el canal de TBM… que se trata de Kyouko– explique extrañada

–pero, ¿cuál canal? Esa estación tiene varios canales–

La mire un momento, tenía razón. ¿Qué canal debíamos poner? Pero, más me intrigaba todo lo que estaba pasando, trate de enfocarme en los hechos de esta mañana.

" _Primero todas las chicas de luto. Segundo… ¡la revista!, aunque no la haya visto bien, puedo jurar que era la cara de Kyoko la reconocería donde sea. Tercera la llamada de desesperación de Kyoko. Cuarta los chismes que corren desde… ¡oh!"_

–eso tiene sentido– no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara.

–¿Qué cosa?–

–Amamiya-san cual es el programa con más credibilidad de TBM, que por lo general puede detener los chismes de golpe–

–¡ho!– una sonrisa apareció en ella también –iré por botanas–

–Yo acomodare las sillas– comente mientras miraba como salía de la habitación.

Espere tranquila a que volviera Amamiya-san, cuando volvió me mostro una copia de la revista comencé a leer el artículo _"¡no lo puedo creer! Kyoko tienes mucho que contarme, sé que no son las cosas así pero esas fotos…"_ el programa había comenzado y me olvide de lo demás para disfrutar el programa. Miro a Kyoko su vestuario, esta hermoso y ella se ve preciosa, parece como si brillara con esa sonrisa.

Amamiya-san se acababa de ir, rumbo al estudio. Donde grabaría con Kyoko el Dorama. Como pasaba de medio día, decidí ir a comer algo nutritivo y ligero a la cafetería, digo después de comer chucherías con Amamiya-san solo para disfrutar la entrevis…

–Espera un momento– me detuve de golpe –Tsuruga-san dijo que llevaban… ¡2! ¡2 MESES! ¡Tengo mucho que hablar con esa Kyoko!–

Me encontraba indignada, se supone que era su mejor amiga. Porque no me lo dijo nada.

El apetito se me había ido, así que me dirigí con Sawara-san, debido que no tenía grabaciones, necesitaba urgentemente trabajo, para distraer mi mente.

–¿algún trabajo para Love me? Mmm… déjame ver–

–me llegaron estas solicitudes, eli…–

–Tomo todos– conteste tomando los tres papeles de su mano, caminando hacia la salida.

 _"¡Dios necesito ocupar mi mente en algo!"_ Miro el primer papel, era un trabajo de marketing, así que me dirigí lo más rápido a esa área. _"Bien, pegar postes por el edificio"_ Llegue al área y comencé hacer el trabajo lo más rápido que pude. Después me fui al área de relaciones públicas, donde solicitaban apoyo para adornar algunos archivos.

–fiu… por fin termine– exprese con alivio _"hace mucho que no hacia esto…"_ –y sola…– susurre con melancolía, caminaba hasta el área de vestuario donde me mandan al almacén por unas cajas con nueva ropa, recordando cuando conocí a Kyoko y como me obligo a unirme a Love me. Una sonrisa adorno mi rostro. Eran tantos recuerdos en estos pocos últimos años.

–espera… ahora que Kyoko, esta con Tsuruga Ren… significa que se ha ¿graduado?–

Mi corazón late con fuerza mientras mi cabeza esta confundida, no sé si debería estar alegre o triste con eso.

Riing, Riing

–bueno, Kotonami Kanae al habla–

*–la lastiman Kotonami-san–*

–¿A QUIEN?–

*–A Kyoko-senpai solo he estado con ella 4 horas y media y ya habido bastantes "accidentes" en la grabación–

–¿Cómo esta Kyoko?–

*–ella dice que está bien… pero, recuerdas el moño de su muñeca… tenías razón–

 **Flashback**

Estábamos viendo el programa el cual estaba por terminar

–vaya, sí que es valiente Kyoko senpai– susurre

–¿Valiente?– pregunto sorprendida hacia Amamiya

–Sí, ya que Tsuruga Ren, es el soltero más codiciado de Japón… tú sabes… las lunáticas y obsesionadas Fans– comente como si fuera obvio.

–¿mmm?–

–Por favor no me mires así, tu sabes perfectamente lo que significa una relación así, y más en el medio en el que en el que nos desarrollamos– la miro un momento, suelto un suspiro de pesades –mira bien la muñeca de Kyoko–

–¿Tiene un moño?... ho… ¿tú crees, que?–

–espero equivocarme y tener que tragarme mis palabras, pero mira el moño que tiene en su muñeca no te parece extraño que sea una corbata… combina pero, puedo decir que está ocultando algo debajo de el–

 **Fin de Flashback**

–ya veo… ¿Dónde está Kyoko ahora? –

*–con el director… hace rato que le llamo a su oficina… ya llevan rato ahí–

–mmm… ya veo… Amamiya-san me podrías hacer un favor–

*–claro–

–Bien–

Al terminar de hablar con Amamiya, camine hacia los almacenes por las cajas, eran unas tres cajas. Tome dos de ella y las apile, tendría que hacer dos viajes. Mire mi reloj _"bien aún hay tiempo, pero debo terminar rápido esto para ir a la estación donde graban"_ puse las tres cajas apiladas, pensando que terminaría más rápido si hacia eso. Trataba de equilibrar las cajas pero estas pesaban demasiado haciendo que perdiera contra su peso, mi mente ya se había imaginado el escenario de las cajas en el suelo junto con sus contenidos. _"no, tendré que recoger todo lo que se caiga"_

–¿estás bien, Kotonami-san?–

–ha– abrí mis ojos y frente a mí, estaba Tsuruga Ren sosteniendo las cajas –si… gracias, Tsuruga-san– tome las cajas de sus manos, y comencé a caminar a toda prisa. _"Kyoko… ¿el sabrá? Y si no"_ la ira comenzó apoderarse de mi _"el debería está cuidando de ella… y si la han lastimado por su culpa? Como dijo Amamiya-san… aparte, ¡¿realmente la quiere?! ¿La va a cuidar, como se debe?… no… no… que piensas Kanae… él la quiere, que ¿no?"_. Me detuve de golpe baje con cuidado las cajas y camine hacia él, tenía que encararlo, tenía que estarlo viendo a los ojos –más te vale cuidar a Kyoko, a partir de ahora–

–eh?–

 _"¡acaso, no entiende! "_ –Lo digo como su amiga, si algún día la haces llorar, o si sigues dejando que la lastimen, me valdrá un bledo todo, te iré a buscar y te partiré tu cara, entendiste–

–¡Entendiste Tsuruga san!– volví a repetir con firmeza.

–este… si–

–¡Qué bien!– di la vuelta, apenas di un par de pasos lejos, tome una vez más las cajas que había dejado sobre el piso. Mire sobre mi hombro, el seguía donde mismo con una cara de confusión. Sonreí para mis adentros, no todos los días podía admirar ese tipo de expresiones en ese hombre, si soy honesta me molesta su actitud siempre pensé que era demasiado falso, hasta que lo mire por primera vez interactuando con Kyoko, ella es única… _"¡Kamisama esa niña logra que todos cambiemos!"_. Sonreí para mis adentro ya que

Me apresure a terminar los trabajos la manager de Amamiya-san me había marcado desesperaa, había tenido que suspender la grabación por causas mayores y se habían tenido que llevar a Kyoko y Amamiya ha…

–¡Kotonami-san!– escuche la voz animada del Presidente.

–¿Presidente?– dije agitada.

–Buenas tardes Kotonami-san puedo preguntar ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?– Pregunto haciendo esa cara de dímelo o dímelo. _"¡¿acaso no sabe lo de Kyoko?!"_

–Presidente… KYOKO y AMAMIY…–

–mi señor llamada urgente–

–si bueno… ¿Hatero-san?... ¿qué pasa?... ¿Cuándo?... voy para haya– me miro, nunca había visto esa cara de seriedad en él, un escalofrió me recorrió por todo el cuerpo –vamos– solo dijo mientras caminaba a toda prisa.

 _"¿Qué rayos?"_ estaba mirándolo sin entender.

–¡QUÉ ESPERAS KOTONAMI!–

–Sí, ya voy– corrí detrás de él. Para ser una persona simpática y llena de alegría, en este momento no reflejaba ninguna de las dos.

Dentro de la limosina el presidente solo llamaba por teléfono, sin verme directamente. _"Kyoko… Amamiya… espero que estén bien, Kamisama"._

–Al parecer hubo un accidente, Amamiya-san y Mogami-kun– comenzó a decir el presidente, volteé a mirarlo –aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes, o parte de ello, puedo asegurar que ibas al hospital en estos momentos ¿me equivoco?–

–No… la manager de Amamiya-san…–

–ya veo– el silencio una vez más inundo el lugar –ya estamos aquí–

–¿presidente…?–

–Hablaremos después–

Camine detrás de él sin decir más, habíamos entrado por la puerta de urgencias, pude visualizar a los lejos algunos reporteros esto era extraño, y más al ser una serie que no muchos sabían que ya había empezado a grabar. Íbamos caminando por los cubículos cuando alguien llamo al presidente.

–Presidente Takarada–

–Hatero-san– se acercó con rapidez al hombre tomándome de los hombros. –¿Cómo esta están?–

–con unos cuantos rasguños, pero están todas bien–

 _"¿Qué demonios, había pasado?"_ había algunas chavas siendo atendidas, por lo que veía eran curaciones leves, camine por el pasillo.

–MOUKO-SAN!–

–¿Kyoko, estas bien?– me acerque a ella apenas la vi. Estaba, sentada sobre una camilla con su mano vendada, tenía unos cuantos hematomas en sus brazos. Mire su rostro tenía unos pequeños rasguños comencé a inspeccionarla. Tome su cara y la moví de un lado a otro checando todo por si había omitido algo en la vista anterior.

–Mouko-san, estoy bien–

–Solo me estoy asegurando, por mí misma– conteste sin pensar –que estés bien–

–¡ho! Mouko-san está preocupada por mí– c(◕︣◡◕᷅c)✨

Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía a Kyoko abrazándome con su sonrisa tonta en su cara. _"Al parecer, ella está bien"_ solté un gran suspiro pero deje que me abrazara, cuando levante la mirada, mire al Presidente el cual había recuperado su risa de siempre.

–Mogami-kun ¡qué bueno, que estés bien! Pero, creo que tenemos que hablar señorita… Kotonami-san podrías ir con Amamiya-san por un momento–

–Si– lo mire extrañada, pero comencé a caminar hacia donde me indico el presidente. El presidente y el hombre que antes lo había llamado ayudaron a Kyoko a bajar de la camilla, lo último que vi fue como se la llevaban a una puerta.

–Kotonami-san–

–Amamiya-san ¿Cómo está?– la mire por un momento ella al igual que Kyoko tenía algunos rasguños y hematomas.

–yo bien… gracias a Kyoko-senpai que reacciono rápido– me miro un momento, supongo que mi rostro de confusión fue suficiente para que ella me explicara lo sucedido. –se suponía que sería una escena rápida y sin ningún problema…–

–¿Qué paso?–

–Kotonami-san no sé si fue un accidente, o si alguien lo tenía planeado–

.

.

.

Gracias por la gran paciencia que me tienen


	55. ¡ELLA ES MI AMIGA! Y yo la protegeré II

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥** **﹏╥** **) ¡Skip beat! ¡No me pertenece! fue creado por: Yoshiki Nakamura.**

Para: Umi-chan! XD de todo corazón para vos ¡Gracias!

 **.**

 **¡ELLA ES MI AMIGA! Y yo la protegeré II**

 _[Kotonami Kanae, POV]_

Uno de los médicos de urgencia había ido a terminar de checar Amamiya por lo cual los deje solo. Comencé a caminar hacia donde había visto por última vez al presidente, tenía que informarle sobre el asunto no dejare que le hagan más daño a mi amiga, a mi Kyoko.

Iba determinada a decir todo lo que Amamiya me había platicado y pedir, no mejor dicho exigir justicia, no permitiría tal falta contra ella.

Iba caminando sin estar consiente de mi entorno, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando a mi lado me rebaso una sombra que apenas pude visualizar con mi vista periférica. Le quite importancia di un paso hacia delante, abriendo esa puerta frente a mí. Que gran error…

Quede en shock apenas pase la puerta.

La tenía en sus brazos consolándola, susurrándole al oído sobre Dios sabe que, era como si solo existieran ellos dos, en una burbuja me sentía una intrusa en el lugar, pero a la vez me sentía aliviada al verlos juntos. Tal vez, no esté mal el confiar un poco, solo un poco, el cuidado de Kyoko...

Aunque…

–¡¿Kotonami-san?!– escuche que me llamaba sorprendido el presidente. Volteé a mirarlo, se encontraba con su fiel mayordomo, y al otro lado de él se encontraba parado el manager de Tsuruga Ren. –Jajaja pensé ¿qué seguías con Amamiya san?–

–Lo estaba– conteste calmadamente –por lo que veo, por el momento aquí también sobro– comente con una sonrisa señalando a la pareja atrás de mí. Me proponía el entrar nuevamente al hospital, cuando me di cuenta que ellos no tenían intensiones de entrar, los observe detenidamente, el mayordomo y el manager tenían sus cámaras en mano.

Vi como el presidente tragaba en seco, al igual que el manager.

–Creo que no soy la única– los mire fijamente –que sobra aquí– me puse frente a ellos para que ya no tomaran fotos, de la pareja.

–¡queee! Nooo esperaaaa, no vez que es muy raro, encontrarse con estas oportunidades– se quejaba el presidente.

–nooo… por favor no me quites este momento! Ren siempre es un envidioso y se esconde con Kyoko-chan– me sorprendí un poco al ver al manager suplicar como un niño, siempre se había comportado tan formal, bueno frente a mi… aunque si hago un poco de memoria… no era la primera vez que se comporta así… pero al DIABLOS! deben darles su privacidad. Privacidad que se merecen como pareja.

–¡POR FAVOR KOTONAMI-SAN! ¡NO HAGAS ESTO!– gritaba el presidente mientras los empujaba hacia afuera.

–¡cierto Kotonami-san! Podemos discutirlo– lo secundaba el manager, no sé cómo ni porque pero el sirviente del presidente me estaba ayudando, con una sonrisa disimulada como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de lo que pareció un buen rato, con un poco de dificultad y resistencia de parte del presidente y el manager, su mayordomo y yo pudimos meterlos devuelta al hospital. Me coloque bloqueando la puerta para evitar que trataran de espiar a la pareja.

Si bien aún no apruebo al 100% a Tsuruga Ren como novio de mi amiga pero, no dejaría que ellos estén inmiscuyeran en su vida privada.

Mire como me miraba con enojo y desprecio el manager, como si le hubiera privado de algo tan importante para él.

–Presidente Takarada-san, que bueno verlo–

–Director Shinkai-san– miraba al director y atrás de él venía el hombre que hace un rato había recibido al presidente.

Comenzaron hablar, entre ellos, pensaba retirarme.

–presidente, yo me retiro– me despedí del presidente y de los demás con una reverencia pensaba ir a buscar a Amamiya cuando escuche a Kyoko lo que me hizo detenerme de golpe.

–¿Qué? TE VAS YA MOUKO-SAN!– Ese grito hizo que mi piel se volviera de gallina debido a la cercanía

–Mo– voltea verla para contestarle, realmente no me hacía a la idea de verlos juntos, digo se ven bien, pero algo dentro de mí se perturbaba al verlos juntos, y más tomados de la mano.

–Mouko-san?– me llamo preocupada, la mire por lo que pensé que era un segundo

Tome aire –estoy bien, es solo que…– _"pero creo que tengo hacerme a la idea, pero no significa que se lo deje fácil"_ sonreí –se está haciendo tarde, Mo que te parece hacer un pijamada, estaba por decirle a Ama…–

–siii– contesto sin dejarme terminar, tomando mis dos manos, con esos ojos de gato con brillos, me miraba tan ilusionada, que por un momento me hizo olvidar los rasguños que se miraban en su rosto, mire de reojo al "gran Tsuruga Ren" el cual soltaba un suspiro de resignación. Una felicidad enorme me lleno al ver que Kyoko me elegía a mí. –solo deja le aviso a…. ho Kei-sama– llamo al hombre que hasta hace unos minutos había estado hablado con el presidente

–Hola Kyoko-chan, iba a buscarte pero, ya veo por qué no regresabas– comento levantando la ceja y con una sonrisa pícara viendo a Tsurga-san. Haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara al igual que él. Veo que este hombre sabia de ellos. Mire como el manager de Tsuruga no pudo aguantar y soltó una sonora carcajada, me uní al manager con la risa, era divertido ver a esos dos sonrojados para variar, ahora comprendía por que se escondían del manager.

–Mouko-san! Yashiro-san! No se rían tan fuerte, estamos en el hospital!– nos trataba de reñir mi sonrojada amiga, lo que lo volvía aún más gracioso.

Pare enseguida mi risa al ver acercarse dos chicas, que por su cara, se veían más que avergonzadas, acompañadas del director. Una ira comenzó a recorrerme

 ** _Flash back_**

Me sentía ansiosa ni sabía por qué… ¿o tal vez sí? Claro que lo sabía y perfectamente.

Kyoko estaba con muchos raspones al igual que Amamiya esto no podía seguir así.

–¿Qué paso?–

–Kotonami-san no sé si fue un accidente, o si alguien lo tenía planeado–

–¿Por qué dices eso?– pregunte intrigada, Amamiya me miro por una momento, para luego desviar la mirada a uno de los cubículos de curación donde estaban dos jóvenes hablando con un hombre de traje.

–El director se dio cuenta que ellas dos han sido las causantes de la mayoría de los "accidentes de Kyoko-senpai"–

–Te acuerdas del moño en su muñeca–

Asentí ante la pregunta, claro que lo recordaba.

–bueno al parecer desde que se inició la producción se había producidos ciertos acontecimientos, los cuales eran pequeños al inicio y parecían accidentes nada intencionados–

Mire como se detuvo y miro hacia las chicas que estaban siendo atendidas con odio, respiro hondo y volteo a mirarme otra vez

–Pero, esas bromitas, según dijeron ella, solo eran inocentes, pero con estas se han pasado– comentaba más que enojada

–entonces ellas…–

–Sí, ellas estuvieron haciendo malas pasadas a Kyoko-senpai, aunque ellas dicen que esta vez no tienen nada que ver, pero si te soy sincera no les creo nada–

–¿qué quieres decir?–

–veras, estábamos iniciando la grabación donde participábamos todas las chicas, nos encontrábamos en el salón de economía, pero supuestamente o es lo que dijeron los bomberos unas mangueras de gas estaban sueltas así que cuando abrimos la presión se soltó completamente, así que cuando le pase Kyoko-senpai los cerrillos..–

–No puede ser, entonces– exprese asustada

–No es lo que piensas, Kyoko-senpai cuenta con excelentes reflejos y me cubrió antes que el flamazo nos llegara alguna de las dos, la manguera seguía suelta y sin control tiro algunos utensilios los cuales explican los rasguños, la manguera pego con el mechero de la estufa continua en donde estaba Akane-san y Kurumi-san, después de esto doto paso como un parpadeo, cuando me di cuenta yo estaba con Makoto-san y no encontraba a Kyoko-senpai, ella seguía adentro… después de eso nos trajeran a urgencia y ya aquí la vi…

 ** _Fin de Flash back_**

Mire como Tsuruga-san se colocaba atrás de Kyoko, mientras las chicas se paraban frente a ella, atrás venia el Director Shikai

–Kyoko-chan…– la llamo el director, poniéndose frente a las chicas –una vez más te pido perdón por lo que ha pasado, Akane-chan y Kurumi-chan desean hablar contigo, si se los permi... –

–Kyoko-sama perdónenos, pero enserio nosotras no tuvimos nada que ver con esto– expreso la chica de cabello negro y largo (Akane) haciendo una exagerada reverencia con su amiga, ambas con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Aun así lo lamentamos mucho, nosotras no…– continuo la otra chica. Una cólera comenzó a recorrerme

 _Estas dos piensan que con pedir disculpas, se arregla todo…_

–Los accidentes pasan Kurumi-san, Akane-san, pero si me gustaría saber quién fue el responsable– escuche la voz de Kyoko, a la cual me le quede viendo sorprendida, en lo que llevaba de conocerla han sido pocas veces que he visto esa cara fuera de Natsu.

 _[Ren, POV]_

Esto sí que me había tomado por sorpresa, nunca pensé llegar a ver a mi Kyoko así.

–lo que paso hoy, fue estúpido, peligroso e irresponsable, que tal y no reacciono a tiempo y Amamiya-san sale herida o alguna de ustedes dos, o alguien del elenco– mencionaba con voz cálida y maternal, mire con ternura a mi niña, no mejor dicho a mi Kyoko, ahora entendía esas palabras que todo mundo había dicho y me negaba en entender, Kyoko ya no es una niña, ni una adolescente a mi mente vienen esas palabras que una vez me dijo Yashiro _"Las chicas son más rápidas en volverse adultas, Una chica de alrededor de esa edad debe verse como una persona normal y más aún si es una actriz. Seguramente con el tiempo ella se dará cuenta por sí misma y se pulirá a si misma a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose más y más hermosa"_

–nosotras…– trataba de decir una de ellas.

–ya no lloren, miren el lado positivo es que nadie salió lastimado– decía Kyoko limpiándole las lágrimas y regalándoles una sonrisa cálida, sonreí ante la escena frente a mí, si algo debo alabar de mi novia es su gran bondad. Mire hacia el director Shinkai el cual se había colocado a mi lado con una ceja levantada.

–ella vale la pena– me susurro para nosotros dos

–No tienes idea–

–sabes que por la entrevista de hoy– menciono con miedo

–me lo imagino, pero lo superaremos juntos, ella es lo más importante en mi vida, desde hace mucho–

–jaja, me imagino… cuídala– menciono palmeándome el hombro –Kyoko-chan nos vemos mañana, Akane-chan, Kurumi-chan las llevare a la Set–

Mire como Kotonami-san y Hatero-san se ponían a lado de Kyoko viendo como las chicas se iban con el director.

 _Estoy tan orgulloso de mi Kyoko._

–Bien creo que es hora de irnos Kyoko-chan– menciono Kotonami-san mirándome con malicia _"está bien entiendo esa directa"_

–Ho cierto, Kei-sama, hoy me quedare en casa de Mouko-san–

–¿He?– me miro rápido _con signo de interrogación o confusión_ –supongo que está bien, solo dime donde vive la señorita Kotonami-san, para recogerte mañana–

–Ren, que bueno que sigas aquí– decía Yashiro caminando hacia mí –anda y ¿Kyoko-chan?–

–por haya– señale a las tres chicas Love me ya que la que faltaba se les había unido.

–Vaya que es buena– comento suspicazmente mi manager

–lo sé, ni se esfuerza, solo necesita una palabra, para ganar– suspire cansado.

–Supongo que ya no será necesario que cancele la entrevista de esta noche–

Reí sin ganas, mire hacia donde estaba Kyoko, la cual me miraba con una sonrisa encantadora, para después volver a la plática con sus amigas, Hatero-san se acercó a nosotros.

–Yashiro-sama, esto es lo que me pidió, espero que le ayude– expreso en forma de conspiración con mi manager, pasándole un papel doblado.

–muchas gracias Hatero-san, ¿llevaras a…?–

–Sí uff, aprovechare para conocer la dirección en donde tengo que recoger Kyoko-chan mañana–

–será un largo día el día de mañana, jaja–

–Ni me lo recuerde uff, pero buen–

–Cuando llegue a mi edificio preguntare sobre el departamento y te enviare la información–

–seria de mucha ayuda, Gracias… bueno creo que ya nos vamos, Tsuruga-san hasta luego– hizo una reverencia hacia mí, la cual conteste automáticamente, cuando levante la mirada estaba mi ángel a mi lado.

–Ren– me llamo, con dulzura, mire que Hatero y Yashiro se habían adelantado hacia donde estaban las chicas de Love me ya casi en la salida, dándonos un poco de privacidad, bueno toda la que se puede en un pasillo de hospital en la noche.

–¿Qué pasa?– conteste con una sonrisa.

–y..yyo quería… pedirte… perdón…– decía tímidamente desviando su mirada, unas ganas de abrazarla y llevármela de ahí aparecieron, se veía tan adorable con ese sonrojo sobre sus mejillas –como ya habíamos.. –

–no te preocupes, otro día será, pero antes– no podía y no quería dejarla ir, así como así, me incline y tome su barbilla con delicadeza implantándole un beso. –Que pases una buena noche, amor– sonreí ante su sonrojo

–REN! TSURUGA-SAN! – Escuche al mismo tiempo a Yashiro y Hatero.

 _[Kotonami Kanae, POV]_

Amamiya y yo escuchamos como los manager gritaban con enfado.

–siguen en público… compórtense… y más tu Ren– le reñía, Yashiro san

–jajaja–

–¿Qué pasa Kotonami-san?–

–mira haya–

–jajaja, ya entiendo jajaja me alegro por Kyoko-senpai–

–debemos confiar que el la cuidara…– la mire con diversión –pero no quita que disfrute–

–eh? –

–MO SI NO TE MUEVES NOS IREMOS SIN TI!–

–no! Mouko-san– gritaba como niña corriendo hacia mí, mientras yo iniciaba mi caminar hacia la salida, mire sobre mi hombro el gran Tsuruga-san tenía un rostro de resignación plasmada. Sonreí ante mi victoria, aun así no es la victoria definitiva, solo da pie a una nueva guerra silenciosa, la cual había iniciado hace ya casi dos años, en el cumpleaños 17° de Kyoko…

" _y no pienso perder"_

 _[Ren, POV]_

 _no pienso perder_ mire como MI Kyoko se iba.

.

.

PD. sigo viva

PD2. Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por su infinita paciencia, no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen mis historias, Gracias por su apoyo y por leer, escribo con el corazón con la ilusión de que les guste cada capitulo, y perdonen como siempre las faltas de ortografía XD hahaha

P.D. 3 kikitapatia-senpai y mutemuia-senpai perdonen a esta idiota Kohai, que se pierde por el mundo terrenal, cruelmente...


	56. Que gane el mejor I

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥** **﹏╥** **) ¡Skip beat! ¡No me pertenece! fue creado por: Yoshiki Nakamura.**

 **.**

 **Que gane el mejor. I**

 **{** _Kanae_ , POV **}**

Veníamos llegando al edificio, donde, se encontraba el departamento en el que vivía con mi familia. Sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a la puerta.

 _"¡Demonios!, no he comprado dulces"_

–Esperen, antes de que entremos– exprese apresuradamente –tenemos, que ir a una tienda–

Amamiya y Kyoko me miraban confundidas, mire a Kyoko, tratando de recordarle lo que había atrás de esas puertas, como si algo hubiera hecho "clic", mire como cambiaba su mirada a una de complicidad.

Nos apresuramos a ir una tienda cercas, íbamos bajando las escaleras.

–¿Kei-sama?– llamo Kyoko a su manager. Él cual, aún seguía parado frente al edificio, recargado sobre su auto.

–¡ho! Kyoko-chan, me has sorprendido– expreso el hombre

–me dirás ¿qué haces, aun aquí?–

–debo, preguntar lo mismo, no crees. ¿A dónde van?– pregunto, mirándonos a las tres.

–Tenemos… que ir– trataba de decir Kyoko, a veces me sorprendía la inocencia de mi amiga.

–vamos a la tienda– conteste sin pensar.

–No prefieren, ¿que vaya yo?– pregunto, viendo a Kyoko. Volteé a mirar a Kyoko, la cual traía una bolsa al igual que Amamiya

–No, nosotras podemos ir, gracias– ahora, contesto Amamiya.

El hombre asintió, dijo unas cuantas cosas más. Que al parecer, solo Kyoko había entendido, para después marcharse.

Nos apresuramos a ir a la tienda, una vez que nos surtimos, volvimos al departamento.

–¡Listas!–

Las dos me asintieron con la cabeza, preparadas, atravesamos las puertas. La ola de sobrinos apareció de la nada, una vez que les dimos sus golosinas, saludamos a mis hermanos y mis padres, para después escabullirnos a mi habitación.

–uff! Sin ofender, Kotonami-san pero, tú familia es…–

–lo sé, ¡uff! Es una familia, demasiado fastidiosa. Si pudiera los cambiaria– exprese, mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama.

–Aun así, es una cálida y cariñosa familia, y te quieren– susurro Kyoko, desde la puerta.

Me apresure en levantarme –ho… yo.. – _"Demonios"_

–No importa– expreso levantando los hombros, como si con eso le restara importancia –es una pijamada, hace mucho, que no hacíamos una Mokou-san– se lanzó sobre mí.

 _"Y volvió la Kyoko de siempre"_

Nos sentamos en medio de la habitación, comimos algunas golosinas, que habíamos comprado para nosotras. Charlábamos y reíamos, Kyoko y Amamiya me contaban anécdotas de las grabaciones.

–jajaja, deben presentarme a ese Makoto-san del que hablan–

–Ni lo dudes– contesto, Amamiya.

–Se llevaran muy bien– complemento, Kyoko.

–Por cierto Mo, ¿Por qué tu manager, seguía por aquí?–

–Vio el anuncio, de renta de departamentos–

 **{** Normal, POV **}**

–Lo has hecho, excelente. Aunque había muchas preguntas que no me mandaron– objetaba el manager con molestia.

–No importa, sabíamos que esto podría pasar–

–Lo sé, aun así. No es bueno, que nos brinquen. Por algo, existe un protocolo–

–Entiendo, tu molestia a mí también me enfada, pero no por ello frunciré el ceño como niño chiquito– expreso el actor, subiendo al automóvil.

–Enserio Ren. ¿Cómo lo haces?– preguntaba Yashiro acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad –si hubiera sido otro, puedo asegurarte. Que hubiera entrado en crisis–

–la verdad, no sé. No puedo, negar que solo pienso en ella y en estar con ella, pero no puedo olvidar que soy Tsuruga Ren y las palabras salen–

Un suspiro salió de entre los labios del manager –No sé, pero creo que me esperaba, un cambio en tu actitud–

–¡Ho! entonces por lo que estas molesto, es porque no conteste melosamente– menciono con burla.

–sabes las personas que te rodeamos y que te queremos, hemos esperado este romance por más de dos años y medio– expreso con melancolía, haciendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

–perdón, si no te deje satisfecho con mi respuesta. Pero, mi vida privada solo es mía y ahora también incluya a mi Kyoko–

–huaa! Supongo, que todo Japón tendrá que satisfacerse con eso– (๑ ◡ ๑) _"pero, yo no. En momentos así me alegro ser su manager, para poder seguir obteniendo fotos fortuitas como hasta ahora. A partir de ahora, deberé tener los guantes más cercas que nunca"_ –por cierto dijiste "Mi Kyoko" no sabía que eras posesivo, ten cuidado. Recuerda que Kyoko-chan es independiente…– expreso con malicia

–Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que te pidió Hatero-san?– pregunto como si nada, viendo el camino.

–¡¿he?!–

–En el hospital, tú le pasaste…–

–¡haaa! Eso, pues veras, en el edificio en donde vivo actualmente, están algunos departamentos libres–

–Ya veo, así que Hatero-san, busca departamento?–

–Bueno en realidad, no es para él–

Por primera vez, desde que subieron al auto Ren volteo a ver a Yashiro.

–entonces ¿para quién?–

La cara de confusión se marcó en el rostro del manager.

–el presidente o Kyoko-chan, no te lo dijeron–

–decirme ¿Qué?–

.

–¡QUE TE MUDAS!– Gritaron al par las dos chicas

–Entonces, está buscando un departamento para ti– expreso Amamiya

–bueno, si– expreso nerviosa.

–Pero, ¿Por qué?–

–¿Qué?– pregunto Kyoko

–Es decir, hasta ahora has vivido en el Darumaya tranquilamente– comenzó a explicar Kanae –porque mudarse en este momento–

–ho bueno. Esta mañana el presidente, le pidió a Kei-sama que buscara opciones– comenzó a explicar –según lo que me explico, no es bueno que me quede donde estoy. Debido a que muchas personas saben dónde vivo actualmente y como ya no paso tan, "desapercibido como antes" según el presidente soy "como una actriz reconocida" pueden creerlo jajaja–

–Bueno, en eso coincido con el presidente–

–¿Qué?... pero, Mouko-san–

–Kyoko-senpai ellos tienen razón, tú ya eres una actriz reconocida–

Kyoko las miro con preocupación.

–Recuerda lo que paso hace un par de semana, tanto en el centro comercial como el callejón– menciono Kanae.

–pero… es que…– trato de decir nerviosa

–No solo eso, no recuerdas el otro día en el café cuando fuimos a desayunar– menciono Amamiya.

–pero eso…–

–¡AH, NO! ¡No, trates de restarle importancia señorita!– complemento Kotonami ٩(๑`^´๑)۶–Kyoko estamos hablando, de que te iras a vivir sola. Eso es algo muy importante en la vida de cada persona. No vez que, estarías sola– su voz se comenzó a elevar, el ambiente comenzó a tensarse.

–Mouko-san la verdad, no le veo el problema. Siempre he sido independiente, siempre he estado sola–

–pero no es lo mismo. Entiendes que estari.. –

–Estoy consciente de eso– (⌒‿⌒) –pero si con eso, puedo evitarle molestias a Okami-san y al Jefe. Yo con gusto me iré de Darumaya–

–Mo…– su voz sonó preocupada.

–Estaré bien–

–uff… si tú lo dices– _"¿qué me escondes?"_ –¿Qué te parece si…? Uff…–

.

–Ren?–

–mmm?–

–¿estás bien?–

–si… Yashiro–

–¿mande?–

–si yo… decidiera…–

–tendríamos que duplicar esfuerzos, pero no sería imposible. Mientras Hatero-san la recogiera– _"vaya que el presidente tenía razón"_

.

–Bien. Juguemos a– ＼(￣▽￣)／ –verdad o reto, ¿Qué les parece?– expreso Amamiya con emoción

-–¡siii!–

–¿es enserio?–

–Vamos Kotonami-san– se acercó a ella –imagina lo que podemos preguntar, a cierta señorita– susurro la chica, mirando a Kyoko.

Un corriente fría, atravesó la espalda de Kyoko. Mientras las dos chicas sonreían con satisfacción por lo que vendría.

.

 ** _toc# Toc toc #_**

–buenas noches– menciono el mensajero, pasando una caja grande

–eh?–

–Selle aquí– le paso un recibo con una tabla de apoyo –¡que tenga, una buena noche!–

Hay estaba parada una Shoko extrañada, con un gran paquete en mano.

 _"yo no he pedido nada o ¿si?"_

La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió.

–hey, Shoko. Ha llegado corresp… ¡ho, por fin!– tomo la gran caja, corriendo devuelta a su cuarto.

(￣-￣||| ) _"Ahora, ¿que estas tramando Shou?"_

–uff! Por si, si o por si, no– –¡ya que eso, no puede ser nada bueno!– expreso cansada acercándose a donde estaba su celular.

.

CHA CHAN CHA CHAN LECHE CON PAN jajaja (no crean que tengo hambre... bueno si un poquito)

jajajaja bueno cambiando de tema ¡GRACIAS por seguirme y por soportarme! neta mil gracias...


End file.
